So I Married a Death Eater
by Cariel
Summary: Repost What happens when you marry the son of your family's arch nemesis? Twofaced Draco: loving to kids, violent to wife. Potter’s son in love with Malfoy’s daughter. DMLauraHPKelly, angsty Ginny, children of RonMione. PostHogwarts.
1. Introduction

** This is a repost because the original, along with its over 200 reviews, was removed from for some odd reason.  
I wasn't even given the chance to fix whatever they found to be unfit for the site!  
So if you've already read and reviewed, I appreciate it and hope you won't mind doing so again.  
Thanks once again to all of the readers!**

**Author's Note**: This is the third book in my series of Death Eater fics. The first is _Might as Well Have Kissed a Death Eater_, and the second is _Descendants of the Death Eaters_ (DotD being the longer of the two and one with the most info related to this one) but, again, I think you can enjoy this fic without reading the previous two. From time-to-time I'll add little reminders of what previously happened and if you get confused, feel free to email me or post a question in the review. I'm in love with reviewers!

Also, just to warn you this is the darkest of any fic I've ever written, that's why the R rating.

**Category**: Angst/Drama/Mystery  
**Timeline**: Post-Hogwarts after Draco and Harry's seventh year, 8, 10, 11, and finally 15 years later  
**Rating**: R for violence/abuse, adult situations, and swearing

_

* * *

_

_"One rainy morning in spring, the taste of life, bitter, sour  
When I feel I cannot be delivered from anguish,  
Never mind, never mind,  
The chatter of decadent waves of illusion tempt me…"_ Kinoshita Mokutaro

**Excerpt from the Personal Memoir of Mrs. Lauriana Malfoy:**

**November 2008**, a cloudless evening

_I never thought my life would end up like this. Hell, I never thought I'd live this long… _

_ My name is Lauriana Malfoy, but I've been known to others as Laura Marwood or just Riana. My father was a Death Eater who physically and mentally abused me. My husband's father was a Death Eater too and was responsible for murdering my mother. When I was nearly six years old, I was sent away after my mother's murder to live with my aunt in southern __France. Aunt Juliette was my father's sister and she instructed me until I was old enough to attend Beauxbatons and resumed tutoring me every summer. _

_ Aunt Juliette's training included the polite, refined way of eating and whenever I made a mistake, she would curse my tongue so it swelled up and I couldn't eat. By the time I was twelve or so, she moved on to teaching me how to converse properly, how to giggle and whisper secrets. She taught me how to sew, cook, and dance, as well as how to sway my hips slightly when I walk in order to attract the eyes of men. _

_ She also taught me the different kinds of magic and how the wand-less magic is a rare gift Lucretia Firebrand (my mother) had. Aunt Juliette said my mother was a capricious fool and she hadn't a clue why Roger fell for her. My mother was of the old line of pureblood wizards who had the ability to wield wand-less magic. Most of those wizards isolated themselves and were thought to have died out altogether, the last of which were hunted down during Voldemort's reign of terror because they were seen as a liability. _

_ Even though Aunt Juliette said my mother probably used that magic on Roger to control him or something, I suspected she was envious of my mother's gift. Healing powers, telepathy (transferring thoughts to another person), and seeing the future: these cannot be taught to wand-wielding wizards or Muggle-borns. They are only inherited through the ancient lines of pureblood wizards of which I am born. Our children have displayed these powers in greater intensity than me, but that is because Narcissa Malfoy cursed my mother's womb before I was conceived. Now, my children demonstrate wand-less magic capabilities far surpassing my own thanks to the combined blood of the Malfoy and Marwood lineages. I wonder if our fathers ever realized this when they disapproved of our union. I think not…_

_ I didn't understand why she was teaching me those things and thought they were inane and tedious. The one time she didn't curse me for reproaching her lessons, she reprimanded me in French,_ "I'm an artiste, foolish little girl! You shall be able to wrap a man around your finger when I'm done with you. I will teach you how to smile in such a way it will make his heart race.

"Just wait until you can feel power within you: the power to make men go against their strongest loyalties to follow you, betraying all their allies, to commit murder for you … oh, the pleasure you get from watching men die for your sake! It's amazing the amount of power a woman can have if she learns how to make herself irresistible!"

_It wasn't until the summer before I was sent to Hogwarts that I understood what she meant. Aunt Juliette, who had always been quick to punish and ridicule me, increased her punishments saying she had little time left with me. She inflicted pain until it seemed unbearable every time I made a mistake, but stopped just before I would pass out. Her favourite was making my stomach feel as if thousands of needles were piercing it. I learned much from her though and I used her lessons vigilantly. _

_ I was fifteen that summer when she instructed me on the ways of men and much of those lessons caused me to blush. I learned the particulars on how to glance or feign innocence: how to be provocatively sweet, yet wield natural charms. The intimate secrets of the bedchamber were taught to me and many acts I was forced to demonstrate were mortifying. The thought of doing such things appalled me, but she insisted I would need to know them if I was to ever going to make something of myself. It was then that my father apparrated to give me his command that I should kill Lucius Malfoy's son._

_ I was weak and unable to carry out his revenge. I'm glad my father's dead and that Malfoy Senior hasn't been present in our lives. Draco was disowned by his father for marrying the daughter of his family's ultimate arch-nemesis. The rivalry between our two families went back more than a century; much longer than any Malfoy's hatred of Harry Potter. _

_ If only I would have met Harry first…then maybe none of this would have happened. Maybe Draco would have married someone else and still be on speaking terms with his father. Maybe Harry and I would have had a chance at a real life and I might have graduated from Hogwarts. Maybe a lot of things would have been different, but I could have died before finding out…_

_ In the beginning, it was as though we were playacting the roles of husband and wife. We were young then, far too young to comprehend the true responsibilities the state of marriage incurs. It was a game, just like our courtship which began in lies._

_ I don't regret anything I did and I certainly don't regret having two perfect children. I just wish things were better between us. Does he even love me anymore?_

_

* * *

_

**Archive**: This story is indeed my property (as in I created the situation, the dialogue etc.) It may be passed along and archived as long as my name goes right along with it. Please ask me first. My email is Let me know where it's at so I can come visit. )

**Disclaimer**: All characters have been borrowed with love, but not permission. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N cont'd**: A funny tidbit about me: I'm so obsessed with purity, that watching CoS with captions, I was angered that they were American-English captions not British! Grr! There, I've said it. I'm obsessed with purity, so that must mean I'm obsessed with people being purebloods. In conclusion, I must be a Slytherin. Damn. And I thought I'd be a Ravenclaw. :shrugs: oh well…Dracohotness personified. You can quote me on that. And that: Good is boring, Evil is fun!


	2. Forever Kind of Thing

**November 1998**

Mrs Lauriana Malfoy… Mrs Laura Malfoy… Mrs Draco Malfoy… No matter how many times she said it to herself, she just couldn't get over the fact they were actually married. They had made it. With all the obstacles standing in their way, they had triumphed. And now, they had a six-week-old son.

After the death of Sir Roger Marwood, Laura inherited the family estate which was a rather old mansion populated by an array of servants, most of whom were different than when Laura was sent away. There were only a few servants she recognized and a House Elf or two that actually knew her by name when she first moved back. After she and Draco were married, he was designated master of the Marwood estate, though technically all the assets were legally in Laura's name.

Draco was never unusually cruel or demanding of the servants as his father Lucius had been with his servants, so they treated him with genuine respect instead of the respect cause by fear. Not that either he or Laura were ever nicer than curt and arrogant in tone when speaking to them, they never demeaned them verbally unless a situation called for reprimand.

Draco and Laura were married in May that year, right after Draco's graduation from Hogwarts and Aedan was born in late November. It was just after Christmas now and Draco finally had time off to spend quality time with his new wife and their infant son. After marrying her, he had been so busy with Quidditch practice that he had barely had any time off. Professional Quidditch logged more extended practice hours per week than any practice had lasted the week before a game against Gryffindor. For the first few months, he came home so worn out, he barely said two words to her before going straight to bed, but after falling into a regular work-out routine, he built up his endurance and got used to the rigours of playing for the Appleby Arrows.

The summer months had been the worst. He had a pregnant wife he worried constantly about who, despite the heat, insisted on attending every game. Since Laura didn't graduate from Hogwarts, she wasn't technically allowed to apparate let alone take the test so she could. This meant that she had to travel by public transportation of some kind (since floo powder was out of the question) which also hassled him. Even if she were able to apparate, he wouldn't have let her, since so many things could go wrong if she miscalculated and got lost or something worse. That meant he travelled with her to and from all the games, unless they were too far away, by whatever public transportation was necessary. No doubt now that their son was born she would still want to go to his games, but he didn't think she should take their son with her since he was so young.

"You think we should get a governess to look after him?" Draco asked as he watched his wife feed their son.

"Someone hired specifically to watch him? What about the help we already have?" Laura wondered.

"The only female help is Medea and she's far too old to concern herself with a child," his casual drawl implied he was disgusted to think on the obese cook. "In fact, she rather scares me," he added dryly.

"It'd be nice to have a fresh face around here…and someone to help with Aedan—" He had finished eating and she shifted him to her shoulder as she added, "We can see about finding someone tomorrow." She kissed Aedan's head where fuzzy tufts of hair grew. "He has his father's hair," she said as she carefully placed him in his bed. "Freakishly blonde, isn't he? And I thought you bleached yours…"

Draco poked her in the side teasingly. "I could have married a blonde you know…that way I'd be assured my children would be blonde—"

She slid her arm around his waist and squeezed a little too tightly in return.

He yelped, "—but I chose a raven-haired goddess instead…" She nodded her head affirmatively as Draco admired their son. "He's so tiny," he sighed, marvelled that they had made this miraculous living being. "Look at him sleeping like that…I don't want to take my eyes off him."

Laura looked over her shoulder at Draco too take in how he fondly gazed at their son. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "He'll be fine, but I'm knackered."

He turned to embrace her, inhaling, "You're beautiful."

She gave him a wry smile in return. "I'm exhausted," she responded, dismissing his compliment. "Let's go to bed." She tugged on his tight black t-shirt. "Come on."

Not needing to be asked twice, he instinctively growled as he kissed her. "Riana…-love you…"

She sank in his embrace, relishing how he made every fibre if her being burst into flames at his touch. Though she was still a little sore his kiss melted into her and allowed her to self-heal like she had been able to do only once before. "Make love to me," she exhaled in his ear.

"Are you sure-you're-" He groaned as she ground her hips against him and he found it difficult to say anything further.

Soon they found themselves tangled in sheets, sweat co-mingling in their ecstasy. He never thought of himself the marrying kind, but being with her was worth every sacrifice they made. She was his and no one else could make him feel this contented.

Afterwards, she lay on her side facing him and examined his expression closely. She was used to seeing straight-lined impassiveness that rarely twisted into a genuine smile, but now he wore a tender gaze similar to the one he displayed as he looked on their son. The look in his eyes made her heart skip a beat.

"I love you," he told her again, only this time his voice was barely audible, "always and forever."

Instead of shrugging off his heartfelt declaration like she normally would out of slight embarrassment and feelings of unworthiness or making a witty riposte to offset any uneasiness, she stared into his steel-grey eyes. "I love you too, Draco…Always and forever."

**March 2002 **

"Really, Hermione, you need to stop worrying. Everything will be fine," Kelly Potter insisted as she helped Hermione straighten her hair for her wedding ceremony.

Twenty-one-year-old Hermione Granger had over two years to plan this wedding, far more than the month Kelly had had to plan her own almost four years ago. Hermione originally insisted on waiting ten years before marrying Ron, which they debated about and finally agreed to wait only four. After being in Harry and Kelly's wedding, Hermione was even less adamant about waiting so long.

"I know it's going to be OK, but I want everything to be more than OK. I want it to be perfect and how can it be perfect when I look horrible!" Hermione went on about how her dress wasn't the one she ordered, how the food at the reception wasn't as fancy as she would have liked, and other various issues that concerned her. Once she was winded, she exhaled, closing her eyes.

Kelly didn't say anything as she put the finishing touches of baby's breath in Hermione's up-do. She thought it looked exceptional.

"I'm mad, aren't I?" Hermione sighed.

"Completely," Kelly joked. "But you don't look it and that's the main thing, right?"

"Ahh, Hermione!" Lavender and Ginny squealed as they entered the changing room. "You look absolutely gorgeous!"

"I'm going to cry!" Lavender announced as she spun Hermione around.

Ginny rolled her eyes as Hannah and Natalie came in.

Lavender, Siena, Padma, Parvati, Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Fred, and George stood up for Harry and Kelly's wedding. Hermione was only a little perturbed that as Kelly's maid of honour, Lavender got to walk down the aisle with Ron (since he was Harry's best man). In fact, that incident in itself might have encouraged Hermione to set an actual date for their wedding. Kelly was flattered that Hermione named her Matron of Honour, but thought it had more to do with the consideration that Harry was Ron's best man. Ginny, Lavender, Natalie, Hannah, Dean, Terry, Neville, and Seamus made up the rest of their wedding party.

Mrs Granger and Mrs Weasley were flitting about the room, checking everyone's dresses to make sure they all fit and that their hair was done the same way. Mrs Weasley felt that keeping Mrs Granger busy was the easiest way to keep her mind off the fact that her daughter was getting married. She didn't want Mrs Granger in tears before the ceremony started because she knew once Mrs Granger started crying, she wouldn't be able to stop _herself _from crying either.

A knock was heard at the door. "Who is it?" Ginny asked.

"It's me," a male voice replied.

"No boys allowed, Harry," Ginny responded in a sugary-sweet voice.

"I just want to wish her luck before she goes out there. I'm entitled to that," Harry responded through the door.

Kelly came over to the door where Ginny was teasing him. "No can do, Potter."

"Oh, come on…" Harry whined. "It's only bad luck if the groom sees the bride."

Kelly and Ginny were giggling like mad and finally gave in.

When the door opened suddenly, Harry tripped and fell into the room. "I hate you lot!"

Kelly helped her husband up as she and Ginny were still laughing.

"Such a delightful pair, aren't they?" Mrs Weasley remarked about Harry and Kelly to Mrs Granger who smiled and nodded in agreement. "Fourth anniversary this July… Time sure flies, doesn't it? It seems like just yesterday…"

"Don't wrinkle the dress!" Hermione shouted as she pulled away from Harry who had just given her a hug.

Harry's eyes widened at her exclamation. "I'm sorry…" He took a step backwards.

"I really _am_ going mad. I'm sorry Harry. It's just— I'm so nervous!"

"There's nothing to be nervous about Hermione. Really! And you look fabulous," Harry assured her.

"I'm so glad you're here, Harry." She pulled him into a hug despite her previous objection and he kissed her on the cheek.

"Happy, but not too happy, Harry!" Kelly said as she came over, pretending to be jealous. "I think Ron needs you." She pushed him out the door and winked at him.

"And you think Hermione's bad?" he sarcastically whispered to her before she closed the door. "Ron's a wreck." He pulled her into a soft kiss before heading back to where Ron was getting ready.

"Where's Hayden?" she asked before he turned away.

"I left him with Fred and George. He's having an absolute blast with them."

"Really Harry, that's not the kind of influence I'd prefer our son to have…" She wasn't cross, just concerned.

"He's only three years old. How much trouble could they—?" Harry paused for a moment. "You're absolutely right. I'll go see if Penelope's around…"

Kelly shook her head before going back inside to see if Hermione was ready.

After being assured that Penelope would look after Hayden, Harry returned to where his best friend was pacing in the hallway. "What's up?"

Ron shrugged as he continued pacing. "This is a forever kind of thing… I mean, once you're in—"

"You're not having doubts, are you?" Harry was starting to get worried himself.

"No, no of course not! She's perfect. I love her. There's no problem there…"

"What is it then?"

"I don't want her to regret choosing me…I love her too much. I want her to be happy and it would kill me to think she had any regrets later."

Harry stopped Ron from pacing and held him by the shoulders. He met his eyes saying, "She loves you mate. That's all you need to know." He squeezed his shoulders before letting him go.

"That's not all that's bothering me," Ron started to say.

"Why, what else?" Harry wondered.

"Well…I mean, Hermione and I still haven't ever-and I mean, what if she doesn't like it or if I don't do it right or something…" Ron's voice trailed off and he cleared his throat.

Harry couldn't help but smirk at this. "You two still haven't ever had sex before?"

Ron blushed, shaking his head.

"You were engaged for four years…" He took in that his friend was embarrassed and apologized, "It's just that I assumed that you would have…I mean, but no, that's great. It's going to make it even better, I think. Since I assume she's never had sex before, she can't compare you to anyone else, so no matter what happens, you're going to be fine. I promise."

**

* * *

**

A/N: All the dates are based off the basic fact in CoS the deathday party for Sir Nicholas was 500 years ago and he died in 1492, so their second year was 1992-1993. Harry and gang graduated May 1998.


	3. Quidditch World Cup 2006

A/N: Italics are used for telepathic communication. There's a lot of new information in this chapter and the next, so pay attention and look for clues! Bwhahahahaha!

* * *

****

****** August 2006**

After the 2006 Quidditch season ended, Draco was given his walking papers. Even though he was perturbed about not playing Quidditch professionally anymore, he still bought prime tickets to the Quidditch World Cup finals for his family. The finals, which were held in France all boiled down to the final match: Luxembourg versus England. Potter made team England as their Seeker, which undoubtedly furthered Draco's irritation that he had been dismissed.

The Malfoys made their way up the purple-carpeted staircases on the furthest end of the stadium, to the highest box and were surprised to find their seats were next to the Weasley family.

"Ça va barder…" Laura muttered to herself as she pulled six-year-old Ariana towards the seat next to her.

_What, mama?_ Ariana wondered, yanking at the ribbon in her long-black hair.

"Nothing, sweetie…" she replied, fixing Ariana's ribbon.

Aedan sat on the end next to his father attempting to imitate the nasty sneer Draco had at the sight of the ever-multiplying Weasley family. The sneer lost its effect due to the fact that he was missing his two front teeth.

"Potter obviously got tickets for them," Draco said softly in his wife's ear, "seeing as how the _Weasleys_ would never be able to afford them on their own." He sniffed as he examined Hermione's profile. He thought it was such a loss that she married into the Weasley horde, figuring she could have produced better looking children if she hadn't mated with that gangly Ron Weasley.

Ariana was busy taking in the whole event. She and her brother hadn't been around so many people in their life. Sure, going to a private high-class elementary school introduced her to other people besides their servants and nanny Duessa, but she was now seeing wizards from different social classes as well. Her eyes fell on one of the Weasleys her father mentioned. She had been told all Weasleys had red hair, but this one didn't. He looked about her age, had dirty-blonde hair, and bright green eyes. She thought he looked like a prince. Being only seven, she knew no better than to stare at him.

Ron groaned, "Oh that's just great! A Malfoy invasion…"

Hermione looked to her right to meet Laura's cool dark-brown eyes.

Their curly brown-haired daughter was crawling under Hermione's chair, ruining the taffeta dress they bought for the occasion. She ended up at the far end where Aedan sat. "Hi, my name's Caroline. I'm fwee years old. I hate pees. What's your name?"

Aedan turned, taking in the little girl and the reddish tinge to her brown hair. "What's it to you, Weasel?"

"Caroline!" Hermione reprimanded. "Come over here this instant!"

Caroline looked confused from Aedan's remark, but quickly obeyed. "Yes, mummy…" She twirled a finger around her hair as she moved past Aedan, Draco, Laura, and Ariana to return to her mother's side. "I just wanted to play! I was good today. I let –ayden have my book. I was good. Why can't I play?"

"Not now, honey. The game's going to start. Don't you want to see your uncle play Quidditch?" Ron turned their daughter's attention to the playing field as he lifted her onto his lap.

Hayden Potter looked past Ron and Caroline to where the Malfoys sat. He asked the red-haired woman to his left, "Aunt Ginny, why is Uncle Ron angry?"

Ginny exhaled, "He doesn't like anyone with the last name Malfoy. He thinks they're all bad."

"Are they all bad?" Hayden wondered. He remembered his father mentioning 'Malfoy' a few times and all those times he had an irritated tone in his voice, but Ginny didn't have that tone when she said it. "Are _you_ friends with them?"

"Some of them," Ginny admitted as she took a glimpse of Draco. She remembered her fifth and sixth year at Hogwarts when she dated, fell in love with, and dumped Draco Malfoy. "They're not _all_ bad…"

Once all the pre-game entertainment was finished, the names of the players were announced by team in alphabetical order as they zoomed into place. When Potter's name was announced, the entire England-supporting crowd whooped and hollered, save the Malfoys.

Laura clapped politely even though she desperately wanted to shout, "Go Harry!" With omnioculars, she saw that Harry wasn't wearing glasses and wondered why.

"Look at your dad go!" Ron exclaimed as he handed a pair of omnioculars to Hayden. "Wicked fast!"

"I can't see him," Hayden complained, moving the omnioculars swiftly from side to side trying to get his father into view.

"Excuse me. Sorry-" Kelly passed a few other late-comers after she apparated just below the top box. Even though she had apparated nearby, she was winded when she reached the seats. She never fully recovered from Voldemort's attack at the Graduation Ball over eight years ago. It didn't help that she was startled to see the Malfoys and Weasleys sitting together. "Well, this is a first, isn't it?"

"Andersson…" Draco said blankly.

"It's _Potter_ actually." She derisively pointed to her wedding ring before scooting past them to the seat Ron had saved her. "Thanks," she told Ron as she breathlessly sank into her chair.

"No problem." He grinned.

"Did I miss much?" she asked.

"No one's scored yet," he informed her. "But it looks like Harry's spotted the snitch."

"Already!" Kelly exclaimed. "And I told him to wait at least five minutes so I'd have time to get up to the stands! Oh, he's going to pay!"

Ron and Hermione laughed at her remark.

"Mum, I can't see Dad!" Hayden persisted, still trying to get a lock on him through the omnioculars.

Kelly reached over and took them from his hand saying, "Let's give it a try…Oh, look, there he is!" She loved how Harry contorted his face when he was intensely concentrating at Quidditch. He looked so serious, but in a dignifying way that made a blush creep onto her cheeks. Her seven-year-old son bugged her to let him have a look too, so she handed the omnioculars over as she kept her eye on the field.

Ariana was bored after an hour-and-a-half of sitting. Quidditch didn't hold that much interest to her, well, at least not as _much_ interest as the dark-blonde boy sitting a few seats over did. She kicked her legs back and forth absentmindedly as she thought about him. When Hermione cried out, Ariana realized she had kicked Hermione's leg by mistake. She stopped swinging her legs and avoided looking to her left at all costs, hoping Hermione wouldn't tell on her.

After being kicked by the Malfoy girl, Hermione expected the girl wouldn't apologize, but didn't expect to notice Draco Malfoy publicly displaying affection towards his wife. She saw him reach out and put his hand over his wife's and the pair smiling lovingly in each other's direction before turning back to watch the game.

Without warning, the Finnigan children starting bombing the rows of wizards in front of them with _Bertie Botts_ beans. Seamus played for the same team Oliver Wood did, the Puddlemere United Reserve Team and got first-rate tickets in the row behind the Malfoys, Weasleys, and Potters. He and his wife Siena had four children: Skiddle, Xzibit, Ignition, and Seamus Jr. (whom they nicknamed 'Dre'). Now, they may seem like odd names to normal Brits, but ever since Siena came back from her family trip to America over seven years ago, she was unable to shake her obsession with Black American pop-culture. Imagine an Irish-born girl with blazing auburn hair and a thick Irish brogue strutting like a rap star from Detroit, incorrectly spurting ghetto slang.

Skiddle, the oldest of the Finnigan children slicked his dyed bright blonde hair back as he shouted for team England. His shouting caused his younger brothers to act more obnoxiously rowdy.

Eventually their mischief became too much for Draco to handle. He put a hand over his intricately spiked blonde hair as he turned around slowly. He glared at the unruly Finnigan spawn retaining his anger merely saying, "Watch the hair."

The Finnigan boys turned to their mother hesitantly, startled that Malfoy had spoken to them and afraid of being reprimanded. Siena backed up Malfoy's statement. "That's right! His gorgeous hair shouldn't be tampered with!" She sighed, wishing she could touch it, but her thoughts were interrupted when Skiddle, Xzibit, and Ignition started roaring for something. "Back up, G!" The children quickly obeyed her and actually sat quietly for the remainder of the game.

Kelly actually turned around at this. "Siena?" she gasped, peeling her eyes away from her husband just for a moment.

"Girl!" Siena exclaimed. She pushed Seamus Jr. into Seamus' arms to go over to Kelly and throw her arms around her. "How have you been? Dang girl, it's been 4-eva!"

"I know!" Kelly took in Siena's brood. "And look at you—four children! My goodness!" But Kelly's attention was drawn back to the game as _"Harry Potter"_ echoed through the stadium.

The bright gold lettering displayed Potter's name as he zoomed in a complex move he called the _Madison Jam_ after fellow team England seeker James Madison, a very bright twenty-two-year-old from Puddlemere. Quickly dodging a bludger and two Luxembourg beaters, he made a go for the snitch just as team England scored. "Potter's caught the snitch! Team England WINS!"

The crowd went wild. The Malfoys watched standoffishly as the mass of Weasleys jumped up and down, embraced each other, and shouted for joy.

Soon the swarms of wizards from all over the world began ushering their children out of the stadium or dissapperating to other locations. _Daily Prophet_ and other reporters from wizarding newspapers zoned in on Mrs Potter and her son, leaving the Malfoys feeling rather out-of-place so Draco escorted his wife down the carpeted stairs with their children following closely behind them.

When they got to the bottom of the stadium, Aedan's eyes lit up at the sight of the Quidditch memorabilia. He stopped at stared.

"Anything you want, Aedan?" Draco offered.

_I want that poster of team England with all their autographs. _Aedan pointed to a poster with all the members (including the subs) posing with their brooms, but a few in the back were goofing around. Potter was in the front next to James Madison laughing, with the wind blowing through their hair. Draco noticed Harry didn't have his scar anymore, but figured it had been airbrushed out or something.

_Me too!_ Ariana insisted.

_Stop copying me!_ Aedan turned around, glaring at his sister.

_ I'm not!_ She stared back at him, stomping her foot and crossing her arms.

_Are too!_

_ Am not! _Even though Aedan still had more than a few centimetres on her, she wasn't intimidated by him and stepped right on up to him.

_ Yeah you are!_ He twisted his head to lock eyes with the shorter girl.

_ Shut up! _She was about ready to push him as she tightened her fist.

_ You!_ He was fed up with her always mimicking him.

"No fighting!" Laura exclaimed to the silent pair. She obviously yelled a little too loudly because the vendor and the customers nearby stopped what they were doing to stare in her direction as she pulled Ariana away from Aedan.

Timed perfectly as if cued by an onlooker, Ginny Weasley heard Marwood's shout. She only saw two children staring at each other. How harmless were they? She didn't think Marwood had any reason to be yelling at them. She approached Draco and he turned in time to see the shocked expression on her face.

"Ginny," Draco said.

* * *

A/N: I figured the Quidditch World Cup is held every four years, so…  
PS Kelly: I'm closer to Ron than you'll ever get! So there! Bwhahahaa!

Wedding songs? That's a rather interesting question, isn't it? Whatever you imagine them to be. If I chose one for each of them, I'd fear you'd dislike my choices… :cowers:

Characters? Well, I have it just listed under Draco… I didn't think it appropriate to put it under Draco/Harry because well…usually those are slash, and I didn't think it should be under Ron/Hermione because even though they're in it, they aren't going to be the main characters. Ugh, I was going crazy and finally decided they should add Laura in their list of characters! haha… I settled on just Draco/Char2:All.


	4. Been Awhile

"Ginny," Draco said, "it's nice to see you again. You look good." 

She smiled slightly, knowing he was always one to be upfront about stating his opinion, especially on physical appearances. "Hello Draco," she said in a friendly tone. With an edge of restrained contempt she addressed Marwood, "Mar-_Malfoy_," stumbling as she corrected herself. She and Marwood exchanged disdainful glances. Ginny couldn't help but retain some jealousy towards her. After all those years of not encountering her or hearing her name, Ginny thought her jealousy had dissipated, but it all came back to her when Marwood stood in front of her with Draco at her side.

Laura smirked at Weasley's mistake, relishing the fact that she had Draco and Weasley didn't. She also had his children and Ginny didn't. She had to rub it in…at least a little bit. Who wouldn't want to show off their children _and_ get back at their husband's ex-girlfriend?

Laura bent down so she was at eye-level with Aedan and Ariana saying, "Children, this is Ginny Weasley." She looked up saying directly to Ginny, "This is our son Aedan," she pulled the white-blonde haired boy towards Ginny. "He'll be eight in November."

"Nice to meet you Aedan," Ginny said kind-heartedly as she bent down to be at his eye-level. She couldn't hold anything against Draco's children.

Laura looked at her daughter, smiling as she said, "And Ariana turns seven next month, isn't that right, sweetie?"

Ariana just nodded in return before glaring at Aedan. _Just because you're older doesn't mean you're better!_

"They're just darling!" Ginny said more to Draco than to Marwood, not taking in the fact that the two children were less than a year apart in age.

_You wish you were, but you're not! And I'm getting the poster first because Dad likes me better! So there!_ Aedan glared back at Ariana.

_That's not true!_ Ariana was about to cry. _Don't say that!_

"Hey you two, what did your mother say?" Draco broke the pair apart, reprimanding them. "No fighting. You'll each get the poster you want."

Ginny was visibly taken aback, wondering what was happening.

Draco took in her shocked expression. "Ah, I bet you're wondering what in the world is going on…" he drawled confidently. "You see, Aedan and Ariana have the ability to converse telepathically when in short distance of each other and Riana and I can hear them speaking as well. We," he gestured between himself and Laura, "can't speak to them telepathically because we don't posses that skill. At least, _I _don't…"

He and Laura grinned knowingly at each other which suggested to Ginny that perhaps Marwood dabbled in illegal telepathic enhancing drugs or something.

"At any rate," Draco continued, "we have to be close to them to hear what they're saying— in the same room at least. It's the same with the two of them, but we're confident that if they hone their skills, they could send thoughts to each other across father distances."

Laura had an extremely smug look on her face all the while Draco was explaining their children's gift.

Ginny's eyes were wide with admiration, shock, and eventually the newly resurfaced jealously returned entirely, if not more intensely than before. She and Marwood were the same age. Ginny could have two children instead of working. She wished they were her children with Draco, not Marwood's. She then spotted Harry, Kelly, Hayden, Hermione, Ron, and Caroline walking towards the campgrounds. "Oh, there's Harry!" she exclaimed. "Nice meeting you," she said to the children again. "Good seeing you again Draco." She kissed him swiftly on the cheek.

"You too," he said impassively.

_Harry Potter?_ Aedan recalled.

"Yes dear," Laura informed him.

Aedan's eyes lit up. _I want to see him too! _

_ Me too!_ Ariana put in.

"I'm going to congratulate Harry," Laura informed Draco. "We'll just be a minute…"

Draco sniffed, "All right. I'll just purchase their posters, shall I?"

"Sounds like a plan." She kissed him quickly before heading over to the Potter parade.

Caroline tugged at her mother's hand, whining that she was tired of walking and wanted to 'see', so Hermione gave in and picked her up. Ron offered to take her, but Hermione insisted she had her whilst Laura approached quietly.

Even with his son there and his wife on his arm, once Harry locked eyes with the alluring beauty of his ex-girlfriend, it was as if no one else existed. It had been eight years since he last set eyes on her and even then she was good-looking, but her girlish figure had filled out more and in all the right places. "Laura," he gasped without even noticing the children at her sides.

"Hello Harry," she replied in a timid voice unlike her own.

"How have you been?" he asked in too polite of a tone. He seemed to have forgotten on what terms they had been on when they parted last.

Ariana was preoccupied staring at Hayden and once her brother noticed what she was doing, he was appalled. _He's a Potter, Ariana!_ He grabbed her by the shoulder.

She looked from Hayden to face her brother. _So! I thought you're a fan of Potter!_

_ Nuh-uh! Potters are stupid! Even Dad says so!_

She shook off his hand, glaring at him. _You came over here to see Harry Potter and now you say they're stupid? Maybe _you're_ stupid! _She took him by surprise when she hit him.

Aedan pushed his sister back, but she came at him again.

Hayden watched the entire scene with a puzzled look on his face. He was a bit confused that they weren't even yelling. It seemed that they were talking to each other without words. When they started attacking each other, he did what his father would in that type of situation and went over to them to break up the fight.

"Get your hands off me _Potter_!" Ariana screeched in a raw voice.

Hayden backed away at that remark, but was glad that the pair weren't fighting anymore. He then noticed how shiny Ariana's black hair was and how her wide blue eyes seemed to have a silver tint that sparkled as she stared at him.

_Good job, Ariana!_ Aedan commended his sister for being rude to Potter.

Ariana felt bad that she seemed to have hurt Potter's feelings._ Shut up Aedan!_ When she noticed Potter's gaze, she blushed, intimidated by him. She could dish out staring for long periods of time, but she couldn't take it when someone else was staring at her.

Intrigued by them and captivated by Ariana, Hayden asked without thinking, "What's going on? Who are you?"

Ariana's lost nerve was regained as she straightened up, replying haughtily, "Ariana Malfoy."

Hayden felt the shorter girl was talking down to him as if he should know already or that she was better than him. He didn't like the tone of her voice or how she screwed up her face when she put her nose in the air arrogantly.

He put his hand towards her introducing himself politely. "I'm Hayden…Hayden Potter."

Aedan snorted. "We know who you are _Potty_."

"Why are you here?" Hayden asked.

Harry heard Aedan calling his son 'Potty' and finally snapped out of his idealistic recollection of the past. He remembered how Laura refused to help heal Kelly and his friendly expression faded. He became aware of his wife on his arm and looked to her as she shushed Hayden. How could Laura have the nerve to come over here acting all nice like nothing happened? What was she playing at? Was she trying to use him again or manipulate his family? "Why _are_ you here, Laura?"

Laura fiddled with her hands nervously as she said, "I just wanted to congratulate you. You played an exceptional game today…"

"Thanks," he said curtly before questioning, "Is that all?"

"Yes… Well no, actually, my son wanted to meet you too. He's a fan."

The reporters were taking pictures of the party, making the adults feel uncomfortable. The tension in the air was thicker than ever as Draco wandered over after having purchased the souvenirs. In such a public place, he didn't want any trouble with Weasleys or Potters. "Good game, Potter," he drawled casually as he deliberately put his arm around his wife. "Shall we go now?"

"Yes," Laura replied a little disheartened. "Glad to see you again, Harry." She turned away taking Ariana by the hand. "Come on, we're leaving now."

Ariana skipped a bit to catch up with her mother's longer stride and Aedan followed on his father's right-hand side. Draco escorted his wife away from the cool stares from the Potters and the Weasleys.

"Well that was rather awkward, wasn't it?" Ron chuckled to break the uneasy silence.

Hermione shook her head at him, loving how he always knew exactly what to say.

"Rather," Harry responded as he tore his eyes away from Laura's retreating form.

Kelly was of the same mind as Ron, wanting to distract Harry from thinking about anything to do with Marwoods and Malfoys. "What do you say we go for ice cream?"

Harry laughed, "What about lunch first, _Mum_? Wouldn't want to spoil our appetites, now would we?"

Harry, Kelly, Ron, and Hermione laughed together as the children shouted for ice cream.

* * *

A/N: About the marriages: more information will surface later dealing with R/H, H/K, and D/L (illustrating the major differences between the three, but not everyone got married at the same time. Draco and Laura were married May 1998 because, well, she was already pregnant and Draco was being a good person (he also didn't have anywhere to live lol). I explain Harry and Kelly's situation more in the next chapter, but if you don't remember what happened to Kelly, I'll leave it as a surprise then…haha… 

Now, it's common (at least among many of my 20-something-year-old friends) to want to get married/have kids if they're friends are doing it. Since Harry and Kelly were married, Ron and Hermione wanted to move their date up. not that I don't think R/H would get married to each other anyway! ;)

How long to write a chapter? Depends on how long it is and how well the ideas flow! Sometimes I have to take a day off to get inspired, but when you have a sister and her friends pressuring you to get chapters written, it can take just a few hours. Normally after I get a chapter done, I step away to come back later with a fresh mind in order to correct it (spelling/word choice/grammar etc.)

On another side note, I'm using these first few chapters to set up the events of future chapters—which will be dark, I've warned you!—but I'm alerting you now before I make the switch to R (mostly for subject matter) in the next chapter. I hope everyone sticks with me _even if they don't like where it's going_…Just keep reading and hopefully the ending (a long way off mind!) will satisfy you!


	5. Tale of Three Marriages

**A/N: This is your final warning. From here out, there will be dramatic situations that may be disturbing and/or offensive to younger, less mature readers. Not every chapter will be R, but here on out, I'm leaving the rating for the fic as R. All right, on with the tale…**

**

* * *

**

"So how do you plan on celebrating?" Ron slyly asked Harry as the two couples and their children sat in a nondescript Parisian ice cream parlour near the Quidditch stadium. The look on Ron's face illustrated he knew exactly what Harry was up to.

Harry planned to show Kelly around Paris before returning to England and had the whole thing planned out perfectly. Ron and Hermione agreed to watch Hayden ahead of time, so all that was left was to spring the romantic getaway on his wife. "I'd like to take my wife out to eat at one of these famous Parisian restaurants everyone talks about." He looked up from his ice cream to meet Kelly's blushing gaze.

Hermione was sighing in a 'isn't that romantic' way before saying, "So Hayden, how would you like to spend the rest of the weekend with us?"

Hayden perked up. "Will I get to see Gran Weasley?" he asked about Ron's mother.

"Of course!" Ron said, ruffling Hayden's unruly hair.

"And pway with me!" Caroline cheered with mint ice cream all over her lips.

"One bite at a time dear," Hermione said as she helped her daughter clean up a bit.

"I can do it," she told Hermione.

"How does that sound, love?" Harry asked Kelly.

"Well last I was in France, I had a rotten time …" she said slowly.

"I promise I'll make it worth your while…" he offered, staring deep into her eyes with a sad puppy-dog look on his face.

She grinned. "All right! Enough with that pitiful face, you! It's a deal."

"Yes!" Harry cheered, nearly jumping from the table as he stood up. He abruptly said, "Thanks Ron, Hermione. See you Tuesday. Bye Hayden, be good." He grabbed his wife by the hand before she could get two words in.

"Seemed rather eager, eh?" Ron joked.

Hermione slugged his bicep saying, "Oh, let them alone..."

"Feisty one, aren't you?" he gruffly replied as he pinched her side.

She squealed at being tickled and hit him back.

"Not in front of the children, _Mum_," he said, sobering. His hand was under the table, right above a very ticklish part of her knee and she had to bite down very hard to prevent herself from laughing. "Wouldn't want to set a bad example…" he said in her ear before turning to kiss her.

"Potty!" Caroline said to Hayden, interrupting her parents' moment.

Ron and Hermione sighed as they pulled away from each other. "Don't say that, Caroline," Hermione scolded, "it's not nice."

"But—"

"No."

"The Malfoys had a bad influence on her," Ron grumbled.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "They actually didn't leave that bad of an impression on me."

Ron snorted.

"I'm serious! They seemed approachable, friendly even." She shrugged.

"Friendly? Are you mad! Malfoys are _never_ friendly."

"Well they certainly didn't have to congratulate Harry, now did they?" Hermione countered.

Ron was about to argue the point with Hermione because he knew once she was set on something, it was near impossible changing her mind. He let it go and helped her clean Caroline up before they went back to the camp grounds.

The next morning, Kelly awoke to see Harry leaning on his elbow as he watched her sleeping. "Morning," he whispered huskily.

She matched his smile. "Is it?" She yawned, stretching her arms behind her head without making a move to sit up. "What do you say we lie in awhile?"

"Wonderful. May as well enjoy the comforts of a hotel stay shan't we?" He rolled over to the other side of the large bed and reached for the phone to dial for room service. He ordered the hotel's special breakfast in bed, wishing there were more wizard-owned and run hotels where he could use his Quidditch star status like all the famous Muggle soccer players would to get special treatment. He didn't want it for himself necessarily, but more to venerate his wife.

They were a loving pair ever since their last year at Hogwarts. At first, they had merely settled on each other when their hearts originally were set on someone else. Harry had been madly in love with the complicated Laura Marwood and Kelly had had a crush on Ron Weasley even though she didn't know he and Hermione were together. But once the two of them opened their eyes and hearts fully to each other, there was no one else and they married two months after graduation.

The reason Harry and Kelly were married so soon had more to do with Voldemort's attack than from planning. Whatever curse Voldemort hit her with, she was left with half her energy which she never fully regained. It was as if Voldemort had been able to suck the life-force from her. After explaining the situation to her parents, they were shocked but happy that she and Harry were marrying. Harry always felt it was his fault for Kelly's condition, but her parents never blamed him.

Since graduation, Kelly's health improved remarkably. Most of the time in their early years of marriage, Harry easily forgot about her ever being harmed, but when Hayden was born, she nearly died. Afterwards, he felt guilty and hesitant to even touch her. But through it all, Kelly was brave. He often joked that she should have been in Gryffindor. They were conscious of the fact that after her first pregnancy, a second would be at the risk of her life. Her inconsistent bouts of physical frailty reminded them to be thankful of every day they had together, knowing she could be taken away from him any day.

As they dined on waffles, bacon, sausages, and fresh fruit served with freshly brewed coffee, Kelly proposed a few ideas for the remainder of the day. "We should get a few things for Hayden. He's already outgrown half of his clothes. Only a few more years and he'll be receiving his Hogwarts letter! It's so exciting!"

Harry chuckled. "Remember when he lost his first tooth? You were crying because you didn't want him to grown up."

"I know," she said. "So what else does Paris have to offer witches and wizards?" she asked as she popped a strawberry into her mouth.

"Well…we could go for a tour, go to a museum, see an opera…" he suggested offhandedly.

"I'm thinking shopping…"

That day, they spent going from shop to shop as Kelly dragged Harry around Paris. Luckily, she didn't force him to try anything on. Neither of them spoke any French, so they had a ball feigning French accents when they spoke English making utter fools of themselves, but it was so much fun, they didn't care.

The day passed quickly into evening, after a candlelit dinner for two at an expensive restaurant, Harry and Kelly roamed the streets of Paris to a moonlit parkway. Finally he stopped and spun her into his arms.

Kelly gasped, "Harry!" She was nearly out of breath due to shock.

"Yes dear?" he asked, breathing in her naturally sweet scent.

She took a breath. "My! You had this planned all along, didn't you? The restaurant—it was like one Oliver or…Jim mentioned before…"

"You've found me out! It was Madison and Wood's idea. Wood actually had them cater his wedding reception."

"I'm thinking Puddlemere's not so bad then!"

"You fancy blonde-haired blokes now?" he teased.

"Oh, Harry!" she sighed, not imagining she could have fallen more deeply in love with her husband than she felt at that moment.

He recognized the look in her eyes and it made him weak in the knees. He kissed her gently then, running his fingers through her hair as she moved her hands from his chest to wrap around the back of his neck.

After putting the children to bed in the Marwood mansion, Laura took a refreshing shower—her custom in the evening—while Draco read to Ariana. Even though Ariana was able to read well for her age, she preferred to have her dad read to her at bedtime. Aedan, who was worn out from all the excitement of the World Cup and from all the travelling, was fast asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

After showering, Laura went to check on Aedan first before walking to Ariana's room. She saw Draco laying next to her on the bed reading quietly from one of Ariana's favourite storybooks and Ariana sleeping. "Draco…Honey..?"

He looked up from the book and then at Ariana sleeping peacefully. His job was done. He leaned over and kissed her forehead before retreating silently from the room. A hand went to Laura's back, caressing her softly at first, but as they neared the master bedroom, the grip tightened painfully.

The serene expression on Draco's face as he read to their daughter disappeared in his ever-darkening cruel gaze. She sharply inhaled when he forcefully turned her face-to-face with him. If it wasn't for the terrifyingly malicious look on his face, she would have assumed he was playing rough like he often did when they were first dating. His dilated pupils screamed vindictiveness as he tore her nightdress off her and threw her onto their bed.

"Draco..? Draco, stop!" She only protested at first, but found him to be merciless in his taking advantage of her. She didn't want this; not now. This was not how it was supposed to be, but it wasn't the first time he had physically assaulted her. "You're hurting me!" Memories of the Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor Quidditch match his seventh year at Hogwarts flooded back to the forefront of her thoughts as he pounded into her over and over, more painful for her each time. He didn't seem like he was trying to prove anything or trying to convince himself of anything like back then. She felt he was spitefully using her as an outlet for his rage.

She couldn't feel the tears streaming down her cheeks until he finally collapsed onto her. She was breathing hard and felt like her heart would burst from beating so rigorously out of fear. Eventually her strength returned enough to push him off so she could turn away and huddle in the covers with her back to him. But even after hours passed, she couldn't get the foul look in his eyes out of her mind and her tears continued to flow at a constant rate. This wasn't the Draco Malfoy she knew. He had never acted like this; not to her.

Finally, she turned over to look at him. She knew something must be wrong, but couldn't find her voice to say anything. Hesitantly, she reached out towards him to brush her fingertips on his brow, hoping to link with him. If something was wrong, she wanted to heal him. Just as her fingers made contact with his skin, he inhaled sharply and abruptly grabbed her hand. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Talk to me…" If he wasn't going to let her link with him, something must be terribly wrong. Maybe if she kissed him, he would involuntarily connect with her…

Still holding onto her hand tightly as she leaned towards him, he threw her backwards and locked both of her hands above her head.

She recalled what he said to her in the hospital wing eight years ago: _"You're rather handy to have around."_

_"Why, so you can _use me_?"_

_"So I can be certain _no one else_ does."_

Is this what he meant? Is this what she signed up for? Is this what he thinks marriage is about?

He stared ruthlessly into her dark eyes as he perched above her. She winced, expecting him to strike her, but she didn't defend herself or try to hinder his advance. Shaking, she could smell their combined sweat, but he made no movement as he continued to stare into her eyes. She could barely utter, "Draco…" She decided then that if he needed to use her to get rid of his anger, hate, or resentment, so be it. She loved him.

His grey eyes softened and he shook his head. Releasing his grip on her wrists, he moved away. "I'm sorry."

She didn't know if she should say anything or just let him speak, but he took a long time to continue so she ventured, "For…what?" even though she already knew. She wanted to know what was bothering him.

"This. I don't know what came over me," he admitted as if he was seeing her for the first time that evening.

He looked completely battered and wretched.

"What's happened, Draco? Let me help you—"

As if he hadn't heard her, he said, "This was—I'm sorry…I didn't mean for this to happen." When she reached for him, he pushed her away without severity and left the room.

* * *

**A/N: who wants Wen back? Can I see a show of hands? Haha…well, in the end, it's up to me so there! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! HA!**


	6. Things Change

Excerpts from the Personal Memoir of Mrs. Lauriana Malfoy:

**_January 1, 2008 snowy, but sunny_**

_Draco's decided to take the Ministry job they have been so actively insisting (more like begging) him to take for the past two years. Ever since he was let go from the Quidditch team, he's been in such low spirits. Even I stopped being of help. It's been two years since being let go. I was disappointed that he was discharged, but I was also glad for it. That meant more time with him and less time trying to go see his games. It meant that he was around more and could spend time with our children. _

_ Even though Draco is more prone to moodiness than I've suffered from PMS, he finds joy in our children. No matter how cantankerous or reclusive he can be with me, he always brightens when he's around the children, even when they give me a headache. Maybe he's just naturally good with children? Maybe part of him wishes he didn't have a care in the world? Maybe it's because he never really had a childhood?_

_ He never talked to me about his childhood so neither of us really delved into our personal stories and that's OK. We don't need to talk about that, but now that I'm observing him with Aedan and Ariana, I can't help but wonder… When he does get frustrated with them, he usually just leaves the room quietly and has Duessa or someone look after the kids instead. I think he's afraid of being angry in front of them. They must have such a good impression of their father! I don't seem to have any trouble yelling. They must think their mother's an evil sorceress whilst their dad is the best wizard ever. But though I've outlined the faded scars on his back and sides dozens of times, I've never asked him about them. I'm most certain they were from his father. They would be barely noticeable to anyone else, but after all these years, they've come to be a memorized stain in my mind._

_ It was hard when the children were at school and we were all alone in this huge house with his old Quidditch uniform and posters hanging in Aedan's room to constantly remind him of what he wasn't a part of anymore. This new job will let him get over it and move on. At least that's what I hope. I'm thankful he's taking the job, more thankful than ever. At least I know I'm not the reason for his moods. _

_ I think it'll be good to have some time apart. Not that he's terribly excited to work a 'real' job (which he views all desk-jobs are), but at least he has less chance of physical injury and that's a plus, right? Well I told him soon Aedan will want his dad to teach him how to play Quidditch (he collects all the cards from famous Quidditch players and I'm sure he brags at school how his dad is famous). But anyway, I think the main reason he was angry, even though it's a bit daft, is that Harry is still the Chudley Cannons seeker… I'm not sure, but that's what I'm thinking. I mean, he can't expect that he would have been playing Quidditch forever. That's just mad!_

**_February 2, 2009, rain, never ending rain_**

_I've avoided this journal for over a year, but there hasn't been anything worth recording. I don't understand what's happened to us. This past year I've dwelt in depression thinking something was wrong with me—that his actions towards me were somehow my fault, my doing…that perhaps I deserved it. I know this way of thinking is dangerous and of no use._

_ I've come to the conclusion that Draco's under a curse of some kind. There's no other explanation for his erratic behaviour. It's been going on too long, so I've decided to put in a request for the Ministry to intervene. If there's dark magic somehow involved… I want my family to be safe. If there's any threat within our household, it needs to be eradicated. _

After Laura Malfoy contacted the Ministry's Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Ginny Weasley offered to personally take the Malfoy's case. She was an Auror in title, but was a detective in the crime division and the reason she took the case was because she thought that Draco had put in the request. Ginny already thought that Marwood was experimenting with telekinetic enhancing drugs, so she almost anticipated Draco would become suspicious of his wife's substance abuse and order the investigation of the Marwood mansion.

Ginny was assigned a partner for her investigations, but she decided not to alert him when she went to answer the "Malfoy request for investigation". Despite knowing she'd receive chastisement from not only her partner, but her superiors as well, she went without notifying them.

She apparated a few blocks away from the Marwood mansion so she'd have time to pull herself together and focus on whatever task lay ahead. She nervously approached the front door and rang the bell. A kindly old gentleman appeared saying, "We've been expecting you." He escorted her through the magnificent entryway to the stylistic and pretentiously decorated sitting room.

After the elderly man gestured for her to sit down, she pulled on her trouser legs so her socks wouldn't show when she sat, which was one of the things that irritated her about being tall. She waited only a few minutes before the mistress of the house approached.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. The children just returned from primary school—"

Ginny saw the shock in Marwood's eyes that she was the detective called.

"I appreciate you coming." Laura Malfoy sat across from Ginny in a high-back chair and proceeded to fidget with her hands. Ginny took this as a sign that Marwood was under the influence of illegal drugs. "Merlin, this is so hard for me to say…" She looked behind her before leaning closer to Ginny, whispering, "I think my husband is under a curse of some kind. I don't have any kind of proof, but this past year—it's just got worse. His behaviour is unpredictable…dangerously violent at some times…irritable… I don't know what to make of it. The only conclusion I can think of is that he's under a curse."

"Ever think it's _you_," Ginny thought to herself, but maturely bit it back. She swallowed. "When did you start noticing a change in his temperament?"

Laura's eyes fell to her twitching hands. She hated that out of all the people to respond, Weasley had shown up. It was hard enough to have to deal with Draco's moods, but to have to ask for help from Ginny Weasley was almost unbearable. She inhaled deeply before looking back at her with more confidence. "Since November of last year..." She thought about it a bit more and recalled the weekend of the Quidditch World Cup. "Actually, come to think of it…three years ago."

Ginny raised an eyebrow, but continued to listen attentively to Marwood. "Could you describe to me in detail the types of varying temperaments he displays at home?"

"Well… he's never angry or violent around the children, but with me…" Why was this so difficult? Why did she have to be telling Weasley? What bad luck that someone else, anyone else, hadn't been available to respond to her request!

Ginny desperately wanted to find something wrong with Laura Malfoy. She visually tore her apart, taking in her distinguished clothing, her carefully tied back hair, her stoic expression, finding nothing out-of-place besides her fidgeting hands. But when she looked into her eyes, she saw an unexpressed sadness there. She was telling Ginny the truth; there was something very wrong with Draco and she knew then the case should be taken with utmost consideration. "He's hit you?"

"Worse…" She avoided Weasley's no-doubt expression of triumph. She assumed Ginny would be thrilled to hear about her ex-boyfriend violently ravishing his non-consenting wife.

"I'm sorry," Ginny told her sincerely. She saw how Marwood's eyes screamed, _"Doesn't this satisfy you, Ginny! You really want THIS for yourself?"_ and paused before asking, "Is there a difference in his moods depending on the time of day?" trying to pinpoint the type of curse he could be under, if he _was_ under one.

"I rarely see him in the mornings since he has to work and I have to get the children ready for school, but when I do, he's usually mellow. It's the evenings that spell trouble. Like I said, with the children he's an absolute dream, but when he's around me he becomes a different person. His eyes widen and he gets this violent, evil look about him. It's frightening… It doesn't happen all the time, but I figure about every other day depending…"

"Have you tried talking to him about it?"

"Oh, course I have! How daft do you think I am?" She took offence to that remark. "Just because I didn't graduate from Hogwarts doesn't mean I'm stupid!"

"I never meant to imply—" Ginny started to apologize, wanting to avoid confrontational discourse and trying to remain professional.

"But you did. I should have expected this from a carrot-headed Weasley," she sniffed regally.

Ginny refused to let Marwood's comment get to her. "Who do you expect is behind the cursing? Are there any new staff members within the past three years that could be held responsible?"

"Draco habitually has a nightcap before retiring for the evening and we hired a chef's assistant a few years ago…a young man by the name of Jason. I suppose he could have slipped something into Draco's drink perhaps."

"Let's have a look then." Ginny followed Marwood from the sitting room down a thin winding staircase to the kitchen. Ginny pulled a vial of Veritaserum from her cloak and administered it to Jason. "Have you cursed anyone since you've been employed here?"

"No, ma'am," Jason replied in the cracking voice of a teenaged boy.

"Have you planted herbs or any type of mind-altering drugs in anyone's food?"

"No, ma'am."

"Have you seen anyone curse or drug someone else since you've been employed here?"

"Yes ma'am… Duessa put a sleeping draft in Connor's soup two weeks ago because he was annoying her with his snoring."

Ginny looked to Marwood. "We're done here. I suppose I should have a look around the rest of the house."

Laura nodded grimly and took Weasley on a tour of Marwood mansion.

As Ginny thoroughly searched the house, Laura was more and more aware of the fact that there mayn't be any dark magic involved at all. The closer Weasley drew to the last of the rooms, the more Laura thought there was nothing wrong with Draco. She thought maybe Draco was keeping something from her.

"Hmm…" Ginny said from inside the shower. She was examining Marwood's soap. "This might be more complex than I thought…"

* * *

A/N: If you haven't _read_ my previous fics, then you wouldn't know who Wen was. :laughs hesitantly to self: 

Maybe I prematurely made it an R rating. Most of the R rated fics are overtly sexual (almost NC17 in nature). The reason I put R is because of non-consensual sex, drugs, later uses of the word 'fuck' (which you can only say once in a PG13 movie), and more overtly sexual vocabulary/references to non-consensual sex later in the fic. I could be wrong, but I'd rather have the rating too high than have people yelling at me because I didn't put the correct rating. Better safe than sorry, right? Let me know what you think.


	7. Veritaserum Verdict

"I'm thinking it's a combination curse," Ginny informed an anxious Marwood. "The scent of this soap combined with a powerful unmentionable curse…" She locked eyes with Marwood. "I can't imagine what the outcome would be…only that it would be horrible."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm surprised you're still alive," she said honestly. "Let me know if what I suppose is accurate or not… OK," she took a breath before setting her scene. "You take a shower in the evenings, sometimes before supper in order to freshen up before he comes home, maybe after the children are in bed. He's completely normal around them or when you're in open spaces with plenty of ventilation, but as soon as you're alone together in a smaller, less well-ventilated room like the bedroom, he turns on you and becomes like you said, 'a different person'. Am I getting warmer?"

"That's precisely it." Laura was amazed at Ginny's skills of deduction, but reminded herself that Ginny was a trained and authorized Auror.

"That means, if you sweat or get dirty the scent fades, you see? That would explain why he was rather placid in the morning…" Ginny smiled, proud of herself and the relief in Marwood's eyes, but sobered quickly in order to narrow down the possible suspects. Besides the already Veritaserumed cooking assistant, Ginny wasn't about to Veritaserum the entire staff without good cause, so she had to look for clues.

After the master bedroom, she inspected all the servants' living quarters. When they got to Duessa's, she found all kinds of illegal plants and herbs just lying haphazardly around the room as if she _wanted_ to get caught. There were also a few books on dark magic left open with bookmarks at certain chapters. The illegal amounts of dangerous herbs alone were worth two years at a reconditioning clinic, but there was enough evidence to arrest her.

"Aha!" Ginny exclaimed as she picked up a vial labelled: _Enchanter's Nightshade_.

"What is it?"

"You say Draco's pupils were dilated, correct?"

"I suppose so…"

"Did he speak to you at all under this curse?"

She thought about it for a moment. "I can't say that he did. I gave up asking him what's wrong because he never responds."

Ginny nodded as Marwood spoke saying, "Uh huh…uh huh…" as she put the mystery together piece by piece. Finally at long last, Ginny said, "This is Belladonna or Enchanter's Nightshade. Combined with the curse I told you about causes the victim to lose their voice along with the ability to distinguish between reality and fantasy. It's a powerful hallucinogenic that causes excitement and delirium."

She looked at Marwood's shaking hands. "You've been poisoned as well…it can cause continual movement of the hands and fingers… This plant is so dangerous that it shouldn't be handled by hand if you have any cuts or abrasions. And you've been bathing with soap infused with it!"

"My God!" Laura gasped at the revelation.

Ginny muttered as she confiscated the illegal items, "If the children got a hold of the plant and ate the berries—they could die! I can't believe…" She stopped herself from condemning anything having to do with the Malfoy household, but feared for Draco's children.

"My God!" Laura exclaimed again, putting a hand to her cheek. "She is the children's nanny! She will be fired for this!"

"She'll be incarcerated in Azkaban after the council hears her case. Where is she at the moment?" Ginny asked.

Laura's eyes widened in panic. "With the children in the lounge!"

Ginny followed her as she rushed down one flight of stairs and to the hallway on the left. They found Duessa sitting at a children-sized table with Ariana colouring whilst Aedan was playing a video game. "Duessa, outside now," Laura ordered promptly.

Duessa looked up and concern washed over her face. "Yes, ma'am," she said. She walked straight over to them and walked outside. She silently, wondering what Laura wanted and who the red-head was.

"You're under arrest for being in the possession of illegal herbs and plants including Belladonna. You are also under the suspicion of cursing Mr. Draco Malfoy," Ginny informed her, pointing her wand at her.

"What? No! I would never do such a thing! Master Malfoy? I would never harm him. I own no such plant!" Duessa defended herself.

"I found it in your room. There's no point in denying it," Laura put in.

"But I didn't do anything! Make me have the Veritaserum! I'm telling the truth!"

Ginny got out the Veritaserum, but Marwood held her wrist. "She could fight it and just lie to us! Who knows what she is capable of! You saw the dark arts books in her room!"

Ginny answered, "She has the right. If she agrees to it, I can question her here and now."

Duessa nodded before taking the Veritaserum.

"Have you poisoned anyone in the Malfoy household?" she questioned.

"Yes," she answered truthfully.

That was all Ginny needed as undeniable proof.

Duessa started crying.

"Get out of my home," Laura said without looking at her.

Sobbing, Duessa said, "No…please, let me say goodbye to the children! Please!"

"I think you lost that privilege when you thought cursing Draco would be entertaining," Ginny told her. "Let's go."

_What? Mum, where's Duessa going?_ Ariana asked as she stepped out into the hallway where the adults were yelling. "Where are you going, Duessa?"

Duessa knelt next to the nine-year-old Ariana, wiping her own tears. "I have to go away for awhile."

"Why?"

"You're old enough now that you don't need a nanny. I have to go now."

"I'll miss you!" Ariana cried.

"I'll miss you too." She couldn't stop her tears anymore and when she got up and turned away from the little girl, the tears ran down her cheeks.

Ginny left with Duessa and Ariana ran back into the lounge. _Aedan! Aedan! _Ariana shouted._ This woman took Duessa away!_

_ What?_ Aedan turned around, abandoning his game.

_ She's not coming back! _Ariana persisted.

_ Why?_

_ They said that we're too old and we don't need her anymore. I don't understand._

_ What, some woman just took her?_ He didn't get it.

_ Yeah…the one that kissed dad before at the World Cup…_

Just scant minutes after Ginny Weasley left the Marwood mansion, Draco apparated home from work. When she heard him ordering, "Get supper out here immediately. It better not be cold!" she ran down the stairs, the children following at her heels. "Draco!" she exclaimed happily.

"What?" He turned around to face her, but she was already throwing her arms around him, embracing him tightly. "What?" he asked again.

"You were under a curse! But it's all better now! I know you still love me! And everything's back to normal!" Tears of joy slid down her cheeks.

"What the hell are you on about, Riana?" Draco was confused at her outrageous exclamations.

She smiled at him, not caring that he was confused. She kissed his forehead saying, "Je t'aime," and then the tip of his nose. "I love you!"

"Love you…" Draco said in return, still puzzled, but delighted that his wife was so affectionate. "Care to explain to me what you're on about?"

* * *

A/N: oh, so you think it's all happy shippy times from here on out? How wrong can you be? Bwhahahaa… 


	8. Time to Go

Excerpt from the Personal Memoir of Mrs. Lauriana Malfoy:

**_February 28, 2009  
_**_For two blissful weeks, Draco was fully back to normal. Things between us had never been so good even though we hadn't discussed what he had done whilst under the influence of the curse. I didn't want to ruin what happiness we found in each other, so I avoided telling him. I wanted to avoid the topic until he forgot about it, but it must have resurfaced into his memory .I started a healing trance on him so I could fully understand, but in the trance he was able to know what I had felt throughout that long time. _

_ After the trance, he kept apologizing, saying how he never wanted to hurt me. And then this enormous guilt came over him. So much so, that he wouldn't even touch me._

**September 1, 2010**  
Draco and Laura Malfoy accompanied their children to Platform 9 ¾. Aedan and Ariana were going to be in the same year even though Aedan would turn twelve in November. Hogwarts had a cut-off date in the middle of September. That meant if a child hadn't turned eleven by that date, they weren't allowed to be admitted, so Aedan had to wait until the following year when his sister was eleven. Ariana would turn eleven in two days, so she and Aedan both received their Hogwarts letters in July.

Laura fixed Ariana's hair saying, "Now, be good. Study hard and remember that no matter what House you get in, we'll be proud of you."

Draco was saying something similar to Aedan, but added, "Watch out for the Potter boy. Don't trust him. Potter's are known to backstab Malfoys and try to take things that belong to you. Oh, and take care of your sister. You're her older brother."

_Yes Dad…I know…_ Aedan replied as if he had heard the speech a thousand times.

Laura hugged Ariana and Aedan in turn and kissed them even though Aedan resisted, looking mortified. "Love you!"

"Do your best and say hello to Professor Snape for us." Draco smirked and patted his son on the back. "Go on. Get on the train. You'll want a good seat…"

_Yes Dad. Bye!_

_ Bye Mummy! Bye Dad!_ Ariana waved excitedly as she and Aedan raced into the train. _This is going to be so much fun!_

_ You know we actually have to study, right? I mean, it's just like regular school…_ Aedan said as they found an empty compartment and sat down.

_ But we'll meet a lot of new people too! And start studying magic!_ She clapped her hands together, unbelievably excited and nervous at the same time. _It's going to be great!_

Draco turned away from the train, looking lost in thought.

"You all right?" Laura asked him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We knew this day would come sometime…"

"I'm fine," he said swiftly. "Let's go."

"But the train hasn't even left yet. It's still ten to!"

Meanwhile, the Potters and Finnigans were seeing their children off as well. Seamus and Siena were sending Skiddle off for his first year at Hogwarts and Harry and Kelly were sending Hayden off for his first years as well.

Kelly was crying, "My little baby is going to Hogwarts!" as she held him tightly.

"You're hurting me mum," Hayden said in her squeezing hug.

"If you ever need any biscuits or home-made food, just send me an owl and I will send you some right away!"

"OK," he said, wanting to get away from his mother because she was embarrassing him.

"And if anyone ever hurts you or makes fun of you, your father will beat them up or I will!" Kelly told him before Harry put a hand on her arm saying, "He's got to go now… You don't want the train to leave with out him, do you?"

"Yes I do," Kelly said with an ache in her voice.

Harry forced her to let go of him. "Bye, Hayden. Good luck!"

After they waved goodbye to him, Kelly observed that Harry was still holding onto Hayden's trunk. She looked down at the trunk, met Harry's eyes, and looked back at the trunk, trying to get him to realize his mistake. It wasn't working. "Er, Harry?"

He looked at her and followed her eyes to the trunk. "Ohhh… Hayden!" He ran to catch up with him. "I think you might need this."

"Oh, thanks Dad." He put his trunk onto the train with help from his father.

"Be good, all right? And like your mother said: if anyone gives you trouble, your mum will beat them up! Love you." He kissed him on the top of his head.

"Daaaaaaad…" Hayden said in a disgusted tone. "Bye!" He turned and jumped onto the train.

When Harry returned to Kelly's side, he was teary-eyed.

"That's precious…why are you crying Harry? Are you the girl? Or am I?" she teased, even though she had been crying since they first arrived on the platform.

"I'm not crying…" he denied as he wrapped his right arm around her waist.

"Right..." she said, wiping away her tears carelessly.

"Now, if you act up, I _will_ kill you," Siena told Skiddle before he got on the train. She held six-year old Seamus Junior's hand whilst Seamus was holding the nine-year-old twins Xzibit and Ignition by their collars so they wouldn't run away.

"Best mind your mum, Skiddle!" Seamus insisted.

"Aight Diddy, I understand," he said to his father in his thick Irish accent.

"Oh, and try to get with Malfoy's daughter because Draco's one fine piece of ass. That, or Oliver Wood's daughter. We need to become one with the hotness! And if you don't come back from Hogwarts with girlfriend, you've got some serious explaining to do!"

"He's only eleven years old, sweetheart," Seamus said.

Siena went on as if Seamus hadn't said anything, "Like I told you before, you have to go out there and get what you want! OK! Love you! Bye!"

"Bye! Be good!" Seamus called after him.

"Wait! Hold up, Skiddle!" Siena yelled as she fumbled through her purse and pulled out a large container of hair gel. Skiddle wandered back over to his large family and his mother put a handful of gel into his dyed blonde hair. When she was done fixing his hair, she said, "Dang! If you can't get a girl with that hair, then that girl ain't skanky enough for my boy! OK, be good! Love you! Bye shawdy!"

"Wow." Seamus eyed his wife whilst the boys shouted for food or how they wanted to go to Hogwarts too. "You are so fine!" They started snogging in front of the other parents whilst the children on the train—who were waving out the windows to their own parents—started laughing at or cheering for the Finnigans. "We should have another baby," Seamus suggested.

"Oh but we are," Siena informed him. "There are three little ones growing inside of me right now!"

"We are so good!"

"That we are!" she said as she pulled him pulled him back to her with her free hand.

"I have to get back to work," Draco drawled before disapparating.

"But they gave you today off—" Laura began, but he had already disappeared. "Blast," she said to herself. He left her alone on the platform whilst all the other couples were standing together, watching the train leave.

As the train pulled away, Kelly turned to go.

"Let's stay just a little longer," Harry said sentimentally. He honestly didn't think he'd see this day; their son going off to Hogwarts and Kelly still at his side. He held her close and watched until the last stream of smoke disappeared.

Since Laura couldn't disapperate, she'd have to take a cab back to the mansion. "Soddin' slag," she cursed silently when her eyes fell on the Finnigans exchanging saliva. She moved past Harry and his wife who looked extremely content with their arms around each other and left the platform without anyone noticing.

After seeing Hayden off, Harry and Kelly were invited to the Weasley home for lunch and a bit of consolation. Ron and Hermione lived only a few blocks away from the Potter's flat and the families were often over at either one or the other's home. Even Ginny stopped by now and again. Of course, Mr and Mrs Weasley and Mr and Mrs Granger made frequent visits, but not as often as the Potters.

Harry and Hermione remained close friends, but Kelly and Hermione were never that close unless you count the times they discussed female issues. Kelly and Hermione just didn't have that much in common, but that didn't prevent them from being friends.

When Harry and Kelly entered, they saw Caroline sitting on the floor reading a hardbound novel that looked over five-hundred pages long. She would be eight-years-old at the end of December. Harry and Kelly shouted their hellos and Hermione shouted back from the kitchen where she was preparing lunch. Ron had his head in the refrigerator trying to find the celery Hermione requested. Emma, their five-year-old daughter was running around, excessively hyper.

"What's that you've got there?" Kelly asked Caroline, bending down next to her to have a closer look.

"Oh it's the sixth book in a series I've been reading. Gran and Granddad Weasley bought it for my half-birthday! They're ever so interesting. I hope to get the rest for my birthday and Christmas."

"You're already on the sixth book? It looks like a rather difficult read…"

"That is _not_ my child!" Ron joked as he handed Hermione the celery, which she used to hit him with. "Ouch!"

"Definitely Hermione's girl," Harry said, backing him up.

Hermione then teasingly tossed Harry a look that read: _If you were a few steps closer, I'd be smacking you with the celery as well! _

"This little firecracker here is mine…" he said, reaching down to pick up Emma who was squealing with laughter. He turned her upside-down so her shirt came up and he blew a raspberry on her stomach.

"You could say that again," Harry said over Emma's shrieks of laughter.

"My parents had to force me to read," Ron said as Emma scrambled away from him and resumed racing around, getting her straight red hair in tangles. Ron met Harry and Kelly's eyes, continuing, "I don't want to talk about it. It was too painful…"

Laughing, Kelly walked over to help Hermione by setting the table. "What do you lot want to drink?"

"Just iced tea for me," Harry said.

"Iced tea!" Caroline requested without removing her nose from the book.

"Cheese!" Emma shouted just before running into the side of the couch. Everyone stopped what they were doing, save Caroline who was still reading, and waited with bated breath to see if Emma was going to cry. She rubbed her head, looking puzzled before standing back up again and laughing.

Relief washed over the parents' faces and Hermione asked, "You're going to drink cheese?"

"Why not?" Emma asked. "Cheese, cheese, cheesy cheese. I'm going to drink cheese!"

Ron disappeared into the toilet and a minute later, he called, "Hermione! I think you've put this in the wrong spot—I think this belongs in the kitchen or something…"

Hermione poked her head in to see Ron holding what was to him an unfamiliar Muggle item. "Oh, bugger," she muttered. "What does it say?"

Ron raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

She put her left hand on her hip and gestured with her right saying, "Does it have a positive or negative sign? What does it say!"

"Positive?" he asked, still holding onto the Muggle item.

Hermione's eyes suddenly grew twice as large. "But the—are you—no—what—a-Are you sure?"

"Uh…yeah, why?" He handed it over to her.

She stared at the plastic item with her mouth gaping open. "No—but-but— It wasn't planned!" she cried.

"What are you talking about, Hermione?"

"I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed, unbelievably distraught.

"How did that happen?" Ron asked like an idiot. He pointed at the object she held, asking, "How does _this thing_ know?"

"But it wasn't planned," Hermione continued, not really listening to what he asked her. "I'm so sorry…" She began sobbing uncontrollably.

It finally sunk in. "What? You're pregnant? We're going to have a baby?" Ron's grin widened until it took up his entire face.

She nodded glumly without looking at him to see his smile. "I always had everything planned and all worked out ahead of time and I didn't even—I'm so sorry!"

"No, that's great Hermione!" He gleefully embraced her tightly and she finally saw his jubilant expression. He shouted for joy.

Harry and Kelly ran toward the toilet yelling, "What happened! Are you ok!"

Ron declared, "I'm pregnant! I mean, we're—Hermione's pregnant!" He lifted her into his arms, swinging her around.

"Congratulations!" Kelly cheered.

"That's great news!" Harry said, patting Ron on the back.

"I don't think this is good for the baby…" Hermione said.

"Right," he said, carefully setting her back down. "Are you tired? Thirsty? Maybe you should sit down…"

"I'm perfectly fine, but I would like everyone back in the kitchen so we—" Ron kissed her before she had a chance to finish her statement whilst Harry and Kelly went back to the kitchen to give them some time alone.

"Do you ever think about having another child?" Kelly asked in the best imitation of a nonchalant tone she could muster, pouring juice into Emma's cup and iced tea into everyone else's.

"'Course I thought about it…" Harry started to say, but felt uncomfortable to talk about it when Emma and Caroline were in the room, so he just took the cups from her and put them on the table.

"And?" Kelly ventured.

Harry turned to face her and saw the look in her eyes, knowing she wished for another child, especially after seeing Hayden off to Hogwarts. His right hand went to her cheek lightly as he said, "We've talked about this before…"

Her eyes fell to the floor. "I know." She looked back up at him. "It's just that—it's been ages since I've felt really weak. I've improved—"

"I wouldn't want to risk it. I still want you by my side when he graduates. I'd feel so awful if anything happened to you and I couldn't take it if it could have been prevented—"

"I know," she sighed, nodding, "You're right."

They sat down at the table and called to Caroline and Emma to join them. Ron and Hermione reappeared from the toilet and made their way over to the table. Congratulations were repeated and Caroline asked what it was about. After informing her, Emma said, "Then you have to go to the doctor and make sure that everything is OK because it's a known fact that you should see a doctor right away!"

All eyes were on the little redhead. "I take it back," Ron joked, "she's not mine at all."

Hermione pinched him in the side and Harry and Kelly laughed.

When Draco finally returned to the mansion after work, he didn't say two words to his wife. Laura didn't know if she should start up conversation or not, so she sat in silence as he ate supper. When he finished, the house elves cleaned up and he went into the lounge to crash on the couch. Draco had only been working at the Ministry for two years, but she felt that even after the source of the combination curse had been removed, that curse was still draining him. Either that, or he was just bored of the monotony. She wondered if got sick of coming home to see her face and went upstairs to wash up before going to bed.

When he wandered up the stairs awhile later, she was already asleep.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! You make me very happy when you review and it makes me want to update even faster, a good thing, no? 

The next chapter after this will have to do primarily with events during Hayden, Aedan, and Ariana's first year and then evilness ensues…bwhahaha!


	9. New Friends, Old Enemies

An older student with scruffy blonde hair, brown eyes, and a huge grin on his face popped into Hayden's compartment. "Oy, are you that Potter lad everyone's talking about?"

Hayden looked up at the voice. "Erm, yeah I guess so… Why?"

"Just wondering," he said in a Scottish accent. He looked behind him and ducked into the compartment, closing the door. "D'you mind if I sit in here?"

"No. Go ahead," he answered.

"My name's Justin, by the way," he said as he sat down across from Hayden. "This is my second year. My father played against yours in Quidditch."

Hayden's green eyes brightened. "Oh yeah? What team?"

"He played for Puddlemere, but they were on Gryffindor's team together when they were in school."

"Cool," Hayden replied.

"So glad I'm not alone in it this year."

"In what?"

Justin continued, "We both have fan clubs to dodge, since our dad's are famous."

Hayden chuckled, "Yeah I guess so," hoping that it wasn't as bad as Justin portrayed it to be. "I'm Hayden."

"Justin Wood." He shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"What House are you in?"

"Gryffindor, of course! Blimey, I'm starved," he groaned, leaning back casually. "When will the carts come 'round eh?"

Just as Hayden was about to say, "I'm a bit peckish myself," a scream was heard from an adjacent compartment. The two boys poked their heads out to see what was going on.

"STOP! STOP IT!"

An intimidating, burly lad was holding a light-haired boy by the neck. "Go on! Say it again!"

The smaller lad's feet dangled and twitched as he gagged, unable to say anything.

"Thinkin' you can waltz right in and take over my territory? Just because you're a Malfoy don't give you the right!"

An authoritative, tall girl pushed through the growing crowd with her wand out. "And what d'you think you're doing, Fletcher?"

"That's my older sister Jaime. She's a prefect…in Gryffindor too," Justin informed Hayden.

Hayden watched as Jaime aimed her wand at Fletcher, who was twice her size and noticed the cowering form of the girl who had obviously screamed.

"He made a crack about my size," Fletcher said as he unhanded the shorter boy. "Hogwart's been just fine without the likes of 'em—"

"Oh shut up, you big oaf!" Aedan shouted.

"Why you—" Fletcher's hands were back on Aedan and his legs flailed, trying to kick him into letting him go.

"_Relashio_!" Jaime said, aiming at Fletcher's hand, so Aedan went flying backwards, into his sister. "Back to your compartment!" she ordered Fletcher.

He looked at her and glared hatefully in Aedan's direction saying, "Next time, I'll shut your girlfriend up first, so she doesn't scream and then you'll be in for it!"

Before Jaime had a chance to scold Fletcher again, Hayden shouted, "That's his sister, you idiot!"

All eyes were on Hayden. Justin's eyes widened. "How do you know that?" He was surprised that the two dissimilar in appearance first years were related.

Ariana met Hayden's eyes and then suddenly found the window very interesting.

"Potter…" Aedan drawled, very much like his father, clearly displeased Potter had witnessed a moment of his vulnerability.

Hayden was unconcerned that Malfoy frowned in his direction and answered Justin. "Met them before. No big deal." He turned back to their compartment without looking back.

"Two Malfoys at once…" Justin was saying when they were sitting down again. He shook his head. "And I thought fan-clubs were the least of our worries! D'you think Hogwarts is big enough for the two of them?"

Hayden shrugged. "So, you're on the House team then? For Quidditch?"

"I tried out last year, but surprisingly didn't make it. Dad was so disappointed. I have to make it this year or I don't know what I'll do." The sweets trolley finally came around and they bought loads of candy. "So, are you thinking about trying out?"

Hayden said in between bites of liquorice, "Yeah! My mum was Quidditch Captain for Ravenclaw her seventh year and Dad, well, you know about him…" He grinned a tad sheepishly.

"Same here. My mum didn't play though." Justin swallowed a chocolate frog whole and offered Hayden one. "Want one?"

"Sure. Thanks."

"It'd be wicked if you got in Gryffindor."

Hayden smiled, thinking he'd really like to be in Gryffindor too. "Yeah."

Two days after the Sorting Ceremony, Aedan received an owl during breakfast. _Who's it from?_ Ariana wondered as she stared at the envelope.

_ I don't know…_ Aedan ripped the neatly addressed letter open. _Fuck me. It's someone trying to fool us._

_ What? Who is it from?_ Ariana asked again, leaning closer to read over his shoulder, where they sat at the Slytherin table. 'Congratulations on making Slytherin, your proud and loving grandfather, Lucius Malfoy_'? I thought he was—_

_ Dead._ Aedan finished her thought. _Me too. Dad and Mum always said their parents were dead. Never mentioned them to us. Who is this person and why would they pretend to be Lucius Malfoy?_

_ I have no idea… That's so odd…_

_ Maybe I should write to Mum and Dad…to let them know…_

_ Why? If it's just some stupid person it doesn't mean anything. _

_ Maybe they didn't want us to know our grandparents._

_ Why would they keep something like that from us? _Ariana couldn't believe their parents would lie to them.

_ Who knows, they might've been lying to us about a bunch of things. Maybe we're not even related._

_ What? What are you talking about? Of course we are! _Ariana was getting goose pimples all up and down her arms at Aedan's insane accusations. _Stop talking like this! You're scaring me!_

Aedan continued his thought_ If this person was so keen on pretending to be our grandfather, wouldn't they send you a letter too? Or address this to both of us? Maybe Lucius Malfoy is _my _grandfather, but not yours._ Aedan sobered when he saw the terror in his little sister's face. He remembered what his dad said to him before they left for Hogwarts. _I'm sorry. You're right. It's probably just someone out to fool us._ He patted her on the shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze. _How could you_ not_ be my sister?_

_ Certainly wouldn't be able to speak with you without words if I wasn't!_

_ You got that right._

The other Slytherins, both the Malfoys' age and older, were examining the pair warily, wondering what was going on between them. People gossiped and gossip spread like wildfire throughout the entire school. Most of the rumours about the Malfoys consisted of Aedan and Ariana having an 'unnatural' relationship, to put it in laymen's terms: that they were incestuous. Aedan's way of dealing with rumours involved threats and aggressive physical violence, whereas Ariana ignored the taunts and whispers. Ariana was content in letting her older brother 'take care' of the gossipmongers, whilst she remained a silent, unobtrusive bystander.

The worst time for them was during breaks between double potions with the Gryffindors and in the hallway after. It finally got to the point that Slytherin was losing so many points for Aedan's temper that Snape interceded. After being reprimanded by an irritable Snape, Aedan took a page from his sister's book and learned to let most remarks go. Snape told Aedan the sooner he ignored them, the quicker they'd move on to torment someone else.

****

**_September 31, 2010  
_**_Our house was so quiet after the children left for school. I found I had less and less to talk to Draco about and it felt like we were growing apart even though we still shared the same bed at night. _

_ It's funny how much things can change in a year._

_ Instead of complaining in my journal, I've come to the conclusion that action is in order. I've decided to undertake the glorious task of seducing my own husband… I know it may sound strange, but it's seriously 'go time'. _

* * *

A/N: Next up, Laura's seduction of Draco…


	10. Seduction of the Willing

Laura decided for her devious plans she would wear the red dress last worn at the Graduation Ball Draco's seventh year at Hogwarts even though there were some bad memories attached to it. Many terrible things happened when she was wearing that dress: Voldemort's attack, nearly being killed… But then there were so many good memories, especially Draco's reaction when she told him she was pregnant. All-in-all, the good memories outweighed the bad and she recalled how much fun they had messing about the day of graduation.

When Laura took the dress out of the enormous walk-in wardrobe, she had no doubts that the dress would fit. She didn't take into account that since the last time she wore it, she had given birth twice. Even though her figure was still tiny, the dress was too tight and this surprised her. She'd have to exercise in order to fit into it again which meant her plans would have to go on hold for a few months.

Over the next few months, she exercised and planned out exactly what she would do.

**January 2011**  
That January, before Draco's birthday, she set aside a Friday evening where she sent all the servants away for the weekend. When Draco returned from work, he called out for the servants to bring him supper, but no one answered him.

Laura giggled quietly at his irritation.

The formally brightly lit entry-way was darkened and candles were lit. He followed the smell of sautéed beef to the darkening hallway into the dinning room when he found his wife spooning potatoes onto his plate.

"Dare I ask?" he asked without second thought, momentarily forgetting about his supper. His eyes outlined her now slimmer figure, but didn't notice she had lost weight or that her appearance had changed in any way for that matter since he hadn't really looked at her since she explained the curse to him. How long he had been under the curse, he wouldn't even be able to guess, so his memory of how she before was barely a shadow of a dream. His immediate examination of her body had less to do with surprise than re-appreciation of what he had been avoiding for the past four months.

The only magic Laura recalled from school were the lessons enhancing skills Aunt Juliette taught her: the lessons augmenting her abilities to manipulate men. She went about serving without looking up until she finished with her plate and batted her eyes up swiftly before shyly looking away.

Draco thought at this action, she instinctively knew exactly what to do to make him want her. If only she had her old Hogwarts uniform! If it wasn't for the rumble in his stomach, he would have totally lost control of himself right then and there.

She didn't say anything as she sat at the opposite end of the table.

He ate quietly and allowed himself to stare in her direction. The soft light flattering her face coupled with her naturally sweet perfume, intoxicating him.

Still refusing to look in his direction, she preoccupied herself by concentrating on her table manners, seductively taking slow bites of food.

As he sipped the red wine, he had a flash of guilt return to him and felt bad for everything he had done under the curse. He didn't deserve such an elegant meal even if he paid for it. Why was she doing this?

When she saw he had finished, she rose from the chair and went to take his plate away, accidentally brushing the skin on his hand with hers. Her eyes met his; promptly looking away and rushing to the kitchen with the dishes.

He knew she didn't have to clean up and wondered why she was doing it.

She knew making him curious was a definite turn on. After she returned, he was up from his chair and waiting to catch her in his arms. She was taken by surprise and inhaled sharply, avoiding his glance, but not his touch.

"What was all this for? I don't deserve this—"

She put two fingers to his lips saying, "Since when are you so humble?" She removed her fingers and kissed him briskly before trying to back away, but she was still locked in his tight embrace.

Not needing anymore coaxing, he drew her closer and kissed her slowly like the first time he told her he was in love with her. She planned it all. He knew it at that moment and for once, felt unworthy of another being; a feeling never felt before. She was so good to him. He loved everything about her and never thought he'd ever be able to love her more than he already did until now. After a moment, he pulled away to stare into her eyes.

"I couldn't stand it anymore, Draco," she admitted, finally letting her eyes meet his intense gaze. "I couldn't stand not speaking to you, not touching… Being in the same room, but not really being together… It was driving me mad. I had to do something about it…" She smiled wickedly as she said, "And it worked."

He loved it when she smiled like that. Reaching for her hand, he led her up the stairs to their bedchamber. Once they made it up the stairs, she pulled at his cloak, tossing it haphazardly outside the door. When they stumbled into the pitch black room, his right hand fumbled through his pockets for his wand as his other hand ministered to the slit in her short dress, sliding up her thigh. By the time the room was lit, her dress was on the floor along with his shirt. Seconds later, they were both completely unclothed. He lowered to the bed and pulled her down on top of him.

They certainly enjoyed sex prior to this, but now it was different. Even when he was sixteen he had already had more sexual experience than she had, but nothing compared to this. Now he was more mature and able to control his physical urges longer. The unhurried way he carefully took in her body was the most arousing thing she ever experienced. His careful, soft hands caressed her affectionately, but so accurately he seemed to have taken the time to memorize every detail of her skin.

Their relationship had been established in deceptive battles for power over the other for manipulative purposes; taking advantage of the other's weaknesses. The first time they had sex, Draco forced her when she was still afraid of actually going through with sexual intercourse even though her father insisted upon it. After she got over the fear, her aunt's teachings came flooding back to her and she was more confident in her performance. Sex was used as tool then; about lust, quenching desires, and control. The only thing that was true back then was the undeniable attraction they felt toward each other. They tried to deny it, pretending to be together as part of a revenge plot to make their exes jealous and their parents angry. It wasn't until the Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor Quidditch game his seventh year that she knew she was in love with him, but he was trying to convince himself he didn't care for her and shut her out emotionally.

It was at those times, when she was angry with him that she wished she had some other lover to compare him to. She thought back to when she was dating Harry and she wanted to have the experience of being with someone else, but because of her belief that she wasn't good enough for Harry, she never followed those thoughts through to action. Likewise, Draco learned from Ginny how to open up to other people. Even though he was never truly himself around Ginny, she had started him on the path of love and learning that the truth is more worthwhile than lies. From their encounters with the Gryffindors—even though they caused each other pain—Draco and Laura were able to find similarities between each other and were able to heal.

Draco knew Laura had never been with another man, but he was amazed at her ability to draw out his arousal so efficiently it was as if such carnal knowledge was embedded in her. What she could do with her fingertips, she so skilfully and efficiently executed with her tongue. She never talked about what her aunt tutored her before and during her years at Beauxbatons, but he had a hint she was taught the art of pleasing a man. It was almost too much to take. After withholding the inevitable, he couldn't bear it any longer and flipped her onto her back, delaying it for just a little while longer.

They had the whole weekend to themselves; not a single other soul was in the mansion, not even a house-elf. This meant they'd have to get their own meals. The next morning when they awoke, Laura insisted on making breakfast, but she hadn't a clue how to begin. Draco surprised her then by showing her how to make waffle batter. In the end, more batter was on the floor than in the waffle iron, but she was endeared of him even more by his effort.

By Monday, she was able to convince him to stay home another day even though the servants returned. Everyone in the house was perceptive to the change in atmosphere between the couple who spent most of their time together like when they were first married. Draco took her out for supper instead of dining in; the both of them still yearning for the intimacy isolation from their help gave them.

Tuesday morning, she forced him out of bed early, telling him he should get up for work. He argued that he didn't really _have_ to work because it wasn't like they needed the money, but she told him the Ministry would send out a search party if he didn't show up again. In the end, he reluctantly apparated to work whilst she longed for him to return, knowing his reluctance to leave was the sure sign her seduction of Draco Malfoy had been successful.

Ariana and Aedan were rarely seen apart until after Christmas holiday. Once Aedan found a few good friends—namely Greg Atkins and Charles Grandville who were from formidable pureblood families—they encouraged him to speak out loud to Ariana instead of exchanging thoughts which made Ariana extremely uncomfortable. It was strange for him not to speak to her in her mind.

Feeling dejected, Ariana was easily drawn into the gang of older Slytherin girls who prided themselves on being the most talked about girls at Hogwarts. Her new friends were bitchy slags that ridiculed everyone who wasn't a Slytherin.

"So you and Aedan can speak telepathically you say?" fellow first-year Leslie Grandville said at lunch one day.

"Yeah," Ariana responded timidly.

"That's excellent. You could cheat on tests then! Just ask him the answers! You're so lucky. I always knew purebloods were better than everyone else and this proves it!" Leslie said admiringly. "If only my brother and I had that kind of power. I'm so jealous."

"Well, none of the professors know about it, so don't tell anyone."

"Sure," she agreed.

"Hey firsty," the leader of the gang shouted over to Ariana. "Levitate this pudding over that Ravenclaw's head. Go on…"

"All right," she said quietly. She still hadn't found her voice and was rather introverted. After saying _Wingardium Leviosa_, the pudding hovered expectantly over the prefect's head.

"Drop it!" she ordered.

Ariana obeyed, the pudding fell in chunks onto the Ravenclaw's head, and the whole Slytherin table heaved in laughter.

The Ravenclaw, who happened to be a school prefect stood up slowly in a dignified fashion (despite the pudding all over her clothes and hair) and took a bow, causing her table and the Gryffindor table to applaud, hooting and hollering.

The seventh-year Slytherin girl that was the leader of the gang was far from pleased at the reaction, but Ariana was glad she wasn't going to be punished. Since she wasn't even reprimanded, it only persuaded her to do more dastardly deeds…anything the leader told her to do. Once she earned their respect, she would move up among the highest ranking members of the gang.

* * *

A/N: This chap long enough for ya? hehe…Again, don't think that everything's going to be happy shippy times from here on out… :evil grin:  
Next we skip ahead to 2013… Hormones abound!


	11. Mistakes

**May 2011**  
Hermione paced outside the front door of Harry and Kelly's flat. She wanted to just apparate on inside, but thought it would be rude. She knocked a few more times before giving up and going home.

"What's the matter?" Ron asked her when she returned. "I thought you were going to lunch with Kelly."

"I thought so too. I guess she's not home," Hermione said in a frustrated exhale. Being nine months pregnant she was more exhausted than angry that Kelly wasn't there. "She's not usually one to forget about that sort of thing." She went to sit down at the table.

Ron shrugged. "It's Saturday. It's beautiful outside. Why don't we make the best of the fine weather and go to the park?"

"Yes! Yes!" Emma cheered. She dashed to the room she shared with her older sister.

"All right," Hermione agreed, wondering what Kelly was up to and why she hadn't at least let her know she wouldn't be able to make it. "You take Emma and I'll apparate. I'm knackered just lugging myself around."

"What're talking about?" he teased, looking around her, pretending he didn't see her very pregnant belly.

Just as she was about to make a wry comment, she gasped, "Ooo, the baby." She put a hand to her middle then reached for Ron's hand. "Right here. None of the others kicked like this. I'm sure it's a boy."

Emma reappeared with a handful of her favourite playthings. "Let me! Can I feel the baby, Mummy? Please?"

"Not much longer 'til we find out. And no, I still don't want to know yet!" Ron was adamant about waiting so it'd be a surprise whereas Hermione had wanted to know since she found out about this unexpected gift.

"I want a little sister because girls are better than boys," Emma informed them. "We should name her Emma because it's the best name too."

Ron and Hermione chuckled at their little girl's spontaneous outbursts. "What would we call you then if the baby was named Emma?" Hermione asked.

"Oh…" Emma responded, realizing she hadn't thought about that.

"I'm sure you'll love the baby whether it's a boy or a girl," Ron said.

"Hello baby inside," Emma said as she lifted up Hermione's shirt to look into her bellybutton. "I see you! I want you to see me! Can you hear me?"

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Ron sprinted to answer it. "Kelly."

Kelly looked rather pale and drained as she stood in the doorway. "I'm so sorry, Hermione! I completely forgot…" She went over to where Hermione and Emma sat at the kitchen table.

"No, it's fine. I thought you might be at work or something." Kelly worked for a designer robe company that catered to the more posh market but recently Kelly had been on board with the movement towards making high fashion robes for the general wizarding crowd.

"No, actually, I fell asleep on the couch," she said in a slightly embarrassed voice. "Did you still want to go look for more stylish robes?"

"Stylish robes?" Ron wondered.

"For me?" Emma asked.

Hermione blushed then turned back to Kelly. "I hadn't told him about that…"

"Oh, sorry!" Kelly said. "Well, they're not for you anyway Ron!" Kelly joked light-heartedly like she always did even though she looked almost sickly.

"Are you going shopping for me because it's going to be my birthday soon and I'll be six?" Emma jumped up and down, trying to get their attention.

Hermione wondered if Kelly would be up to going out at all. "You look pale. Is everything all right?"

Ron pulled out a chair for Kelly to sit down and then got Emma's attention. "Why don't we head out to the park now? We can meet Mum there?" He met Hermione's glance and she nodded. He took Emma by the hand and they left Hermione with Kelly.

Kelly exhaled slowly before answering. "I didn't want anyone to know. I didn't even tell Harry because I didn't want him worrying… And I wasn't sure, so I didn't want to say anything until I was certain, but now…"

Hermione jumped in, "You're pregnant? But I thought you were on some sort of birth control—"

"No," Kelly answered dejectedly.

"You're ill?"

"No." Hermione was making it rather difficult for her to say. "I know Harry would like to have another child but he doesn't want me to risk it…but I want to have more children too and well... I stopped invocating birth control spells months ago. I know it's dangerous for me, but I don't mind the risk."

"Kelly!" she gasped.

"I know. I know… Well at any rate, it doesn't matter."

Hermione bit her lip to prevent herself from interrupting, thankful Kelly was confiding in her.

"While Harry was in Gloucester for the semi-finals last weekend, I—" She took another breath, but it was released unevenly as she restrained sobs. "I lost the baby."

"I'm so sorry, Kelly." Her hand was on Kelly's shoulder, giving her a comforting squeeze. Even though she wanted desperately to take her into her arms, hugging her and letting her cry, she withheld the urge. She didn't want Kelly to be reminded of her own successful pregnancies and the fact that she was so visibly pregnant now.

Ron and Emma came back at that moment. Ron quickly apologized about how he and Emma got halfway there when she said she had to go to the bathroom and she hadn't got used to using public lavatories yet without going with her mum, so they had to come back. Emma raced to the toilet whilst Ron stood detachedly in the middle of the room.

Kelly, who was already near tears, went over to him and flung her arms around his neck, unleashing waves of tears.

The two of them were closer in height than Hermione and him, so being grabbed like that was a shock to Ron. Confused, he patted her back, looking to Hermione for a clue.

Hermione signalled that Kelly had lost the baby.

He didn't quite understand the gestures at first, but once he understood, he hugged Kelly back.

Emma exited the toilet and ran over to the kitchen. She grabbed a banana from the basket on the counter and started eating it without permission. Hermione went over to her and told her she should have asked first. "But I was-the baby was hungry. He-she-he- it told me to do it. Here." She broke off a piece and mushed it on her mother's stomach.

"Emma!" Hermione reprimanded.

"The baby said it was hungry!"

Hermione took her daughter by the hand and led her to her room, allowing her husband to comfort Kelly by himself. She knew he was a closer friend of Kelly's and was glad he came back when he did.

Meanwhile, Ron sat Kelly on the couch next to him. She had calmed down a bit, but had her head on his shoulder. He smoothed her hair away from her face as he attempted to ask, "Does Harry—"

"No," she told him frankly as she sat up, "and he won't."

"You should tell him though, you know?" He didn't think he should be the one comforting her about this. This should be Harry's job.

"I can't…" she said, her voice barely a whisper.

"If it was me, I'd want to know." He also didn't think keeping something like this from your spouse was such a good thing.

Kelly nodded despite herself, unable to say anything further.

He stroked her back the way he would his daughter's. "You shouldn't be alone in this," he insisted.

"I'm not anymore," she said, emphasizing the last part. She was thankful she had such a good friendship with him and that he was there for her.

By the time Harry returned from the match in Wales, Kelly had pulled herself together and was ready to meet him in good spirits. He could tell there was something bothering her, but he couldn't get past her pallid appearance.

"How did the game go?" she asked.

"Oh, we lost…"

"Sorry."

"Nah, we didn't play our best today," he said straightforwardly. He looked her over as she sipped on a cup of decaffeinated French vanilla coffee. "What's the matter, honey?"

"What? Oh, nothing." She got up from the chair and went to put her mug in the sink.

When she returned, he could see it wasn't just her being tired. She was a slim-figured woman, still athletic-looking even though it'd been years since her last Quidditch game, and if it wasn't for the paleness in her face, she would look the epitome of health. "Are you OK? You look ill." He put a hand to her forehead, but found no fever.

"I'm fine, just tired…" She wasn't exactly lying.

She did look lethargic, so he assumed that was the cause of her paleness. "You want to go to bed?" he suggested, rubbing her back lightly. He titled his head to meet her eyes.

"Mm-hmm," she sighed. She felt better that she told someone about it, even if it wasn't her husband. She would finally be able to get some quality sleep.

**September 2013**  
Never before had Hogwarts admitted a ten-year-old that wasn't turning eleven until the middle of December, but then again, there were always exceptions to the rules. This exception went by the name of Caroline Weasley: the youngest student to gain admission for over a thousand years. Hermione had allowed her daughter to read her old schoolbooks, but never allowed her to practice wand magic since underage magic was strictly forbidden. Perhaps that was the reason she was sent her Hogwarts letter a year earlier than expected.

Hayden Potter was less than thrilled at the news his 'sister' would be attending Hogwarts his fourth year. He was on Gryffindor's Quidditch team and was looking forward to goofing off with his fellow teammates, but all happy thoughts were crushed now that he'd have to keep an eye on Caroline. Since she didn't know anyone, she huddled in the same compartment as Hayden and Justin on the way to Hogwarts.

Hayden's worse fear came true when Caroline started making googly eyes at his best friend Justin. He knew then and there, he'd never be able to get rid of her. The whole way to Hogwarts, he prayed she'd get sorted into ANY other House besides Gryffindor.

Unfortunately for him, Weasleys were always sorted into Gryffindor.

**November 2013**  
"Potter and Weasley sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

"Bugger off!" a red-faced Caroline shouted back at the other girls teasing her. When her face flamed, it brought out the reddish tint in her wavy brown hair.

Whenever she wasn't hanging around Hayden, like during the school, she would hear similar chants and it drove her crazy. "YUCK! I don't have a crush on him!" She wanted to say who she really fancied, but was too shy to admit it to anyone.

Justin Wood was the object of her affection and she felt she would love him until the day she died. The only problem was that he was Hayden's best friend. This meant that wherever Hayden went, so did Justin…and so did Caroline. Caroline didn't call it stalking, she just happened to follow the two of them wherever they went. Her hounding of Justin was perceived by the rest of Gryffindor as proof that she was in love with Hayden.

Hayden, on the other hand, expected people would tease him since he had his 'kid sister' hanging around all the time, but he never expected people would assume she was in love with him.

If only Aunt Ginny would have been there to talk to her about unrequited love and the consequences. Maybe if she heard Ginny's story and listened to her advice, things would have turned out differently.

Caroline, who had read all of her mother's schoolbooks, was thoroughly read before attending Hogwarts, but she didn't have any experience. Knowledge doesn't replace skill that comes through practice. Even though she was great at reciting spells like _Wingardium Leviosa_, she wasn't as advanced as she appeared.

In order to impress her crush, she rushed into the Gryffindor common room after class one day with a huge smile on her face. She wanted to practice it first, so she ran straight over to where Hayden sat at a desk.

"Go away," Hayden sighed, trying to review for a Defence Against the Dark Arts exam.

"I just wanted to show you what I just learned…" Caroline pestered him. "It'll only take a min—"

"I have to study!"

She didn't realize Justin was there, slouching in his seat until he said, "Oh just let her show you then she'll leave you alone." She blushed so much that her whole face turned the colour of ripe strawberries.

"Fine. Go on then," Hayden said, gesturing for her to show her newly learned magic.

Justin folded his arms, looking at her expectantly.

She wanted Justin to like her so badly and desperately wanted to impress him. Clearing her throat, she raised her wand in preparation of the shrinking charm. She aimed at a large blueberry muffin that sat near the corner of the table.

She stuttered out of nervousness, "_R-r-redu-cto_!"

Instead of shrinking, the large muffin blasted into thousands of pieces and all the Gryffindors not hit by the flying blueberry muffin were laughing so hard. Hayden and Justin couldn't help but laugh at their fellow fourth-year, Skiddle Finnigan, who got a good chunk up his nose.

Red-faced out of mortification, Caroline ran out of the portrait hole in tears. The image of Hayden and Justin laughing at her mistake burned into her memory.

* * *

A/N: To be continued…  
If you thought chapter 10 was pornographic, you haven't read many R fics.

Thanks to all my new reviewers! I'm so glad you've liked it so far and I hope you continue to read with such voracity!


	12. ExtraHouse Flirtation

"I better go after her…" Hayden rolled his eyes before getting up. He was amazed at how quick Caroline's little legs went because by the time he was on the changing staircases she was already three flights down from where he stood.

Once he waited for the right staircase, he chased down the hallway to the left to where a girls' lavatory was. He paused a moment, to gather his courage before plunging into a girls' toilet. Luckily the room was vacant. "Caroline?" He saw her crouched in a corner near the sink with her legs pulled to her chest and her head buried in her arms.

"Go away!" she yelled, still crying and refusing to look at him.

"Come on, Caroline…" He bent down next to her, trying to get her to lift her head.

"I don't want to!" She pulled away from him. "I'm so embarrassed. You don't understand! I can never go back there!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I messed up and everyone was laughing! And you were too, so why are you talking to me? I can't believe I couldn't do such a simple spell! God! And Justin was laughing at me too! I'm so stupid…"

"You're not stupid," he exhaled.

"Yes I am. He'll never look at me again. He probably thinks I'm stupid too."

"Who?"

"Justin!" she exclaimed as if he didn't know. Her head fell back into her hands.

"Er-" It took a second to sink in. "You fancy him?" He chuckled.

"Don't laugh!" She was humiliated that she had told him. "He's so attractive and funny…and his Scottish accent is so appealing and…" She sighed. "I could die! What am I going to do? I already made a fool of myself. I can't bear going back there and everyone'll have a good laugh at me again."

"In a week, everyone'll forget about it. Take my word for it. This time next week, it'll be like nothing happened."

"Really?" she asked, looking to him for the truth.

"Really." He gave her a comforting hug. "Come on, let's get back to Gryffindor."

She finally hugged him back. "Thanks Hayden."

He pulled her to her feet. "No problem kiddo." He brushed a hand over her hair and guided her out of the lavatory.

Coincidentally, Ariana's gang of Slytherin girls—currently headed by Pamela Zabini-Parkinson—was there to meet them.

"Looking for a little private time with your girlfriend, Potter?" an indignant brunette said as she stepped towards him.

"Shut up Grandville!" Hayden said back to the brunette.

"Ooo, and I thought Weasleys were the easiest to get all riled up," added Pamela, who was standing next to her.

Caroline was glad she'd already wiped away her tears as she crossly glared at the Slytherins.

One of the older girls added, "Maybe he needs a real girl to show him a good time." She looked back at Ariana.

The Leslie Grandville tossed a look at Ariana and glared back at him smugly. "Ever been kissed Potter?"

When he didn't respond, she continued, "Oh look at him blushing!" taking another step towards him and pointing at him with her thumb. "Bet you he hasn't!"

"At 14! What a loser!"

"Maybe that's why he resorts to pathetic carrot-headed weasels."

"Go on Ariana!" the older girl said, "I dare you!"

"Do it!" the other girls chanted.

Ariana's intimidated expression faded into the signature Malfoy smirk as she mustered up her courage. Her inherited swing of the hips caused her skirt to swish seductively as she approached an astonished Hayden. He didn't know what to make of the situation and was unable to move as if he had been petrified. She outlined his chin with her forefinger, wet her lips a tad, and leaned in to press her lips on his.

Caroline was so shocked that anyone would do that that she too was unable to either say or do anything.

Hayden was absolutely frozen, but paradoxically enflamed by her kiss. He wasn't able to hear the giggles of the Slytherin girls as he was completely captivated by the fire she ignited within.

Greg Atkins, Charles Grandville, and Aedan Malfoy were on their way back from the library when Aedan pulled Grandville back.

"What?" Grandville questioned, but then he took in the scene before them: Potter snogging Malfoy's sister.

"What the fuck are you DOING!" Aedan stormed over to his sister and ripped them apart. "Get your SODDIN' hands OFF MY SISTER!"

Hayden, who was still in shock at his first kiss, stammered, "I-I-"

Caroline was taken aback, but angry that Malfoy was being mean to Hayden. She boldly cried, "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Instead of turning on the easier prey, Aedan raged at Potter, pushing him into the stone wall behind him, nearly knocking Weasley to the ground. "Don't even try to deny it! I SAW YOU!" His hands grabbed at Potter's shoulders roughly.

The violence finally knocked some sense into him and Hayden was able to fight back. He pulled Malfoy off and pushed him away. Without saying a word, he took a step to leave.

"Malfoy kissed him first," Caroline informed the elder Malfoy.

Astonishment washed over Aedan's face, believing the Weasley girl was telling the truth. Only his sister was capable of initiating something like that. Potter was so naïve and stupid, there was no way he would have started it…

Whilst the elder Malfoy was spacing out, Hayden took one last look at Ariana Malfoy, who winked at him, before accompanying Caroline back to Gryffindor Tower.

Aedan pulled his thoughts together and turned on his sister in front of the crowd of Slytherins. "What the BLOODY HELL were you thinking! Sticking your tongue down that mudblood'S THROAT!"

"He's not a-" Ariana corrected herself, "Well only a _quarter_ Muggle!" She went with her first instinct instead of defending herself.

All the Slytherins stared at her, shocked.

She opened her mouth to speak again, but closed it. She bit her lip then said, "I wasn't—"

"He's not good enough for you!" Aedan roared.

"It was a dare!"

Aedan looked to the pack of girls for the truth, but they unsurprisingly saw it as their cue to leave. "Figures," he muttered to himself. He glared back at his sister in a way that suggested he was disgusted with her.

Ariana didn't know what to make of his facial expression. _Fine! Don't believe me. I'm sick of your protective older brother shit. _

Aedan pretended like he hadn't heard what she said and turned to his friends. "Let's go."

Greg and Charles nodded coldly in Ariana's direction before turning to go to the dungeons.

_ I do what I want, when I want, WITH WHOM I want. You're just going to have to DEAL WITH IT!_ Ariana pounced on Charles before they got too far and kissed him in front of the other two boys. She then sent her brother a 'so there!' look.

"She's gone scatty, that's what," Greg mumbled to Aedan as they watched Ariana and Charles walk ahead of them arm-in-arm.

Aedan shrugged. "As long as it's got nothing to do with Potter…I don't care."

As Hayden and Caroline walked back, Hayden was tried shaking his head to get thoughts of the alluring Malfoy girl out of his mind.

Caroline was thinking about how courageous Malfoy was. It amazed her that she could just go and kiss Hayden without second thought. She wished she has that courage to walk over to Justin and kiss him without caring what other people thought or wondering if he even liked her. She sighed, thinking she should have been sorted into Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor. She didn't have half the courage a Slytherin had! "So what was it like?"

Hayden was jolted back to reality. "What was what?"

"What was it like being kissed?" Caroline asked him explicitly.

"Oh umm…" He didn't know where to begin. How could he relate to her the fire…the feelings he'd never felt before… how she stirred something in him he didn't know existed?

"Well?" Caroline persisted. She didn't like being kept waiting.

A stupid grin graced his expression. "It was good. It was really good… I can't describe it."

Smiling, she grabbed him by the waist—since he was too tall for her to embrace him any other way—saying, "Aww, you're all grown up now! Got yourself a girlfriend-better write home to mum now and tell her the good news—"

"Shut it, you!" he elbowed her away jokingly. "She's not my girlfriend!"

Caroline batted her eyelids at him, puckering up her lips as she made kissing noises as they entered the portrait hole.

"Looks like you're feeling better," Justin said as the pair entered.

Caroline immediately stopped teasing Hayden as she resumed her occupation of being Gryffindor's mouse. She grabbed the few books she had left at the table during the blueberry muffin incident and ran up to the girls' dormitories.

"What is _with_ her today?" Justin wondered aloud.

Hayden sat back down in the chair he inhabited earlier, saying, "Obvious, isn't it? She's got a huge crush on you."

Justin's eyebrow rose questioningly. "A crush on me?" He pointed to himself.

"Yeah," Hayden replied.

Justin laughed. "That's cute."

**December 2013  
**The Finnigans had three boys at Hogwarts this year: Skiddle who was a fourth-year and the second-year twins Xzibit and Ingnition. The Finnigan twins were the most rowdy and annoyingly foolish pranksters since Fred and George Weasley. They enjoyed playing tricks on all unsuspecting prey, no matter the House they were from. What added to their madness was their mother's ultimatum: to have a girlfriend by June. This mandate cause intensified their unruliness.

At first, the Finnigan twins made a list of the girls they would try to seduce with their supposed inherited sexiness. But they finally narrowed it down to seven girls: three Ravenclaws (Melanie Lett, Lynn Ravenclaw, and Julie Boot), two Gryffindors (Jaime Wood and Caroline Weasley), one Hufflepuff (Sara Nott) and one Slytherin (Ariana Malfoy).

Once they narrowed down their targets, they decided to woo them by stealing Bertie Botts beans from gullible third-year Hufflepuffs and changing the colours of the beans. Before nicking the candy, they had tried sneaking to Hogsmeade by use of what they thought was the original Marauder's Map. Unfortunately for them, it wasn't the real one.

They stole out of History of Magic early on a Wednesday afternoon so they could place their candies and a note signed, 'Your Secret Admirers' with the S scratched out. Playing tricks on girls they fancied was their new pastime and they couldn't' wait to see their reactions when they ate the candy. They were convinced the girls would think it was ingenious and hilarious. Little did they know…

Sara Nott, a first-year, was crying when she picked a strawberry and it turned out to be vomit flavoured. Lynn Ravenclaw, a sixth-year, threw the package at the twins screaming profanities. Julie Boot, a third-year, giggled and waved at them shyly. Melanie Lett decided it best not to even try them after the outbursts from the other girls who had received similar Bertie Bott beans as gifts, but stashed them in her robes to play a trick on her friends later. Jaime Wood looked them over carefully and did a reversal spell before digging in on the _correctly_ coloured bean.

When Caroline decided to try one, she hesitantly reached for a blue one, not knowing about the other girls and the twins watched her expectantly. "Oh yuck!" She spit it out onto her plate. "Dirt flavoured!" She looked up at the sound of laughter from the Finnigans and half of the Gryffindor table that arrived earlier than her. Instead of fleeing out of embarrassment, her eyes were averted to the Slytherin table where Ariana Malfoy was about to put the same bean in her mouth.

"DIRT!" she exclaimed so loud nearly the entire hall heard her.

Aedan and his friends laughed at her misfortune.

"Oh shut it, Aedan!" she said before storming over to the Gryffindor table. She pulled the second-year twins up out of their seats before anyone had time to object.

They laughed at the enraged expression on her face.

"I'll make you eat REAL DIRT if you ever try to pull something like that on me again!" she snarled. "Got it!"

Their smiles faded, overtly frightened by her demeanour. They nodded silently.

She let them go, pushing them back to their seats.

"Oh, she likes us!" Ignition cheered as the dark-haired Slytherin sashayed confidently back to her seat.

"'Cuz we gots it goin' on, my brotha!" Xzibit agreed as he did a family handshake with Ignition.


	13. Dance at Imbolc

**January 2014  
**It was announced at the beginning of the month that there would be a festival dance celebrating Imbolc on February 1. A week after the announcement, Hayden was already conned into going by Lavender's daughter Marion Brown who was a Ravenclaw, the same year as Hayden. Not particularly wanting to go alone, Hayden decided to pester his best friend into going too.

"Why don't you ask Angie?" Hayden suggested.

"Eh," Justin shrugged, not caring about girls. He was too obsessed with Quidditch to be concerned with girls.

By the last week before the dance, all of the girls Justin would have even considered going with already had dates. The only people left were younger students.

"Julie Boot?" Hayden suggested before shoving a large spoonful of food into his mouth.

"She's going with Finnigan…X-whatever his name is, one of the twins…" Justin said.

"How about Sam- Samantha Boot?" Hayden pointed her out in the hall.

"A first-year?" Justin asked, looking over at the Ravenclaw table.

"Why not? She's cute…" Hayden surmised.

By the looks of her, she seemed rather popular for a first-year as she chatted animatedly with her friends. She also looked older than she really was which was a definite plus.

Justin figured he might as well ask her. He had nothing to loose. After eating, he approached the younger girl. "Are you going to the Imbolc festival? Would like to go with me?"

She took a moment to examine him before answering, "Sorry, I'm going with Greg Atkins."

"Greg Atkins!" Justin exclaimed. "He's a Slytherin!"

Hayden overheard their exchange, along with everyone within a meter.

"Oh yeah, I suppose he is," Samantha said nonchalantly. "I just wanted to go with someone that looks good standing next to me." She looked him over again. "Your hair clashes with my dress anyway."

Everyone was shocked at her treatment of one of the most popular boys at Hogwarts.

After being rejected by an eleven year old, Justin didn't seem that phased.

Hayden still wanted Justin to go and knew that Caroline wanted to go really bad, especially with Justin. "Why don't you take Caroline? You know she's got that enormous crush on you."

Justin smirked. "You're really desperate to get me to go along, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Hayden said honestly. "You think I _planned_ on going? You saw how Marion tricked me. I couldn't say no. I would have looked like a total fool."

"Not like you look any less a fool now…" Justin joked. "All right, I'll ask her, but if she says no, I'm through."

Hayden shook his head at his best friend. Before he had a chance to say anything, Marion appeared and linked her arm in his. Marion hung on Hayden every opportunity she got, whether at meals times, during classes, in the hallways. It got rather annoying, but he was too nice to ask her to leave.

**February 1  
**Caroline Weasley was so excited about attending her first dance ever with the boy of her dreams. She owled her mother the moment she found out, but it wasn't enough time to get her a dress. That didn't stop Hermione from asking Kelly Potter to send a dress the next day by owl. Caroline couldn't have imagined a better late birthday present than a designer dress in time for the dance. She was still at the age where her hopes could be built up so much that disappointment was inevitable. Even though she was well-read and could quote Jane Austen works like the back of her hand, she was too excited to remember _Northanger Abbey_.

Just a few minutes after arriving at the dance, Caroline was inexplicably abandoned by her date and ended up at a lone table near the refreshments. She sulked as she watched Justin dancing with the girl he obviously fancied, Alice Allison, a Hufflepuff Chaser.

Marion ensnared Hayden as she eagerly told all of her friends how she and Hayden were a couple.

He just let her run her mouth off, not bothering to argue the point. "Want me to get us some drinks?" he asked her politely.

"No, I'm fine thanks," she said, before turning back to her friends. "So anyway, as I was saying, Hayden and I…"

He looked around for an excuse to leave and found himself eyeing Ariana Malfoy, who was in the arms of Grandville.

When Marion noticed her 'boyfriend' was ogling another girl, she defiantly stepped in his line of view and kissed him.

Hayden didn't mind that she was kissing him because he didn't even fancy her, but he was surprised. He saw Ariana looking over at him whilst Marion was kissing him.

Ariana's eyes widened. Not about to be showed up by Potter, she grabbed her date and kissed him passionately before Professor McGonagall came over to reprimand them.

Aedan stood off about a meter away looking jealous of his sister being the centre of attention, so he took Leslie by the hand to flaunt their rehearsed dance moves.

"Hey, yo, yo, yo! This next one's for all my Gryffindors!" the dance's DJ, Skiddle Finnigan announced. "It's hot of the chain! Off the hizook! For shizzle!"

The professors looked at him like he was speaking in tongues while some students laughed at him.

He blasted some ghetto music from America even though it was really old. The last time his parents made a trip to the USA was ten years ago, so the artists were probably long forgotten by now. It didn't matter though because no one at Hogwarts had heard this before tonight.

Xzibit tried to bump and grind with his date Julie Boot, but she was incredibly turned off by his dance moves. She left him on the dance floor while he had his back turned and when he turned around, still dancing, other people were laughing at him. Embarrassed, he sought solace in fruit punch at the same table Caroline was sitting.

After Skiddle put on his next rap song, Lee Jordan's son, a fifth-year Gryffindor, walked by. Skiddle called out to him, "What up brotha!"

He turned to face Skiddle at this. "You are white!"

"What?" Skiddle didn't look phased at all. "Oh, this is just a birthmark…" He gestured to himself. "…On my whole body."

"So, what I'm saying is," Xzibit said to Caroline, "You so fine girl. You shouldn't be sittin' here alone…"

Caroline checked out the Finnigan second-year, withholding a chuckle. "You know, if you lost that strange vocabulary and had your natural accent back, you'd be just fine. You need to be confident in your true self, not acting fake like your brothers…"

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, really. You're natural accent is quite lovely."

"You don't think the Irish accent is a bit foppish?"

"Not a bit." She took a sip of her punch before staring back at Justin on the dance floor.

Hayden had had enough of Marion and her blabbering. She was boring him to death. He searched the hall for anything to save him. His eyes fell on Caroline's figure drinking punch with one of the Finnigan twins talking to her. This was his liberation from Marion Brown.

He made his way over to the table and asked Caroline, "Care to dance?"

She looked at him with a tilt of her head, but accepted the offer. He was way too tall for her to dance comfortably with him and was annoyed that he breathed onto her hair. "What did you eat?"

"Huh?"

"You're breath, it's awful!" she faked disgust.

"What? It is?" He breathed onto his hand, but it was minty fresh. "Liar!"

"Well, stop breathing onto my hair! It's annoying!"

"If you like it better, I could just scrunch down like this," he said as he slouched exaggeratedly.

She laughed. "Stop that!" She hit him on the arm, forcing him back up to full height.

"Well, now I'm just going to breath on you." He blew air on purpose to annoy her, laughing.

Ariana saw the two of them laughing and saw it as flirtation. "I was wrong," she said to herself, "it's that bleedin' Weasley girl that's got him wrapped around her finger… If only I could…"

"What'd you say, sweeting?" Charles asked her.

"Nothing…" she said dismissively.

"I'm sorry," Hayden said as they finished the last dance of the night. "Did I ruin your evening by getting Justin to ask you?" Hayden asked her.

"No," she lied, "It's fine…"

"I'm sorry though."

She shook her head. "Next time, I'm going to get up the courage to ask someone on my own, but thanks for that." She smiled assuredly.

Back at the Gryffindor common room that night, Xzibit approached his twin saying, "It doesn't work."

"What doesn't?" Ignition asked.

"Mum was wrong. I was totally dumped tonight by Julie Boot." Xzibit complained as he slouched in front of the fire. "Mum's a poser!"

Ignition gasped aloud. "Our mother is AMAZING! She knows what's up. She's down with the 411. What's wrong witchu?"

"There isn't anything wrong with me. I just think we should stop trying to be something we aren't. We should embrace our Irish-English heritage and stop trying to be American."

Ignition didn't know what to say.

"I think I should change my name from Xzibit to Xavier or something more respectable."

Ignition fainted.

* * *

A/N: Next up, The Misadventures of the Finnigan Twins! 


	14. Misadventures of the Finnigan Twins

After Ignition recovered, he made it his mission to heal Xzibit of whatever sickness had overtaken him into thinking he was white. At the oddest moments, he'd go up to Xzibit saying things like, "Let's go gang-banging." And whenever Xzibit resisted, he would exclaim something like, "Who do you think you are?"

One time, the entire Gryffindor House was awakened at seven in the morning by rap music emanating from the second-year boys' dormitory; more specifically, from the ghetto blasters Ignition placed underneath Xzibit's four-poster. "What the—" Xzibit exclaimed.

"You WILL like this!" Ignition screamed over the noise.

"TURN IT OFF!" the other second-years demanded.

Finally the music equipment was confiscated by one of the older prefects.

"I prefer Mozart to your garbage, Ignition," his brother informed him as they left for breakfast.

Once they arrived in the Great Hall, Ignition hollered at Ariana, "Oh, dat's some fine ass! I wanna get all up in there!" he leaned over, trying to look up her skirt.

She scowled at him, smearing her skirt down as she went over to the Slytherin table with her friends. "Bloody Finnigans."

After breakfast, Ariana was off to Divination which she happened to have with Finnigan, Wood, and Potter.

Skiddle swaggered over to Professor Trelawney saying, "Wuzzup baby? You know you want to get down with this…"

"Go take your seat!" she commanded, blushing slightly. Once everyone was finished laughing, she started class. "Today we will begin with Yi-Jing divination. The Yi-Jing is made up of 64 hexagrams. The short lines representing Earth or as the Chinese say Yin and long lines representing Sky or Yang. Combinations of these tell the…"

"So you up for some lovin' after class or what?" Skiddle whispered in Ariana's ear as she sat trying to actually learn something useful. Even though most students thought Trelawney was full of hot air when it came to true divination, Ariana saw value in her lessons. Though Trelawney mightn't be gifted in seeing, that didn't mean she wasn't knowledgeable of the craft. "I'll love you so hard you'll vomit—"

That was enough for Ariana to take. She slapped him straight across the face leaving the whole class motionless in shock.

"Miss Malfoy!" Trelawney gasped. "Care to explain yourself?" She wasn't about to dismiss one of her best students from class without good cause.

"He was making a rather beastly pass at me, Professor." She shot a malicious glare at Finnigan that would kill him if she had that kind of power. "I don't care to repeat it…"

Trelawney nodded in understanding. "That makes it the fourth time this semester, Mr. Finnigan. Do I have to take points away from Gryffindor or will detention work into your schedule?"

"I'll have the detention, Professor," he said sulkily, wishing he hadn't said so much to the Malfoy girl in his flirtation.

Ariana was in bad temper the rest of class, but after her prediction with the Yi-Jing, her moping was turned around. She read the Yi-Jing for five different people for in-class practice, her fifth person being none other than Hayden Potter. "You're to be named Quidditch Captain in Wood's place after his fall in next week's game. I'm certain of it. Look how the short lines are on the top and side there—" She pointed with her index finger. "And here—" She pointed to the left side. "See?" She looked up to meet his eyes, but he was staring at the upside-down Yi-Jing.

"You really see that? I can't make that out from over here…" He adjusted his position so he wasn't sitting across from her anymore, but right next to her where he could breathe in her lilac perfume.

"It's your turn now," she told him, breaking his reverie.

"Oh, right…" He took up the sticks to make predictions for her. His father told him all about Trelawney and how everyone thought she was a fraud, always saying someone would die, but also how she had made some predictions that turned out to be true. Hayden was a little apprehensive about future seeing and would rather focus on the here and now, but would rather study Divination than Arithmancy which bored him to death. He figured Caroline would love Arithmancy.

Ariana picked up the last few sticks in order to help Hayden, but she clasped her hand over his instead of giving him the sticks. In that millisecond, she was able to merge with him, something she had never been able to do before. Thoughts and pictures flashed into her head. They were imprecise and random so she wasn't able to understand much of it at all, but she saw a few people she recognized. She saw Hayden's father, a load of redheads, Wood and Finnigan, the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and then the same redhead kept coming up: Caroline Weasley. Protecting Weasley from the Slytherins teasing her, helping her with her schoolwork… She broke contact with him, fuming.

"A-are you all right, Ar-Malfoy?" Hayden asked her as he examined the hexagrams.

"Class dimissed," Trelawney announced.

So she had been able to enter his mind, but he hadn't sensed it at all? Ariana was a bit confused. She shook her head. "I've got a headache," she said, getting up slowly from the floor where the class had been sitting.

"Would you like me to go with you to the hospital wing?" he offered politely whilst Justin rolled his eyes, making a mental note to tease Hayden about it at Quidditch practice. Hayden helped her to the doorway.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you though…" she paused as if she had forgotten his name. She took her hand off his shoulder and ducked out of the room before he had a chance to say anything else. What was with that bloody Potter and his kindness? If she knew any better, she'd have sworn he belonged in Slytherin for manipulating her like that. Being all sweet and caring even though he was really in love with a bloody mudblood-loving, carrot-headed Weasel! She'd have her revenge all right!

Hayden stared after her fleeing form longingly. He didn't care what his father said about the Malfoys. This girl was beautiful. She wasn't rude or obnoxious. He couldn't see her betraying or using someone for her own benefit. The way she looked at him before… The way she so boldly kissed him at the beginning of the year… No one else—well, at least not Marion—had kissed him like that. There was something different about her…

"Quit it with the googly-eyes, _Romeo_," Wood remarked, placing a hand on Hayden's shoulder. "We've still got Double Potions to get through today. Don't want you falling asleep on the Quidditch pitch tonight, lad."

"Shut your gob, Justin!" he said as they left the north tower.

After a few weeks, Ignition gave up trying to get Xzibit to go 'back to normal' and wrote a long letter to his mother.

As soon as Siena received the owl from her son, she was at Hogwarts faster than you can say Snoop Dogg.

The afternoon of Mrs. Finnigan's arrival at Hogwarts, Justin and Hayden were about to change for Quidditch practice when they heard something terrible coming from an abandoned cloak wardrobe. "NO Mom! NO!"

"MOM! NOOOOOOOOO!"

The sounds of zippers and ripping cloth were heard along with the shouts. It sounded like Mrs. Finnigan was whipping or slapping something.

"Please Mum! NOOOO!"

"What the bloody hell's that all about?" Justin wondered as he and Hayden put their ears to the door. A crowd was slowly forming around them.

"CHRIST MUM, NOOOOOO!"

Some Professors were showing up as well, murmuring about the Finnigans.

The sound of something like a shotgun went off.

Snape ran up and banged his fist on the door. "SIENA!" he shouted. "NOOOO!"

Justin poked Hayden saying, "Looks like he's got a tear in his eye."

Hayden chuckled.

The door swung open and there stood Siena Finnigan with a perplexed and exhausted look on her face. "It's all good."

A pouting Xzibit was next to her wearing pants so baggy two people could fit in them.

"You've got a ghetto booty! It must be from my side," she said to him. "We be gettin' you back to normal in no-time, dog." Suddenly her eyes met Snape's. "Severus… I mean…Snape…"

"Siena," he said in a relived voice. "You're back."

"Snape…"

"Siena…"

"Snape…"

"Siena…"

Seamus walked up behind Snape saying, "Hey, what's going on?

"What's going on?" Siena finally saw her husband. "Shit! I mean…OH HEY? BABY!" She grabbed him and snogged him in front of Xzibit, Justin, Hayden, Snape and all the other people gathered around the wardrobe.

Snape looked discouraged, but Siena pulled Seamus around as they kissed so she was able to wink at him. Snape smiled at this.

Ignition walked up to see what was going on. When he saw his mother, he shouted, "Oy, Mum!"

Siena broke away from Seamus. "What?"

"Which one of us was born first?" he asked as he stirred the glass of iced tea he had in hand.

Siena sighed, placing her hands on her hips. "I guess it's time you should know." She took a dramatic pause that had all the onlookers intrigued to find out.

After a minute or so, she announced in a vindicating tone, "The one with the bigger wand! HAAAA HAHAHAHHAHA HAAA!" she laughed so loudly the stone walls shook.

There was another dramatic pause as she sobered, saying, "I'm serious. I don't bullshit, dawg."

"Umm…" Xzibit started to say, as he stared back and forth between his wand and Ignition's, smirking proudly.

Ignition, who had been using his wand to stir his iced tea said, "Oh shut up! I've had ice on mine!"

Skiddle meandered over to the gathering crowd with a piece of cake which he stole from the kitchen. "Oy Mum, Dad, what're doing here?"

One of the nearby students wondered aloud, "How many children _do_ they have!"

Siena turned at this, smiling proudly, "Seven and counting! I want my own posse!"

"Hell yeah," Seamus cheered.

Murmurs of shock and appalled expressions followed causing Siena to defend her family.

"You _wish_ you looked _this good_ after having seven children!" she exclaimed to a first-year Hufflepuff, who squirmed behind an older student in fear of Mrs. Finnigan. "Oh SNAP!" She snapped her finger with her other hand on her waist.

Seamus grabbed her then, letting everyone within a kilometre know, "I love you like a fat kid loves cake!"

"That's so romantic!" Siena sighed.

Skiddle looked up from his cake with a glum expression at first, but as his parents proceeded to snog again, he lost his appetite altogether.

There was a single tear sliding down Snape's cheek. When some of the students giggled, he wiped it away saying, "I've-I've got to go…check on something… I'll catch you on the flipside," and disappeared down the hallway.

"Oh, that's precious," Siena remarked before turning her attention back to Seamus. "The next little one will be another girl."

"You're pregnant again?" Seamus wondered.

She nodded.

"We are _so_ good!"

"High fives all around!" Siena cheered, reaching out to all that were crowded around them. No one knew what to do or was too astonished to do anything, so she forced their hands up and gave them a high five.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for bearing with me on this repost.

btw for your knowledge, Siena named her triplets Mystikal, Ludacris, and Eve whom they nicknamed 'Da Brat'. Of all the Finnigan children, it seems Eve is the only one with a normal name…haha… 


	15. Out of My Head

**March 2014  
**Whoever decided to call it the 'Ides of March' really knew what he was talking about. March brought so much disruption to Hogwarts in March of 2014, it was mad.

Hayden was so sick and tired of Marion that he told her, "Look, I just want to be friends with you." To which, she screamed and cried, blaming it on little Caroline Weasley. Once she regained her composure (about two days later), she completely forgave the sexy Seeker and convinced her friends it was a mutual 'break-up'.

Ariana Malfoy thought that Weasley had got between Brown and Potter, adding to her suspicion that Weasley and Potter would get together. This idea snowballing in her mind was increasing her irritation that a carroty-haired eleven-year-old child was hindering her chances with the most gorgeous lad in the school. She vented her frustrations without hesitation in front of her brother's friends, including Charles Grandville. Once Aedan's ears heard of this, he would no doubt confront Potter; something she truly wished to see. She wanted to see Potter get angry; wondering how he'd look when enraged.

Meanwhile, Caroline was frustrated with Justin. No matter how nice he was to her, she knew he was only being nice because she was like Hayden's little sister and being Hayden's best friend, she was like a sister to him to, she figured. She hated being trapped inside the body of an eleven-year-old, being ignored or treated like a child. She felt her unrequited love was something out of a Shakespearean tragedy and that her love was all for nought. It didn't help that the Slytherins had decided to make her their favourite punch line. Nearly every time she turned around there was someone standing there saying a new catchphrase to tease her or trip her or steal her books, laughing all the while about how she'll never be happy.

"Oh poor Wittle Weasley! Who Would Want a Weasley?"

"Not me."

"Not me."

Hayden was in hearing distance of their last taunt, "So both your parents have to work in order to feed you?"

Before Caroline had a chance to pick up all the books the Slytherins knocked out of her hands, Hayden was there to rescue her again. "Bugger off!" he yelled at the younger students.

The Slytherins, still laughing, slithered away from them as he bent to help her.

"Who the bloody hell do they think they are anyway!" Caroline complained. "I hate them!"

"They're just stupid Slytherins. Don't pay them any mind."

"I wouldn't…it's just that it's never-ending…and I'm sick of it!"

"Have you talked to McGonagall about it?"

"No and I don't plan to."

"Why not?"

"Because… I don't know. I wrote to Aunt Ginny about everything though. She's my only consolation in this madness! At least she's been there... She knows what it's like. My mum wouldn't understand. She always had a boyfriend who loved her. And me—"

"I meant about the Slytherins…." Hayden wondered what she was talking about.

"Oh... Well that too. Aunt Ginny went through the experience of people not liking her and dealt with it so she can give good advice. Neither of my parents went through that. They have no idea what it's like."

Not knowing what to say, Hayden just said, "Yeah…"

"Is it two for one today?" Aedan wondered arrogantly as he peered around a corner. "Pothead and Weasel, two little lovebirds…" he said, wandering towards them.

"Sod off!" Caroline cursed hotly, surprisingly unafraid of him.

"My, my, Carrots, you do have quite the temper today." Aedan casually crossed his arms, leaning towards her.

"Don't call her that!" Hayden warned, stepping between them.

"Standing up for your girlfriend?" Aedan asked with raised eyebrow, just begging to be punched in the face.

"She's not my girlfriend," Hayden said with little enthusiasm, already used to people saying things like that.

Ariana watched the scene eagerly from a distance, loving the way Potter's face contorted when he angered. Before the heated argument turned violent, Ariana moved towards them, barely noticing the first-year Gryffindor.

Aedan drew a lock of Weasley's hair forth and twisted it around his finger. "Figures…not even Wood would lay a hand on you if you begged him."

That was it. Caroline screamed, enraged and started hitting the Slytherin with all her might. Hayden tried to pull her away, but she kicked him.

"What the bloody hell's her problem?" Ariana asked as she slinked next to her brother. The two of them were exactly the same height, more than a few centimetres shorter than Potter.

Hayden would have made an unsympathetic remark, but he saw the rhetorical question originated from Ariana, he wasn't able to speak. What was this power she held over him?

Aedan was laughing at Weasley's pathetic attempt to beat him up which only increased her rage.

Hayden snapped out of his captivation to break them apart. Malfoy hadn't even raised a hand against her, just letting her scratch and hit him. The marks of her attack were all over his face.

Aedan whipped out his wand in return. "Want to duel me Potter?"

"Don't do it Hayden!" Caroline intervened.

Hayden raised his wand to attack.

Potter and Malfoy glared at each other, scarcely noticing Caroline trying to break them apart. "Let's go… I don't want to be _infected_ by Slytherin scum like him." She tugged on his arm to get his attention, but he wasn't feeling it.

"Go ahead and run," Aedan told him.

"I'm not running anyplace you brainless git!"

"I've got better marks than you and you're calling me brainless? That's a laugh!"

"Stop it, both of you!" Ariana pushed them away from each other and stood between her brother and Potter.

"What the fuck's your problem Ariana?" Aedan roared.

_Do you WANT to lose House points?_ she asked exasperatedly.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Hayden said, taking a step towards him once more.

"I'll talk to my sister any way I want to, Potter!" he spat.

"That's enough!" Ariana forced them apart again. She stared into Potter's eyes as her hand rested just below his rolled up sleeve on his bare skin.

Without saying anything, Malfoy conveyed her thoughts to Hayden: _it's not worth it…he's just trying to get a rise out of you._ He also got the sense that she thought he was sexy when he was angry… Her hand abruptly let go of him and he saw her blush.

Caroline was confused. Why was Malfoy trying to stop the fight? Why did Malfoy care? Was she just trying to prevent her brother from getting into trouble or was it something else?

Ariana dragged her brother away from the Gryffindors without saying a word. Despite Aedan's protests both out loud and telepathically, she refused to say anything back to him.

Once they were back in Slytherin, he turned on her. _Don't you EVER do that again! I thought Potter was your favourite target like Carrots is mine. Since when did that change? _

_ Oh, shut up Aedan! You don't know what you're talking about._

"I think she fancies you," Caroline told Hayden after the confrontation with the Malfoys.

"Who?" Hayden asked her simply.

"Malfoy."

Hayden scoffed, "Right."

"You fancy her too."

"I do not," he promptly lied.

"As much as I hate to admit it, it's the truth," Caroline said. "How would your parents feel about that? They hate Malfoys as much as mine."

Hayden exhaled. "I know." He thought about Ariana Malfoy and how she had broken up the fight. Did she really fancy him? Why else would she have stopped them if not for protecting her brother? "I don't know… But Aunt Ginny…"

"Aunt Ginny says not all Malfoys are bad. She actually dated their father, did you know that?"

Hayden shook his head. "She did?" he asked.

"Yeah, she told me about it." She sighed, knowing exactly how Aunt Ginny felt, thinking boys were worthless. "If you decide to do anything about it, you should talk to her. She can give you advice."

Hayden shrugged. He didn't know what he _would _do if given the opportunity. Maybe it was best not to do anything. She _was _a Malfoy and that fact presented so many problems he didn't even want to think about it. No, she wasn't worth considering. He'd just find someone else to fancy. That's the ticket… Think about anyone besides Ariana Malfoy.

Caroline smiled, nearly laughing at the deeply pensive Hayden Potter. She had a suspicion he was deciding to get over the Malfoy girl and knew there wasn't a chance by the way he stared after her in the hallways or looked to her spot in the Slytherin stands during Quidditch games. Hayden would have more difficulty getting Malfoy off his mind than passing Potions and Caroline would be with him in that endeavour as she struggled to get Justin Wood out of her thoughts.


	16. Romantic Exchanges

**June 2014  
**For the past week, Draco Malfoy worked overtime in preparation for the World Cup of 2014. He worked at the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Magical Games and Sports which provided some relief from not being on a Quidditch team since 2006. Eight years had passed since his last game, but his fame still remained. With that fame he was able to start up a summer league for amateur players, mostly consisting of youngsters wanting to learn how to play or improve their skills. His idea passed and wizarding teenagers from the UK signed up for the Ministry-sanctioned summer Quidditch camps. Local and travel summer teams popped up all over the country and Draco was in charge of organizational duties. This left little time for Draco to spend with his wife.

By the second week of being deprived marital attention, Laura was understandably disconcerted. She knew in the back of her mind he was doing something he loved, it would only last the summer, and the World Cup only increased his workload leaving him little time to sleep, so she shouldn't complain.

The morning of their children's return from Hogwarts, Draco was given the day off. Around nine, he forced himself to wake up, not wanting to be late to the station.

Laura sensed him moving and opened her eyes slowly, allowing them to dart to the clock. Seeing the time, she intertwined her leg with his, not allowing him to leave.

He began to protest, saying, "The train will be—" but his sentence was cut short by her lips over his as she manoeuvred to straddle him.

"We have time," she insisted before making contact with his lips again.

He was unable and no longer caring to protest further, allowing her to have her way with him.

Inexplicably happier than before Draco began working on the World Cup affairs, Laura didn't mind being a few minutes late picking up their children from the train station.

Throngs of Hogwarts students and their parents bustled out of King's Cross, loaded down with trunks and other baggage, blathering about their school year as the Malfoys arrived.

Seamus already left after picking up Skiddle and the twins with nine-year-old Seamus Jr. whilst his wife was too busy with the obnoxious three-year-old triplets to leave home.

Ron was pushing Caroline's trunk whilst Hermione chatted with her about marks and lessons for the coming year. The nine-years-and-one-and-a-half-months-old Emma's mouth wouldn't quit as she pestered her older sister about everything she was going to do that summer and how glad she was that her sister was home to save her from the duties of watching four-year-old Aaron.

Kelly was embracing Hayden and going on about how she couldn't believe how tall he had grown whilst away from home as Harry unloaded his belongings from the train.

All the while, Aedan looked on begrudgingly as he waited for his parents to arrive.

Ariana spotted their mum and dad and poked Aedan in the ribs. _Let's go._

The preoccupied parents of the Hogwarts students didn't notice the arrogantly late arrival of the Malfoys or the affectionate air in their gait. Everyone except Harry, that is. As he loaded Hayden's trunk on a cart, he glanced up in the direction of the Malfoys and his eyes found Laura's figure automatically. He saw the way she and Malfoy moved together as if professionally choreographed. He saw what he would have thought unimaginable before: Malfoy showing affection to his wife and children…Malfoy embracing his children and smiling like he was actually capable of loving someone beside his own reflection.

Kelly put a hand on her husband's shoulder saying, "Ready?"

Harry looked away from the Malfoys. "All set."

"…and I heard about the new summer Quidditch programmes which sound wicked! Justin and I already decided we have to do it," Hayden was saying.

Kelly smiled and nodded. "Sounds like a wonderful idea, don't you think so, Harry?"

"Definitely," Harry replied, his eyes wandering back to Malfoy and then to Laura.

Draco noticed Potter staring at his wife and alerted her to it. "Still pining for you after all these years?"

When Laura looked at Harry, he averted his eyes, focusing on his own family. "It'll be a lot of hard work, but if you're willing to put in the hours, it'll improve your game without a doubt. You want to play professionally like me, don't you?" he joked.

Hayden replied, "Well I love Quidditch Dad, but I don't know if I want to set about having a career playing it. I may be obsessed, but not as much as Justin! Sometimes he gets a little too crazy about it, even for me, and that's saying a lot." He laughed.

Outside of the station, Ron waved them over. "Only been waiting an hour for you," he intentionally exaggerated.

"Sorry Ron," Harry replied.

"Wasn't sure if you still wanted to ride back with us or not," he said.

Once the three of them got into the car, Ron began talking about the World Cup and Hayden asked. "Are you playing, Dad?"

"Not this year. I think it's time I let other people have a shot."

"You mean the younger players? Kelly teased. Ron and Hermione laughed at Kelly's joke.

"Hey- watch it!" he pretended to take offence.

"It's true…" Kelly continued to poke fun at him.

"Is not…" he defended.

"Don't feel bad, Harry," Ron took up the opportunity to tease his best friend, "You can always watch in the stadium with us."

"Yeah, Harry," Kelly added. "Maybe they'll give you points for catching the snitch from your seat…"

"Enough talk of Quidditch!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ron asked, "Who tried out from the Cannons this year anyway?" despite his wife's objection to the topic.

"Well Morales of course," Harry began, "Warner, Yang, Kenerson… And from Puddlemere we've got Jim Madison, Andrew Kearson, and Oliver's cousin."

"Excellent!" Ron cheered. "I hope they all make it at least as subs."

"Same here," Kelly agreed.

They had reached the street they parked their car on, adjacent to the Weasley flat.

"What do you want to eat?" Hermione asked Caroline as they got out of the car. "You get to choose since you just got back from school."

"Chocolate cake!" Emma declared.

"I want Dad's fettuccini alfredo!" Caroline decided. "I've been craving it for months."

"Hot fudge!" Emma shouted. "And chocolate ice cream all around it with rainbow sprinkles everywhere."

"I didn't know you could cook, Ron." Harry was astounded.

"With gummy bears!" Emma added.

Kelly put in, "Yeah, he's amazing."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, questioning, "How do _you_ know?"

Kelly answered confidently, "I have my ways…"

Hayden and Caroline exchanged sickened glances and rolled their eyes before the Potters left the Weasleys for their own home.

Once the Weasleys were inside, Hermione turned to her husband saying, "Well, I'm making steak then," in defiance of Kelly Potter knowing something about Ron that she hadn't thought Kelly knew about.

"Maybe I'll make lasagne," Ron countered her light-heartedly.

"What if I want peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?" she challenged.

"What if I want hamburgers?" he stared her down.

"Chocolate chips!" Emma yelled. "And white chocolate! And smores!"

Hermione proclaimed, "We have nothing in common. You realize this, don't you, Ronald Weasley?"

"And biscuits!" Emma continued.

"As a matter of fact we do, Hermione," Ron argued. "Don't try to fight it."

"And marshmallows!"

"What are you saying?" Hermione interjected. "And how does Kelly know about your cooking skills?"

"CHICKEN!" Emma screamed.

Everyone turned their attention to Emma.

She shrugged, "I want chicken?"

Ron nodded and set about fixing barbeque chicken for the family.

Meanwhile at the Potter residence, Kelly was still teasing Harry about not trying out for Team England this year.

"What if I said the real reason I'm not trying out is because I wanted to spend some more time with you?" Harry asserted.

"I'd say you're a lyin' old Quid player who's trying to get whatever he can before his time runs out." Kelly eyed him flirtatiously.

"And I'd say you're naggin' old witch who should remember who she's talking to."

"Ooo The Old Man Who Lived is going to wizard's duel me?"

"Maybe?"

"Well maybe Mr. Potter doesn't remember who won the duelling club seventh year and should watch his back?" she snickered.

"You're going to get it—"

"And you're going to like it…" Kelly began, but stopped herself midway when she realized they were flirting in front of Hayden. She cleared her throat. "So…what would you like me to fix you for lunch, Hayden?"

Hayden shrugged, not really paying attention until the mention of food. "Anything. I'm famished."

Soon Hayden was off to camp and even though Kelly was reluctant to see her only son off so soon after returning from Hogwarts, she assured herself it was only for two weeks. Harry waited until after Hayden's departure to spring a trip to Bristol on his wife. "What's this for?" she asked, examining the tickets in her hand.

"For us," he told her. "Our anniversary's on the first, have you forgotten?"

She chuckled, "Of course I haven't…but a trip? It's only our sixteenth anniversary… Why don't we wait until out twentieth or something?"

"But I already bought the tickets…."

Kelly smiled. "You're so cute…always thinking in advance… So when do we leave?"

"Tonight," he informed her.

At a humble restaurant in the heart of Bristol, Harry ordered a first-rate wine to go with their meal and surprised her by sinking to one knee next to her chair.

"What're you doing?" Kelly was astonished.

He held out a thin rectangular box towards her as he said, "Kelly, I can't wait until tomorrow to give this to you. Would you do me the honour of marrying me again?"

Kelly gasped, "Renew our vows?" Tears came to her eyes as she pulled him up from the floor.

"So that's a 'yes'?"

"Of course it is," she said softly. "You're a bloody romantic, Harry Potter!" She let a few joyful tears escape her lids.

"I have a mind to say the same of you, Mrs. Potter!" He kissed her then, savouring the moment before returning to his seat across from her.

She opened the present, finding a gold necklace inside. There was a small diamond set into the top and underneath the inscription read: _Harry's Home_. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

He just smiled as she put it on.

"I'm never taking this off," she told him, admiring the necklace after hooking the clasp.

**July 2014  
**The next day Kelly went on a shopping rampage in search for a perfect dress for the evening's renewal nuptials. She ended up buying a cream-coloured silk dress that contoured perfectly to her hips and flared out a bit at her knees. The ceremony was all prearranged by Harry a month in advance and took place at sunset in a modest, yet beautiful outdoors setting. The pastor was a late-middle-aged man who happened to be a long-time fan of Harry Potter and the Chudley Cannons.

Both Harry and Kelly wrote their own vows this time around and there was only the pastor to witness their exchanges.

"Harry," she said, looking him straight in the eyes as if nothing else existed around them. "I've been so happy to be with you. I wish there was more I could give; more of myself. Whenever I needed you, you were there for me. During the times I've been headstrong, you've kept me grounded. I feel safe when you're around and you've proven I can trust in you. I never thought I could be happier, Harry. I love you."

Then it was Harry's turn and he took up her hand, saying, "Kelly, the past sixteen years have been the best years of my life. From the moment I met you, seventeen years ago, not a day has gone by when I haven't loved you more. I'm so thankful that we've had this time together and I thank you for our brilliant son. I love you."

Kelly put a newly purchased gold ring on Harry's index finger that matched his wedding ring and the pastor announced they were married again. The pair shared a sweet, romantic kiss as the sunset faded in Bristol, England.

* * *

A/N:Until next time, may DA be with you!


	17. Harry's Birthday

**July 30, 2014**  
Kelly Potter was running around in circles trying to get things ready in a secretive fashion for Harry's thirty-fourth birthday. She knew, even though he'd never admit it, that it really meant a lot to him when people did special things for him on his birthday. Since he had got very little attention growing up and not ever receiving a real present until he was eleven, she wanted every holiday (his birthday especially) to be spectacular; always trying to outdo the previous year. This year, she made three different kinds of cakes and invited every relative and friend of the family she could get the address for. Ron helped her out by letting her use their owl so Harry wouldn't find out.

Hayden spent most of his time staying out of the way and playing cards with Caroline to keep themselves entertained whilst their parents cooked. Sometimes they ended up babysitting Emma and Aaron which they both disliked. Caroline enjoyed spending time with Hayden instead of minding Emma who was a bother. Emma put on airs ever since Aaron was born, arrogantly proud of having the older sister title and constantly bossed the four-year-old around.

Hermione kept bobbing into the kitchen where Kelly and Ron were preparing a variety of fruit dishes to be frozen overnight, sticking her head in to offer advice or to help out.

Ron interjected, "How come you're never so willing to do something like this for me?"

"I do plenty of things for you, Ron!"

"Like making me three different kinds of cake? And offering to help _me _out when I fix dinner?"

Hermione opened her mouth to object, but closed it when she saw how Kelly's feigned strength disappeared when she thought no one was looking.

"Why don't you have a rest for awhile?" Hermione offered a visibly knackered Kelly.

Not energetic enough to argue, she conceded, "All right." She collapsed onto the Weasleys' couch and in a few minutes, she was out like a light.

Ron and Hermione exchanged anxious glances.

"Wonder what she's been up to be so worn out," Ron said.

Hermione noted, "She's been overworked the past few days trying to get everything ready in time for Harry's birthday… but falling asleep so quickly…that isn't normal for her."

Thoughts of their seventh year flew back to Ron and Hermione as they gazed uneasily at Kelly's exhausted form.

"D'you think we should mention this to Harry?" Ron wondered.

Hermione shrugged, but decided to let it go. "Maybe she'll be better after tomorrow…"

During the party Ron and Kelly began debating over Quidditch scores and Hermione saw this as an opportune time to pull Harry aside. She told Harry about how Kelly had seemed weak the day before and how she had fallen asleep so rapidly.

He acquiesced, "Kelly hasn't been up to her normal energy level for weeks." He looked at the floor for a moment before looking back at his best friend's face. "I've tried talking to her about it," he insisted, "but every time I bring the subject up, she just laughs to dismiss it or jokes around or comes up with a witty remark to hide the fact that she—" he broke off for a second to lower his voice, but increased his intensity. "That she's weakening…"

His concern was evident in his eyes and Hermione noticed then that Harry was wearing his glasses again. She hadn't seen him wear glasses for ages…

"I know she's just trying to mask it from me so I won't worry about her, but I am worried about her… I know there's nothing I can do and I hate feeling powerless like this."

Hermione, for once, didn't know what to say or do that would make any difference. "I'm sorry, Harry." She wanted to tell him she had read something about a cure for Kelly or that she knew the exact counter-curse, but she didn't and she wasn't about to offer false hopes to him. She patted his arm and squeezed it briefly before Kelly returned to her husband's side.

Hayden slaughtered Caroline at wizard's chess and whooped aloud, "YES! And you said it couldn't be done!"

"Oh shut up, Hayden! Really, I let you win!" Caroline insisted.

"Don't be a sore loser! I won fair and square!"

"If that's what you want to think, go ahead!"

Ginny, who had been watching the entire event, applauded Hayden's genuine triumph over her niece and grinned. "Don't feel bad, Caroline. You're better at chess than me."

Caroline continued to frown despite the compliment, whether her aunt was actually complimenting her or just trying to make her feel better. She had never lost to Hayden before, at least not in chess.

Hayden turned his attention to Ginny and remembered how Caroline had told him that Ginny had dated a Malfoy before. He considered asking her about the Malfoys…as soon as Caroline let them alone together… He got his chance when Caroline went to get another piece of cake and her mother dragged her over to one of her relatives she hadn't met since she was a baby: Bill Weasley. "Aunt Ginny?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes?" Ginny said.

Hayden cleared his throat before continuing. "I was just wondering…about the Malfoys…"

"What about them?" she asked.

"Well, Caroline told me before how you dated a Malfoy and I was wondering—since they aren't all bad— if dating a Malfoy would be-would be such a bad thing?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms below her chest, leaning back a bit, as if to assess the question like an Auror case. "Is there a certain Malfoy in particular we're talking about here?"

Hayden blushed unconsciously and said, "No," a little too quickly for her to believe he was telling the truth. "Yeah, well, maybe…" he corrected himself.

"I see…" She thought for a moment. "Does she feel the same way about you?"

"I don't know…" he said truthfully. He then told her everything that had happened during the last school year, how she had kissed him and anything else he thought was relevant without anyone else in the room overhearing him. "But there're times when she can be just an awful witch..."

Ginny's engrossed expression softened as she set about cheering him, "I say she does."

His face brightened. "Really?"

"Yeah." Even though Draco Malfoy had caused her heartache, she knew from experience that it was worth it to give it a try. She recalled meeting his children years ago and witnessing their magical abilities. "You may as well give it a go."

Hayden then explained to her the situation with her brother and how Caroline had been treated, making Ginny promise not to tell either of their parents.

Ginny shook her head, knowing they were all young and would grow out of such immature taunting methods. She also figured there might be a chance to mend the tension between three families: Weasley, Potter, and Malfoy… Perhaps the rift between them could be mended by love?

**Beginning of August 2014  
**Laura was extremely worried when Draco never returned home from work Friday evening. She knew all about his late working schedule, but he was normally home before eleven. By one-thirty in the morning, she was unable to stay awake any longer waiting for him.

It wasn't until after four that Draco finally stumbled into the bedroom. He collapsed onto the bed without changing his clothes and was fast asleep within seconds. Laura woke when she felt him next to her. Glancing at the clock, she saw the time and then saw the dishevelled state his clothes were in. He was always so fastidious about his appearance… Had he been mugged? Had he been drinking? She also saw the stain of lipstick on the side of his mouth and on his cheek. She clasped a hand to her mouth in disbelief.

She thought right away that he had had an affair. Was she not good enough for him anymore? The bastard! How would she fall back asleep after finding out such a thing? No wonder he was always working so late! She wouldn't be able to sleep after that. "Bastard!"

She didn't bother stopping herself from crying.

Hours passed and she took a shower, unable to get the image of Draco snogging and fucking some faceless tramp.

Draco didn't wake up until after breakfast and was surprised to see Laura up so early. She normally slept in on the weekends. He went downstairs to the dining room to see Laura, Aedan, and Ariana silently eating. It wasn't unusual for the family to sit in silence since the children could say whatever they wanted telepathically. In sort of a daze, he sat in his normal seat.

One of the house elves approached him clumsily. "Does Master Malfoy care for Belgium waffles this morning, sir?"

Just as Draco grunted his response, Laura said quietly, "When you haven't returned home without letting me know, I've been afraid that something bad happened to you."

Draco looked at her, saying calmly, "Not in front of the children, dear."

Aedan and Ariana were about to object that they weren't children anymore, but their mother continued, not even considering their presence.

"How much time and effort would it take for you to just apparate home, say you're going to be late, and go back to the office! Just to notify me so I'm not worried…"

"You are not my keeper," he told her simply as he began eating breakfast.

"But I am your WIFE and you should have the COURTESY to tell me where and whence you go! It's a simple act of DECENCY—" She threw her silverware on the table before bombarding him with questions. "Why have you been so late coming home this entire week? Where have you been going after work? What's happened to you? Where were you last night? Is everything all right?"

"ENOUGH QUESTIONS!" Draco exclaimed. His head was beginning to ache. "I went out after work, that's all."

Aedan and Ariana looked to their mother, visibly shocked. Their father had never yelled in front of them. They had never seen him express anger before.

"I was worried about you," she insisted, her eyes straining to meet his to judge if he was telling her the truth. She desperately wanted to believe him; that he wasn't having an affair. "You must have had BETTER THINGS to do than help Ariana learn Quidditch? Aedan ended up helping her in YOUR PLACE!" She took a breath before adding, "And we've missed you at dinner…"

Draco blinked as if coming to his senses. "We?" He looked as if he just remembered they had kids. "…the children…" he said.

She continued to yell at him, listing off all the promises he had failed to go through with, but he wasn't listening to her. He went over to where the children sat and hugged Ariana, apologizing, "I'm sorry, sugar…" He kissed the top of her head.

"—Or at least send an owl to let me know…SOMETHING!" She saw his act of contrition as ironic and insincere.

Draco ruffled the hair on Aedan's head, also apologizing to him before returning to his breakfast.

"As if apologizing is going to make a difference!" she huffed. Just as she was about to get up to leave, one of their owls soared in with the mail and dropped the _Daily Prophet_ in front of Laura.

She sat back down as she recognized the people on the front page. Her displeasure with Draco and the assumption that he had been having an affair vanished to the back of her head as she read the headline: _Tragedy Strikes the Potters_.

_ Mrs. Kelly Potter, daughter of Olaf and Ulvhild Andersson, beloved wife of Harry Potter, was pronounced dead this morning at St. Mungo's at the age of 34. She leaves behind a fifteen-year-old son who will be starting his sixth year at Hogwarts… _

_ …Her untimely death… _

_ …He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's attack sixteen years ago… _

_ …an unmentionable and unable to be countered curse left her…_

_ …Funeral services to be held…_

Laura looked up from the paper with tears in her eyes. She had never felt so guilty in her life. If she had agreed to heal her back then…when Harry asked her to… But she had been selfish and denied him the one thing he ever requested of her! How could she have been so self-centred?

"What is it?" Draco asked her.

"We should go," Laura finally managed to say, rendered powerless by the anguished face of Harry Potter.

He set his glass of juice down. "Where?"

Incapable of responding, she slid the _Prophet_ towards him. When he read the article, the colour washed out of his face. He felt sick in stomach and could barely swallow.

Aedan and Ariana exchanged worried looks, unable to interpret their parents' emotions and knowing it best not to ask.

"To her funeral."

"Why?"

"I feel like I owe them at least that," she choked out, "I owe them to at least go to the funeral. I could have saved her—" She was near tears with guilt tearing her apart from the inside.

"It wasn't your fault," Draco insisted.

"I could have saved her," she moaned.

"You don't know that," he said.

"I do," she maintained. "I could have saved her! It's my fault she died!" She swiftly rose from the table and left the room, not wanting to cry in front of Aedan and Ariana.

Draco also rose and went after her.

_What's happened?_ Ariana wondered.

_I don't know._ Aedan grabbed the abandoned _Prophet_ from his father's place and read the article.

_That's horrible!_ she thought, for lack of better words.She then thought about Hayden.

Meanwhile, Draco caught up to Laura, grasping her arm. He whipped her fiercely around to face him. "Stop!"

"It's my fault," she repeated, "I could have saved her…"

He choked on the words of comfort he desperately wanted her to hear. "It's not. It's…not."

She didn't see the tears that were struggling behind his lids as he said this because she was too wrapped up in her own guilt and self-loathing.

Despite how much it pained them, they would both attend Kelly Potter's funeral.


	18. Loss

A/N: Spoiler alert for who dies in OotP! You have been warned!

* * *

At the funeral, the Andersson, Granger, and most of the large Weasley family were in attendance. The usually rambunctious Finnigans were sombre and reserved in presence. Other former Ravenclaws and friends of Kelly situated themselves to the back of the room, allowing the closer friends and family to be together. The younger children stayed in a room with a sanctioned nanny.

People went up to say their condolences to Harry and Hayden in small groups, but Harry wasn't really paying attention to them. Lost in memories, his thoughts wandered from memory to memory, hoping none of them would fade away like his memories of Sirius had.

_"What shall we name him?" Harry asked as he held their infant son in his arms. _

_ "Harry," she said. He looked at her as if she were kidding. "I can't think of a better name for a boy." _

_ Harry shook his head at the compliment. _

_ "I'd feel bad though. He'd get teased so much." _

_ "You think so? I think it's brilliant. What about James then—after your father?" _

_ Harry joked, "What about Severus?"_

_ She hit his arm lightly before taking their son in her arms. "Hayden," she said to the boy, and then looked up at Harry. "Hayden James Potter." _

_ "That's perfect." He kissed her cheek; she turned and kissed him on the lips as he wrapped his arm around her waist, embracing her. "I love you."_

Caroline gave Hayden a hug saying through her tears, "I'm so sorry, Hayden."

"She's not dead!" Hayden shouted in the middle of the service, forcing Harry back to reality. Hayden shoved Caroline away from him, hating her attempts to comfort him.

"Hayden," Harry chided.

"You can all go home!" Hayden continued, "Go on! Bugger off!"

Harry made a move to grab his son and force him to sit back down, but he was out of reach by then.

Hayden overturned the podium with a torrent of strength before storming out of the room.

A comforting hand went to Harry's shoulder. "Just let him go," Hermione said.

The rest of the service went smoothly and Harry's thoughts wandered to the night it happened.

_ It was a hot August evening when Harry returned from picking up groceries in the Muggle town near their home. Hayden was due to return from the Wood's and Kelly was waiting up for him. It was just after eleven-thirty when Harry saw her. Kelly was sprawled outside of the entrance to their loft in an unnatural position. He ran over to her. "Kelly! My god—what happened—Kelly! Please wake up! Kelly! Kelly!" _

_ Hayden returned to see his mother unconscious in his father's arms outside of their home and didn't know what to make of the situation. "Dad! Mum! What—"_

_ Just then, Kelly's unfocused vision returned to her as she regained consciousness. "D-I-I'm sorry…Just—" she said before mumbling incoherently. Her voice was barely above whisper. _

_ "What happened?" Hayden demanded._

_ "I-I was-I'm tired…" She closed and opened her eyes again slowly. She met Harry's eyes saying, "I'm sorry…Harry… oh—" And then she exhaled her last breath._

_ "Kelly!" Harry yelled. "NO! Kelly…Kelly!"_

_ Hayden ran to the Weasley's, as they were the most capable during times of trouble. Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron were the ones that helped Harry take Kelly to St. Mungo's. Aunt Ginny met them over there and notified the Anderssons. Caroline was crying most of the time and Hayden didn't want to be around her or anyone else who showed grief or sympathy._

_ Harry couldn't bear the loss of his wife. "It's not fair."_

_ Ron tried his best to console him._

_ Harry knew all along this day would come. He knew Voldemort's curse would eventually kill her. "I just didn't think… She was…"_

_ "At least you've had this long together," Ron said. "At least you have Hayden."_

_ "I can't do it, Ron," Harry admitted, "I can't do it alone…" He hid his face in his hands, unable to meet his best friend's eyes. He made a noise that sounded like a cough. "Kelly…"_

_ Hermione entered then and saw Ron patting Harry on the back in an effort to comfort him. She sat next to Harry and gave him a sincere hug saying, "We'll always be here for you, Harry. We love you and we love Hayden. You can count on us, whenever you need anything…" _

_ But Harry hadn't heard a word of it nor was he able to feel their embrace. All he was able to say was Kelly's name. "Kelly…"_

Aunt Ginny was the person that went after Hayden time and time again in an effort to help him accept his mother's death, come to terms with it, and hopefully move on. She exited the service to chase after him and found the Malfoys instead.

Draco, Laura, Aedan, and Ariana entered solemnly and Ginny examined their appearance carefully. Draco looked like he had just been in a car-wreck: disorderly clothed, messy hair, and a despondent expression on his face. They walked past her without acknowledging her and she caught the confused look on their children's faces before she continued on her search for Hayden.

When the Malfoys found vacant seats near the back, Ariana looked around for Potter, but didn't see him. Her thoughts betrayed her and she wondered loud enough for Aedan to hear, _Where is he?_

_Who? Potter? Why do you even care?_ Aedan selfishly replied in a lower tone so their parents couldn't hear.

_I think we should tell him we're sorry._

_ Why should we?_

_ How would you feel if it was our mum?_

_ It's not!_ Aedan was then furious with his sister for suggesting such a thing.

She consequently shut up and looked for Potter when she had the chance.

Ginny and Hayden returned just as the service was ending and people were exiting. He stood there, next to his aunt in his dark suit, staring at the floor as people gave their condolences. Ginny nudged him ever so often when she sense he would object to their apologies.

Ariana slipped away from her parents when they went over to where Potter's father still sat with Weasley and his mudblood wife. She approached Potter saying, "I'm sorry…" She looked to Ginny Weasley, who met her eyes straight-on. Seeing approval, she reached up and gave him a tentative hug, but Hayden pushed her away. She sniffed regally and frowned as she strode off, back to her parents.

"I'm so sorry, Harry! Will you ever forgive me?" her mother was begging on her knees in front of Potter's father, crying. Potter's father didn't even have the courtesy to look her in the eyes. Her father pulled her mother away from Potter's father without words and held her, letting her cry into his chest. She saw her father looked just as emotionally wrought and wondered why since she knew he hated the Potters with every fibre of his being.

_What the bloody hell are we doing here anyway!_ Aedan said._ Dad hates the Potters…_

"…So indecent of them showing up like that," Hermione was saying. "—Can't believe they would think it was a nice gesture or something…just trying to look good…inconsiderate of others' feelings…"

That night, Hayden tore through his mother's belongings, searching for the necklace his father had given her for their anniversary.

Harry entered to see his wife's things strewn about the room in disorder and was angry. "What are you doing!"

"Where's that necklace? Did she take it off? She wasn't wearing it, so where is it?"

"Stop it!" Harry grabbed Hayden by the shoulders. "Look at what you're doing! LOOK!" He pulled him around to show him the mess he had made. He didn't want their son destroying her memory.

"Where is it!" Hayden demanded.

"She-is-DEAD!" Harry yelled, still holding onto his shoulders firmly.

"No! I don't believe you!" Hayden shook his head, not meeting his father's eyes. "She-She wouldn't just leave without telling me. She wouldn't just—" He cut himself short unable to say the word 'die'. "She's not!"

Harry released him and sat on the corner of the bed, sighing.

Hayden rifled through more of her belongings before turning back to his father saying, "How come you never told me about Mum and Voldemort… about everything that happened when you battled him?"

"I thought I lost her then-when Voldemort attacked… She risked her life to save mine…and your Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's…"

"Well how come everyone else knows about it but me? I'm the son of this famous wizard who killed this big bad evil sorcerer and all I get is a dead mum and no explanation!"

"Be quiet," Harry commanded, not wanting to hear Hayden's sarcasm anymore. "Listen to me. We decided not to. We didn't want you to worry about your mum not being there. It wasn't about keeping secrets; it was about keeping you safe and worry-free."

"When did you plan on telling me?"

"We never thought we'd have to."

"So you were just going to keep it a secret? How do I know you haven't kept other things from me then? Huh?"

"We haven't. It's just—"

Hayden kept going on, "Never telling me about what really happened with Voldemort? What about the Malfoys? Were you ever planning to tell me what really went on between you?"

Harry didn't respond.

"Just go ahead and lie about it!" Hayden prompted, aggravated. "It's a useful as your silence!"

Harry took a deep breath and told him everything about the Malfoys and Marwoods from his point of view.

Hayden took in all the information, but even afterwards was still unable to believe his mother was truly dead.

**End of August 2014  
**Excerpt from the Personal Memoir of Mrs. Lauriana Malfoy:  
_Since the funeral, Draco and I haven't spoken more than two words to each other. I thought perhaps he was bitter about my display in front of Harry, thinking I still love him or something. Then I thought: serves him right! He hasn't told me the truth about where he's been, not bothering to confirm or deny my assumptions. His retreating from me causes me to believe it's true—that he's had an affair. _

_ I don't know what to do. I want to talk to him, to get it all out in the open so I can come to terms with it. At least then I'd know for sure, but every time I try to confront him, he pushes me away. I've never seen him so restless before. Does he even love me anymore?_

_ Draco, you're driving me crazy. Do you think that I can't tell you're holding something back from me?_ _Why did you cheat on me? What have I done do deserve this without explanation? _

_ I have to keep up appearances though… I can't have the children thinking something's wrong. That just wouldn't do. If they're upset, then I'll get upset and everything we've worked so hard to maintain will be lost. _

* * *

A/N: See, told you it'd get much darker! More evilness to come! Bwhahahahaha! 


	19. Placing Blame

**September 1, 2014  
**Like walking shadows, everyone went about business as usual only without spirit. Draco and Laura escorted their children to the station over forty minutes early which was unusual for them. Before even seeing them off to Platform 9¾, Draco bade them goodbye and disapparated.

Laura would have to, once again, return to the mansion on a Muggle train alone.

When their mother left, Ariana said, _She didn't look very happy to see us go._

_ She's always like that,_ Aedan said simply._ Mums are like that—_

_ Not wanting their babies to grow up,_ she said, finishing her brother's thought, but added,_ It wasn't like before. She looked very sad… _

_ I suppose. _He shrugged.

_ She usually goes with us all the way to the platform to see us off. _

_ Maybe she needed to hurry back?_

_ Whatever. _She knew he wasn't the best at observing other people's emotions. _Look, we've got awhile before eleven, so I'm going to the lavatory._

_ I'll just wait here,_ he replied.

_ All right, _she said, sprinting into the toilet.

When she finished, she washed her hands and stared into the mirror for a moment.

She heard her brother's voice. "ARIA—!" She wasn't used to hearing Aedan's voice aloud since they had spoken all summer telepathically like they normally did and thought it was strange for him to be yelling, but she ran out of the bathroom anyway. _Aedan?_ She looked around, but all she could see was swarms of bustling Muggles.

"Aedan!" She mumbled, "What the bloody hell is he playing at!" and went to the platform without him, figuring he was just playing a trick on her. _What a git!_

Instead of hugging his father, Hayden just waved, saying, "'Bye," as he stepped onto the train quickly.

Caroline solemnly said her goodbye to Uncle Harry before hugging her parents and then followed Hayden.

"So the problem is that me girlfriend'll be eighteen and I'll still be only fifteen," Skiddle was informing his mother. "What am I supposed to do, Ma?"

"Oh, I remember it like it was yesterday…" Her eyes glazed over as she stared off into space, reminiscing of the summer after her seventh year…

"Too bad we can't do anything because you turn eighteen before me," Seamus told her. He went on to talk about Azkaban and statutory rape, but all Siena heard was 'not allowed to do anything for two weeks' and 'blah blah blah no sex'. He stopped himself short when he heard a sort of grunting sound.

Whilst Seamus had his back to her, she whipped out her wand. "_Accio_ clothes!"

Naked, Seamus stood before her, utterly befuddled. "But-but we can't—" he protested.

Siena sighed deeply before saying, "Siena F. gotta do what Siena F. _gotsta_ do!"

"We're not married yet—" Seamus objected.

"Shut up!" She kissed him intensely and he didn't stop her as she pushed him back onto the bed…

"MA! MA! MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Skiddle yelled, trying to get his mom's attention.

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Siena screamed at her son. "Lord have MERCY! Your voice is hideously annoying! Can't you give me one moment's peace? I was just thinking about this one time your father and I—"

"MA!" Skiddle objected, not particularly keen on hearing his mum discuss the subject of sex with him.

"It's MUM not 'MA'. M-U-M not M-A, sound it out! You sound like a dying sheep! It's a wonder you're not in Hufflepuff!"

"Jesus fuckin' Christ!" Ignition exclaimed when his trunk slipped off the pushcart and onto his foot.

Xzibit was behind him and nearly ran into him. "You shouldn't use the Lord's fuckin' name to swear, Ignition!"

"You just did!" Ignition argued.

The twins then bade their parents goodbye after Skiddle, not thrilled about another school-year.

It was nearly eleven when Ariana stepped onto the train. She went to the very front first, opening each compartment in search of her blighter of a brother. By the time she reached the end of the train, they had already left the station towards Hogwarts and she was consequentially very worried. "AEDAN!" she yelled as she ran back towards the front.

Other students peeked out of their compartments to laugh at her anxiety or make fun of her. Some of them, who knew who she was even in Muggle clothing, knew not to laugh at her.

"AEDAN!"

Hayden opened the one compartment she missed. "What!" he asked, thinking someone was looking for him. When she turned around, he said blankly, "Oh, it's you."

She turned away from Potter to continue on her search and alert a Slytherin prefect or an adult of the situation.

He caught her arm, saying, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"My brother. He's—I think he's missed the train—" she said quickly. "He was supposed to wait for me outside of the lavatory and when I came out, he was gone. I thought he was tricking me but—I think he's been kidnapped!" She gasped for breath. Her voice wasn't used to speaking so much aloud and began to crack toward the end of her outburst. Her throat was dry and began to ache since she hadn't used it all summer.

"Don't worry," he said. "I'm sure he'll turn up." He realized he was still holding onto her arm and released her, inhaling her lilac fragrance from the swish of her hair. "Maybe he found himself an invisibility cloak or something. You never know, he'll probably show up at supper, laughing his head off." He recalled how Malfoy teased the Gryffindors, calling them Graven-dafts… Ravin'clams…Huffypuss… How he singled-out Caroline calling her Carrots… There wasn't a doubt in Hayden's mind that Malfoy'd pull a prank on his sister.

She shrugged, wishing there was someone she could talk to in her mind like Aedan and hoping he was all right.

"Do you have a place to sit?"

She shook her head, not looking at him.

"Why don't you come in our compartment?" he offered politely.

"OK," Ariana said.

When Hayden opened the door to the compartment he was sharing with Justin and Alice Allison, Alice recognized the dark-haired girl, but it was Justin who knew straight away that she was a Malfoy.

"Oy Hayden, you're going to play me in wizard's chess or what?" Justin said as if Malfoy wasn't even there. Alice's arm was linked with his, sitting quiet and unchallengingly as most Hufflepuffs were apt to do.

"Right," Hayden replied, sitting across from his best friend.

There wasn't anywhere else to sit, so Ariana sat next to Potter without being introduced. She knew Wood, but didn't know the brown-haired girl sitting close to him.

"Hello," Alice said softly. "I'm Alice. I don't think we've had classes together. I'm a fourth-year unlike my boyfriend Justin who's a fifth-year like Hayden and I'm in Hufflepuff…"

Ariana nodded curtly, not exactly wanting to talk to her.

"Oh, this is Ariana," Hayden informed her hurriedly as his rook toppled one of Justin's pawns.

Ariana was a bit confused by the lack of introduction. She was torn between liking the fact that Potter used her first-name and wanting to let the Hufflepuff (most likely mudblood) girl know what family _she_ came from. She also had the nagging desire to see what it'd be like for people to think she was in a different House. "Nice to meet you," she managed to say back. "So you play Quidditch," she added, trying to make polite conversation whilst Potter and Wood slaughtered each other's pieces on the chessboard.

"Yes. I'm a Chaser. What about you? Do you play?" Alice asked.

"No," she said simply.

"Oh, that's probably why I've never seen you around."

"Probably..."

Soon it was time for them to change into school robes.

Just as Ariana returned with her Slytherin robes on and sat next to Potter, Marion Brown happened by their compartment. "A Slytherin, Hayden?"

Hayden and Justin just looked at Marion.

"You could do _so_ much better," she continued.

Ariana glared at her, desperately wanting to say something in her own defence, but the heat from Potter's body sitting next to her caused her to withhold her comeback.

When Marion left, Alice asked, "You're in Slytherin?" Her eyes widened, looking Ariana over.

Ariana sniffed regally, fully regaining her inherited Malfoy attitude. "At least people don't call me ugly behind my back, you thick bint."

Alice started to cry.

"Why do have to act like such a fucking mudblood. You are one, aren't you? I can tell."

"That's enough, Malfoy!" Justin moved between his girlfriend and Malfoy. "Get out of here!"

"Where am I going to sit then?" She crossed her arms like she was waiting for a servant to wait on her.

"You should've thought of that before you started talking rubbish about people!" Justin, fuming, pointed his wand at her.

She stared the tall boy down, unafraid.

"Hey, take it easy," Hayden said, finally intervening between his best friend and Malfoy.

"You're just going to let her get away making comments like that?" Justin, still angry, demanded.

Hayden had a feeling, when he touched her arm, that Malfoy said those things as a reflex; that she really didn't mean what she said. "I'm sure she didn't mean it…"

"Hey, what's going on?" Caroline said as she peeked into their compartment. "I heard yelling…" She met Justin's eyes and blushing, said, "Hey Justin…Alice?" She looked to Hayden as if for confirmation on Alice's name.

"Nothing," Hayden said. "Everything's fine…"

But even with Hayden's words, Caroline was still able to feel the tension in the room. "Right. Well, we're almost there. I guess I'll see you later then." And with that, she turned on her heels to return to her compartment.

"At least I'm not so thick I don't realize when my boyfriend's cheating on me," Ariana spat at Alice when she thought Weasley had gone.

"What are you talking about?" Hayden asked her.

"Him!" she said. She gestured to Wood saying, "He's cheated on her with Weasley, that's what."

Hayden looked to his best friend, unbelieving.

Justin avoided Hayden's glance and Alice started crying again. As she left the compartment, she bumped into Caroline and ran away.

"Bound to happen sooner or later," he admitted gravely. "I was planning on breaking up with her anyway."

"How's this?" Hayden asked him, a little confused.

"D'you remember how you visited my house over the holiday? Caroline was over too…well…" he started to explain.

Caroline came back in and set Hayden straight. "It's my fault really… You know how I was asking Aunt Ginny for advice? Well I took her advice…"

Justin continued, "She was talking to me about never being kissed and everything… I didn't think there'd be any harm in it. Besides, you told me before how she fancied me…"

"I kissed him, Hayden. I knew he was dating Alice, but I had fancied him for ages… I couldn't help it…"

Hayden was wide-eyed with shock and didn't know what to make of it. "So-so are you two..?"

They shrugged simultaneously.

"D'you remember how I kept finding things I had to do while you were over and I'd be gone for half an hour for something that'd really only take a second?" Justin asked.

Hayden recalled one time Justin said he'd get them something to drink, but came back empty-handed only to sneak off again. "Yeah…"

"That's because…well…" Justin was only a little afraid to admit to his best friend that he'd been spending time with his 'little sister'. "I was off snogging with her."

Hayden shook his head.

Both Justin and Caroline were afraid for a moment that Hayden would explode at them, but he chuckled instead.

"'Bout time!" He clapped his hands together.

They sighed in relief and Caroline sank in the seat Alice had formerly occupied.

Hayden exchanged a look with Ariana and then said, "Your move," to Justin, pointing at the chessboard.

By the time the Sorting Ceremony was over, Ariana was going crazy. Aedan still hadn't shown up and all of the fifth-year boys hadn't a clue where he was either. Ariana had to talk to Professor Snape, since he was head of Slytherin House and he sent her parents an official owl informing them Aedan wasn't at Hogwarts. He also sent an owl to the Ministry of Magic in the Missing Persons division so they could start an official investigation into the disappearance of Aedan Malfoy. He advised Ariana to go about her studies and not to worry because he had high hopes they would get to the bottom of his disappearance very soon.

Ariana believed Snape, but she wasn't as hopeful. What made it worse was that the _Daily Prophet_ ate up disappearance stories like rabid fans of detective novels whiz through Sherlock Holmes. As soon as the _Prophet_ got wind of Aedan's disappearance, Ariana couldn't get away from the fact that her brother was missing no matter how hard she tried to ignore it. People came up to her from all Houses, asking her what happened the day he went missing and asking her questions like, "If you hadn't gone to the lavatory, do you think he'd have made it to Hogwarts?" and "Don't you feel guilty?" They pestered her about her family and her Death Eater ancestry. They asked her if since her grandfather was a Death Eater if maybe her father was one too or maybe her mother was in league with the old Marwood relations.

Two days after the _Prophet_ got wind of Aedan's disappearance Ariana was called to Snape's office. Voices echoed off the stone walls as she moved towards his office. She recognized her father's voice. "Can you do anything else to help us find him?"

"I can't think of anything we haven't done already," she heard Snape's voice reply.

"What about your father, Draco?" her mother's voice resounded. "He's the only other person we haven't—"

"NO," her father hissed. She pressed forward in order to hear better. "He can't help us."

"He still has powerful allies," her mother maintained.

"That's true," Snape agreed, although a bit reluctantly.

"After the way he treated you, Riana, the way he—

"My father did the worst. He's the one who punched me in the face!" her mother continued.

"Well I wouldn't expect you'd remember my father nearly killing you since you were unconscious at the time," her father said. "Why would you think of him? Why would you consider letting a death eater like him back into our lives?"

"I'd give him half a chance if he'd help us find our son. Ariana!" her mother cried when she entered and flung her arms around her.

Once her mother released her, she saw the figure of her father standing a bit aloofly near Professor Snape. He appeared reluctant to show emotion in front of Snape. "Dad!" She hugged him tightly glad that they both came to see her. With everything that had happened in the past few days, she wanted to go home. "Have you come to take me home then?"

Draco saw the pleading in his daughter's large dark eyes. "Sorry, no."

She looked to her mother, but Laura added, "I wish it were that simple. We just came because we needed to see you after what happened with Aedan."

Snape took his leave of the family discreetly.

"Can't I go home?" she asked again. "Please?"

"You just got here, dear," Draco said, just noticing she was speaking aloud instead of telepathically. "Are you all right? I mean otherwise?"

Instead of telling them everything that went on after the _Prophet's_ articles, knowing that she wouldn't be going home she lied, "Fine." She could sense something was wrong with her parents, but automatically concluded it was due to the absence of her brother.

Draco and Laura spent a few more minutes with their daughter until she had to go supper. As they walked to the entrance of the castle, Laura mentioned something offhandedly which caused him to turn on her, accusing, "This is all _your_ fault, you know." His voice was low but severe. "How could you be so careless? You left them at the station."

"Who was the one that disapparated and left us alone before even _going_ to the platform?"

"So you're accusing _me_ of being irresponsible? Couldn't I count on you to see them off?"

Laura didn't dignify his question with a response, exiting the castle ahead of him.

They didn't know that Pansy Parkinson's oldest daughter, Pamela, overheard their entire exchange. Pamela was the eldest of three children, fathered by different men. Pansy, after being jilted by Blaise Zabini, lived with her parents until the age of twenty-nine and never married. She then moved out to live with an older man, who was rumoured to have been a Hogwarts teacher at one time. To make her even more the subject of pureblood scandal, her last child was with either Crabbe or Goyle, but even Pansy could never be sure which.

To make herself look better, Pamela wanted nothing more than to be the Queen of Slytherin House, the position formerly occupied by none other than Lauriana Marwood. And she'd do anything in her power to make that happen. Anything.


	20. Detention Galore

Over the next week, Ariana continued to receive owls from anonymous correspondents telling her they knew where her brother was or that he was dead. Most of the time, she recognized the owls, but one morning an unfamiliar owl sent her a rather convincing note asking her to meet him or her in the Astronomy Tower that evening for information about her brother saying they were too afraid to write it in a letter in case it was intercepted. Believing this anonymous informant, she took them up on the offer and went to the Astronomy Tower at the prescribed time.

Butterflies swarmed in her stomach as she approached the last step towards the tower. When she opened the door, she was greeted with cackling Slytherin girls, mostly from her year, headed by Pamela Zabini-Parkinson and her former best friend Leslie Grandville.

The next day, during History of Magic, Leslie and Pamela tossed her notes saying, "How could you lose him if you could talk to each other in your mind? Can't you talk to him now?" and "If he's dead, will you still talk to him?". After reading the last one, she couldn't take it anymore. She crumpled the notes angrily and ran from the room. Professor Binns didn't notice the cackling laughter from the Slytherins or that Ariana left during the middle of his lecture.

She ran straight to the library and found an abandoned corner where she dropped to the floor in a heap. Everything fell apart. She let loose all the tears she withheld since her brother's abduction. When she pulled herself together, classes had finished for the day and she wandered back to the Slytherin common room. On her way, she nearly ran into Charles Grandville.

"All right Ariana?" he asked. "Didn't see you in class."

"Haven't you heard? Isn't everyone talking about it?" she questioned in response about the previous night's humiliation.

"No? What?"

Seeing that he hadn't a clue about it, she gave in. "Your sister and her friends have decided ridiculing me is their new favourite pastime," she said as they walked back to the dungeon.

"Are you joking?" He stopped just before the staircase that led to the dungeon. "Here, why don't we step in here…talk it over?" He gestured for her to enter an empty classroom and he followed closely behind her.

She told him everything that happened the night before in the Astronomy Tower and about the notes in History of Magic. "I don't understand. I used to be popular. I used to have friends. What's happened?"

"People feared and respected your brother," said Charles. "You were only feared because he could tell you anything without anyone knowing," he explained to her. "That's why now that he's gone, they don't fear you anymore. Your brother made many enemies as much as he had friends. People are glad to be rid of him."

She nodded, knowing exactly what Charles was talking about.

His arm went behind her shoulder as he said, "I'll put a stop to it. I promise you." His other arm wrapped around the small of her back as he took a step closer to her. When she backed away, he pursued her. "I thought we could pick up where we left off last year…" He kissed her sloppily in an attempt to re-enact the kiss she gave him during the dance last year.

She pushed him away from her, but he caught her by the arm. "Let go!" She was suddenly afraid of him and the look in his eye.

Before anything dreadful could occur, Neville and Natalie Longbottom's son Chris walked in. Although only a first-year, he was ready to take on the Slytherin prefect. "Leave her alone!" His wand held out shakily, defiantly in front of him.

Charles still had a tight grip on Ariana, but his free hand found his wand and aimed it at the first-year. "So you want to fight me, _Lame-ass_? Guess the Sorting Hat wasn't fucked when it put an obvious _Hufflepuss_ in Gryffindor. _Petrificus Totalus_!"

Chris fell backwards despite his heroic attempt to save a damsel in distress.

Charles disregarded the immobilized Gryffindor and forced Ariana to the floor with a vicious, "_Quietus_!"

Hayden Potter was on his way to detention with Snape when he heard a muffled shout of "Geroff me!" and rushed into the classroom. Like his father, Hayden was disposed to helping out those in need and inclined to save the day. Stepping over the stationary Longbottom, he wasn't aware who was under the hunched-over lad in Slytherin robes, but knew the voice to be female. Aiming his wand at the back of the Slytherin, he yelled, "Leave her alone."

Grandville whipped around. When he saw who it was he spat, "Potter!"

"I said, LEAVE HER ALONE!" He was finally able to see it was the figure of Malfoy cowering away from her attacker.

"Mind your own business!"

"That was the wrong answer," Hayden remarked, unwavering.

"You really think taking on a school prefect is a wise decision?" Grandville mockingly replied. "If a duel's what you want…"

Whilst Charles was side-tracked with Potter, Ariana saw her chance to escape. Charles had ripped part of her shirt, so she closed it with one hand as she moved past the boys quickly. Just as she was about to leave the room, Professor Snape entered. He took in the entire scene within two seconds and had a pretty good idea what had transpired.

"Potter, you were due in my office fifteen minutes ago! Go now!"

Hayden was about to object, but closed his mouth and proceeded to Snape's office straight away. He prayed he wouldn't get an additional punishment on top of his detention.

Snape's eyes moved to survey Longbottom and turned to Grandville. "I trust Potter was responsible for this, was he not?"

The prefect straightened agreeing, "Yes Professor. He seemed to get a thrill from using the body-bind spell on him. Called him 'thick-witted' and—"

"That's an outright lie, Charles and you know it!" Ariana expostulated. She turned to the wide-eyed professor, continuing, "Both Longbottom and Potter tried to save me from _him_." She indicated to Charles with her thumb. "He tried to rape me."

Snape scanned Grandville again carefully. "Is this true?"

"Absolutely not," he lied through his teeth expertly.

"Do you have any proof, Miss Malfoy?"

"My ripped shirt doesn't count?" she demanded.

"I've a mind to give you _both_ detentions for wasting my time, but as it is, I have more important things to do than listen to your allegations. Mr. Grandville, see this as an official warning. Next time you're caught in a compromising situation, you'll be removed of prefect duty and title." He turned to Ariana. "And you Miss Malfoy…" He paused as if trying to figure out what to say. Taking into consideration the loss of her brother he said, "Keep your clothes on," as if giving his advice. With that, he turned on his heels and went back to his office.

Once Snape had gone, Charles turned to her, "One of these days, Ariana…"

"Uh uh," said Ariana, putting her hand in his face.

"What do you—"

"Uh uh!" she repeated, silencing him. She was prepared now with her wand in-hand as she quickly walked to the Slytherin common room. She knew Grandville was right behind her, no doubt looking for the next best instant to take advantage of her again, but she wouldn't let him. Now that she knew what he was like and what he wanted, she would make sure not to put herself in a dangerous position unless she was armed.

When she got to her room, closed the curtains around her four-poster, and lay back thinking about Charles. Why did he say he cared about her at all anyway? He had the most to gain since Aedan's abduction. Charles was named prefect in Aedan's place. He replaced Aedan as Seeker for the Slytherin team… he had everything that Aedan had… except _her_.

That lying son of a death-eating bitch!

In October, Hogwarts offered an optional assembly for students in fifth-year and above. The assembly was scheduled for a Saturday morning that didn't have Quidditch game scheduled. It would appear that no one would show up for an optional assembly on a Saturday morning, but as it was a sex education lecture, nearly all the fifth through seventh-year students were in attendance. They didn't know who the lecturer would be until Professor McGonagall announced it that morning.

"Thank you for coming and waking up so early on a Saturday morning. As you know, this assembly has been approved because the school governors see it appropriate and relevant, so I'd like to introduce to you one of my former students, Mrs. Finnigan. She will be instructing you on sex education."

Siena walked in the room, welcomed with cheers as well as loud groans of mortification from Skiddle. Most of the students perked up a bit, delighted that someone cool would be teaching or delighted to be learning about sex in general. After about ten minutes of introducing herself and her ever-growing posse of a family, she went on about the glories of doing the deed.

"Excuse me, Professor, but what taking precautions?" a Ravenclaw sitting in the first row, surrounded by Hufflepuff students asked after having her hand in the air for what seemed like hours. "Like birth control methods—abstinence for example…"

"'Protection'! 'Birth control'! What's that? These 'precautions' of which you speak— Abstinence! Why would you NOT want to get pregnant! Are you trying to tell me that putting out doesn't get you love!" She stared down the Ravenclaw saying, "Ravenclaw? You should be in Hufflepuff with the other slow children!"

After the Ravenclaw was put in her place and the Hufflepuffs were crying, Siena went on, "…so the other night, Seamus and I got out my Cosmo to try new positions…"

"MAAA!" Skiddle protested ardently.

"What did I tell you about your pronunciation, Skiddle!" she reprimanded her son. "AS I WAS SAYING, Can everybody see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent… In light of the dark events of recent weeks, Professor McGonagall has granted me permission to have this one-time and one-time only sex ed. class for fifth-years, to train you all up because you need to know how to have randy sex as I myself have on countless occasions. For full details, check out my children. Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape. He has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration. Now I don't want any of you youngsters to worry, you'll still have your Potions Master when I'm through with him." She winked. "Never fear."

After she had a chance to demonstrate more than a few positions with Snape in front of the disgusted class and her mortified son, she abruptly left the room to get a few models to illustrate other parts of her lecture that she had forgotten in Snape's office.

Whilst Mrs. Finnigan was gone, one of the students remarked to Skiddle, "Your mum sure fancies your dad! She talks about him constantly!"

Before Skiddle opened his mouth, Snape yelled, "She only fancies me! ME!" as he jumped up and down in out-of-control rage.

Everyone looked at Snape, completely aghast at his exclamation.

Snape realized he had said it aloud and yelled even louder than before, "SO INAPPROPRIATE, MR. POTTER! 50 points from Gryffindor! Detention tomorrow evening, my office 6:30 sharp!"

"Damn it, Snape sucks!" Hayden complained, glad that the assembly was finally over.

"And he's damn good at it," Siena put in, smiling.

Snape blushed inconspicuously.

"Yuck!" Justin cried out as he and Hayden were leaving the room.

Hayden teased him a bit by reminding him of Mrs. Finnigan and Snape.

Justin, thoroughly revolted at the thought, cried, "That's disgusting!"

Caroline caught up to them, overhearing the last part of Hayden's recap. "I'll make you forget all about it," she said, sliding a hand over Justin's shoulder. "I'll snog you senseless."

"All right!" Justin cheered.

"Now I'll _really_ have nightmares," Hayden complained, not particularly wanting to think about his 'sister' and his best friend.

* * *

A/N: In case you missed it, I updated the previous chapter with important lines, so I suggest re-reading chapter 19 unless you are reading this the first time through after July 8, 2003.

Snape's only a bit OOC when Siena's around, you can forgive that, can't you? A little comic relief is necessary once in awhile…

Up next, Ariana has a plan to find Aedan…


	21. Deliberate Deception

By November, there still wasn't any information on the whereabouts of Aedan Malfoy and Ariana was at her wits end. She recalled her parents disagreeing about contacting her grandfather…her dad's father…that'd mean Lucius Malfoy was still alive. With all the rumours about him and the fact her parents told her brother and her that he was dead, she was sure her mum was right: that Lucius Malfoy had powerful allies. She thought he must be able to help her find Aedan.

Once she found out where Malfoy Mansion was located, all she had to figure out was how to go about steal away from Hogwarts without being noticed. She then remembered on the train, Potter had said something about an invisibility cloak which was a rare item indeed and if he mentioned one, she reckoned he undoubtedly owned one. Thusly, she decided to sneak into Gryffindor Tower and steal his invisibility cloak.

Ariana Malfoy spotted a group of Gryffindor girls sitting in a corner of the library studying. When three of the five girls got up to leave for supper, Ariana approached the remaining two. Pointing at the shortest of the pair, she ordered, "Give me your tie."

The Gryffindors exchanged glances.

"Give me your tie. Now!" she threatened, pulling her cloak back slightly so the bottom of her wand was visible.

The shortest Gryffindor undid her tie and handed it over to the Slytherin.

"What's your password?" she demanded.

Even though only first-years, they weren't about to tell someone from the wrong House, especially a Slytherin, what their password was. The taller Gryffindor admitted, "'Go Time'."

"Is that a joke?" said Ariana crossly.

"No…"

"Because if I find out you've lied to me, it will seriously _be_ 'go time'." She tossed them another threatening look before exiting the library with a swish of her cloak. She removed her Slytherin tie and replaced it with the stolen Gryffindor's. As she finished tying it, she was already on the staircases heading towards Gryffindor Tower.

No one was outside of the Fat Lady's portrait when she approached so after being asked the password, she hissed, "Go Time".

"Incorrect password. Are you a first year?"

"No," Ariana replied automatically. She quickly got over her anger about them telling her the wrong password and thought on her feet. "Dumbledore! Godric! Uhh…Go, Go Gryffindor?"

"No, No, and No," the Fat Lady tittered.

Ariana stomped her foot. "Damn it…" She didn't know what else to do and there weren't any Gryffindors around. She stated whatever came to her head, trying to figure out the password.

Half an hour later, she finally gave up; deciding the best way to get in to Gryffindor Tower was through Hayden Potter…

She found Potter sitting with Wood in a study room surrounded by their fan-clubs and stacks of books. Potter and Wood had the same schedule as Ariana except she had Arithmancy instead of Care of Magical Creatures. Thursdays were pretty much hell: Double Charms, Double Potions, lunch, Arithmancy/Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, supper, Astronomy. There wasn't much time to study or finish homework for Friday, especially once Astronomy was over because everyone was pretty much worn out after class was over.

Tired and frustrated, Ariana pulled herself into the closest toilet and splashed water onto her face. Smoothing the long black locks straight against her cheeks, she fixed her hair and pinched her cheeks to give them a pinkish tint. Now ready, she stepped from the toilet confidently and strode over to Potter. She put on her sexiest version of the signature Malfoy grin and slid next to him, gliding her fingers over his uncloaked shoulder. "Haven't finished yet?" she asked casually.

Wood looked up, not noticing her until then. He smirked at Potter before looking back at his schoolwork.

Hayden was intent on doing his homework and not really paying attention to anyone around him. Both he and Justin were used to the 'fan-club' group of mostly younger girls that followed them around since they were the most popular lads at Hogwarts, so he only looked up when she addressed him. "Oh, no, not nearly. What about you?" He then saw it was Malfoy who had her warm fingers on his shoulder and a knot caught in his throat.

"Haven't started," she replied as if it were frivolous.

"It's due tomorrow," he reminded her.

"I know…" she whispered hotly in his ear, sending shivers down his spine. "Want to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?"

Hayden was now a bit embarrassed that his best friend was sitting across from him in full view of the event. The girl he fancied asking _him _out on a date instead of the other way around…his fan-club glancing over from time-to-time… "Er-er-Friday? Yeah…sure…don't think I've got plans or anything like…"

"Excellent. I'll meet you outside the back doors after classes then." She kissed his cheek swiftly before getting up from the table. Her plan was working out impeccably well.

He grinned for two minutes straight, even after she had departed. Justin eventually looked up at him and said, "Wonder why she was wearing that Gryffindor tie… didn't exactly go with her Slytherin cloak. D'you think she wants to be in Gryffindor now, mate?"

"I don't know," Hayden responded slowly, still captivated by her charms. "Maybe." He, in truth, hadn't heard a word that Justin said and never saw the colour of her tie. Ariana Malfoy had kissed him on the cheek. He was instinctively reminded of the kiss she had given him the year before around this time and how much he wanted to experience that again.

A Hufflepuff third-year who was carrying one too many books ran straight into the doorway, knocking his head on the doorframe.

"You all right?" a Ravenclaw prefect asked him.

"Wh-What's happening?" the startled boy asked. "My-my name's Chad…"

"Best get him to the hospital wing," one of the prefect's friends suggested.

On Friday, Hayden was barely able to pay attention in class as he was incredibly eager to go to Hogsmeade with Malfoy later that day. When it came time to meet her, he spotted her leaning against pillar outside the entrance; her raven-black hair whisking softly away from her brow. "Hey," he managed to say. "Ready?"

"Mm-hmm," she answered, instinctively linking her arm with his as they set off for Hogsmeade.

When they arrived, they were amidst a frenzy of wizards and witches, eagerly buying and selling all over the place. It was just barely November, not even close to Christmas time yet the sales were going on everywhere. They overheard Professor Snape, who was not usually one to be seen outside of the dungeon, bartering with an older wizard. "This cabinet is beautiful. Can I take it?"

Hayden snickered.

"What?" Ariana asked him.

"Nothing," he dismissed. "It's just that Snape saying something is beautiful is rather hard to imagine. He's just so—"

"What?" she remarked in a tone that sounded almost offended. "You think because he spends his time in the dungeons of Hogwarts that he's unable to recognize beauty?" When Hayden gaped for a reply, she continued, "You shouldn't assume things about people like that…"

"Like how you assume things about Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs all the time?" he countered.

She withdrew her comment regally and entered Fred and George Weasley's joke shop.

"Hello! Hello! And Welcome!" Fred greeted them. "Oy George!"

George excused himself from a cute brown-haired witch and ducked over to see Hayden. "All right, Hayden? Good of you to stop by. We were beginning to wonder if you'd make it over before the year's out. And who's this?" His eyes wandered to the beautiful young woman.

"Oh, er—" Hayden was about to introduce her when one of the younger wizards set off a flying contraption of some sort that hit Professor McGonagall in the back of the head where she stood chatting with two other middle-aged witches just outside.

"Honestly, the countryside's more dangerous than Piccadilly!" McGonagall exclaimed.

"Let's go for some butterbeer, eh?" Hayden offered Malfoy.

"Sounds good," she replied as they left the Weasley's joke shop for Honeydukes.

Once inside, Ariana raced to pay for the drinks before Potter had the chance to get coins out. "I invited you, so I'm paying," she informed him before he had the chance to object.

Hayden was speechless in awe of her initiative. He tried to imagine Caroline doing something like that with Justin, but couldn't see that happening. They picked a spot away from the window, not particularly wanting to be assailed with questions or stares from his fan-club or anyone else that would think seeing the two of them there together was at all significant.

They were both in Muggle clothing save their House cloaks and it was nice to not be stared at whilst they were together for a change.

About halfway finished with their drinks, Hayden asked her, "So why did you want to come here with me?"

She avoided his eyes for a moment, smiling before looking back at him. "I don't know…" she said slowly, "I guess because I find you attractive like half the girls in school do."

"Half? I wouldn't say half…more like ninety-five percent," he joked.

She hit his arm lightly in jest. "Honestly!"

"Honestly, you fancy me?" he asked seriously.

"What if I do?" she replied, her large eyes staring contemplatively into his.

"What if I told you I fancy you as well?"

"Then… I believe…" she fingered the collar of his shirt. "I'll have to kiss you again…"

By the time they returned to the castle that evening, everyone was pretty much back at their House common rooms. The pair barely realized they were approaching Gryffindor Tower and until they stood before the Fat Lady, Hayden had forgotten that Malfoy was in fact a Slytherin.

Ariana folded her cloak back so the Slytherin symbol wasn't visible.

"I suppose I should get you back to Slytherin then?" he asked somewhat reluctantly.

"Oh, I'm not tired yet... D'you mind if I sit up in your room awhile?"

"Uh, uh…sure…" he managed to stutter, shocked at her forwardness yet again. "I don't think the other boys'll be bothered—" He was interrupted by the Fat Lady.

"You again," the Fat Lady said when she saw Malfoy. 'Well I hope you know that password this time 'round."

"This time?" Hayden looked to her questioningly.

She shrugged. Her cheeks, still tinged pink from being out in the cold, flushed a deeper shade of red.

"I want to pull a Weasley," Hayden said and the portrait swung open.

When they entered the common room, Justin and Caroline were in the best seats by the fire whilst more than a few other Gryffindors sat sparsely around the room. Some of them knew right away she was a Slytherin despite her Muggle clothing and whispered the fact promptly to the uninformed. Soon all eyes were on them.

So close to achieving her goal, Ariana wasn't about to back out now no matter how embarrassing the situation might be. She entwined her hand in his.

He felt her confidence surge through him from the interlaced fingers and boldly led the way to the fifth-year boys' dormitories without saying a word.

As soon as the couple disappeared, the common room was abuzz with rumours. "What a slag!" a seventh-year girl remarked.

"Way to go, Hayden!" one of the boys cheered.

"What are they saying?" a third-year girl asked her friend.

"That they're going to do it!" her friend responded.

"Do what?" the gormless girl asked.

"_IT_!" her friend fiercely whispered back.

"Oh…"

"Jolly good for him, eh!" a fellow Quidditch team member applauded.

"Honestly!" his girlfriend huffed.

"What? It's true, mate!" another Quidditch team member agreed. "Bloody hot, she is."

"But she's a Slytherin!" another girl protested.

"Who cares!" another boy concurred.

"What a slag… Why not a Gryffindor? He could have any girl he wanted and he settled for a Slytherin!"

"Why _her_ of all people? Why her and not me?" one of Hayden's fan-club members moaned.

"Oh shut your gob, Emily," Justin finally intervened. "All of you! Hayden's not like that…"

Caroline stood up bravely, saying, "Besides, he's liked her forever so who cares what House she's from!"

Hayden crashed on his four-poster with his arms folded behind his head. "So what's this about you sneaking in to Gryffindor 'last time'?"

Ariana tossed her cloak to the floor and pulled out a scarlet and gold tie from her pocket.

"Where did you get that?"

Instead of recalling the entire story, she said handed over the tie saying simply, "Give it back to whoever is missing theirs."

"I'm not a prefect." He said jokingly, "Give it to Justin." She looked flustered so he added quickly, "I'm joking…"

"Just because I fancy you, doesn't mean I have to be chummy with your friends," she told him bluntly. She tossed the tie towards him where he lounged on the bed.

He sat up, taking the tie in his hand, and held it back to her saying, "Keep it."

She raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms.

"You never know when you might need it," he said, bobbing it in front of her like he would tease Crookshanks.

She grabbed the tie uncertainly. "Are you suggesting I sneak into Gryffindor more often?"

He shrugged and lay back down.

She was so close to her goal she could almost taste it.

"I've got a game tomorrow," he said sleepily.

"Oh that's right; against Hufflepuff… You'll beat them," she said silkily. "Did you even need to practice this week?"

"Of course we did," he said resolutely a bit suspicious of her motives. He hadn't thought about her intentions until she followed him into the boys' dormitories. Now that they were here and she had obviously tried to sneak in before, he wasn't sure why she had wanted to come.

"Well, but they're not very good, are they?" she asked doggedly.

"No," he began, but changed his mind. "But they're much better than last year," he yawned and pretended to fall asleep.

"Hmm… anyway, if it's going to be much of a game, I suppose I should be there to see it." She saw Potter's eyes were closed. Was he asleep? "Potter?" she whispered. She waved a hand in front of his face, but he made no movement. Now was her chance. The trunk next to his bed was open already so all she had to do was ruffle through his belongings. She finally found brown paper wrapping around what felt like a cloak. She put it over her hand to find it had disappeared. "Wicked!" she breathed.

Hayden was next to where she crouched on the floor in a matter of seconds. "Found what you're looking for?" he asked. He remembered how his dad was seduced by the charms of Malfoy's mother: how he had nearly committed murder for her. What was she trying to get from him?"

Caught red-handed, she froze. "I-I-" No, she mustn't lose composure. She needed his invisibility cloak to save her brother. She thought quickly. "I was thinking I could at least borrow your invisibility cloak," she said innocently.

"How did you know I have one?"

"You told me?"

"I don't think so," he said, knowing she was trying to twist the conversation, so she would appear less guilty. He made a move to grab it from her. "You're not getting it."

"Watch me!" she said, pulling it back from him. "If you don't let me-I'll—I'll turn it in!"

"You wouldn't!" he shouted, taken aback.

"Oh, but I would!" she vowed.

They pulled at the cloak to nearly tearing the thick cloth, but Skiddle wandered in at that moment to see them wrenching and grunting with nothing between them. He had a small, lightweight video camera in one hand and popcorn in the other all ready to catch them doing the dirty deed. "Hey, what's going on guys?"

Surprised, Hayden and Ariana both let go of the cloak at the same and flew backwards, the cloak floating onto them causing them to disappear.

"Hey! Where'd you go? What the hell…" Skiddle, irritated that he wasn't able to catch a little nookie on camera, shut it off and left. He thought he might have better luck catching someone in the common room.

Instead of being angry, Ariana started laughing after Finnigan left.

Hayden started laughing too. When he sobered, he asked, "Why do you want this cloak anyway?"

"I just wanted to borrow it so I could go find my brother," she admitted.

"Don't you have loads of friends to help you out with that?"

She exhaled. "My brother's an asshole."

Hayden didn't argue the point.

"Do you really think they care if he ever comes back?" she asked directly. "They're perfectly happy with their new positions within the Slytherin ranks."

Hayden nodded in understand. "But why come to me about this? Why would I help you? I certainly don't care about your brother."

"Because you care about me?" she said, smiling innocently.

"Fine, you can borrow my cloak," he gave in, tossing it to her.

Her smile widened. She crawled over to him on her knees and threw her arms around him, hugging him gratefully. "You have no idea how much this means to me! Thank you so much!" She kissed both of his cheeks, but he stopped her before she had a chance to kiss his lips.

"Assuming you need to get off school grounds, how will you get across the lake without being seen?"

Still smiling broadly, she said, "I'll find a way."

"Haven't thought that far ahead?" he asked her simply.

Her smile darkened. "Guess I haven't…"

"I think you'd have better luck sneaking off during Christmas holiday—tell your parents you'll stay at Hogwarts and tell the school you're going home."

She smirked. "That's an even better idea!" She sounded surprised that Potter would have even considered such a deliberate deception. Like her dad said once, she told him, "You never cease to amaze me… Good luck tomorrow, Potter." She leaned in and kissed him sweetly on the lips before fleeing from the boys' dormitories with Potter's invisibility cloak concealing her from the other Gryffindors.

* * *

A/N: Up next, Laura receives some very bad news.

OOC means Out of Context/Character depending on which website you go to. I used to write Role-playing tags where OOC meant Out of Context, so when you wanted to ask a question within posting an RPT, you'd put OOC: What's going on? Or something like that, however I've seen of that it's widely used to mean "out of character".

Thanks so much for your kind words all of you! It makes me happy to read them and much more inclined to post chapters faster! hehe…

I actually would love to be a screenwriter in the future, so fingers crossed, one day soon! I'm glad you think you can 'see' the action in the scenes of my work. That's exactly what I do when I'm setting up a scene in my mind. I see the action happening and try to write it exactly as I see it.


	22. If I'd Sinned

**December 2014  
**Both Justin and Caroline were staying at Hogwarts over Christmas so Hayden owled his dad to tell him he would be staying as well. He didn't want to be home for weeks with his dad still moping about his mum's death. Just before the date of departure for the holidays, his dad requested he come home instead and Hayden wasn't going to refuse, so he told Justin and Caroline he'd be going home, but forgot to take his name off the list.

"You're all packed?" Caroline asked Hayden after supper.

"Yeah," he said, a little despondent.

"Why the long face?"

"Didn't want to go back for Christmas this year."

"Yeah, I know," she sighed and gave him a tight hug. "Have a Happy Christmas though, all right?" She looked up into his eyes to check for confirmation.

He grinned. "Yeah, all right. You too, OK? Don't spend all your time with Justin… I mean, you should spend time with your friends too."

"OK," she agreed, refraining from rolling her eyes until after he left.

Ariana nearly tripped Potter when she arrived at the Hogwarts Express in a rush. "S-Sorry," she said so only he could hear. He helped her with her luggage which amounted to an overly packed backpack and an equally stuffed shoulder bag. "You don't have to—I can do it myself!" she protested, grabbing for her shoulder bag, but he held it above his head so she couldn't reach.

"I got it," he said and entered the train before she had a chance to argue.

She frowned, but followed him despite her objections.

"So where do you plan to go first?" Hayden asked Malfoy when they were sitting across from each other in a private compartment.

"Malfoy mansion," she replied in a snobbish tone, "in Wiltshire."

"It'll never work!" Hayden exclaimed, surprised she'd even consider going there.

"This is the last time I'm letting you in on one of my plans," she huffed like a two-year-old.

"What plans! You're just going to go over there say, 'Hi Granddad, remember me?' and expect him to let you in!"

"Basically…Yeah."

"You're mad!" Hayden expostulated. "Why Lucius Malfoy?"

"If not him, who?" she asked, not particularly looking for suggestions.

"How would he know where your brother went?"

"Maybe not know where he went per-se, but have the resources to help find him."

"You've never even met him. How do you—why do you think he'd help you when he won't help your father?"

"He's my grandfather. Why wouldn't he?"

"He could have kidnapped him!"

"Why would he do that? You're insane!"

"Well, you'd be naïve to think—"

"Think what? Think that he'd kidnap his own grandson? That's crazy!"

"Well, you said he's never even seen you…this may be his way of going about it."

"If he's anything like my dad, there's nothing for me to fear!"

"Well I can tell you one thing; he's nothing like your dad!" He crossed his arms broodingly.

Ariana recalled what Potter said earlier. "Why do you think he won't help my dad?"

Hayden raised an eyebrow. "Because your dad was disowned by him?" he said as if she should know already, but judging by her reaction he discovered the truth.

"And what does _your_ father have to say about that?"

"Look," Hayden said, trying not to start an argument with her, "my dad told me about what happened when they were in school, but he never said anything against your dad getting disowned."

She remembered when she heard her parents talking in Snape's office. "He hated them, didn't he? He hated my parents for being together." Potter merely nodded. "But they were both from pureblood families—Why would he—"

"Family rivalry between the Marwoods and Malfoys. That's why."

"Rivarly! There was no such rivalry," she said in a dignified voice.

Chris Longbottom heard the last part of their conversation as he wandered by their compartment. He stopped in saying, "You know, Ariana," his tone was surprisingly suave as he leaned precariously on the doorframe, "you are a mixture of fact and fancy." His elbow slipped and he fell to the ground.

Ariana tried her best to withhold laughter until Longbottom got back onto his feet and waddled away.

When the pair exited the train, Ariana headed for the ticket counter to buy a ticket for Wiltshire.

"Hey, wait," Hayden yelled, dashing to catch up to her. He stood between her and the ticket counter. "You're not going there alone, are you? I mean—"

"Why not?" She pushed him out of the way.

"Mal-Ariana—"

"What?" She stared impatiently at him looking for answers.

He paused a moment before saying, "Stay safe…"

"Er—thanks…" she said, studying his expression before turning to buy her ticket. "One for Paddington, please."

The house elves pestered Laura to eat something the entire night whilst she was waiting for Draco to return home from work, but she refused them and eventually they left her alone. When Draco arrived, she wasn't angry anymore just depressed. After everything that had happened in the last month, she just wanted to know what was going on with him. She still cared whether he had an affair or not, but would no doubt forgive him if he came back to her… If he came back to her… If he still loved her…

He looked weather-beaten and as miserable she felt when he made his way to the living room where she sat reading. She laid her book on the coffee table and approached him. "What the hell's going on with you?" she asked in a very concerned and not at all agitated voice.

He passed through the room without even looking at her.

She walked over to him, catching him by the arm. "Talk to me. Please!" She moved in front of him, forcing him to look at her. "Please tell me what's going on. I can't bear it anymore, love. I know that brooding is part of your nature, but not like this… I'm not trying to pester you. It's just that there must be something I can do. Please let me help you."

He moved past her, but she pushed him back into the room.

"I know you had an affair!" she yelled. "You don't have to pretend anymore. You can just—" she stopped herself short, frustrated with him. "Qu'avez vous? Pourquoi tu ne dis rien!"

He let out an exhausted exhale, his head dropping to his chest. He walked over to the couch and sat down.

Laura paced tensely, thoughts undulating through her head.

Eventually he murmured, "I did it," he murmured.

She stopped her pacing, not sure she had heard correctly. "What?" Had he finally admitted to having an affair? She wondered who the faceless tramp was.

He was still looking at the floor and his breathing increased. "I killed her."

"You what?" She stood in front of him. "Killed who?" She didn't understand what he was saying.

"I killed Potter's wife."

"You're lying! You're having an affair with some slag and are trying to cover it up with a horrible lie like that!"

She was about to storm out when he added voice still barely above a whisper, "That's not all. I raped her before I squeezed the life out of her."

Laura turned around, crying, "Don't lie to me Draco!"

He continued without hearing her and still refused to look at her, "I don't know what came over me. I couldn't resist the temptation to assert power over someone so weak like her." He took long breaths between each sentence as if it pained him to speak the truth. "I don't know what made me do it. I can't stand to be around myself; to think about what I've done…" He looked up finally and she was in front of him on her knees. "It's wrenching at my very soul."

Her hands moved to his forehead and then to outline his face as she attempted to merge with him. Something like a block of ice was walled up between them and she wasn't able to connect with him. He had never been closed off to her like this before. She felt that whatever they had was gone. Was it her? Had she lost her touch? She unintentionally let out a distressed whimper as she took up his hands and concentrated harder, but she couldn't get through. She couldn't even sense his emotions. "But the hospital-the _Daily Prophet_— She died naturally. They would have said she was murdered— What a horrible lie to tell me! I can't believe you would ever— Don't say things like that!"

"It's true!" he said.

Even without being able to mind-meld she could read the truth in his eyes. "No…" She shook her head. "You couldn't—Someone would have seen you—With hair like that," she gestured to his platinum blonde hair, "you're not exactly incognito…"

"It feels as though I haven't a soul anymore, like it's been sucked out of me by a Dementor," he sighed.

"If you hadn't a soul, you wouldn't feel such pain. You wouldn't—"

"I've wanted to turn myself in for the longest time…" he said before recalling to her what happened the night of her murder.

"When I saw her, this—heat came over me…magnifying this _aberrant_ lure to do her bodily harm. All the ideas I had must have been real and not just thoughts because I don't remember exactly what happened. Confusion loomed over me and all the horrible thoughts and simply malicious emotions I wasn't in control of came flooding back to me. I realized—as I stood over her lifeless body with my hands strangling her throat—what I had done.

"I didn't know what to do. Here was Mrs. Potter between my hands—her clothes all ripped and me— I couldn't think straight, but I felt empty inside, like the good part of my soul was gone and was replaced by unending despair—She was unconscious, dead…and I had done it." He paused a moment as if gathering his thoughts and trying to figure out how to tell his wife the rest. "I didn't know what to do and panic washed over me. I didn't know any better but to walk away and leave her laying there. I just kept on walking. I didn't know what time it was. I didn't know that anyone was waiting up for me at home. It was as if I'd forgotten who I was—that I was a wand-carrying wizard from an important, influential, and powerful lineage. All I could think of was what a horrible person I was—_am—_ for committing such a violent and offensive crime.

"I had taken someone else's life—someone I don't even know that well let alone ever held anything against. There was no reason to kill her—" He inhaled unevenly. "No reason…" Tears warred behind his lids. "It was stupid really. Why her?" He wiped the tears away carelessly. "I felt incriminating stares as I wandered the streets aimlessly." He ran his hands through his hair, thoroughly disgusted with himself. He felt like he had gone literally barking mad. "At the time, I felt like such an evil person, but thought 'maybe I am'. Who's to say with all the things I've done in the past—when we were in school." He recalled feeling for his wedding ring and chuckling sarcastically, even a little madly. "How could I have told you?" He met Laura's eyes. "Not only had I cheated on you—I raped and murdered her. I couldn't tell you. It was too horrible. Gods! I'm such a horrible person to have done such a deed!

"I didn't think I deserved to live let alone go home to your loving arms. How could I touch you after that? How could I touch you and not think of her? I thought about turning myself in…I should have turned myself in right away, let Potter kill me." He chuckled sardonically. "I knew Potter wouldn't just kill me. No, he'd have me tortured first—make me suffer. I deserve it…but then I'd never see you again. I couldn't live like that! Never seeing you or Aedan or Ariana…" He took another shaky breath before admitting, "I thought about ending my life right then…but couldn't do it." His eyes fell to the floor as he exhaled and pulled his head up again. "I could kill someone else in cold-blood, but I couldn't take my own life. I'm a coward…a bloody coward! Sod it!" He ignored the last tears streaming down his face and told her how he finally pulled himself together and returned home that evening. "I don't remember anything after that."

Worry was embedded in her entire appearance as she pulled herself up from the floor, shaking out of fear and awareness, but she maintained her refusal to accept the truth. "There was no evidence of struggle!"

Draco reached out hesitantly.

"No! D-don't touch me," she erratically pushed his hands away from her. Her shock and disbelief turned into fear and repulsion.

"Riana," he pleaded desperately. He couldn't just let her walk away from him. "Please…"

She recalled all the times he had forced himself on her ages ago and when he wasn't under any curse. She knew his violent past both at the hands of his father and his own capability to inflict pain on others. "Did it make you feel more powerful? More like a man?"

"No. It made me feel ill."

"Why did you do it then? Why? I don't understand…"

"I told you I don't know."

"Why did you tell me?"

"You asked me to tell you."

"I just- I thought- I wanted you to admit to having an affair…I never thought you had—" She stopped herself short only to change her mind. "Why didn't you tell me right away? Why did you let me think I had been the cause of her death? You let me feel so guilty—" She stood up and smacked him across the face with all the strength she possessed.

He recoiled backwards from the blow.

"Did she fight you like this?" she yelled bitterly.

"No," he said in a feeble voice.

"Go on, hit me back!" she commanded, pushing him roughly into a wall. "GO ON! DO IT!"

Even though he was angry with the way she was treating him, he wasn't about to strike her. "I'M NOT GOING TO HIT YOU!"

"If you were able to do it THEN, why can't you do it NOW!" she demanded. "You're not capable—"

"Not capable of it!" He grabbed her by the biceps, hurled her onto the couch, yelling fiercely, "You _know _what I'm capable of! I've done it before! I've done it to _you_!"

She recalled the time a few years ago when he was under the influence of curse, but he couldn't be cursed now. Maybe they were all born cursed. She didn't know what to believe anymore.

He wanted to prove to her that he was telling the truth, that there was this evil inside of him just itching to be released. "Do you see now!" he rhetorically asked as he forced himself on her. "I've done this to you before! Who's to say I couldn't do this to someone else!"

"DRACO!" she screamed, futilely trying to push him away. She felt he had completely lost his sanity.

Once he had finished, he got up and left the room without saying another word.

She drew on the rest of her clothes that hadn't been ripped as mascara bled on her cheeks. She finally pulled herself up from the couch and went to the master bedroom to wash up and change. As if in a dream, she moved fluidly, not thinking about what she was doing, but mechanically cleaning and dressing. When she finished, she took out her journal to write a few lines.

"_December 2014_," she wrote, "_I've stood by you all these years through tough times and through the good. After everything we've endured, I've never thought of leaving you… not until tonight. Should I find the courage to keep on pushing? I thought I could will away the pain you've caused me, but no one's that strong._

_ "Do you think because you've stopped loving me, that I've stopped loving you? I love you so much it's killing me. I know if I stay I'll just keep giving in. I have to leave now while I'm still in one peace; while I can still walk away. Maybe you'll come to your senses while I'm gone. Maybe you'll understand why I have to leave. Maybe you'll open your heart again. Forever, we were supposed to be forever…" _

She set down her pen and closed the journal, sighing deeply. She pulled herself from the writing desk and walked gracefully down two flights of stairs to the entrance of Marwood mansion. Pausing slightly, she turned around to take one last look at their home before stepping out into the cold of December; nearly blinded by the tears invading her vision._ "Souviens- Drago, je t'aimerai toujours…_"

* * *

A/N: French translation (reminding you I don't know any French so please correct me if I'm wrong): What's with you/What's the matter with you? Why aren't you saying anything? (It's in French to emphasize her annoyance with him.) And finally: Remember Draco, I shall always love you. Awww… 


	23. Just What's Needed

Laura found herself in a London café that catered primarily to the wizarding crowd. Snow fell continuously in large quantities as she sat in the back of the café, looking out the window. Lost in thought, she stared out into the bleak darkness of December as her tea cooled in her hand. She had never felt so alone in her life. She had been alone many times before, especially after leaving France to go to school in Britain all those years ago, but after having a real family of her own and having it taken away from her; she now knew what it was truly like to be lonely.

After Voldemort's defeat, the witches and wizards that were afraid of him and his allies (primarily pureblood families) were no longer afraid. The upper-crust, ancient, pureblood families with their condescending attitudes and superior demeanour were no longer threatening to the majority of wizards. The masses weren't afraid of badmouthing them in public anymore. The former kings and queens of the wizarding world were only kings and queens in their own opinion. The ordinary wizards were quick to spot the air of importance in Laura Malfoy, recognizing her refined and elegant profile even as she sat, depressed, by the window. They were also well aware of her son's abduction.

"Well if it isn't the high and mighty Laura Marwood," one of the middle-aged wizards remarked loud enough for her to hear.

"Wonder if her husband kicked her out after losing their children at the station?" a witch supposed.

"It's from too much inter-breeding between pureblood families…messes them up in head," another wizard added.

"Ha ha! I say! Draco's taking after his Death Eater father! Wonder if he beat his wife too."

"Most likely, wouldn't you say? Just look at her!"

Harry Potter, who was on his way to pick up his son from King's Cross, entered the very same café he, Ron, Hermione, and Kelly had gone to just after graduating from Hogwarts. He ordered one of Kelly's favourite coffee drinks. If it wasn't for the other wizards badmouthing the Malfoy and Marwood families, he wouldn't have noticed Laura sitting silently by the window at the back of the café. He of course knew about her son's disappearance and could see the emotions she often withheld in public written all over her face. Harry looked around for her husband, but didn't see Malfoy anywhere. What was she doing here all alone? He paid for the drink and found a seat near the exit, trying to keep a low profile, but adjusted his chair so Laura was in his line of sight.

"And those children o' 'is! I 'eard they sit for 'ours without ev'n talkin'! Dat's bizarre, dat is!"

"What would you expect from kids becoming parents before they're ready, eh? I mean, you've heard how she got herself pregnant in her sixth year—at just sixteen! Married at seventeen! How she had to drop out of school! It's no wonder why her kids'd be mucked up!—the _tart_!"

"Stark-ravin', the lot o' them!"

Harry glanced over to take in Laura's profile and knew just from the slight sag of her shoulders how their banter affected her. From this observation, he believed that even after all these years, he was more keenly aware of her feelings than Malfoy ever was. His heart went out to her despite everything that happened between them. She had begged for forgiveness and he hadn't accepted it; hadn't accepted Kelly's death either, but it had been three months since her death. He took another sip of the coffee Kelly loves—_loved, _he corrected himself. He rubbed his eyes under his gold wire-frame spectacles and ran a hand through his unruly mess of black hair, sighing.

A drunken wizard stumbled over to Laura's table. "Wha'd'yeh say we get outta here? Away from these wankers?" His putrid breath stank in the air around her as he leaned closer to her. "I'll help forget about soddin' Malfoy and the lot. Forget about everythin'—"

Laura pushed him away as she stood, spilling her nearly full cup of tea all over the table. "That's enough!"

He grabbed her arms whilst the other witches and wizards around started cackling with laughter at her struggle. "What? 'snot like you can apparate away from me! Come on, give us a kiss—"

"Geroff me!"

"Come on you filthy slag," the man bullied her.

She eventually shifted her weight to her advantage manoeuvred out of the man's grasp.

"Pureblood bitch! What good are you!" He made a move for his wand.

She faced him directly, not caring anymore about anything. "Go on then! Go ahead and kill me for all I care!" She stared down each and every one of the witches and wizards that were laughing and making fun of her and her family. "Or I'll save you lot the trouble and do it myself!" she vowed before stomping out of the café onto the crowded street.

Harry couldn't believe what he had heard. Was she going to kill herself? He recalled her attempting suicide his sixth year when her father was coming to take her away from Hogwarts. He followed her out onto the street and tried his best to keep up with her as she darted through the throngs of Christmas shoppers. He lost sight of her more than once as he kept after her, debating about whether he should talk to her or intervene if she planned on going through with suicide.

Laura had forgotten her cloak in the café, but barely noticed the freezing temperature in her fury. The storm increased to a blizzard as she pressed onward, stopping only out of exhaustion. She stood on a bridge over a riverbank. The water wasn't frozen over because of the current so she stared into murky depths. Her eyes focused and unfocused as she, despairingly, fingered her wedding ring—the one formerly belonging to Draco's mother—and twisted it off. She held the ring in her hand and found herself unable to withhold her tears anymore. In her misery, she unsteadily leaned over, about to drop the ring in the dark depths.

When Harry finally caught up to her, he found Laura leaning over the railing, assuming she was going to drown herself. "Don't!" he exclaimed, racing over to her. "Don't do it, Laura!"

Shocked at the voice, she accidentally dropped the ring. She didn't have her wand with her! It was in her cloak back at the café! Panicking she dove head first into the icy river.

"Laura!" Harry shouted as he ran over to the ledge. He hurriedly removed his cloak, shoes, and socks before jumping in to rescue her. Wading in the river which was over a meter deep, he grabbed onto her, hoisting her head back up and out of the water.

Not recognizing him in the dark, she yelled, "Go away! Don't—"

Grappling with each other in the increasingly freezing water, she attempted to free herself from his grasp to go after her ring. He kept pulling her up out of the water, thinking she was trying to drown herself. A cloud that had been blocking the moonlight moved past the moon, allowing her to see her adversary. "Stop it! Harry! Harry, what the hell are you doing here!"

"I'm trying to save you, that's what!" he yelled back, still holding her forcefully in his grasp in the icy water.

"Save me from what! You lost me my wedding ring!" she seethed bitterly. She pushed him away and made another dive to recover her lost ring.

It took him a moment to see she wasn't trying to commit suicide and take in what she was actually doing. After he thought it through, he was suddenly concerned that she wasn't coming up for air. He dived under and pulled her back up again saying, "You'll freeze yourself death!"

"This is none of your business!" she gasped, the cold finally getting to her. "Just leave me alone!" She swam away, a bit and made another dive for her lost jewellery.

Taking more time under water than the previous times, Harry went after her again, only this time she didn't fight him. He struggled to pull her from the river, nearly unconscious from her efforts. Coughing and gasping for air, she was out of strength to resist him. He lifted her in his arms and carried her to where he left his cloak and shoes. Taking out his wand, he said, "_Accio_ Laura's ring," and the ring flew up from the river and into his hand. He wrapped his cloak around her, put his shoes and socks back on, and picked her up again to disapparate to his friends' home. He was already late to meet Hayden at the station.

When he arrived at the Weasley household, he quickly explained the situation and circumstances he found Laura in and how he needed to rush off to King's Cross to meet his son leaving Laura in the startled care of Ron and Hermione.

Laura's eyes blinked open to see the glowing fire, unaware until then just how cold she had been and looked around the small, yet cosy home. She saw the figures of Granger, Weasley, and Harry conversing in the kitchen and turned back to the fire. Confused, but fatigued, she fell asleep.

"You're not apparating to King's Cross like that!" Hermione said in a motherly tone that reminded Harry of the other Mrs. Weasley. "Ron, where's my wand?"

"Over here, love," he replied with a smirk in Harry's direction. He handed over Hermione's wand and she did a quick drying spell on him.

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry said. He didn't even realize how soaked he was just as he hadn't remembered the spell to repair his glasses all those years ago.

"No problem," Hermione said. "Awfully strange running into her this evening, wouldn't you say?"

Ron agreed, adding, "She looks horrible. Wonder what happened to her..."

Harry merely shrugged. Before he had a chance to disapparate, a familiar owl swooped over to him through an open window.

"One for Paddington, please," Ariana said. She handed Muggle money to the lady behind the counter not exactly sure how much to give her. "Thank you," she said loftily as she received a great deal of change and the ticket. When she turned back around, she was startled to see Potter still standing there.

"I changed my mind—" Hayden said quickly, "you're not going."

"What?" she demanded.

"He's dangerous—from what my dad told me—" he started to explain.

"And how do you plan on stopping me?" she questioned regally.

Without remembering they were off school grounds in a public place surrounded by Muggles, he raised his wand against her.

"What, going to kill me, are you?" She walked straight into his wand so it was pointed directly above her breast. She pressed into it saying, "Well, go on then."

"No," he choked out, forcing his eyes to look away from her breasts and back at her face. "But I could put you in a body-bind…"

"What position would you like me in?" Her head titled sideways as she seductively teased him.

He cleared his suddenly dry throat.

"Are we through playing now?" she asked, stepping away from his wand and hoisting her backpack onto her shoulders. "You're wasting my time."

Hayden regained composure and decided aloud, "I'm coming with you."

"I thought you said it was too dangerous," said Ariana, looking him over and discerning whether she should even consider the offer.

"If you're so sure he'll help you and he's such a good person then-just—"

"I've never said he's a good person! You dozy prat!" she snorted. "You don't care about Aedan, so why come with me? Hmm?"

"Don't patronize me."

She sidestepped to evade him, but Potter repositioned himself to block her. She huffed, "If you want to say something, just say it and let me about my business!"

"I want to protect you," Hayden nobly confessed.

"Wonderful!" She threw her arms in the air. "That's just what I need, another older brother."

"I don't want to be your brother," he said quickly.

"Well, what _do you_ want then?" she asked in an elevated tone. Her silver-blue eyes poured into his emerald ones.

Contrary to previous encounters, he audaciously closed the space between them and brushed his lips gently over hers.

Caught off guard by his boldness, she didn't know what he was doing until she was being kissed and by then, she was surrendering willingly. Her hands stretched to his dirty-blonde hair so she could comb her fingers through it whilst drawing him closer.

His hands explored the nape of her neck and the sides of her slender yet curvaceous body. Out of nowhere, sharp, jabbing pain distracted him from the luscious taste of her lips. The pain became so intense he was forced to break away. "Ow! What the—"

Justin's owl was the source of nuisance, pecking at his skin so hard it drew blood. "Ouch! Bloody bird!" He tore the envelope eagerly.

_I took the liberty of having Caroline dash off a note to your dad to let him know you'd changed your mind and will be staying at Hogwarts over the holiday. I know you'd much rather steal away with your girlfriend. Just watch your back, all right mate?  
Happy Christmas!  
Justin_

"How did he know?" Hayden thought aloud, but flipped the parchment over to see a postscript.

_I know what you're thinking. It's because I'm _amazing_. I want details later. All right?_

Hayden smirked and shook his head.

"What is it?' she asked, examining the owl curiously.

Hayden handed her the parchment and she read it with a wide smile on her face. He approached a ticket machine with £1.60 in hand to buy his ticket. "Paddington d'you say?" He looked to Ariana who nodded. "I thought you said he lives in Wiltshire."

"Well you can't get to Wiltshire from King's Cross. You have to go to Paddington to get on the Network Express rail headed for Bath!"

"I know that! I'm just saying that wouldn't it be faster to take the tube to Waterloo and take the line from there towards Salisbury?"

"I don't know," she admitted.

"Where in Wiltshire does he live?"

"Amesbury," Ariana said.

"So a bus or taxi from either Swindon or Salisbury then…" Hayden thought aloud looking at the map above the ticket machines. "I've never been to either so I don't know which would be more convenient. This is turning out to be a real adventure, eh?"

She smirked at his remark. "Maybe we should ask someone…"

"We've already bought our tickets for Paddington station," he said, shrugging.

Ariana shrugged as well, hoisting her other bag onto her shoulder. "We've got the whole holiday to find out how to get there and back." She smiled.

"Right," he said, meeting her smile and gathering his belongings. "Well, best catch the Hammersmith line then."

"Right. Then we get off at Paddington and from there get on the express rail for Bath, but we get off before then at Swindon."

"Sounds good, but I still say you could have packed lighter," he remarked, gesturing to her luggage.

"It'll add up to about £31.60 then…" She rifled through her smaller pack for Muggle currency.

Hayden's eyes widened at the price and checked to make sure he had enough to get there and back.

Observing his expression inquisitively, she asked, "Is that a lot of money?"

"Yeah…kind of," he said frankly.

"Don't fret, Potter," she flashed her wad of bills, "I can always loan you some..."

* * *

A/N: I'm glad you lot really felt the last chapter. Sorry it took so long to post this chapter, but was down every time I tried to post these past few days. Grr!

There are more plot twists headed your way! Just stay with me, even if things don't seem to be the way you like them. You've got to trust me! Bwhahahahaa!

£31.60 is roughly 51.19, but this takes place in 2014, so…:shrugs: Still, it's a lot of money for teens… (except when you're wicked rich like Ariana).


	24. Isolation Breeds

Hayden wasn't going to be coming home tonight, so Harry would be alone again. He was reluctant to leave Laura in the care of his best friends because he didn't want to put them out by having her stay at their home, but he didn't really have choice once Hermione put her foot down.

"She's in no condition to be moved right now," Hermione maintained.

"But I—" Harry objected.

"It's too late now," Hermione insisted. Both Ron and Hermione noted that Harry looked much better this week up until tonight. He had been doing surprisingly well since his wife's death, but now that Hayden wouldn't be coming home for Christmas, he seemed more than disappointed. He looked lonely and she felt bad. "Come back for her tomorrow and we'll see how she is, all right?"

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive."

"It's really not that big of deal, Harry," Ron added. "Honestly, we don't mind. Not like she's making noise or anything." He grinned.

"I'll be back tomorrow then," Harry gave in and apparated home.

During the few hours Marwood slept, Hermione set about making her more comfortable which included changing her wet clothes for dry ones. In the process of putting the dry clothes on, she found all kinds of harsh abrasions on various areas of Marwood's skin: along her sides and hips; bruises on her arms. Hermione wasn't stupid. She knew most of these wounds were fresh and Marwood couldn't have done them to herself even if she wanted to commit suicide or the like as Harry thought. She automatically drew the conclusion that the scars were from Malfoy. Why else would she leave her ancestral home and wind up in a river?

"God, Marwood…what has he done to you?" Hermione breathed solemnly. She slipped a wool coverlet over Marwood and brushed her hair gently away from her eyes as she would Caroline or Emma.

With all the commotion, Emma would surely be up and eager to get her nose into the situation. Hermione left Marwood's side to check on her children. Both Aaron and Emma were sound asleep.

"I thought they'd be up too," Ron said as he showed up at her side.

Neither Ron nor Hermione had thought much on Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy since graduation or the various occasions they saw them in public, but they had read about the disappearance of their son. They didn't take it to heart until then—when Marwood was in their home—and felt even more blessed for their three healthy children; thankful they were safe.

She looked up at her husband, smiling. "This whole thing—it's just—it's made me realize once again how lucky we are…" she whispered as the two of them gazed on their sleeping children.

"Very, very lucky," he said as he stroked her back. "We should've asked Harry to stay over. Especially since Hayden's not coming home tonight."

"He'd have said no if we'd asked him," Hermione replied knowingly. "You know that."

"I know," he sighed. "But it still would've been nice to ask."

She turned to take him into her arms, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Love you."

Ron kissed her left temple. "Love you."

"How long will it take to get there?" Hayden asked his travelling companion as they sat next to each other on the train headed for Swindon.

"Well, we've been travelling nearly an hour and half, so I'd say we'll arrive at Swindon soon. After that, we'll take a bus or taxi to Amesbury…" Ariana thought aloud.

"It's pretty late though. D'you think they'll have buses running at this hour?"

"It _is_ rather late…perhaps we should stay at an inn tonight," she suggested. "What d'you say?"

A little perplexed that a girl was asking him if he wanted to stay at a hotel with her, his mind jumped from one tangent to the next thinking about things he knew she hadn't intended him to be thinking about: Ariana…him…alone…hotel room… He swallowed nervously. "Wouldn't you want to head straight for your grandfather's?" He wanted to kick himself for saying that.

Ariana frowned with furrowed brow. "It's not like he's expecting me or anything. Plus, wouldn't it be rude to drop by so late?"

She had a valid point. "Yeah…" He avoided thinking about the hotel situation by recalling a previous conversation they hadn't finished having to do with their opinions of just what kind of person Lucius Malfoy was. "What did your parents tell you about your grandfather?"

"That he was dead," Ariana said promptly. She then thought about it more deeply, remembering the time she overheard her parents talking to Professor Snape. "I guess they told us that because he was dead to us, if what you're saying about my dad being disinherited is accurate."

"It is," Hayden said, his green eyes pouring into hers.

"Well…I guess he's responsible for attacking my mother sometime…tried to kill her…" She shrugged.

"My dad saved her," Hayden informed her. He then went on to tell everything he knew from his father's point of view.

Ariana shrugged again, saying, "At least there's one thing our parents agree on."

"What's that?"

"That Lucius Malfoy is chicaning sod!" she laughed.

"A what?" he asked.

"Chicaning?" she repeated, as if he should already know what that meant. "It's from French…" she offered, trying to get him to understand, "means thieving...?" She exhaled loudly. "Well, a slippery old geezer, that's what. That easier for you to understand?"

"Please stop belittling me," Hayden requested. She suddenly reminded him of his Aunt Hermione or Caroline, which also caused him to remember something else. "If your brother's such an ass, why do you want to find him?"

"He's my brother… He's never been cruel to me," she told him. Judging by the look on his face, he didn't totally believe her. She tossed him an imitation of his questioning look, before saying, "D'you remember our first year when we had flying lessons? How Madam Hooch nearly failed me because I was so afraid of flying I stopped going to class? Well my brother taught me not to be afraid. After classes and over the summer he taught me slowly and gave me time to get used to it. When we're not around other Slytherins, he's kind, sweet… I care about him very much and I don't know what I'd do without him." She added as an afterthought, "I hope he isn't dead."

Hayden took in everything she said with great consideration, but still wasn't convinced the same Malfoy that enjoyed taunting Caroline was the brother Ariana described to him. He noted the gloominess in her expression and endeavoured to change that. "Why were you smiling when you read Justin's letter to me?"

"Because he called me your girlfriend." She deliberately batted her eyes.

"And you think that notion's funny, do you?" he asked, flirtatiously tilting his head to the side so his nose was close to hers.

She flicked her wave of dark hair behind her shoulders and leaned close to his ear, whispering, "It'd be more economical for us to share a room tonight, wouldn't you agree?"

Before he had a chance to answer, the train came to a halt at Swindon station. She pulled away from him and grabbed her bags whilst Hayden gathered his thoughts. She turned back to see him still sitting there.

"This is our stop. No time to dilly-dally, Potter! Let's go!"

"How-How're we going to get a hotel room when we're not eighteen?"

"You've got to be kidding me," she laughed and pulled out a card from her wallet. "My mum gave this to me for my birthday last year." She handed it to him.

He looked closely at the year of birth. "But you're not nineteen…"

"I know. It's a fake." She smiled smugly. "You don't have one? You should. They're very handy for getting into clubs and such; getting pissed..."

"Your _mum_ gave this to you?" he asked, astonished, as he followed her off the train.

"That's what I said, isn't it?" She turned back and winked at him.

"I'm not sure it'll work," he said.

"Oh, it'll work. Trust me." She linked her arm in his and the two of them went through the station in search of transportation to Amesbury.

Laura woke a few hours later to find herself paralysed by a severe headache and lying incapacitated on the Weasley's second-rate couch. She hadn't the strength or energy to fight the thoughts swarming in her head.

Why had Harry come to save her? Why had he tried to stop her? Where was the ring? Had he taken her away before she had a chance to find it? Damn him. Damn Harry Potter and his heroic tendencies. Damn whoever stole her son away from her that lead up to her final argument with Draco! And damn Draco too, for being an intolerable git!

Her head felt like it was being torn in seven different directions at once making it impossible to concentrate on one specific thing. If only everything could be all right again… She wondered if there were a drug or potion she could drink to save her from thinking so much, to give her at least desensitised peace of mind. And what in Merlin's name was she wearing? This certainly wasn't a nightie she owned! And it was a tad large…Granger's? Why?

She thought of Ariana and wondered how she was coping at school without Aedan there. Aedan was supposed to be there, to watch over her. Flashes of memories when Aedan and Ariana were small swept into her thoughts. The Christmas the year Duessa was sacked, she watched Aedan and Ariana contenting each other by playing wizard's chess on the newest and most expensive set Draco could find. The pair played so quickly it seemed as though they could anticipate each other's moves. Laura realized for the first time her children, though almost a year apart in age, were like twins. They got on so well, sitting for hours at a time in peaceful silence; rarely engaged in a serious argument. She wondered what they were like when they were in classes. Did the professors know about their gift?

They scarcely spent a moment apart and now he was missing! Where would Ariana be without Aedan? She was on her own now; having separate experiences and when he returned, if he returned, they would never be as close again. Laura recalled the look on Ariana's face when she begged to come home. She _should have_ come home for Christmas. But their home was no longer… Laura had no comfort to offer her. There was still no news on his whereabouts…

Ah, she had been so selfish leaving Draco. She hadn't thought about the children and how such a separation would affect them. She should have made _him_ leave. It was her damned house anyway!

The throbbing of her headache altered to a dull ache and she was thankful neither Weasley nor Granger assailed her with accusations or tasking questions. The light of the fire was harsh to her eyes, so she closed them again. Sleep. Sleep would be nice… She hadn't slept well since Aedan's disappearance. She wondered if she'd ever be able to sleep through the whole night until he was returned.

The only room left in Amesbury was at a small inn. The room they lodged in had two beds, but Hayden awoke just before four in the morning when Ariana's ice-cold body slipped under the covers next to him. He reflexively flinched away from her and her frozen feet.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I hadn't meant to wake you."

"It's OK," he said in a croaky early-morning voice.

"I was cold," she explained apologetically.

"I can tell," he replied, hesitantly touching her bare arm. "Didn't you bring something warmer to wear? Like a jumper or something?" 'Idiot...' he thought, mentally smacking himself upside the head. 'Don't make her get up. Just put your arms around her and shut up.'

"The jumper I brought's too itchy to sleep in," she said as she moved closer, curling up with her head near his shoulder, eyes closed.

He wondered how she could be so calm, climbing into the same bed as someone from the opposite sex. Maybe she had done this before. Being tired, he let it slip. "How come you're so calm? Doesn't anything scare you?"

Her deep blue eyes blinked open to meet his. "Now really, what _am_ I afraid of?" She could tell when her cold fingertips brushed across the warm skin on his arm that he was nervous about her being there with him. "It's not like I haven't shared a bed with a boy before. I've been on trips my family where I had to share one with my brother on more than one occasion…"

"I didn't realize you two were that close," he was surprised to hear himself say.

She rolled to the side facing away from him. He couldn't understand. He could never understand.

It took him another minute to finally wrap an arm around her, warming her up, and at the same time unintentionally receiving her thoughts and emotions. He didn't know if she knew what he was sensing or not, but wondered if his thoughts were being transferred as well.

_…sixteen now…missed his birthday... …so strange…never missed his birthday before… He missed mine too. If my parents won't use all the resources they have—if they won't go to Lucius, then I will. Whatever it takes... I want him back..._

Hearing, or rather _feeling_ her thoughts like this, he knew she was close to tears, but was unsure how to console her. He tightened the muscles in his athletic arms to hold her closer so he could bury his face in the nape of her neck. "Warmer?" he asked quietly.

A shaking exhale of repressed tears followed before he heard her reply, "Much."

She moved his arm slightly as she shifted a little, but once she settled, she left her arm resting on the one he had wrapped around her waist. As she slowly drifted back to a cosier sleep, the floodgates holding back his innermost thoughts and emotions sieved into her dreams. She sensed he didn't know what to make of their situation—what their relationship was or what possibilities lay before them. He felt they were moving too fast by sleeping in the same bed together. They weren't _doing_ anything besides sleeping, but he felt drawn to her and he'd like to do more with her. He felt they were too young, she was just fifteen and he would turn sixteen in three months.

_ …so beautiful, but do I want to be with her? We just started dating…was there something more to the relationship besides attraction? Why'd I follow her anyway? She's got to be playing with my mind…This is definitely an adventure. Will I have enough money to get back? What'll everyone say when we get back to school? How'll I tell Justin or Caroline? Or my dad..? _

Slowly his panic faded to a faint murmur in the back of her head and the warmth of his caring for her overtook the confused emotions as the pair finally slept dreamlessly.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I love you all!

Up next, Harry returns to Ron and Hermione's and confronts Laura; Hayden and Ariana stop by Malfoy Manor. Bwhahahaha!


	25. Hesitant Encounters

Just after dawn, Harry's peaceful slumber turned even more serene when he was graced with Kelly's presence. Her voice whispered in the back of his thoughts—her words sounding sweeter than cheering fans after winning a Quidditch World Cup. _"Harry…"_

In this dreamscape, he could forget about her ever dying. Every night he fell asleep he prayed he would see her in his dreams and here she was. "Kelly," he addressed her spirit form.

_"I've been waiting for you."_

He reached out to caress her golden hair. "I'm here."

Images flashed before him and the next thing he knew, he and Kelly were rushing to get Hayden off to Hogwarts for his third year. _"We're going to be late!" Kelly was saying. "If you would have got up at a proper time," she pointed her finger at Hayden accusingly as she scolded, "we wouldn't be in such a hurry!"_

And the next moment, they were in Sussex on vacation when Hayden was four. He kept pulling them into different shops, eagerly pointing out items here or there that interested him, talking eagerly. All Harry saw was how Kelly's face brightened in proud embarrassment when other people looked over at them and their enthusiastic four-year-old. _"Would you listen to Hayden?" she beamed. He smiled back at her, equally cheerful._

Then it was their seventh year and they were snogging in an empty cloakroom. He felt her hands in his hair as he used the Ravenclaw tie that hung loosely around her neck to pull her closer to him. When they broke away from their fiery kiss, he saw the image of a fifth-year Laura and they were in the library. _"You don't have to be afraid. I won't ever let him hurt you again."_

_"Oh Harry,"_ Laura's voice echoed. _"Harry…Harry…"_ The sound of her voice changed into that of Kelly's. _"…waited for you, Harry…"_

When he woke, the only thing he remembered clearly from his dream was comforting Laura. Whether her need for comfort in real life was true or not, he couldn't turn his back on her. She was still alive and Kelly wasn't.

It was nearly afternoon when Laura woke to noisy children and clanging dishes.

Ron and Hermione were bustling around the kitchen teaching Emma and Aaron the proper way to clean up after cooking.

Laura put a pillow over her head at the disturbance, trying to go back to blissful sleep where everything was perfect… Aedan was home and Draco was solely hers. Unfortunately for her, Aaron had other ideas.

With a spatula full of leftover chocolate batter, four-year-old Aaron asked politely, "Want some?" He stuck spatula, chockfull of chocolaty goodness, in her face. "I'm making brownies!"

"Ugh!" she exclaimed, wiping the chocolate from her face. Her children had never acted like this!

Laura's exhale of aversion to this Weasley child's behaviour must have been loud enough for Granger to hear, even over the little girl's announcement that the brownies were nearly done cooking because she raced over to seize the spatula from her youngest.

"Aaron!" she scolded. "Apologize to her."

"Sowwy," he said glumly as he licked some batter off his sticky fingers.

"Can we eat them now, Mum?" Emma asked eagerly.

"Not yet, they still have to cool," Hermione answered. She turned back to Marwood. "Sorry about that."

"Aaron," Ron said in a fatherly manner, "Come help your sister with the dishes." He and Hermione had made sure to only use plastic dishes when cooking with Emma and their youngest chef-to-be, Aaron. Since his birthday in June, he had started to look more and more like his father when he was a child, but his personality was evolving to be the perfect mix of Hermione and him. He couldn't wait to see what kind of person he would grow up to be, but at the same time never wanted him to grow up.

"Wh-Where are my clothes?" Laura asked Granger softly.

Hermione went to get them and ushered her into the toilet so she could change and freshen up. When Marwood emerged, Hermione offered her either breakfast or lunch to which she replied she wasn't hungry. "You need to take this potion," Hermione insisted, "so you'll have to eat something first. It could damage your stomach if you don't."

Laura withheld a smile at Granger's motherly tone, simply nodding her resignation and sitting at the table. "Thank you for your hospitality in allowing me to stay here last night and for the food."

"It's nothing," Hermione answered humbly. She was yet again impressed with Marwood's manners and surprised she wasn't as a haughty as she normally appeared. Marwood looked so thin! Hermione placed more food in front of her.

Ron hadn't expected Marwood to be thanking them in such a stately manner. Hell, he hadn't expected her to thank them at all. After the shape she had been in last night, he was shocked at her dignified presence as if nothing happened last night…that Hermione hadn't seen the injuries Malfoy inflicted on her.

With the exception of Aaron and Emma, the next hour went by quietly with polite conversation between the adults.

A knock was heard at the door.

"That must be Harry," Ron said, swiftly getting up to answer it.

Emma squealed, "HARRY!" and ran to give him a hug.

Although Laura saw Harry the night before, she hadn't really looked at him. Now she saw the handsome dark-haired man with gold-framed glasses—made from the snitch he caught at his final professional game—as if she was looking on him for the first time in ages. Though she revered showing indifference, viewing it as a strength, where impatience and showing emotion were flaws, her attempt to remain aloof and indifferent disappeared at his arrival. Her countenance darkened as she breathed, "What the hell were you thinking, Harry?"

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks and, thinking the exact same thing, took their children into their bedroom leaving Harry alone with Marwood.

Harry tossed her a sarcastic lax smile. "And I half expected you to be glad I rescued you…"

"I didn't _need_ you to rescue me! I don't want to be— You were never there before when he—"she stopped herself short, thinking it wasn't Harry's business what Draco did to her whilst under a curse a few years ago.

"He's done this to you before?" Harry's eyes widened.

"Done _what_? Oh," she exhaled, nodding, "you think this is all about Draco, don't you? Of course you would. Just give me the ring back and I'll be on my way." She held out a hand.

"Why would you throw it in a river if it was important?" Harry threw the question at her.

"It doesn't concern you," she declared. "It never has."

He crossed his arms over his chest and asked in a demanding voice, "If it doesn't concern me, then how did you end up here?"

"Stop asking me questions!" she exclaimed, tired of his persistence. "Just give me the damned ring back!"

"Here." He took the ring out of his trouser pocket and handed it over.

She clenched the ring in her fist so tightly her nails dug into her palm of her hand. When she opened her fist, her stern expression softened a bit as she examined to ring. She didn't smile, but slipped it onto her ring finger quickly before pushing past Potter.

He caught her arm saying, "We should get you to St. Mungo's just to make sure everything's OK."

"St. Mungo's?" she laughed, "I might as well check myself in a Muggle psychiatric hospital like my father would've after I was expelled from Hogwarts. D'you remember that?"

"I'm serious Laura! You might've caught a cold or something…" Merlin, she was so stubborn!

"I'm not some damaged broomstick you can repair, Harry." She looked at him rigidly.

"Where will you go?" he asked.

"Anywhere but here…" She couldn't stand being around the picture-perfect Weasleys anymore.

Harry unhesitatingly requested, "Stay with me."

"You're mad!"

"Stay with me," he repeated in a softer tone that ached with loneliness.

"If you think staying at your home is going to cause me to-to _reveal_ anything about myself then you're wrong," she said, her voice wavering from insecurity.

"I just want to help you," he told her honestly, trying to prevent her from leaving.

"And I don't want your help," she replied without emotion.

Harry took a breath before admitting, "Maybe I'm the one that needs yours."

Hayden and Ariana stood just outside the gate between two shoddy buildings, carefully examining the location. "You sure this is it?" Hayden asked, his hesitation revealing his apprehension. He was thoroughly afraid to meet his father's adversary face-to-face, but struggled not to let his fear show. He scanned Ariana's profile which was seeping in Malfoy indifference and could tell, despite what she'd say to the contrary, that she was fearful too.

"This is it," she said. She looked up at Potter and met his eyes before entering through the gate.

The back alley withered and disappeared. The structure that now stood before them was an ivory-coloured manor house, very bright on the outside with a well-kept garden surrounding it. The anxious pair approached the front doorstep and Ariana boldly lifted the large brass knocker that was shaped like a skeleton's head with a serpent coming out of the mouth. When her hand touched the serpent, it hissed and came to life, wrapping around her wrist.

"You're not a Parselmouth by any chance, are you Potter?" Ariana asked him nervously, trying not to show her fear as the serpent's grip tightened around her.

He looked at her doubtfully, biting his lip. Figuring he may as well give it a go, he yelled, "Let GO! You stupid snake!"

"It's not working!" she screamed painfully. The serpent hissed ferociously, readying itself to attack.

"Just let us in! Come on….open up! _Heschlahasaa_!" Without knowing it, his spoke in Parseltongue. The snake understood his plea for entrance and morphed back into a brass knocker.

Ariana exhaled in relief and tossed a thankful, but astonished look at Potter. "I thought you said you didn't speak Parseltongue."

"I don't…" He took in her expression. "Did I?"

Before she had a chance to respond, the door swung inwards and a male servant in a tailor-made suit was there to greet them. "Whom may I ask is calling?"

Ariana stepped forward saying confidently, "His granddaughter. Ariana Malfoy."

The servant looked her over and gave Hayden the once-over twice before bowing and exiting.

Ariana looked at Potter sympathetically. She nodded to the door. "Thanks for that."

"No problem." He took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze as if to say 'we're I this together'. They meandered from the dark foyer to the drawing room. The high ceiling made the small room look larger even though nearly every bit of the wall was covered with portraits of Malfoy ancestors. The antique furniture made the portraits look even older and though it was impeccably clean, it was still very creepy.

Whilst Ariana was mesmerized by the intimidating portrait of a medieval Malfoy family, the imposing, extremely blonde figure of Lucius Malfoy appeared around the corner.

Lucius paused a moment, taking in the dark-haired girl's profile. She looked very much like Lucretia, even more so than her mother. He didn't mind imagining for a moment that she was in fact Lucretia. He noticed her companion and their intertwined hands. "So," he said coolly, stepping further into the room, "you must be Ariana…"

Ariana hastily removed her hand from Potter's grasp. "Yes, grandfather."

"I wasn't aware I had a granddaughter," he said indifferently. He walked behind her, examining her thoroughly. He reminded himself she had Marwood blood and sneered, "The product looks better than anticipated…"

Hayden didn't like the way Lucius was looking at her at all. Didn't he know this was his _granddaughter_? Lucius disgusted him.

"Tell me about Ohio…" Lucius prompted her, casually sitting on the couch.

" Ohio?" she asked, not understanding.

"Weren't you sent an American school—oh," he corrected himself, smiling unpleasantly, "that was your mother…" Judging by Ariana's facial expression, he could tell she didn't know about it. Taking pleasure in degrading others, he added, "Expelled from Hogwarts, never graduated…" He asked as if he half expected her to be attending some Muggle school, "What school are _you_ attending?"

"Hogwarts of course!" she said, annoyed by the question. "A fifth-year Slytherin just like my brother." She remembered him congratulating Aedan their first year and not her. "Don't let these Muggle clothes fool you," she said with contempt.

Lucius smiled evilly, obviously glad she was in Slytherin and proud of the attitude in her voice. He snapped his fingers and one of the servants appeared. "Fetch some tea and biscuits for my granddaughter and her _companion_."

"Yes, sir."

Lucius turned his attention to Ariana's escort, taking in his shock of blonde hair and green eyes. Instead of addressing the unknown person, he asked Ariana a bit rudely, "Who's this lad? Your boyfriend, Ariana?"

The way he said her name sickened her for some reason. She looked at Potter who seemed unsettled as well. She knew it'd be dangerous for him to reveal he was a Potter, but before she could answer, he started to introduce himself.

He put a hand forward and began to say, "Hayden—"

Ariana talked over him saying, "A FRIEND. He's a friend…from school." She exchanged looks with Potter again.

Lucius raised an eyebrow, saying, "Sorry? Didn't catch your name."

"Oh, er, Wood. Justin Wood..." Hayden said in a Scottish accent, mimicking his best friend rather accurately. 


	26. Past and Presence

"My help?" Laura wondered. "What could you possibly need from me?"

Harry shrugged. "Someone to talk to?"

"You have Weasley and Granger for that."

"All right…the reason I asked you to stay is a selfish one. Can you heal me, Laura? Can you do that for me?"

The way his beautiful green eyes sparkled as he pleaded tore at her soul. She remembered immaturely refusing to heal his wife and how guilty she felt at her funeral. Her guilt wasn't lessened in the least even after Draco admitted to killing her and seeing Harry's suffering just made her feel worse. She couldn't deny him anymore. She nodded her compliance and he escorted her to his home.

Once they were back at his place, he asked her, "What would you have me do?"

She sat sideways on his couch and crossed her legs. "Just sit comfortably and try to relax."

He sat next to her and leaned his head back, closing his eyes.

She took his hands in hers, closing her eyes as well and tried to merge thoughts with him. She didn't feel like there was a wall between them as she had felt with Draco the last time she tried to link with him, but it felt like unfamiliar territory. _You have to let me in, Harry. _

Releasing his hands, she outlined his face with her fingertips. Maybe if it was a few years ago it would have been easier to recall the feelings they used to have for each other. Maybe that would have eased the merging of thoughts… But Laura had hurt Harry so much that it was almost unable to be mended and connecting with him to even begin healing was nearly impossible. Maybe she was to blame for lack of vigour.

Harry knew what it felt like to have her in his head. He had been afraid of it before, but her presence was so faint this time, he wondered if she was able to do any good. Would he always be haunted by memories of Kelly? He opened his eyes to see Laura's face hovering above his. They simply looked at each other for a moment before he drew her close and kissed her.

She pulled away and they sat in silence for awhile.

When he eventually broke the silence, he said, "Do you think the two of us could have been good together?"

She was thinking the same thing he was, but the way he was looking at her made her feel uncomfortable for some reason. "Things are just too mucked up now with everything… You've lost a wife and I've lost a husband… We have children…"

"I know," he said. "But do you think we could have had a real chance back then?"

She backed away from him saying, "Don't look at me like that."

He shook his head. "I'm sorry." He looked defeated.

She couldn't shake the feeling that she should tell him the truth—the real reason she left Draco. Perhaps that very thing weighing on her mind was the key to unlocking what was obstructing her attempt to heal him. She figured Harry thought Draco had just been violent with her; that it had nothing to do with the fact she was confused, afraid of him, and certain he wasn't in love with her anymore. "There's nothing to be sorry about."

He looked back at her and carefully brushed a hand through her hair, remembering his dream. Was this what Kelly would've wanted? Would he ever be happy again? Laura hadn't moved since breaking away from the kiss, but her eyes illustrated her confliction. He didn't have the energy to doubt his feelings any longer. Whether these feelings were for Kelly or for the Laura he used to know, it didn't matter to him anymore. He kissed her again, only this time he didn't hold back.

It was Laura who broke away from the kiss again. She didn't know what to believe or what was real. She wished it were all a dream and that when she woke, she'd be with Draco the way they used to be. At the same time, she didn't want to hurt Harry who was already broken. She had to tell him the truth before things went any further. "Harry… I have to tell you something…"

"What?" he breathed.

"The—it's about Draco… H-he… He killed your wife," she confessed, afraid to see his reaction.

Harry was startled. "He what?" His chest constricted making it difficult to breathe. Laura kept speaking, explaining what Draco had done, but he couldn't hear her. "My God…" he murmured, shaking his head. Thoughts of Kelly and the life they shared together flew to the forefront of his mind and tears came to his eyes. "No…she wasn't-he didn't-I was only gone a minute—it couldn't have—too long—" The words sputtered as he spoke, barely making sense.

Laura held him by the shoulders as if by so doing she could calm him and make him understand it was true. She told him everything. She choked on the words when she recalled what Draco told her about raping and killing Kelly. Tears came to her eyes as they slid down Harry's cheeks.

"Kelly…" he mumbled. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know," Laura replied. "I'm so sorry Harry! I wish I could have been there! I wish I could have done something—I never wanted to hurt you…"

He wiped his own tears and his stare became more focused. "But you did."

"I wish I could take it all back—everything I've ever done to hurt you! I was stupid-and I didn't know how much she meant to you! I didn't know!" she wailed as he stood up. "I'm sorry Harry! I'm so sorry!" She grasped him as she cried.

He took her hands off his biceps and moved a few paces towards the doorway. He had to get away from her. He exited through the door; leaving her there, sobbing, on the carpeted floor of his flat.

She knew all her tears wouldn't wash away the pain she had caused him which made her cry even more. It was a good thing she wasn't at the Weasleys so they wouldn't witness this…a good thing…

It wasn't until a day or so after Laura left that Draco discovered she was gone. She could have been anywhere in Marwood Mansion for days at a time without running into him if she wanted to. He tried not to think about it even though the servants were asking about her. Though undoubtedly concerned, he convinced himself she'd return. It was _her_ house by birthright, not his. When she returned, if things were still sour between them, he'd leave. He should've been the one to leave in the first place, but where would _he_ have gone?

At first he was glad she left—he didn't need to see her wasting away in front of him, because of what he'd done. He even felt, at one point, like he needed to be alone because _she_ had betrayed _him_. If only that were the case…then he wouldn't have to feel guilty. Without her there, he could pretend everything was all right, forget about the criminal he was—let go of the pain he'd held onto for so long. Forget about her and the memories—how she had changed him into a better person, but he knew the blame lay with _him_. Draco was the evil person who had committed violent acts against her on more than one occasion. It was Draco who had taken an innocent life and cheated on her. Gods! She deserved better than him! It sure as hell was a good thing she was gone.

Without her there, their home was desolate; barren…an inescapable loneliness where he was lost in the nothingness inside his soul, bred from the isolation from her.

Feeling he deserved to be pushed aside, he remembered his father's words of who he ought to become when he was a teenager. How his father wanted him to be just like him, tormenting the lesser creatures, demeaning others, how the purity of blood was more important than having friends that cared about you or a family that loved you. Love? Love was a foolish notion to his father. His father never loved him. All he ever did was condescendingly talk about who Draco ought to be. So Draco acted the perfect son: the person who befit his father's perception; and in doing so, lied to himself about his own true feelings about everything…including love. He even lied to Laura, the only person he truly loved! Who his father wanted him to be was not who Draco wanted to be and even though Hogwarts was a distant memory, Draco hadn't realized until then how powerful a hold his father still had on his mind.

Draco wanted to be with Laura after graduation and he never faced his father about that decision, not really… He recalled racing home before his father got back from work, hurriedly packing all of his possessions, and then apparating to Marwood Mansion straightaway. He avoided confronting him, knowing his father had to read about their wedding in the _Prophet_. Maybe his father was right all along: that he shouldn't have married Laura, but it was too late for forgiving. Forgiveness was giving in and asking for it was admitting a frailty. He didn't have the strength for that. His strength was her and she wasn't with him anymore.

He had asked for _her_ forgiveness though… he wasn't strong enough to keep that secret forever, so it was his fault yet again. He just couldn't stand lying to her anymore. He'd been scared to tell her the truth; afraid to say what needed to be said, but once he confessed his sins, it caused her to run out on him. He'd never thought what he said would have her running away from him. Now he felt like screaming at himself.

It was all her fault… She was to blame. If she would have stopped holding onto him for so long when he treated her so terribly… If she would have just pushed him away…

But she stood by him all those years, through everything…

He needed her back. He vowed that no matter what she thought of him, he would get her to come home. Even if she never spoke to him again, he'd at least know where she was and know that she was safe.

The servant returned with biscuits and tea which Ariana sipped as casually as possible, whilst Hayden hesitated before taking a biscuit. Lucius drank his tea straight; without any cream or sugar.

"So Mr. Wood, tell me, why exactly are you here?" Lucius eloquently interrogated, taking a slow draught.

"Well-sir-" Hayden began carefully, "er, I was—" He cleared his throat and began again. "It's—you see, Ariana—"

"He wanted to see the stones, you know, Stonehenge…" Ariana finished for him. "He's never seen them before. He-we planned on going there after popping over to see you, that's why."

Lucius looked the pair over more thoroughly before asking, "And why would my granddaughter, whom I've never met prior to this occasion, want so desperately to see me?"

"You're aware of the fact that my brother is missing, aren't you?" Ariana blinked her long lashes innocently.

Lucius frowned. "Missing you say?"

"And I came here in hopes you could help me find him," she concluded in an exhale. When silence followed, she added, "So will you help me?"

Lucius smiled malevolently saying, "Of course, my dear." He caressed her face like a child of his own as if accepting her as a Malfoy. "Where are you two staying?"

Ariana exchanged glances with Potter swiftly before answering. "At an inn not to far from here."

"An inn? My granddaughter will not deign to such low standards. You shall stay here. I'll not here another word on it!" he insisted before she could open her mouth to object. "I'll send Travers for your things."

"Really, you don't have to—" she genteelly declined his offer.

"I insist you stay here," Lucius persisted. "After all, how often do I get to spend time with my granddaughter? No, you'll stay with me. We'll go shopping today to purchase more suitable attire, befitting a Malfoy," he said directly referring to her Muggle clothes. "And tomorrow, we'll take Mr. Wood to see some rocks."

"Then we'll find Aedan?"

"Yes, of course," he said, nodding. "Give me an hour to finish up some business and we'll head out." He gracefully rose from the couch and just before exiting, called, "Dieter? Dieter!"

The House Elf tottered into the drawing room. "Yes, Master."

"Dieter will show you around to the chambers you can stay in over the holiday."

"Yes, Master." The pale-green-eyed old elf bowed. "Thank you, Master."

Hayden looked at Ariana, not quite sure what was going on.

"Come, come, Sir, Madam," the elf gestured for them to follow him. "Dieter will show you to your rooms now. Come…"

Ariana followed the House Elf only a little reluctantly. She wanted to talk to Potter about the whole situation, but wasn't sure if they would be overheard. Groping behind her, she felt for his hand, but caught him by the wrist instead. She sensed he didn't want to be in this mansion any longer than he had to because he was afraid of being found out. She tried to let him know she was confident that now Lucius was treating her with respect, it'd be no problem and everything would work out.

"…the lounge…and this is the library…" Dieter ushered them through the library, up a few flights of marble stairs and to the room Ariana would be staying in. "Miss Malfoy, Dieter leaves you to your chambers." He bowed and gestured for her to enter. "Come Mr. Wood, come, come…."

Hayden gave Ariana a confused look and followed the elf a meter or so down the hallway to a smaller chamber. He was impressed with the magnitude of the room he'd be staying in, but noticed it was far less furnished than Ariana's. There was a snap and the House Elf vanished. Hayden wandered around the large bed and found his belongings stashed alongside a wardrobe.

Whilst he inspected his personal effects, there was a rustling from the arras. Hayden went across the room to check it out. When he pulled back the arras, he was surprised to see Ariana climbing through.

"My house has the same sort of hidden passageways," she explained before he had a chance to ask. "Aedan and I loved finding new ways around. We could get lost for hours at a time. Want to go exploring?"

"Don't you think it's a bit dangerous? I mean, what if your grandfather found out?"

"He won't."

"Hang on. What sort of business d'you think he's up to?"

"Oh what difference does it make? Just look at this place!" she said in wonderment.

"D'you think his means of finding your brother will be illegal too?"

"Who cares? As long as Aedan's returned safely…"

Later that day, Lucius called for them and they went out on the town. He made no mention of Ariana's brother as he spent hundreds of pounds on his granddaughter. She nearly forgot her purpose of visiting him, thoroughly enjoying being spoiled. She was extremely happy being doted on, eating at fancy restaurants, and dressing in expensive clothing.

Hayden's suspicions increased each day, not believing Lucius' affections for his granddaughter were genuine at all and seriously doubting his promise to help them find her brother. He didn't like the way Lucius gushed over Ariana because it seemed like he was either flattering his own daughter or, in a more disturbing way, admiring his fiancée. Hayden's displeasure only increased as the days wore on.

* * *

A/N: Next up, Draco goes to France wooo!

I just downloaded the song "Surrender" by Evanescence from kazaa…

_Is this real enough for you/You were so confused/Now that you've decided to stay/We'll remain together/You can't abandon me/You belong to me/Breathe in and take my life in you/No longer myself only you/There's no escaping me, my love/Surrender/Darling, there's no sense in running/You know I will find you/Everything is perfect now/We can live forever/You can't abandon me/You belong me/Breathe in and take my life in you/No longer myself only you/There's no escaping me, my love/Surrender _


	27. Reluctant Relations

It took Harry the rest of the day to mull over what Laura told him. He knew she didn't have to tell him, but he couldn't prevent the feelings that accompanied his recollection of her past betrayals from invading his thoughts. She could be trying to use him again.

Why had she told him this now? Was she simply angry with Malfoy and this was all some scheme to get Harry to kill him for her? Maybe she just wanted to make him jealous by getting back with Harry? Who knew? Knowing her, it could be any one of those reasons or both. He knew first hand what she was capable of. She had manipulated him before. What was to stop her from trying something like that again?

But what did she have to gain? She was confused and obviously heartbroken, just as he was. Her son was missing and her husband didn't love her anymore. Perhaps he never did. But Harry… Harry still cared for her. Despite all the damned heartache and confusion she caused him, he still cared for her.

Harry eventually went back home to find her stretched out on the floor in the exact spot he had left her. If it wasn't for the faint rise and fall of her back, he might have thought she was dead. "Laura…" He bent down next to her and put a hand to her petite shoulders to rouse her. "Laura…" She let out a small sigh as if reluctantly leaving the world of dreams and blinked her eyes open.

Shock registered in her expression when she saw Harry and realized where she was. She sat up quickly and was about to start apologizing all over again, but he shushed her.

"It doesn't matter," he convinced himself. When he looked into her eyes, he saw the difference; he was able to see her as an adult. They were both older now, if not a little wiser than when they first met. Though still beautiful, there were age lines and stress marks on her previously unblemished skin. She was no child and neither was he. He pulled her into a one-armed hug.

She lifted her head just enough so that her lips met his. She was keenly aware of who exactly she was kissing though she couldn't help but wish it was Draco. Couldn't she let herself pretend? But he wasn't Draco. He didn't kiss her or touch her the way Draco did. He didn't cause her skin to shiver from the converse flame he ignited within.

There was always a part of him that loved her despite everything, but it wasn't the same kind of love that it was back then. He knew starting up with her again wasn't the right thing to do and he pulled away from her.

"Harry— Harry please," she breathed with her eyes closed, desperately wanting to pretend he was Draco.

He couldn't do this to her, especially if she had had a change of heart and loved him, Harry, he couldn't let her think he felt the same. "I can't—We can't do this, Laura. You're not in love with me and I'm not in love with you. It's not—"

"If we know that ahead of time, then neither of us would get hurt," she said softly. Her dark eyes unwaveringly met his.

"It's not that simple," Harry responded in a voice of equal volume. "You know that."

She nodded and rested her head back on his shoulder. She took up his hand and then, unintentionally, whatever was lost before had opened up again and thoughts flowed between them, though not as readily as how it used to be with Draco.

He unconsciously sensed how it was easier for her to replace the pain she felt with something numb instead of facing it. There were unhealed wounds from when she was a child still locked away inside her; so deep they would never go away. The pictures of her past moved in his head, so rapidly it was hard to make sense of them, but he felt how she wanted to let go, but didn't trust herself in front of Harry… how mortified she was now that everyone—especially Weasley and Granger—knew about her physical scars.

Laura skilfully became aware of Harry's innermost feelings and was able to understand where he was coming from. It wasn't really _her_ he wanted, but her being there—though battered and bruised—was a comfort to him. Everything in the past didn't matter anymore. Misunderstandings were unimportant to him now even though it was hard to trust her. She felt he was hesitant to believe what she said about Draco and that was OK. She had let Harry down many times before and he was entitled to feel that way.

Heavy thoughts sifted through the doubts and lies of the past, leaving friendship and the strength a pure emotion like friendship encompassed as they sat there for a long time, just holding each other.

It was Christmas Eve when Draco finished brainstorming and decided to look for his wife in France. He figured even if he didn't find her there, she'd be back home by the time he returned. Where else did she have to go?

Juliette Marwood resided in a bustling wizarding town in Southern France. Besides her aunt, the only other family she ever mentioned was her cousin Troy Morales, Juliette's son, who lived in Normandy. He decided it best to first pay a visit to her aunt since Laura used to live with her and he had her address.

When he arrived at her aunt's home, a brown-haired skivvy answered the door.

"Qui est la?" Who is it? a female voice called from another room.

The skivvy replied. "Un homme, Madame." A man, Madam.

"Est-il riche?" Is he rich?

"Il paraît que oui." It appears so.

"D'accord." All right.

They talked so fast, Draco didn't understand everything, but the skivvy ushered him in saying, "Entrez si vous plait…" Please come in.

"Merci." Thanks. Draco replied, only knowing enough French to get around. Soon he was face-to-face with Laura's aunt. She lounged on a feather chaise longue surrounded by young, handsome men who were busy catering to her every need.

"Qui êtes vous?" Who are you? Juliette asked him, gracefully rising from her settee. She seemed intrigued to find out who this handsome blonde man was.

Draco cleared his throat and feigned confidence in his incorrect pronunciation and no doubt grammar mistakes. "Er— Lauriana's mari. Tsu es sa tante, non? Je chercher aa. Aa icitte?" Lauriana's husband. You're her aunt, right? I'm looking for her. Is she here?

"Vous êtes Laurana mari? Comment vous appelez-vous?" You're Laurana's husband? What's your name?

"Draco Malfoy."

"Drago Malefoy? Cela est étrange…" That's strange. The way she was looking at him was making him uncomfortable. It didn't help that the young men surrounding her were examining him as well. "Vous parlez Français comme une Canadien. Vous êtes d'où? You sound like a Canadian. Where are you from?

"Canadian? What? No, I'm British," Draco informed her, not exactly sure what she was on about. "Er… Mon français est sans talent. Parles-tsu anglais?" My French isn't great. Do you speak English?

"Bien sûr, I speak English!" she said, her voice full of irritation. "So you're looking for Laurana, I see. Well, she is not here. Cela s'intéresse…I didn't think she would marry a Malefoy."

Draco frowned, figuring it had been a waste of time to come all the way to France looking for her just to be insulted by her family. "Look, I'm sorry to bother you, but do you know of anyone else she's related to or friends with that might put her up for awhile?"

"Je ne sais pas…maybe her cousin, my son, Troy? He has always been close to her."

"Where does he live?"

"Far from here. I can give you directions." She waltzed from the room and reappeared in less than a minute. "Here, Monsieur Malefoy." She handed him the directions. "I taught her everything she knows. She was like my own daughter." She shook her head in regret and almost shame as she said, "I cannot believe she married a Malefoy…" She clicked her teeth. "I cannot believe… Je ne peux pas croire…" She then gestured for one of her servants to show him out.

Ari… _Ariana looked past Potter's shoulder and her eyes widened in disbelief. _

_ "What is it?" he asked her, but his question was indistinct. Aedan's voice whispering in the wind was more comprehensible than him. _

Ariana…

_Ariana pushed past Potter and started down the hallway. "Aedan?" she questioned the shadow disappearing around the corner. Down spiralling staircases and into the depths of a dungeon she followed the evanescent chimera of her brother, hearing Potter's footsteps behind her as he followed her out of curiosity._ Aedan!

Hayden touched Ariana's shoulder and she was consequently snapped her out of her vision. "Ariana? Are you all right? You look exhausted. Haven't you been able to sleep?" It was Christmas Eve and he had been sleeping soundly until she crept into his room and knocked over his luggage in the process.

She shook her head and raised her chin to meet his eyes. "It's nothing. I'm fine…" She turned back to the arras and lifted the drapery to return to her room.

When _had_ she left her room for Potter's?—and in the middle of the night no less! Strange…she didn't remember leaving her own bed…

Pausing a moment before slipping back under the covers, she was haunted by the dream. She could almost hear his voice. _Ariana…_

_Aedan…where are you? _she asked the darkening night.

Draco didn't know if he could handle meeting another member of Laura's family after how her aunt had treated him. Then again, he knew how Juliette treated Laura and everything. That woman was just as evil as her brother Roger.

Troy was the owner of a first-rate restaurant in Deauville which was an extremely fashionable sea-side resort town very popular with French elite in the summertime. As it was December, Deauville was rather desolate. When he reached the home of Laura's cousin, he was surprised that Troy didn't live in the wizarding side of town like Juliette did. He was also surprised that a servant didn't answer the door.

Dark-haired, slender-framed Troy opened the door to his modest flat and without asking who Draco was, invited him in.

"Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy…" Draco went on to introduce himself and explain what he was doing there and who he was looking for.

"Enchantez, Draco. It's good to finally meet you. Laura's told me much about you in her letters."

Draco, though not impressed with Troy's living condition or attire, was particularly impressed with his laid-back demeanour. "Nice to meet you too." He paused a bit before asking, "Do you know where she is?"

Troy shook his head. "No. I'm sorry. She hasn't contacted me either. I didn't know she was missing."

"Well, she's not exactly missing…" he began, not particularly keen on revealing the reason of her departure. "She actually left me."

The look of shock on Troy's face almost made him feel better. "Sorry to hear that. She might have said something to my mother."

"I've already stopped by. She's the one who gave me your address."

"I hope she wasn't awful to you…" Troy looked mortified. "She has this garder rancune à—_grudge_," he corrected himself, "against the Malefoys, you know?"

Now it was Draco's turn to be shocked. "And you don't?"

"Non pas—not at all! I have more important things to worry about than old family rivalité."

"Really…" Laura's cousin had officially sparked his interest.

"My mother rarely talked about what went on when she was in school, but I can tell you without a doubt, I'm surprised you left her house alive."

"Your mother went to Hogwarts, then? I thought she would have gone to Beauxbatons."

"Oh, no…I'm more French than she is. She only moved here after Roger inherited the Marwood estate and his wife moved in. Didn't Laura tell you? Maybe she didn't know… My mother took up with a Frenchman and had me. I went through wizarding school like a good son, but after Laura moved in with us and I witnessed the way my mother and Roger were brainwashing her, I couldn't stand it anymore. I gave up all that wizarding nonsense after that."

Draco nodded in understanding, thinking it was ironic how hypocritically Juliette had acted when they met—so high and mighty—when she was just as British as he was. Funny how location can change a person's behaviour…

Troy examined Laura's husband carefully. "If Laura retained any habits from my aunt, I'd think it would be keeping a journal. Have you ever seen her writing in one?"

Draco shook his head. He knew she had a writing desk, but it was always muddled with papers and bills.

"Oh, I'm sure she has one…though it probably isn't a commentary on sexual practise and expérimental techniques like my mother instructed her to keep track of," Troy added cynically. "You find that journal, you'll find out where she went."

Draco thought about it. If she hadn't returned by the time he got back and if he could find the journal, he'd go ahead and look through it then.

Christmas Day, Ariana rose and dressed herself in a newly purchased silver gown that was a gift from her grandfather. As she draped a sinuous ivory cloak over her shoulders in preparation for the Christmas feast awaiting her downstairs, the door to her chamber opened. She turned swiftly around to see the fair complexion of her brother. _Aedan?_ Shocked at his sudden return, she was unable to move for a moment.

Aedan stepped towards her through the opened door dressed in a black t-shirt and dark-washed jeans; the dark colours causing his already pale complexion and platinum blonde hair to seem even fairer.

_Aedan! _she heedlessly flung her arms around her brother. _I thought the worst!_

Unable to hear her telepathic exclamation, Hayden nearly exposed himself as he stepped through the secret doorway connecting their two rooms. He had wanted to see if she was ready to go eat, but when he saw who she was standing with, he pulled himself back under the arras and watched the reunited siblings curiously. Unfortunately from his position, Ariana's back was to him and since she and her brother were the exact same height, he could only see Malfoy's face.

_I've missed you_. Aedan closed his eyes as their foreheads and noses touched for a moment.

Hayden watched as Ariana's grip on her brother tightened. He knew she was speaking to Malfoy telepathically and could only imagine what she was saying to him. Had he been wrong about Lucius? Had Lucius really followed through with his promise to find her brother? The thoughts filtered to the back of his mind when he read the expression on Malfoy's face. He had never seen Malfoy smile like this before, at least not out of joy unless it was out of inflicting pain on other people or laughing at their expense. This expression was pure happiness…with maybe a trace of regret. He seemed absolutely ecstatic to see Ariana.

_I can't believe he found you! _Ariana was so glad to have him back that even though her mind was drowning in questions, she was too happy at his return to even ask. She backed away just to look at him.

Aedan took her by the hand and turned her around. _You look beautiful._

She grinned. _Thanks. It was a gift from Grandfather. _

Hayden watched as Ariana turned around, finally able to see her joyful expression which had been visible in Malfoy's face ever since he walked in the room. Still holding onto her brother's hand, he could see her profile as she walked around Malfoy, looking him over thoroughly as if it had been a years since they last saw each other.

_You don't look too bad yourself, Aedan,_ she said teasingly with a wry smirk. He chuckled at this.Tears of happiness glistened in her dark-blue eyes as she smiled. _Where have you been? _The fingertips of her right hand traced his light blonde hairline behind his ear. _I was so worried…_

Aedan could sense she wanted answers and his smile faded. _I'm sorry, Ari. I'm so sorry…for making you worry…_

Hayden was taken aback to see tears in Malfoy's eyes. He found it rather strange that the git who had been evil to him and Caroline could have human emotions like that let alone be able to show them. Malfoy was actually capable of have _feelings_ besides hatred for someone else and he could care for someone other than himself and his own interests. It was shocking. Malfoy actually _cared_ for Ariana.

_I had to let you think I was missing or else I would've never been able to come here, _Aedancontinued._ You know how our parents feel about Grandfather, the education he provides for me—I wouldn't have had if I'd stayed at Hogwarts— _he stopped himself short owing to the pair of bright green eyes peaking out from behind the arras which had caught his glance.

When Malfoy's eyes travelled to Hayden's hiding place, Hayden was suddenly exceedingly grateful he'd brought his wand with him. He slowly reached for the comforting thirteen inches of holly that rested by his side like a sheathed sword.

Overjoyed at being reunited with Aedan, Ariana didn't completely absorb what her brother had said. _You've been here this whole time? Was Grandfather instructing you? What's going on? I don't understand. Aedan? _He didn't respond and his hand suddenly felt cold in hers. She looked up to see him looking past her. _What is it? Are you hurt?_ She loosened her hand from his grip and stepped to the side to see where he was looking. A streak of Potter's blue collared shirt caught her by surprise.

Without breaking eye contact with Potter, Aedan said, _Don't lie to me Ariana._

_ Lie to you? What are you talking about?_ Anxious that Potter would be revealed and her grandfather would murder him without second thought coursed fear through ever fibre of her being.

"I know you're there," Aedan addressed the mysterious body.

Hayden stepped from the arras with his hand defensively hovering over the grip of his wand.

Ariana looked from Potter to the vicious look on her brother's face, but merely put a soft hand to his forehead to check his temperature. He was ice-cold. _Don't say anything—_

But Aedan was preoccupied staring Potter down. "So this is the infamous Mr. Wood, Grandfather said accompanied you… What the bloody hell possessed you to come here, _Potter_?"

_Shh!_ Ariana begged, _Keep your voice down!_

"Looking for you, you daft prick! Ariana was going mad with worry—"

"I don't see how this has anything to do with you, _mudblood_!"

_Aedan please!_

Aedan whirled around to grab her by the arm ferociously. "And why the FUCK d'you keep DEFENDING him for! Hasn't being in Slytherin taught you ANYTHING! You good for nothing—hangin' about with a POTTER of all people—the Dark Lord would've had a field day with you!" he raged, barely restraining himself from striking his own sister.

Just as Hayden raised his wand against Malfoy, Lucius appeared in the doorway with a sneer. "What's going on here?" he questioned, taking in the scene.

Aedan let Ariana's wrist go and straightened himself up before turning to his grandfather. "This bloke's word is as good as diluted Veritaserum, Grandfather. I knew it couldn't be true—that Ariana had invited a Scottish _Gryffindor_ to stay with us, but she brought a _Potter_," he said the name like a curse, "here instead."

"A _Potter_?" Lucius puffed. "Here?" He shot an incriminatingly at his granddaughter and then glared at Potter.

Hayden's grip on his wand tightened but he could feel sweat trickling down his brow as he swallowed nervously. All he could think of was, "Oh, bloody hell…"

* * *

A/N: Again,フランス語を話せない, 我不說法國話, I don't speak French. I'm not going to pretend I know it, so feel free to correct me. Draco speaks incorrectly and it's spelled incorrectly on purpose.

Juliette's comment about Canadians isn't meant to offend; I just thought it'd be funny if a British woman who pretended to be a full-blooded French person taunted Draco about his pronunciation.

Lucius spent pounds on Ariana because they didn't go to a wizarding shopping centre. ;-) What? Yeah, I know. But I wouldn't expect every posh restaurant/shopping centre to be a wizarding one, would you? I should've mentioned that.

Ack! This was such a long chapter! Hehe Sorry it took so long to put up! I hope it was worth the wait!

New chapter coming soon! I promise! 


	28. Potential for Disaster

Christmas Day normally found Harry and Kelly exchanging presents early in the morning followed by a family dinner around mid-afternoon at either their home or one of the Weasleys'. Arthur and Molly would come early bearing gifts and an assortment of food items. Ginny and whatever boyfriend she had at the time would come in time to socialize a bit before supper whilst Fred and George would arrive just in time to eat, always bringing plenty of sweets along with them for the children. It was actually Harry and Kelly's turn to have Christmas dinner at their home, but with everything the way it was, Bill stepped in, offering his house for this year's festivities. Harry had only planned on going if Hayden was coming home, but since he'd decided to stay at school and Laura was staying at over his home, he wasn't going to go. In the end, it didn't really matter that Laura was there because he didn't really feel like going anyway.

The two of them had a small, unimpressive meal, of which Harry did the most work fixing. He complained that his cooking was inferior to Kelly's, but once Laura demonstrated her complete lack of any skills in the kitchen, it made him feel a little better.

Once they were finished cooking and eating, they began cleaning up since there wasn't much else to do. Silence followed for awhile, the both of them reluctant to share what was really on their minds. Despite the gloom, they oddly enough found themselves immersed in a flirtatious bought of splashing soapy water at each other; conversely lost in memories of their spouses.

After having a good laugh, Harry got a towel and started helping her dry off.

Laura backed away from his offer to help, grabbing her own towel instead. If only she'd had her wand with her! Drying off would've been a cinch then… She wondered if the café still had her cloak and wand or if she'd have to buy new ones. As she bent her head to wipe her trousers, the blood rushed to her head and she felt dizzy. She had to sit down for a moment.

"Are you OK?" Harry asked when she went over to the table to sit.

She didn't answer, simply resting her head on her hand and closing her eyes.

He followed and sat next to her.

When he came over, she tried to stand up too quickly. "I want to go home," she said.

"You're not going anywhere," he replied, placing his hands on her shoulders and pushing down slightly so she was forced back onto the chair.

Laura reluctantly repressed the urge to fight back, but didn't feel much like getting up again anyway. "I should get back. I've been gone far too long…" She wondered if Draco had heard any news on their son.

"Don't go back there," Harry entreated. "You were about to throw your wedding ring away— You told me how he—"

"It's not that," Laura insisted, interrupting him.

"Well, you shouldn't go back there—" he protested. "If you don't want to stay here at least let me help you find another place— Somewhere safe—"

She raised a hand slowly to silence him. "With everything the way it is—with Aedan missing… Marwood mansion is the first place they'd bring any news of him…"

"Just send the Ministry an owl and notify them of your change of address, then," Harry suggested plainly.

"And besides, if my cloak is found, they'd send it straight there…" she added.

"Ron and I went after it yesterday. He and Hermione'll be bringing it over when they come back from Bill's," he informed her.

"I should still get back…" She pulled herself to her feet slowly though her head protested. She looked around for the rest of her things.

"He murdered Kelly…" he choked on her name, but pressed onward. "What's to say he wouldn't do something like that to you?" He got up and moved in front of her. "Or worse?" He met her eyes determinedly.

"If only it were that simple…" Laura began hesitantly, turning away from him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"It's just that…" Staring across and away from him, she admitted, "I'm pregnant…" Her voice was hollow.

"Glad to have you back with us, Master," the elderly man bowed deeply when Draco returned from France.

"Is she here?" Draco asked of his wife.

"I'm sorry, Sir," the man responded gravely. "She's not here."

Draco was actually a little surprised that his wife hadn't come home yet. After exchanging a few words with their oldest servant, he went to her private wardrobe searching for the elusive journal Troy spoke of. He debated about whether to ask their help about her writing habits and perhaps enquire where she kept the bloody thing.

Laura was far from a neat-freak and though she had been gone for quite some time, he had ordered the help to keep everything as she left it. He didn't want them going through her things and perhaps taking something. Not that they had ever had a problem with a House Elf stealing from them, it was just that when they were both around, it was easier to make sure something like that wouldn't happen. Now that she wasn't in her rooms at least once a day, it was harder to keep on top of things. The first room he looked in looked like a tornado had gone through it. It was going to take him all day to go through her piles of clothes, shoes, bags, and other accessories. When he finished tearing through the room, he ordered a House Elf to go ahead and clean it.

"Thank you! Thank you, Master Malfoy!" the House Elf gleamed at the opportunity to serve him.

Much later that evening, Draco found the journal abandoned on the bare writing desk in one of her other rooms. He took it up and merely looked at it for a moment; examining the binding and the worn edges, but hesitated to open it. He let out a grim sigh before taking the journal with him as he went to get something to eat.

Whilst he ate supper, he stared at the journal, but didn't dare look inside it. For some reason he didn't like the way the servants talked with each other as he ate alone at the table. It had never bothered him before. Maybe it was because he knew they were talking about him. He had an urge to just yell at them all, saying something along the lines of, "If you've got something to say, just say it to my face!" but he withheld the urge. He knew it wouldn't do any good and would probably make him feel worse.

After he'd finished eating, he took the journal with him back upstairs, but showered and changed without opening it. He didn't know why he was delaying the inevitable. Maybe on some level he was afraid that she had only horrible things to say about him and that maybe she wrote about how she never wanted to speak to him again. He dreaded finding out second hand from a bloody diary that she detested everything about him. But so what? He wanted to find her and this could possibly be the only way to find out where she had gone…

It wasn't until much later that evening that his impatience and curiosity got the better of him.

He slowly walked over to the desk he'd left the journal on. A light breeze from an open window in the hallway caused the pages to flip apathetically as he approached. He allowed his hand to lackadaisically stop the flipping pages and glanced over the ink. He failed to read the date in the top left corner of the page which read: _November 2008_.

The only words he made out were: "_I never thought my life would end up like this… If only I would have met Harry first… Maybe Harry and I would have had a chance…_"

"_Potter_," Draco snarled. He slammed the journal shut with his fist and shoved it into a drawer. Of course it was Potter. Why wouldn't it be?

"You intentionally brought a Potter to my home!" Lucius demanded, visibly outraged. He stared at Ariana furiously as if he'd kill her if she provoked him any further.

Hayden wondered if Lucius would kill him outright. He wouldn't, would he? He couldn't possibly—the Ministry would find out and arrest him…

Just when Hayden thought things couldn't get any worse, Ariana forced herself to look away from him and mimicked what her brother did when their grandfather first appeared in the chamber by straightening up. She sniffed, "Of course I did."

Lucius raised an eyebrow, wondering what she was up to. "You best have a good explanation for doing so."

"Only to show my loyalty to the Malfoy family, Grandfather," Ariana explained regally. "I lied to him, manipulated him, and got him to come here of his own free will." She smiled malevolently. "Now that I know where my brother is and that he's safe, I hand this _mudblood_ over to you. You can do whatever you like with him."

Hayden's mouth fell open at her words. How could she! "You lied to me," he said without thinking.

Aedan laughed at Potter's expense and tossed his sister a proud nod.

Lucius leered, pleased. "Very good…"

"Ariana—" Hayden began. "What about everything before—at Hogsmeade—all the things you said to me—"

"Used you to get your invisibility cloak, sweetheart," Ariana told him frankly. "And everything up until then has been a ploy to get you here," she said, her dark blue eyes glinting harshly grey.

"I don't believe that." He couldn't accept that she had betrayed him. It just didn't make sense…but maybe it did…

Aedan's laughter increased viciously.

Hayden vividly recalled what his dad told him about Ariana's mum. His dad had been taken in by her charms and almost murdered someone for her. Was Ariana the same way? Had she truly lured him here with a wicked ulterior motive? But what about that night at the inn? Was that all a lie too?

Aedan grinned and pulled out his wand. "I'm surprised your girlfriend didn't tag along. Was she too afraid of me to come?"

Part of Hayden wanted to spill it all by saying, "Well, my girlfriend _was _standing right next to you, but I'm not so sure now…" Instead he took the safest route possible and said, "I don't know what you're talking about, Malfoy." He aimed his wand against him. Whatever fear he previously had was replaced by hurt and anger.

"Carrots?" he taunted with disdain.

Hayden relaxed a bit at the remark and laughed sarcastically. "You're really out of the loop if you think—"

As much as he enjoyed their argument, Lucius interrupted them by announcing, "I think it's time you demonstrate what you've learned outside of Hogwarts, Aedan…"

Hayden swallowed, adjusted his grip on his wand, and looking between Ariana and Malfoy.

"Yes, Grandfather," he answered. "You're going down, Potter!"

Hayden simply glared at him saying, "Stop breathing!" It wasn't a spell; he just wished the bloke would shut the hell up.

It took Aedan a second to understand what exactly Potter meant "I…I—" He tried to think of a snappy comeback, but nothing came to mind. "_Ustolare_!"

The next thing Hayden knew, searing pain shot through his wand-arm where the scorching curse hit him as he moved to block. "_Expelliarmus_!"

Aedan moved out of the way just in time, so he wasn't disarmed. "_Stupefy_!"

Hayden ducked so the spell missed him.

Ariana stood a few steps behind Aedan, totally unarmed, not taking a step closer or moving to put a stop to their fight. She simply stood there with an expressionless face.

"_Petrificus Totalus_—" Hayden cried.

"_Protego_!" Aedan yelled before the spell hit him. "_Obliviate_!"

"_Protego_!" Hayden protected himself against Malfoy's spell. He aimed at the mirror over the fireplace crying, "_Diffindo_!" The glass shattered. "_Waddiwasi_!" The sharp shards of glasses flew towards the Malfoys.

Ariana screamed and dropped to the ground to cover herself whilst Aedan and Grandfather cried, "_Impedimentia_!" to slow down the razor-sharp glass.

"You may as well give up now, Potter because you're not going to win!" Aedan sneered. "_Rictusempra_!"

"_Protego_!" Hayden blocked. "You should stop chatting me up and just fight, you sod!" Just as he yelled, "_Incendio_!" Malfoy cried "_Lacerare_!"

Simultaneously the pain in Hayden's wand-arm increased severely as sizzling fire erupted from his wand, the scorching pain stung violently in his arm as he moved to block the attack.

Potter's spell hit a bedpost and Ariana jumped behind her brother when the canopy burst into flames.

The surge of intense heat coursed through Hayden's entire body where Malfoy's curse made contact with his skin. The shock felt akin to stepping into a scalding hot shower and after a gasp of surprise and pain, he collapsed.

Lucius had a look of glee shining in his eyes as the bedpost and Potter crashed onto the floor.

"Thanks for that, Potter!" Aedan laughed vociferously. "You know, I'm just a tart for a laugh!" His entire body shook with uncontrollable laughter.

Ariana felt as if her heart had stopped beating when Potter's body hit the floor with a thud. She made no move towards him out of selfish fear and swallowed hard in her achingly dry throat. She stared at his body, unable to breath.

Lucius grinned wildly. "Well done, my boy…well done!" He patted Aedan on the back.

Ariana caught her breath and tore her eyes away from Potter's body. She looked to her brother who was red-faced from laughing so hard. "S-so you'll come back to Hogwarts for second semester then?" she said, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"No, I don't think so," said Aedan as if he hadn't knocked someone into a coma.

"Will you come home then?" she asked hopefully, only a little confused as to his reaction.

"Home? This is my home now; I'm to inherit." He straightened up at this, elevating his chin slightly.

"What?" She crossed her arms under her breast, feeling suddenly cold from the tone of his voice.

"Did you know?" Aedan went on, "Our mother—or should I say _your_ mother—that Marwood whore isn't my mother. My mother was an Avery: Julia Avery—"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about, Aedan! Where is this coming from!"

"Do you want to know what really happened between our parents and Potter?"

"They never talked about it!"

"But Grandfather's told me," he said coolly. "He told me everything… At any rate, I'm the official heir of this mansion as the first-born son!"

"But what you said about our mum, it isn't true! It can't be."

"The slag who seduced our father away from—"

"NO!" she screamed defiantly. "I'm NOT LISTENING to this BOLLOCKS!" She reached down and grabbed Potter's wand, silencing her brother with a swift, "_Quietus_!" Enraged, she turned on their grandfather, grabbing him roughly by the wrist of his wand-arm and flashes of his true intent invaded her thoughts. She saw him seething at Aedan every time he expressed the desire to go home or return to Hogwarts. She saw images of Aedan being reduced to tears when their grandfather repeated over and over again that Laura Marwood wasn't Aedan's mother. There were also flashes of a dark-haired man who wore his hair back like Grandfather, but more visibly resembled Professor Snape, who was teaching Aedan all sorts of dark magic instead of how to defend against them. She couldn't believe what she was seeing and broke contact quickly; startled.

Ariana backed away from him; her eyes wide with fear. She couldn't trust him. Her own grandfather had lied to her and brainwashed her brother. What would he do next? What would he do to her? He didn't know about her wandless magic capabilities, did he? He didn't know that she could sense other people's thoughts, memories, and feelings by a mere touch, did he? He couldn't know…not unless Aedan had that power too. If he did, then there was no doubt their grandfather'd have found out somehow. The thought caused a shiver to run icily down her spine. What if he knew? Her previous intention of disarming her grandfather flew to the back of her mind, completely forgotten as she stumbled backwards.

"_Ari….Ari…_" Her brother and grandfather's voice echoed in her head, intermixing with each other in a freakish combination. Something was wrong. "Ari…" The voice sounded like it was mocking her, but calling towards her at the same time. Her hands went to the sides of her head. "Don't call me that!" She was unable to differentiate whether the voices were in her head or aloud. "Don't EVER call me that!" she screeched at her grandfather. "What have you done to my brother?"

"I haven't 'done' anything to him, Ariana," Lucius leered. "He's just realized his potential…"

"POTENTIAL?" Ariana spat. "You call KILLING someone POTENTIAL!" She gestured wildly at Potter's unconscious form.

Aedan stared at her in her fury and something snapped. He was finally able to see her fear and it registered with him. He unconsciously loosened the grip he had on his wand and it carelessly dropped from his hand. He made a move towards her, but she mechanically backed away; looking as if she wanted to flee the room.

Ariana looked from Grandfather to Aedan and then to the door, wanting to escape, but when she looked back to Potter's lifeless body lying helpless on the ground, she felt guilty. What would they do with him?

"Oh, he's not dead if that's what you're thinking," Lucius said when she saw where she was looking. "Not yet anyway…" He read her expression carefully and thought there must be more to her relationship with Potter than what she stated previously. "But you wouldn't ever lie to me…would you, Ariana?"

She opened her mouth to reply, but closed it sharply. She took a step towards the doorway.

"Where're you going, pet?"

* * *

A/N: Now you know why I had that journal entry to begin the story::gleams: Sorry it took so long for this chapter! The next shall take far less time to post than this one…I hope! Sheesh! Now, review, review! I hope it was worth the long wait! 


	29. Laying Down the Law

Laura sighed, wishing she were bringing the 'good news' to Draco. She sank back into the chair saying, "I wasn't sure, but I'm certain now." She lightly placed a hand over her womb. "Gods! I love him so much it's tearing me apart! I know it's not healthy, but what am I to do? I can't just charm away my feelings… Can I?" She looked at him hopefully, but he shook his head.

"Not unless you want to end up at St. Mungo's," he replied solemnly.

"Sod it," she swore half-heartedly, bowing her head. Tears welled in her eyes, but she blinked them away as she looked back at him. "I'm sorry. It's these bloody hormones when you're pregnant. It makes you overly emotional."

"I-I know," he stuttered a bit, "I mean, I remember how Kelly was before Hayden was born..."

"Same way, eh?" A smile played about her lips.

Harry's expression lifted. "Yeah, especially during those first few months." It suddenly felt good to be talking about her. It was almost as if she was on holiday and he'd be seeing her again soon.

"Tired all the time?" she asked.

"You know it." He smiled.

Genuine happiness returned to her face as she said, "I'm glad we're friends again, Harry."

"Me too," he confessed. "I've missed you." He drew her into a hug.

"I've missed you too," she said sincerely. When they parted, the moving pictures on the wall behind him caught her eye. She took a few steps towards them to examine them more carefully. "Hayden's grown so much…What position does he play?"

"Seeker."

"Just like his dad," she smirked. "He's looks like you too."

"In a good way or a bad way?" he joked.

She pretended to take a moment to consider it. "Well, he could do something about the hair…" She playfully tossed his hair about a bit.

"Hey!" He acted like he was offended by her remark.

She smiled.

He matched her smile without flattening out his ruffled hair, which caused her to smile even wider. "Are you making fun of me?"

"Who _me_?"

The only thing that could possibly ruin their momentary cheerfulness happened. The portentous voice of Laura's husband resounded, "What do you think you're doing with my wife, Potter?"

Harry rapidly turned to the owner of the voice, who had no doubt just apparated on in. An inexplicable rage coursed through him when his eyes fell on Draco Malfoy, his wife's murderer. "I don't owe you any explanations _Malfoy_! Fuck you!"

Laura stood paralysed at Harry's side. "Draco…"

"Fuck _you_," Draco responded in a humorous tone. "That explains it. Now we understand each other…" He approached the pair challengingly.

"Don't," Laura intervened, holding a hand up to Harry whilst stepping between him and Draco. She met Draco's eyes and casually looked from him to Harry.

Draco wasn't threatened by Potter one bit; it was his fault for driving her to him in the first place, but as Potter stared him down, he was only then beginning to realize that coming there like this wasn't the best way to go about getting Laura to come home. At the same time, what the hell, if Potter wanted to seek revenge and kill him, it might as well be in front of his wife.

"Get out of the way, Riana," Draco vacantly commanded.

"No," she overtly refused, not budging. "You're not going to fight anyone."

"This is between him and me," Harry insisted, clenching and unclenching his fists. "Go, Laura." He didn't even look at her as he said her name, but stared Malfoy down as he reached for his wand.

"Going to kill me?" Draco mocked half-heartedly. "Well, go on then. It'd save me the trouble," he added, tossing an insistent look at Laura as if to remind her what he'd said before about trying to kill himself, but being too cowardly to go through with it.  
Laura read his look accurately and couldn't believe how narcissistic he could be about death of all things.

"You're going to pay for what you did to Kelly!" Harry threatened, aiming his wand.

"Yeah, it was great fun," Draco provoked deliberately. "Real easy to go down on and everything…" If he was ever going to face up to what he'd done, it was now. He'd rather die at Potter's hands than serve a lifelong sentence in Azkaban.

"That's enough you two!" Heartache filled Laura's eyes at that comment. She faced her husband straight on. "This isn't you Draco—you're not acting like yourself!"

"Who's to say it isn't me? I fucking raped and killed his wife!" he cried, not even caring anymore that Potter was in the room. "I'm a bloody murderer!"

At that exact same moment, Ron and Hermione returned from Bill's loaded with baked goods and presents for Harry. One of Hermione's hands went to her mouth as the other clutched Ron's arm. "Oh my God," she breathed after hearing Malfoy's declaration. She and Ron exchanged looks of shock and disbelief. "Oh my God…"

Ginny Weasley was actually doing her paperwork for once. She normally left mundane tasks like that to the green, not-yet-initiated Aurors-in-training or a random Ministry intern, but tonight she didn't feel like going home to her empty flat alone. Yes, she, Ginny Weasley, was working on Christmas Day. She had been forced to leave Bill's home before Christmas dinner due to some underhanded dealings in Liverpool. Hit wizards were originally sent to take care of the wayward wizards, but they proved to be a more daunting group.

"You're not going to believe what I just found out!" Jason McAvery, Ginny's partner of over four years, gloated as he bounded over to her cubicle.

Ginny sighed, "You're going to Bermuda for a holiday and leaving me to do all the work as usual?"

"Oh, come of it, Gin, it's not like you couldn't have someone else do it for you! Besides…" He stopped himself mid-sentence to redirect the conversation. "You're going to kill me when I tell you…"

"Well, out with it," she said, not one to be trifled with.

"I just received word of underage wizardy..."

"And?" she prompted unenthusiastically.

"And it originated from the Malfoy manor home in Wiltshire," he added smugly. "Under the names of Aedan Malfoy and Hayden Potter…" he gleefully notified his partner, overtly proud to be telling her because he knew all about her preoccupation with the Malfoy case.

"Why didn't I think of it before?" Ginny exclaimed. She sprung from her desk faster than a golden snitch, gathered a few important potions, and whipped her cloak around her shoulders. "Well, don't just stand there, McAvery!"

Flustered, Jason raced over to his desk and grabbed his wand and cloak. "All right." But once he returned to Ginny's desk, she had already disapparated. With a flick of his wand, he disapparated after her.

Ariana had one foot in front of her, ready to make a run for it, but at her grandfather's rhetoric question, she turned back defiantly. "Nowhere." Her grip on Potter's wand tightened.

"Good," Lucius gleamed. "Now where were we?" he asked Aedan. "Oh yes, how to best dispose of Potter… Why don't we continue cutting him and see how long it takes for him to bleed to death?" He turned to Aedan for affirmation even though his general intent was to test Ariana.

_Do it_!Ariana heard Grandfather speaking to Aedan in her mind… It was such a compelling voice; she would've almost done what he was instructing Aedan to do if she didn't care about Potter. How was this possible? But her questions receded once Aedan bent to pick up his wand from the floor and raised it against Potter. "_Lacerare_!" he repeated and several more slashes appeared on Potter's arms.

As blood seeped through the cloth of Potter's shirt, Ariana couldn't bear to watch anymore. "Stop it!" Having had enough of Malfoy deceit, she ignored the selfish fear of her own safety and did what her heart told her to do by rushing over to Potter's body, desperately checking for a pulse. "Gods— wake up, Potter!" She bent down, pressing her ear to his chest to listen for a heartbeat, but she was panting too rapidly to hear anything besides her own breath. Grandfather chuckled astringently.

"You seem overtly concerned for the welfare of this _mudblood_, sweet…" he acidly remarked. He casually pointed his wand in her direction. "I'll teach you to be a Malfoy yet! _Crucio_!"

Ariana's screams filled the room and her brother made no attempt to help her. "AEDAN!" Excruciating pain ripped through her and Potter's wand flew from her hand as she fell forwards, hitting the floor. She turned her head to the left and saw Potter still laying there and though her entire body screamed against it, she rolled to her side and crawled back towards him. "Wake up," she begged his unresponsive form.

"_Crucio_!" Lucius repeated harshly, stepping towards her.

She cried out even louder this time, writhing on her back in agony. "Don't— Please—"

"Go on Aedan… Teach your sister to behave," Lucius ordered him.

Aedan took a few steps towards her with his wand aimed, but he didn't say anything.

"Do it!" he seethed.

Aedan's hand shook as he attempted to curse his sister.

"She looks just like the whore that betrayed your father, Aedan… She deserves to pay for polluting the Malfoy name…"

With every last bit of strength she had, Ariana turned over and kissed Potter's lips, thankful to find them still warm. She had a hunch she was going to die this night. _Aedan…_

"I-I—" Aedan was unable to still the shaking of his hand as thoughts warred within him. At the sight of her kissing Potter, he vividly recalled Ariana snogging Slytherin's enemy in the hallway at school, but the thought was superseded by fonder memories like all of the games of wizard's chess they'd played over the years. She was calling out to him, begging him not to… He didn't want to harm her…

"DO IT!" When Aedan failed to act, Lucius cursed her once again, "_CRUCIO_!"

She collapsed with her head atop Hayden's chest. Before her eyes closed and she surrendered to rest that beckoned her aching body, she murmured, "Sorry-I…love you—Hayd—"

Ginny hadn't been to the Malfoy mansion before, but she was a talented witch. She apparated right inside the entrance, bypassing the serpent knocker. In a sharp crack, McAvery was at her side. "Thanks for waiting for me," he mumbled.

"Shh!" she commanded. "We've got to find out where they are. You don't suppose the entrance to the cellar is around here…"

Just as Ginny stepped towards the bottom of the grand staircase, a scream of overwhelming suffering was heard from above. Ginny and McAvery turned to the noise, looked at each other swiftly, and then dashed two flights up the staircase. When they reached the source of the sound, it fell silent with a dull thump. The two detectives burst into the room without hesitation.

Jason was the first to reach Lucius who stood with his wand aimed over the body of a girl. "_Incarcerous_!" he bellowed.

Before Lucius had a chance to object, Ginny hissed, "_Queitus_!" She had no desire to hear his excuses or petty lies at the moment.

At her incantation, Jason made a mental note not to ever cross Ginny because she was definitely not one to mess about with when she was angry. It was a rare occasion that he saw her express such a strong feeling about anything. She normally stayed emotionally detached in order to keep a clear head. He figured she had been hurt in the past and hid passionate feelings so she would appear stronger; a defence mechanism of sorts.

Ginny took in the entire scene quickly: her 'nephew' sprawled unnaturally on the floor perpendicular from the doorway, a young dark-haired girl lying with her head on his chest, and Aedan Malfoy standing next to the mantel. She looked over at the boy who merely leaned with arms crossed underneath the shattered mirror. His expressionless face was severely cut, but he wasn't bleeding copiously. She went over to Hayden straightaway and knelt next to his lifeless form, searching for a pulse whilst McAvery disarmed the former Death Eater. She wasn't able to detect which spell hit him, but by merely glancing at the girl, Ginny's skilful eye was able to detect that the Unforgivable Cruciatus curse had been used on her. Ginny was prepared for such an event and drew a vial from her robes, pouring a fortification serum down her throat. She gave it a moment to be absorbed in her system before saying, "_Enervate_."

Sensation and awareness deluged Ariana's brain as consciousness brutally returned to her. She didn't recognize the red-haired woman tending to her wounds and could have easily mistook her for a spirit, but her first thought when she recalled what had transpired, was of Hayden.

It was then, when the girl opened her eyes that Ginny identified her as Ariana Malfoy.

"—ayden," she breathed weakly before closing her tired eyes again.

Ginny stalked over to Lucius Malfoy demanding, "What did you do to them!"

As soon as Jason un-silenced Lucius, the older man chuckled maliciously. "Ah, Ms. Weasley…how good it is to see you. I didn't 'do' anything to them, well, nothing they didn't _deserve_…"

Ginny drew a vial of Veritaserum from her robes and forced it down his throat. "The truth! Lies won't save you now, Lucius! You've already got permanent residence set aside for you in Azkaban's most unpleasant cell!" She turned away from him and approached Aedan. "Did you curse Hayden?"

"Of course I did," he replied pathetically.

"Reverse it," she commanded.

"What?" Aedan asked. "Why should I?"

"Reverse the curse." The authority in her tone and presence should've been enough to convince anyone to obey her, but Aedan merely stood there as if conflicted.

Jason tightened the ropes he had around Lucius, demanding, "Let the boy go!"

Ginny looked to her partner, not comprehending.

"He has him," he continued, nodding to Aedan, "under the Imperius curse."

She looked to Aedan, who remained silent. Raising an eyebrow, she looked back at Lucius threateningly.

Lucius just continued laughing.

Ginny gave him an overdose of Veritaserum and his chuckling turned into coughing and gagging. "What curse hit Hayden?" She wasn't asking politely.

"Let's see," Lucius regally drawled. "The scorching curse and the lacerating curse hit him twice so far, until we were so rudely interrupted. Didn't bother to knock did you? But oh, Ms. Weasley—you're an Auror now! Well isn't that nice…"

"Shut up!"

"Telling me to shut up are you? You just told me I had to speak… Make up your mind, will you?"

Ginny repressed the urge to sock him on the noggin by glaring at him furiously. She turned to McAvery. "See if you can get him to talk. I'm going to notify their parents. I'll be back." And with a sharp crack, she had disapparated.

Ginny's first inclination was to inform Draco she had found his son, but she thought it best to first tell Harry that Hayden had spent the entire holiday at Malfoy manor instead of saying at Hogwarts and was currently unconscious. How was she going to tell him?

She ironically found herself able to inform them both when she apparated directly into the middle of a heated row. Draco and Harry were facing each other off, with Marwood standing between them, but Ginny noted Draco was unarmed. The pair was barely aware that anyone else was in the room.

"You'd rather I was armed so it doesn't seem like murder?" Draco egged him on, withdrawing his wand unhurriedly.

"What's going on here?" she asked Ron and Hermione.

Harry turned at the sound of Ginny's voice. "He murdered Kelly!"

"What?" She looked to Draco, unbelieving and nearly forgot her purpose of apparating there in the first place.

Draco only glanced at Ginny before staring back at Potter.

"No, Draco—" Laura said. She didn't know if he was fully himself or what his true purpose was in coming to Harry's flat, so she took the safest route possible. She slammed her husband backwards into the wall, ripped his wand from his hand, and chucked it behind her.

Ginny reached for his wand and picked it up, looking to Harry as if considering whether she should disarm him as well. "Harry, Draco, we've found Aedan… Hayden's there too, along with your daughter Draco." She didn't even look at Laura when she stated this.

"You've found Aedan?" Laura gasped as she released Draco. She turned to face Weasley. "Is he all right? Is he safe?" Everything that had happened in the past seemed like lifetimes ago and at the sound of this good news, the past didn't matter anymore. She would forever be indebted to Weasley for finding and returning her son to her.

"Yes, Aedan's fine." Ginny responded plainly. "They're at Malfoy Manor…"

"Malfoy—" A knot caught in Draco's throat. Dear God, what kind of horrible things had his father been up to?

"Hayden was at school for the holidays! He told me—" Harry's anger multiplied at the thought of his son possibly being harmed in anyway at the hands of Malfoy Senior. "Is he all right?"

"You'll have to come and see," she said forebodingly. She returned Draco's wand to him and apparated back to the manor.

Harry and Draco exchanged unpleasant looks before apparating after Ginny.

Laura looked to Ron and Hermione who stood in the doorway, still loaded down with baked goods, completely in shock. "Hurray for not being able to apparate," she joked to the motionless couple. She paced around the room with her hands on her hips, trying to figure out what she was going to do, and thinking it oddly ironic both Harry and Draco had forgotten about her. Finally she paused in the middle of the room and asked, "You wouldn't happen to know where Harry keeps his floo powder by any chance, would you?" 


	30. Death and Accountability

"How's it going?" Ginny asked McAvery as soon as she returned. 

"He's revealing everything," Jason said. "Been going on about decades of things he's never told anyone. A bit outrageous really… Some of his stories seem rather far-fetched: locking some woman up in tower sounds like a fairytale—" He paused as if considering it. "You don't think it's possible he's resisting, do you?"

"I don't think so," Ginny said sensibly. "What about Aedan?" she asked, looking over at the vacant boy who stood aimlessly as if awaiting direction.

"Oh, he's been released."

"At least that's some good news then," Ginny remarked as she surveyed the room, trying to pick up any details as to what had actually transpired. She noticed the shards of glass and her eyes found their way to Hayden's wand which lay precariously out of Ariana's reach. She concluded that the girl had been using it at some point, but before she could come to any logical explanations as to why, Harry and Draco appeared.

"Hayden!" Harry bounded across the room jumping over the demolished bedpost and fell at Hayden's side. "Hayden…" When Hayden didn't respond, Harry stared over at Malfoy who was bending on his knees next to his daughter's form.

"Ariana, sugar!" Draco exclaimed as he pulled her into his arms. "Gods!" He scanned the room in a panic. "Aedan! What's happened?"

"Ahh, Draco…" Lucius said; his voice laced with derision. "Where's Miss Marwood? Did she finally leave you? Have you decided to return home?"

Draco hissed at his father's merciless voice.

"Did she leave you? Or did you leave her?" Lucius continued, spilling truths like expensive wine. "Did she think you'd cheated on her? Because that was the idea…"

Though he hadn't seen him in over sixteen years, anger burned in Draco's ears and his eyes became unfocused as he abandoned his daughter, turning to his father in a fury. Vividly, he recalled the years of cruelty and shameless denigration he'd endured by him. Inconceivably enraged, his fists flew at him, unleashing a surge of pent-up hostility against his father. "MURDERER!" he yelled between punches. "YOU MURDERER!"

"First my wife and now my son!" Harry yelled at Draco Malfoy. "What more do you WANT from me?" He stood up, fuming. "They didn't do ANYTHING TO YOU!" Storming over to where Malfoy was pummelling his father. "And you've killed them!"

Draco's thoughts were muddled with accusations: how his father was responsible for Laura's mother's and Draco's own mother's death; how he had kidnapped Aedan and done Merlin knows what to him, how he was responsible for the rift between him and Laura, how he had murdered Ariana; and for everything else… The surge of adrenaline fuelled his punches with animalistic, vicious energy.

It took a moment for Jason to react and try to pull Draco off Lucius. Ginny was content to let Draco have his way with him and stood with arms crossed.

"If you want revenge," Harry bellowed, "why don't you just KILL ME YOURSELF!" He shoved Malfoy from behind.

"Whoa, whoa, Harry…" Ginny regulated, putting a hand in front of his chest as if that could stop him.

"I didn't touch your son!" Draco furiously shouted back. "This has NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU! IT NEVER HAS! Not everything is about you and your bloody family, Potter!" He turned back to his father to see the damage he'd inflicted.

"Don't have the guts to face me one-on-one!" Harry demanded, shoving Malfoy back around and thrusting his wand forward poking him in the heart. "Ginny, get off me!"

Ginny refused, trying to hold him back and prevent him from attacking Draco again.

Lucius chuckled energetically despite the wounds inflicted by his own son. "Letting a filthy mudblood talk to you like that? And you couldn't even go through with it—" He spit blood onto the floor.

"Shut it!" Draco shouted, looking back at his father. He faced Harry and took his own wand out again in self-defence.

With all the kafuffle, neither of them noticed Laura's entrance through the fireplace. Despite being incredibly filthy from the journey, she embraced her son tightly.

"Mum?" he questioned her in a shocked and confused voice.

She kissed his puzzled face before her eyes fell on her unconscious daughter. She was barely aware of the fighting as her motherly instincts overtook the rest of her senses and she proceeded to perform a healing trance on her daughter.

Jason reflexively armed himself as well, trying to talk the two enemies down. "This won't do anyone any good… Just put your wands away."

Ginny examined everyone's expression as she aimed her wand at both Draco and Harry, unsure who would break first.

A flicker of Hayden Potter filtered into the forefront of Laura's thoughts and she felt the overwhelming affection her daughter had for him. She sensed more than heard Ariana telling her, _I'm fine, Mum. Really I am. I'll come round soon enough. Just help him…please._ Laura broke her trance and looked from her daughter to Harry's son.

From Draco's outburst, Ginny decided to turn her attention to overdosed Lucius. "Go through with what? What couldn't Draco do?"

Lucius chuckled, "Couldn't kill her."

Both Harry and Draco turned their attention from each other to older man at this statement.

"What?" Ginny breathed. "What are you talking about?"

"I thought it was one of my better plans, seeing as how the Enchanter's Nightshade didn't do the trick. How else was I going to break up your—would you call that a— _marriage_? to that whoreson's daughter?"

"You—" Draco began. "You're the one who poisoned me? But how?"

"Haven't I told you? The Malfoys've always had a spy in the Marwood mansion just in case the inside information provided could lead us to their destruction. Alistair Ormond? Does the name ring any bells?"

Draco recalled clearly the visage of their elderly servant: the old man with clear blue eyes and an honest smile. "He—" The smile turned into an overconfident sneer in Draco's recollection. "He was responsible—" And they'd fired the nanny instead. Duessa was innocent all along.

Laura finally finished healing Hayden Potter and despite the curse Aedan had inflicted on him, he came to and looked around hastily. "Don't sit up just yet—" she cautioned, but he didn't listen to her.

"Ariana—" he started as his eyes found her unconscious next to him. A sharp pain shot through his side where the Malfoys had branded him their favourite form of entertainment.

"She's going to be fine, Hayden," Laura assured him just as her daughter's eyes opened.

Despite the shaking protestation from the muscles in his arms, Hayden attempted to pull her into his arms.

Ariana slowly eased up into a sitting position with Hayden's support and guided her hand to her mother's womb knowingly. She smiled.

Laura met her smile and satisfied, left the pair to bring herself up to date as to the situation between her husband and Harry Potter.

"I thought you were dead," Ariana admitted, placing a hand on his cheek. "I was sure I would die too…"

"You could've left, but you didn't…" It was as if somehow through the healing process Ariana's thoughts had transferred with her mother as the conduit because he knew how she really felt and the feelings of betrayal disappeared completely as held her closer. Hayden breathed into her hair, "Ever since I first saw you…I didn't know it then… I didn't know until that day in Divination—when you predicted I'd sub as Quidditch Captain—" There was a slight tremor in his voice as he said, "I-I love you."

A fatigued smile twinkled in her eyes at his words. "Hayden," she sighed as his lips captured her own.

"Yes…" Lucius continued, unable to control himself. He inwardly cursed his ego and the overdose of Veritaserum that caused him to divulge his darkest secrets and best-laid schemes. "Thanks to Mister Ormond, I was well-informed of Draco's habits and when he'd get off work, so I could make sure I she'd run into him…I wanted Draco to think it was his own conscience working against him—maybe that he'd even gone insane, so I took a single hair from one of his old hairbrushes and poly-juiced myself into a younger version of him…"

**Flashback August 2014**

_Disguised as a younger version of Draco, barely eighteen years old, Lucius Malfoy stood in the shadows of an alleyway, casually smoking a fag as he waited for his son to pass. _

_Kelly Potter walked past Lucius' line of site and into a market to purchase last-minute groceries before the shop closed. It wasn't until just after ten o'clock when Draco happened by on his way back home from a long day at the office._

_ "Imperio!" Lucius cursed softly._

_ Draco suddenly felt cold. He looked around, a bit suspicious at first, thinking some dark magic was afoot or perhaps a stray Dementor. It was the beginning of August. He shouldn't feel cold, but the thoughts disappeared as he decided to enter the shop. What did he need to buy? His eyes fell on Potter's wife and his purpose for entering seemed unimportant. He heard his own voice in his head saying, _"Mmm, Potter's wife. So sexy… Look at those legs…"

_ Draco shook his head. "What am I thinking?"_

"She'd look better on me—"_ the voice persisted._

_ "I'm married. I love Riana."_

"Oh, dropped some coins! Has to pick them up! If only her skirt were shorter… Potter's not around. She's vulnerable. Take her."

_ "What? No! Why am I thinking this?" Draco stumbled out of the shop in order to distance himself from Mrs. Potter._

"Sexy..."

_ "A mother," he tried to convince himself._

"Silky skin..."

_ "She has a son. I have a son."_

"Variety is the spice of life… Haven't had anyone like her in ages… She's leaving. Now's your chance! Give her something Potter never could. You know she wants it."

_"Gods, why did she have to exit the shop now?" Draco forced himself to look away and thought for sure he was going insane when he saw the figure—the younger version of himself—smoking like he used to before the children were born. "What's happening to me!"_

_It seemed to Draco that his subconscious—or whatever the voice was—was answering his conflicted, confused question. _"You're becoming one with your bad self. You were born to be wicked. It's in your blood!"

_ "No, not like this. Not like this… I'm not like my father…"_

"Catch her by the arm!" _the voice directed._

_ He grabbed Mrs. Potter's arm roughly._

_ "Malfoy! What the hell?" Kelly's eyes widened, intimidated by the fierce glance she received from him._

_ "Quietus!" Draco found himself saying._

"Kiss her!" the younger Draco commanded.

_ Draco kissed her without second thought, pulling her into the abandoned alleyway._

_ "Mmmalfoy—" Kelly mumbled against his lips. "…don't…Please…stop…"_

"Shag her!"

_Draco unwittingly_ obeyed the evil voice inside of him, no longer in control of his own body as he tore at her clothes.

"Not like you haven't raped someone before…" _Draco shook his head, remembering how he'd forced himself on Laura in the library when he was supposed to be comforting her: corrupting her instead of rescuing her. He felt guilty._

Lucius gleefully watched from shadows, delighting in finally having absolute control over Draco. He lit up another fag as Potter's wife screamed.

_Draco could see her struggling, straining against him in pain, but her screams were merely tearful whispers under the Quietus spell._

_"Harry! Harry!"_

_ When it was over, Draco came back to himself, despite the compulsive instructions his evil doppelganger was giving him. He saw her lying there, completely drained of energy, after the fight she'd put up against him._

"She looks like a drowned kitten. Remember when you were ten, how you tortured your mother's cat for fun? How it mewed and fought back even with its dying breath? Reminds me of her…"

_"Shut up!" Draco shouted aloud to his younger self. "SHUT UP!"_

"You know she mustn't live to tell Potter! Kill her! It'd be fun!

_ "No!"_

"Do it! You want to conquer her entirely— She's just _so easily_ dominated, weakened by the Dark Lord… She's just like those Slytherin girls who climbed so willingly into your bed… Touch her soft neck.

_Draco abruptly found his hands caressing the side of her neck. She was unable to fight back._

_ "Why?" Her eyes filled with tears. "Why are you doing this?"_

_ Draco's mouth couldn't form any comprehensible words as his grip tightened around her neck._

_ " You're just like your father! Harry'll kill you for this!" she choked out. "You'll burn in hell you soulless bastard!"_

_ "Better to reign in hell than serve in heaven!" the evil inside of him said. Draco looked into her pleading eyes and thought, what if she was Laura? He couldn't. He just couldn't. He dropped his hands from her throat, but she had passed out. "Oh, Gods…" Draco thought he had murdered her for sure. He couldn't fathom why he had killed her. There was no reason._

_ Lucius stepped towards Kelly's unconscious body, clapping. "Good show, good show…" he applauded._

_ "Sod off!" Draco yelled, stalking away from her body. "What have I done?"_

_ Lucius didn't follow, knowing he'd soon return to his normal appearance as the poly-juice potion wore off. He stood precariously over Potter's wife as she coughed and gasped for breath._

_ Kelly's eyes widened at the site of Lucius, but before she had a chance to scream again, Lucius said, "_Obliviate_!"_

_ Kelly blinked, but Lucius had already disapparated. _

**End Flashback**

For a moment, all of the adults stood in shock at Lucius' recollection of events. Harry, who had his wand aimed directly at Draco's chest the whole time, finally lowered his weapon.

Draco felt weak at the sound of his father's words. The memories of that night and what he had done… At least he hadn't gone insane and he hadn't killed her, but why didn't he feel any better?

Laura faced Draco squarely, grabbing onto his arms, and staring fiercely into his eyes saying, "I love you Draco Malfoy! You were under a curse! I knew you weren't capable of murder! And, gods help me, even if you _were_ I'd still love you—you arrogant toff!" She threw her arms around his sagging shoulders, kissing him.

Harry was lost in thought, dejected at the memory of Kelly's terrifying ordeal. How could anyone— Why her?

"Why Kelly?" Ginny asked of Lucius. "Why not someone else?"

"Ah, Miss Weasley…so keen on getting every filthy detail, aren't you?" he said icily. "What better way to kill two birds with one stone? Her death would cause Potter pain and punish Draco for his disloyalty. I hoped once Potter found out that Draco was responsible, one of them—preferably Potter of course—would be killed. I hoped Marwood would leave him and Draco would realize the error of his ways; returning home to me."

"You're mad!" McAvery expostulated.

Harry looked back to where Hayden's body should have been only to see him locking lips with Malfoy's daughter. The thought of the two of them together and what shock it should have caused in return was superseded by his joy to see his son alive. "Hayden," he gasped.

"We're going to have another baby," Laura informed Draco between kisses.

"You're—" Draco began. His thoughts weren't clearly in the present still and her message left him dumbfounded.

"Mm-hmm." Laura smiled. "Aedan, come here." She beckoned him over and the two of them embraced their son.

Harry approached the teenagers. "Hayden…"

"Dad!" Hayden nearly had a heartache out of shock and embarrassment when he was caught kissing a girl in front of his father.

Ariana blushed like mad.

"I can't believe you'd do that to your own son!" McAvery went on, "to your own grandchildren! What the fuck, Lucius… What the fuck…"

Ginny frowned at her partner's vulgar language, but knew it was justifiable.

"A Malfoy, Hayden?" Harry questioned. "How long has this been going on? You lied to me saying you were staying at school only to put your life in jeopardy by sneaking off with _her_!"

Draco, Laura, and Aedan turned to Potter's exclamation, but Draco, surprisingly wasn't fazed. So much had happened in the last few hours that finding out his daughter was interested in a Potter wasn't that startling. Though he hated to admit it, there were worse people in world she could be interested in than a Potter. He looked back at Laura saying, "You shouldn't have flooed here…" He caressed her waist and placed a hand over her still very flat stomach with a concerned look in his eye.

"Well," she said crossly, "you shouldn't have abandoned me."

Draco hadn't even remembered leaving the Potter's home without her. An inordinate amount of guilt—which had he not been used to feeling it often these days, he wouldn't have so easily succumbed to it—resurfaced. "I'm sorry—I wasn't thinking."

Laura's expression softened when she saw the ashamed look on Draco's face as he apologized. "Don't you _ever_ do that again." She grinned and kissed him.

"Piss off, you nonce!" Lucius cursed at McAvery. "And get the two of them out of my sight!" he demanded, referring to Draco and Marwood. "Their display is making me ill."

Hayden stuttered in response to his father's questions. "I-I-We- awhile now…I didn't mean to lie, you see Justin said—and Caroline had written you—and then I didn't think it was such a bad idea—and I didn't want her to come here alone—She didn't have to stay and—and we—"

"And we fancy each other," Ariana finished for him.

Harry's eyes widened, but considering everything that had happened, the fact that Hayden was still alive was the most important thing. He just didn't want him to do anything stupid that would put him in danger. Then again, how many times had Harry almost died every year at Hogwarts? But Justin Wood… At the sound of that name Harry recalled the night that was burned into his memory forever.

Just before Ginny and Jason were about to haul Lucius off to the Ministry for a hearing, Harry stomped over to them. "You lying old sod! Where is she, you sick bastard! What did you with my wife!"

* * *

A/N: So sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I was thinking about starting a yahoo group for updates for the story and the site, but then I figured, nah… There aren't that many chapters left to go or else I would! Plus, I think it might be a bit arrogant to start up a listing like that… After this chapter, there are two different ways I had the plot go and I've decided to post the longer version here. To read the other version, you'll have to check out my site.

At someone mentioned how you can hate Draco and Laura one minute and like them next. This resonates back to my author's note from DotDE when people were asking me about character motivation. **Few people**, if any, **are perfect in real life **and so in trying to make this story as realistic as possible—not fluff—Harry, Draco, Laura, Ron, Hermione, Kelly, Ariana, Hayden, Aedan, Ginny, etc. are "real" in my story and I'm trying to write accordingly. Real people aren't likeable 24/7. They aren't perfect and sometimes act out of character because they make mistakes or act rashly.

As always, I leave it up to **you** to decide how **you** feel about each individual person-er-_character_.

Do keep checking back at the site for more behind-the-scenes action. And thank you for your kind reviews/emails!


	31. In Time

Harry took in the way Hayden was holding Malfoy and remembered holding Kelly when she died in his arms. She had been outside of their loft, but hadn't she been waiting up for Hayden to return from the Wood's? Lucius Malfoy had said _she_ had been the one out grocery shopping, but it was Harry who went out for groceries, not her! Lucius hadn't told the entire truth about what happened that night! 

Harry stomped over to where McAvery had Lucius restrained yelling, "You lying old sod! Where is she, you sick bastard! What did you with my wife!"

"Oh that," Lucius sneered. "Well, 'Mrs. Potter' wasn't Mrs. Potter per-se. It was actually the charming Miss Parkinson in her place, courtesy of my old ally, Wen… He wanted to trade up, or so he claimed; Parkinson for Potter."

"How did this trade come about?" McAvery promptly questioned before the Veritaserum wore off.

"I convinced Miss Parkinson that if she was raped by Draco and a child was conceived, that her child would be the heir to the Malfoy estate. Wen popped into the Potter's flat, abducted Kelly, got a sample of her hair, mixed it into the polyjuice potion I'd concocted—_months_ in advance, mind, for my little stunt as the younger Draco—and had Miss Parkinson drink it. Wen filled Pansy in on all the details and no doubt she was keyed up for being raped by Draco, the foolish little slag. She played the part of Mrs. Potter rather convincingly, wouldn't you say?"

"That's why she wasn't wearing the necklace, Dad!" Hayden put in as he slowly made his way over to them with Ariana. "I told you! You didn't believe me! I was right! Mum's not dead!"

"I don't know about that," Lucius chuckled viciously.

"Well, where is she? Where did Wen take her?" Ginny demanded.

"To his tower…a clock tower… Aedan knows it very intimately…" He sneered evilly.

"That's what he was mumbling about before," McAvery added, turning to his partner, "about locking up a woman in a tower!"

Ginny nodded as the pieces of the puzzle were finally coming together.

Draco, Laura, and Ariana stood in disbelief, utterly confounded by the whole day's revelations.

It took a moment for Harry to believe it was true. Kelly could still be alive! He whisked around to where Aedan hovered near his parents. "Take me there," he said as more of a command than a request.

"Right," Aedan said hesitantly. He met his mother's eyes.

Laura read the fear in his expression that was otherwise unreadable to anyone outside of their family. "I'll come with you, Harry. I don't want to let him out of my sight." She squeezed Aedan's shoulder reassuringly.

"McAvery, you take Lucius back to the Ministry. I'll see if I can hunt down the elusive ex-professor Wen," Ginny directed.

"All right," McAvery nodded. "Let's go, Malfoy." He escorted the former Death Eater away from them.

Draco wasn't about to leave Aedan either, so the Malfoy clan, the Potters, and Ginny Weasley followed Aedan down to the first floor. Just as Aedan was about to show them to the dungeon, Ron Weasley apparated.

"Ron!" Harry and Ginny exclaimed at the same time. "What're you doing here?"

"Came to rescue you from Malfoy of course," said Ron with his wand aimed defensively. "Hermione was going spare—said one of us ought to go and make sure you're OK—Hayden! So you're OK!" He embraced his 'nephew' before continuing. "What's going on now?"

Ginny filled him in and Ron gave Hayden an arm to lean on as the seven of them followed Aedan to the dungeons below Malfoy Manor.

It was damp and chilly as they made their way through a long dark passageway and Draco noticed Laura shivering, cloak-less. He slid his own cloak off and around her shoulders without a word before offering his arm to Ariana again for support.

The troop reached a tunnel that gradually climbed upwards and Aedan pushed the grate that shielded the dungeon's entrance from the outside. Once everyone climbed out, they were no longer on Malfoy property, but standing at the base of a large clock tower. Aedan withdrew his wand and tapped it three times on the rock, saying an entrance password his grandfather had said many times before. The rocks separated to reveal a lift. Aedan, followed closely by his family, the Potters, and two Weasleys, scrunched together on the lift and rode it to the top. The rickety contraption eventually ushered them to an abrupt halt and they stepped off one-by-one, finding themselves in a Dark Arts training facility alight with torches. Everyone—save Ariana who still hadn't her wand with her—armed themselves as they walked.

Aedan led them to a metallic door and opened it. The next room looked like a makeshift laboratory. Glass jars containing different parts of animals decorated the foul-smelling, but hygienic room. The adults were primarily the most taken-aback when they saw the human embryos in various stages of development encapsulated in liquid like animals. Aedan looked like he was going to be sick. So did Ron and Laura. There were also live animals of all sorts ranging from ducklings, ferrets, and rabbits, to mice, snakes, and lizards locked up in cages. "I practiced on some of these," Aedan admitted, gesturing to a few creatures whose very existence was pain.

Some of the creatures were unnameable because of Wen's illegal breeding. Ginny took all of this in as she mentally made a list of Wen's crimes.

_Practiced?_ Ariana asked, but he didn't answer. She didn't know what he meant.

When they reached the end of the laboratory, they were blockaded by a large brass door with a sign written in an ancient script no one was able to identify, let alone make sense of. Ginny tried half a dozen or so unlocking spells before resorting to curse-lifting ones, but all failed.

Ron pushed to the front of the group and pointed his wand at the door's centre. "_Alohomora_!" The door shuttered gruffly before giving way. "The simplest solution," he joked, "who would've thought, eh?"

Hayden laughed.

The room behind the brass door looked like a Mid-Eastern Arabian Nights hideaway with silk scarves draping the walls which were enchanted to appear like windows overlooking the desert. Concealed by pink and red coloured draperies, Kelly Potter lay on a pillow-covered queen-sized bed. Her face was pale as death, but her blonde hair lay in shiny curls over her pillow.

"Bloody hell," Ron exhaled, "Kelly…" His grip on Hayden slipped out of shock.

"Mum," Hayden breathed. He saw the necklace he'd previously torn through his parents' bedroom looking for. This was really his mum.

Harry rushed over to her, praying she wasn't dead. "Kelly!" He touched her face carefully, took up her hand in his, and listened for a heartbeat. He was overjoyed when he heard her sweet breath. "She's still breathing!"

Ginny systematically took out her emergency potions, deducing Kelly's current condition to be under the Living Death. She mixed the antiserum up quickly and administered the solution to Kelly, who in return, inhaled deeply.

Harry felt Kelly's hand spasm in his own as she sleepily opened her eyes. "Kelly, it's me…"

Satisfied, Ginny went to her belongings and pulled out a small black pouch. When she'd retrieved the item she wanted, she disappeared to search the rest of the clock tower for the elusive ex-professor Wen.

Ron noticed her leave and, eternally the protective older brother even though she was a fully trained and capable Auror, went along after her.

"Harry," she yawned, "what took you so long!" She looked past him to see Laura standing there and frowned. "And why is _she_ here?"

Laura didn't take the comment crossly because she was preoccupied with the roundness of the woman's form under the blankets. Had Wen decided to test human subjects? Or had Wen perhaps taken a particular liking or loathing to Mrs. Potter and sexually assaulted her?

Harry was ineffectively blinking back tears as he squeezed her hand.

Hayden knelt beside his father unsure what was going to happen. She looked so pale.

"Shush… Save your strength," said Harry.

"Harry…" Kelly unsteadily whispered. Her eyes fell on her son. "Hayden…"

He couldn't lose her now; not when he'd just found her again! Harry wiped his eyes before rising and turning to face his adversary. He sternly looked from Draco to Laura and asked her directly. "Will you?"

"Will she what, Potter?" Draco demanded.

Laura bowed her head, obdurately evading his fervent gaze. She knew exactly what he was asking.

Draco recognized the look in Potter's eyes, glanced at Laura, and looked back at him. "Absolutely not! She's not touching your wife, Potter. I won't have it."

"Laura, please," Harry entreated, ignoring Malfoy. He knew she was the only one who could possibly help save his wife's life. If she denied this of him yet again, their friendship would be over. He'd forgiven her once, but it would be impossible to do so again.

Still staring at the floor, Laura was torn between helping Harry, complying with Draco, and taking care of herself. The guilt she felt at Mrs. Potter's funeral pressured her to want to help. She already helped Harry by healing his son, but none of this would have happened—Mrs. Potter wouldn't be in this mess— if it wasn't for Laura refusing to heal her after Voldemort's attack all those years ago. Her only qualm with this was that Voldemort's curse was powerful and to even attempt healing her might drain her own life essence. She didn't know this for sure, but the likelihood of that happening scared her. She pushed her fear to the recesses of her mind, convincing herself she owed Harry this or her plea for forgiveness at Mrs. Potter's funeral and their reinstated friendship was a lie.

The silence was unnerving as the two men waited to see how she'd respond.

"I'll do it," she softly replied. She slowly met Harry's eyes and was delighted to see unadulterated kindness and hope there.

Draco moved between her and Potter, grasping her shoulders. He looked her straight in the eye saying, "You've already healed his son. He can't ask this of you. He has no right."

"I want to, Draco. I should've done it the first time he asked me to!"

"Don't be daft," Draco argued. "You just healed two people. You wouldn't want to exhaust yourself," he insisted.

"I wouldn't ask if didn't mean the world to me, Malfoy. You know I'd do it myself if I could. Please," Harry beseeched. He was nearing the end of his patience with Malfoy and was trying desperately to think of another way to go about getting Laura to heal her.

Draco wasn't listening to Potter because it was none of his concern. This was between Laura and him. "For me—for our child, Riana, I don't want you to risk it. Don't you remember what happened the last time you over exerted yourself in a healing trance?"

"That was because _someone_ interrupted me," she countered, eyeing Draco accusingly. She lowered her voice so that only he could hear her saying, "I'll be fine."

He leaned closer to her and said in a voice of equal volume, "Promise me if you start to feel weak, you'll pull out in time."

She nodded her agreement and their children averted their eyes as they kissed briefly before she moved to sit next to where Kelly lay.

Kelly's eyes darted to Harry. "Harry—what is she— Don't touch me—" she cried as she fought off Laura's hands.

"Kelly, look at me, she's not going to hurt you," Harry soothed. "Let her help…" He took up one of her hands as Laura began glowing.

"How is she able to do that?" asked Hayden arbitrarily. "How does she have that ability?"

"It's in her blood," Harry explained. "You see, the reason there was so much hatred between pureblood wizards and Muggle-born wizards was because the pureblood families were originally offspring of the ancient ones—purely magical beings like faeries. Laura's mother was a descendant of one of the last." Harry explained.

Draco stepped in saying, "The ancients didn't have to work spells or wield wands. They simply had to think of it and it would be so. They could speak to one another in the mind, see the future, and had phenomenal healing powers. Most pureblood families keep logs of their genealogy claiming they can trace their roots back to the ancients, but they're often falsified lineages. I know the Malfoy pedigree was corrupted somewhere along the way, but I'm sure they covered it up quite neatly."

Harry took Malfoy's addition to his explanation as an apology for everything that had happened over the years. He looked from his wife to Malfoy and nodded his appreciation.

Confused by his dad's response to Ariana's father, Hayden glanced at both of them trying to read their expressions. Even though he didn't understand their silent exchange, he at least understood Ariana and her brother a bit better. That explained why Ariana was able to exchange thoughts with a touch and why she and her brother could talk to each other without words.

Aedan and Ariana weren't sure what was going on or why their mum was healing Potter's wife to begin with. Aedan would have voiced this thought, but he was still a bit out of sorts from being under the Imperius Curse for so many months.

Ariana sensed Aedan wanted to go home and was intimidated by the bad memories being in the clock tower brought him. She compassionately took his hand. _We'll be home soon. _Ariana was troubled by the way Aedan was acting. She wanted to understand. She wanted to know why. She wanted him to tell her everything. Had being separated for over three months completely destroyed the connection they'd shared since she could remember? He used to tell her everything. _Aedan… what's the matter? Talk to me…please. I'm worried about you._

Aedan didn't respond. Instead, he just hazily stared at a random corner of the room as he attempted to ward off memories of the place.

Laura's orange glow pulsated and faded before she fell sideways on the bed.

"Mum!" Aedan exclaimed, snapping out of his brooding and darting over to the opposite side of the bed from the Potters. "Dad, what happened? Is she OK?" He pulled Ariana with him to their mother's side, unaware that she was still holding his hand.

Even though Draco was concerned, he assured them, "She'll be fine. She just needs to rest." That was the third person she'd healed in the last few hours. Everything had bloody well better be fine or else he'd personally see to inflicting serious damage on those responsible.

As Kelly felt the connection with Mrs. Malfoy shimmering within her, all the pent-up hostility, miscommunication, and misunderstandings disappeared. Kelly didn't necessarily like her or the choices she'd made any better, but she understood where she was coming from. When she thought about their obvious differences, she became aware of Mrs. Malfoy's early signs of pregnancy; a boy. Everything was going to be fine. _Thank you…Laura. Thank you for giving me this new chance at life, for letting me bring my child into the world, and for saving me. _She didn't know if Laura heard her appreciation because she'd finished the trance and released her. Kelly slowly opened her eyes, unaware that Harry was there until then because she didn't recall seeing him before. "Harry? Harry, is that really you? If this is some sick joke, Wen, it's not funny; not even a little bit!"

Harry choked on his response do to the tears running down his cheeks. Something happened within him at that very moment; something he hadn't felt in nearly five months overtook his senses: relief. Relief washed away all the depression and guilt leaving him peacefully happy. "Kelly…" He pulled her into his arms, inhaling her ambrosial scent. "You're alive! We thought you'd died, Kelly." After months of not wanting to hear her name, he couldn't say it enough. "It was so awful. I couldn't let go of you—"

"Oh!" she gasped, not knowing until then the reason he hadn't been actively searching for her. "I tried contacting you through dreamscapes, but Wen found out about my attempts— I thought you wouldn't make it in time."

"In time for what?"

"For the birth of our baby," she gleamed.

"Our—" he began.

She pulled the coverlet off to reveal her noticeably showing five-months-pregnant figure and steered Harry's hand to just below her stomach. "He wanted our baby. He thought it'd have power over you even if I wasn't alive and he threatened me with that every day if I didn't do what he asked. I knew he'd risk killing me if I didn't obey, but there were times, Harry…there were times when I considered taking my own life to save our child from living a life as Wen's test-subject. H-he knew about my condition from Voldemort's curse so he knew how to keep me…sufficiently alive—" she broke off with tears invading her eyes.

"It's OK," he comforted. "Hang on…" Her news finally dawned on him. "You're pregnant? I mean, did he violate you? How did this happen?"

Kelly frowned. "I didn't know until I arrived here. It was a good thing though. He wouldn't have had a reason to keep me alive."

"I don't understand. I thought we talked about it and you were invocating birth con—" He cut himself short because Hayden was right there along with the Malfoys (even though they were primarily concerned with Laura). He cleared his throat. "You know what I mean."

Kelly ignored his question deliberately, chuckling, "Oh, Harry…" and kissed him on the lips. "Why are you wearing glasses?" she asked when they parted.

"Oh, er-I don't know," he said as he took them off. "That better?" He tossed them behind him, just a little surprised that he could see just fine without them and leaned in to kiss his wife again.

"I'd forgotten what a good kisser you are," Kelly sighed.

Hayden groaned, but was smiling because he was happy to have his mum back and that his dad was happy again too.

Kelly pushed Harry away at the sound of Hayden's voice. "Hayden! Come here," she beckoned, throwing her arms around him. "Oh, I've missed you so much." She kissed his forehead—ignoring his muffled, slightly embarrassed moan—and started crying.

* * *

A/N: Is Laura OK? Is Aedan eternally scarred? Find out next time on As the Days of Our Passionate Lives Hospital Turns er— I mean So I Married a Death Eater… 


	32. To Heal

Who would be able to heal a healer? Draco prayed she had broken the trance in time. "Riana…" Draco coaxed her to wake, brushing her dark hair away from her eyes. Certainly the Potters were having a grand time with their reunion, Draco thought sarcastically. Did they _not_ realize Laura was unconscious from restoring Mrs. Potter? Did they even care? He felt for a pulse and found it hammering under his fingertips.

Aedan and Ariana hovered near their mother from the opposite side of the bed; concern and uncertainty was written on their faces.

"Harry, can we go home now? I'm quite tired of being here," Kelly informed Harry with a grin.

"Right," Harry said in response to his wife's appropriate request. He leaned over to help her out of the bed. "Come along, Hayden."

As much as Hayden was happy at his mother's recovery, he wasn't deaf to the Malfoys' situation. He looked from where Ariana stood with her brother and back to his dad asking, "What about Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Oh." Harry looked as if he just remembered whom they had to thank for saving Kelly's life. He and Kelly both turned back to where Laura Malfoy lay and a fleeting look of guilt crossed Kelly's face. If Harry weren't such a good person he wouldn't have felt the slightest bit guilty either. "Is there anything we can do—to help her?"

"Haven't you done enough?" was Draco's biting reply. "Just go home. Go be a happy little Potter family and leave us the hell alone." He went back to concentrating on his unconscious wife.

Harry and Kelly exchanged unsure glances. Even though she had helped them, it really wasn't their place to intrude any further. Harry didn't want to enter into another fight with Malfoy either, so he motioned to Hayden to go with them.

Draco fumbled through the bag Ginny brought along trying to remember what he learned in Potions about reinvigoration draughts. What had they used on Laura before? Once he recalled the mixture, he pulled out a single labelled vial and poured half of the draught into Laura's mouth. He took out his wand and said, "_Enervate._" In a few seconds, he knew it had done the trick; she lazily blinked her eyes open and smiled at him. "Riana…"

"Draco," she slowly replied.

_Are you OK, Mum?_ Ariana leaned towards her trying to get a better view.

"Just fine, darling." She sat up swiftly to prove it. Draco tried to get her to lie down, but she stood up next to him regally.

Hayden tossed Ariana a gaze of longing before saying, "I'll see you back at school then."

"'Spose so," she said quietly. Eternally the braver of the two, she left her mother and strode over to him quickly. "See you," she said before pecking him on the lips.

"See you," Hayden echoed before heading after his parents.

Ariana was surprised Aedan hadn't made a fuss about her kissing Potter, but when she turned back around, she saw he wasn't even looking in her direction. Something was truly wrong with him and it was beginning to scare her.

Draco didn't see Laura's knee buckle beneath her, but Aedan was there in time to prevent his mother from falling. _Mum!_ He slowly lowered to the ground with her in his arms.

Ariana's head whipped around at Aedan's voice in her head and she fell to her knees beside him. _Mum! What happened? _Before anyone answered, Aedan started glowing just like their mum had when she was healing Mrs. Potter. She placed her hands over Aedan's, closed her eyes, and linked with him as he fought to bring their mother back from unconsciousness.

Draco was lost in thought, recalling the time Aedan healed his mother before—before he was even born… Amazed at this realization, he was certain now that Aedan was meant to be a great healer someday. Instead of feeling helpless, he was overcome with loving pride as he watched his children try to heal her.

Ariana felt her brother more clearly than her mother as she linked with them, but it seemed whatever Aedan was able to do, Ariana couldn't. Ariana wondered if it was due to the fact that she herself was still recovering from her grandfather's attack. Aedan was a warm orangey-red presence whilst she was a lukewarm greyish-purple. She tried concentrating on that feeling to direct her to the source of their mother's pain, but she strayed into her brother's subconscious. Her concern for him unwittingly caused her to focus on him instead. She felt he was afraid to lose something, afraid to be alone, afraid of many things, but just as she was about to pinpoint his fear, he broke the trance.

Aedan was breathing heavily when he released his mother. He looked from his sister to his father. _I couldn't,_ he panted. _I couldn't do it..._

Meanwhile, Ginny was using an odd-looking collapsible telescope to search the other rooms of the clock tower when her brother caught up to her. "Blimey Ron! What d'you think you're doing?"

"What do you think, Gin?" Ron had his wand protectively aimed in front of him. "I wasn't about to let my little sister hunt down a completely _mental_ dark wizard alone, now was I?"

"Go home, Ronald," Ginny moaned. "I don't need to be rescued." She turned away from him, looking into the hand-sized telescope intently.

Sobering, Ron admitted, "I came because I knew your partner was busy with Lucius Malfoy and an Auror should always have backup. We went through the same training together… I remember."

"That's not the point," she said as she pressed forward. "I know you're just concerned about my safety and you do it because you love me, but— I want you to understand, I'm thirty-three years old. I'm not a child."

"I didn't say you were."

"I don't need your protection. Does this resonate back to the fact that I'm not married yet? Is that why you can't let it go? I have a career, Ron. I'm not your little sister anymore."

"You'll always be my little sister, Gin," Ron persisted. "You can't change that."

"_Younger_ sister," she emphasized. "I'm not an infant. Stop acting like such a prat! You could've stayed an Auror if you wanted to, you know."

"You know I couldn't! Hermione'd—" he began.

"Yeah Hermione would, wouldn't she?" Ginny sarcastically retorted without turning around.

"What's _that _supposed to mean? Why are you being so difficult? You're acting childish!"

"Maybe if you'd wake up for once and realize I'm no longer a child, everything'd be just fine!" Ginny continued using the telescope to look through walls and doors trying to find any sign of Wen. The telescope was focused through an incredible, priceless Auror artefact bequeathed to her by the man himself: Moody's magical eye. Due to the telescope's charmed casing, the eye's vision was more concentrated than when it was in Moody's eye socket. She intuitively felt the search had been going on too long and the chances of finding Wen were getting slimmer by the moment. Completely absorbed in her task, it hadn't fazed her that Ron didn't reply. She actually forgot he was there until she heard a yelp of shock.

"Ron?" She whipped around, but her brother was no longer there. "RON!" She put the telescope back to her eye and tracked Ron as he was pulled down a stairway by a large, strange-looking beast. She ran through the closest doorway and chased after him.

"GINNY!" Ron yelled when he caught sight of his sister.

The beast chomped down hard on Ron's left arm.

"AAAGH—GIN—" he howled as his wand reflexively went flying out from his unwounded hand.

Draco pulled Laura up into his arms, kissing her forehead. "Riana…"

Tears came to Ariana's eyes, but she blinked them back. She looked to Aedan—who was still panting—for support.

"Draco…" Laura murmured against his shoulder.

"What is it, love?" Draco whispered.

_I tried_, Aedan told them between breaths. _I tried to—but I couldn't—I couldn't—_

"Couldn't what?" Draco asked impatiently.

_I couldn't—save the baby. I couldn't…_

Ariana reached over to touch his shoulder, but he stood up and moved away from her. He couldn't have her linking with him again, even if it was unintentional.

"...very tired…" Laura slurred.

"We'll get you home then." He hoisted her from the floor.

_I'm sorry, Dad,_ Aedan said once he caught his breath.

Laura was still woozy and unable to comprehend the fact that her child wasn't going to make it. "The baby?"

"Shush," he managed to say; choking back the muddle of emotions he was still unused to feeling. "We're going home."

"_STUPEFY_!" Ginny aimed for the unfamiliar creature's torso, but missed as it swung around to face her. "_STUPEFY_! _STUPEFY_!"

In a daze, the animal dropped Ron to the ground with a loud thump before keeling over itself and Ginny raced over to see what kind of damage it had inflicted on her brother. "Ron! Let me see." He winced at her touch as she rolled up the sleeve of his torn jumper. It wasn't that bad. She healed him with the wave of her wand before conjuring up a sling with a simple, "_Ferula_. I don't think it's broken…"

"Since when did you get so good at healing spells?" he asked with an ache in his voice.

"Since McAvery started getting himself into situations that always lead to him getting bloodied up," she said, only partially kidding. Walking up to the Stupefied beast she said, "_Incacerous_."

"That long, huh?" said Ron, slowly rising to his feet.

Ginny paused a moment before returning to her brother's side. Facing him directly she said, "I'm sorry for that crack about you not being an Auror anymore, Ron."

"S'ok," he said, shrugging.

Ginny resumed looking through the telescope and Ron followed her as she walked into a different room. "Why don't you go back home? McAvery'll be back soon enough…"

Ron looked from his sling to her and nodded. "Yeah, I guess so." He attempted to disapparated. He cleared his throat whilst Ginny crossed her arms expectantly. He tried again. "What the—" he flicked his wand a few times. "It must've got damaged from that ruddy animal."

Ginny giggled.

"What? Oh, you think this is funny, don't you? Especially after going on about how you're not a little girl, blah blah—"

"You finished?" Ginny asked half-jokingly. "You can't apparate within the tower. Why d'you think we had to take a lift—and open that brass door?"

"Right," Ron remembered. "Makes sense." He put his wand away.

"That's why Wen's got to be here. Either that or he fled before we showed up. Who knows how long Kelly was under the Living Death."

"Good point," Ron put in. "But if he's been gone long, he may come back."

"I highly doubt it," Ginny unenthusiastically admitted.

"Well, in that case," he said, turning to leave, ""Spose I'll just go back down then."

Ginny had a hunch her brother would get lost on the way. "I'll walk you out," she insisted. Once back on ground level, Ginny opened the secret doorway to the outside.

"Good luck, Gin. See you soon, OK?"

"Sure thing, Ron." Once he disapparated, she stepped back inside the clock tower and put the magical telescope back to her eye.

It was early in the morning the day after Christmas when the Malfoys returned to Marwood Mansion. Both Aedan and Ariana went straight to their rooms leaving Draco to tend to his wife. She had slept through the entire trip and was still asleep as he carried her to their bed. He trusted Aedan and Ariana had done everything they could to heal her, but debated about whether she should see a professional healer just in case. He didn't trust Muggle physicians and the best wizarding facility was St. Mungo's… It was so early and he didn't want to leave them at home whilst he took Laura to the hospital, so he decided they'd all go there tomorrow. He tucked her in and then went around to their children's rooms to see if they were all right.

Ariana's room was the closest, but she wasn't there, so he headed for Aedan's. He knocked twice before opening the door. "Aedan?"

Aedan rushed over to the door with his index finger to his lips.

Draco looked over his shoulder to see Ariana asleep in his bed.

Not wanting to wake her, he said aloud, "She was still pretty upset about Grandfather…"

Draco nodded grimly. "What about you?"

"It's a bit strange to be home, really." Aedan shrugged. "I'll be fine."

Without second thought, Draco pulled his son into a hug. It took a moment for Aedan to react, but he hugged him back, though briefly.

When they separated they both looked a little uncomfortable. "I'll just kip in Ari's room, shall I?" he said, grabbing his pillow. He walked past his dad, who closed the door behind them. When they reached Ariana's room, Aedan moved to enter, paused, and then turned back. _Dad?_

Draco faced him with a concerned looked on his face.

Aedan's eyes fell the floor for a moment. _I'm really sorry about—you know, not being able to—_

"It wasn't your fault, Aedan," Draco stressed. "You did everything you could. You saved your mum's life."

Aedan looked uncertain at the last remark.

"You did," he repeated. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad. 'Night," he said before disappearing into Ariana's room.

"'Night, Aedan," Draco replied before jogging down two flights of stairs. He made his way to the servants' quarters where he expected to find their oldest servant fast asleep by the fire. He looked around, but even Ormond's belongings were missing. The only thing left was an official dispatch from the Ministry. Draco opened the letter immediately.

"_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy, We regret to inform you that your employee, Mr. Alistair Ormond has been taken into custody by Auror James McAvery, Order of Merlin Second Class…_" He skipped over the next few lines which listed McAvery's credentials. "_If you wish to attend the hearing, it is scheduled for the fourth of next month following the hearing of one Mr. Lucius Malfoy…_"

Draco felt that a burden was lifted now that Ormond was already out of their home and lethargy overtook his entire body as he trudged back upstairs, letter in-hand. Once he climbed into bed, he watched Laura sleep for a little while; his thoughts drifting to thoughts of the child they had lost—the child he had only just learned existed. What would he have looked like? What would he have been like? What kind of person would he have become?

Laura woke before ten the next morning, which was abnormally early for her. When she realized she was home, in her own bed, with Draco laying next to her, she thought for a blissful moment that everything had been a horrible nightmare. She then spotted the letter and didn't even need to read it to know that everything she remembered had actually happened: Lucius Malfoy was finally arrested, Aedan and Ariana were safe, she and Draco were back together again, and she had lost their baby… Draco blamed her before for being careless—for abandoning Aedan before and now she had lost their youngest. What would he think of her now?

She hadn't thought it through before coming to Harry's aid. She'd completely forgotten the fact that the last time she healed two people in a row she was more than three months pregnant. This time around, she was maybe seven, eight weeks pregnant, if that. Was it selfish of her to want her baby back? Kelly Potter still had her child. Why couldn't Laura have her own? It probably didn't help that she flooed to Malfoy Manor. She raked her hands through her mass of dark hair and pulled her knees to her chest as an incredible emptiness within overwhelmed her. She broke down completely as she had never done before in her life. Her body wracked with uninhibited sobs.

Draco awoke to her crying and put an arm around her. "It's OK," he told her, knowing exactly what was bothering her. "It's OK… It wasn't your fault, Riana. It wasn't your fault."

She finally looked at him through her tears and paused a moment, taking in that he wasn't holding it against her, and clung to him like her life depended on it.

At first Draco was angry. He was angry at Potter and Potter's wife. He was angry at the unfairness of it, but most of all he was angry at how useless he felt. What could he possibly say or do to make it better? He knew she hadn't meant to harm their child. He knew she had tried her best and succeeded in healing Potter's wife. It wasn't her fault.

When he considered it further, he realized it probably didn't have anything to do with the healing of Mrs. Potter. The past few months had been so chaotic with Aedan's disappearance, and him blaming her… _This is all your fault, you know. How could you be so careless? Couldn't I count on you? _If only he would have been more responsible himself and not caught up in his own guilt—then he would have watched Aedan and made sure he got on the train! And gods—the way he had treated her that night she left him…_I've done this to you before! Who's to say I couldn't do this to someone else!_ It was probably partially, if not entirely _his_ fault. If she'd stayed home, he could have broke through his selfish guilt and made sure she was safe; he could've protected her…

He pulled her closer as her sobs quieted. "I'm so sorry, Riana."

He was holding her so tightly that her already tender breast ached fiercely, but all she could think was, "I went to sleep pregnant…and awoke…empty."

At this, Draco was no longer able to suppress the tears that had threatened to fall from his own eyes ever since she started crying. "I'm sorry..." He kissed her temple and forehead, succumbing to his own grief.

He prayed that once the tears passed, everything would be all right again.


	33. Still on My Mind

The day after Harry, Kelly, and Hayden returned home, Ron and Hermione invited them over for a post-Christmas feast courtesy of Mrs. Weasley's leftovers and a few extra desserts Ron had forgotten in the fridge. Caroline was owled straightaway about what happened and was home in time for supper. It was perfect timing really, since her birthday happened to be the day before.

"When's Ginny coming?" Hermione asked as she placed an appetizer on the table.

"She won't be able to make it," Ron answered. "She's still out with McAvery and some other Aurors trying to track down Wen." He helped her with the heavier dish. He only had a few minor abrasions to remind him of his adventures in the clock tower. Though his arm was completely healed, he had his sleeves rolled up as if to boast his scratches like battle wounds. Hermione noticed this, but thought it was cute so she didn't say anything.

"Did you ever see him, Dad?" Caroline wondered as she got a glass of water.

"Who? Wen? Actually, your mother and I had a class with him, didn't we, 'Mione?" He cast her a smug grin.

Hermione shook her head at him in his incorrigibleness. "He taught Defence Against the Dark Arts our seventh year, that's all."

"Wicked," Caroline remarked before heading back to her room.

"As soon as Harry gets here, we're eating!" Hermione called after her.

Emma set the table incorrectly, but was given compliments on her inventive style all the same. Less than a minute later, the Potters arrived. Ron just barely beat Emma to the door. "Hey Harry, Kelly, Hayden!" he called, welcoming them in.

"Oooo," Emma observed Kelly carefully. "You're going to have a baby!"

Hayden went straight to the couch to watch their Muggle television.

Hermione was beaming as she embraced Kelly. "Congratulations!"

Kelly's cheeks flushed red at Hermione's praise. "Thanks."

"When's the baby due?" Ron asked.

"Around the end of March," Kelly enthusiastically informed them.

"You have to name it after me!" Emma declared.

"Good on you, mate," Ron said to Harry, giving his grinning friend a slap on the back.

"We brought presents for the kids," Harry said. "With a little something extra for Caroline since it was her birthday…"

"What about me?" Emma asked Harry.

"Thanks," Hermione said, taking the parcels from Harry's arms. "Come sit down. Everything's ready to eat. Caroline!" When she didn't hear a response, she shouted again, "Caroline! They're here!"

"Of course we got you something, Emma," Harry told her.

"What is it? Can I have it now? Please, Uncle Harry…" Emma begged. "You're my favourite—"

By the time everyone was sitting down Caroline finally meandered from her bedroom. "EMMA! I'm going to KILL YOU!"

Hayden shut of the television and went to sit across from Caroline's empty chair.

"What?" Hermione asked, springing from her chair. "What's happened?"

"She stole it!" Caroline screamed, stomping over to her little sister. "If you don't give it back, I'll—!"

Emma pulled a crinkled letter from her pocket and read in a melodramatic voice, "_Where do I start? I know sometimes it doesn't seem like I appreciate you, but I do._" To avoid her sister, she slipped out of her chair and under the table. "_Even though I don't show it, I appreciate everything about you…_"

Caroline dived after her, ignoring her parents' reprimands. "You little goblin!" she screamed, trying to grab Emma's foot as she scurried away from her, squealing. "Give it back!"

Emma continued, "_You've been there for me whenever I needed you. I know I screwed up and I'm sorry. I know I'm such a prat, but I'll change, you'll see…_"

"Stop it, both of you!" Hermione ordered.

Harry and Kelly stifled their laughter to the best of their ability, but it became impossible when Emma crawled past a very ticklish part of Harry's ankle.

Aaron laughed aloud at the look on Uncle Harry's face while Hayden looked startled.

"_Things'll be different from now on. I'll make it up to you…_" Emma read as fast as she could whilst maintaining the overemotional tone. "_You're such a great girl and I'd be a fool to lose you. I'm sorry. Please take me back._"

Caroline bumped her head on the table as she climbed out after Emma.

"_I'd do anything for you. I'm so sorry—_"

With one hand on her head, Caroline grabbed the letter with the other and ran to her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Emma!" Hermione chided. "You're not supposed to take things that belong to other people. When Caroline comes back, you best apologize to her!"

"But Mum—" she whined.

"No buts!"

Emma sulked and sat back down.

Hayden had never seen Caroline so cross before in his life and wondered what had happened for—he assumed—Justin to write such a pathetic apology letter.

"Should we wait for Ginny?" Kelly asked.

"Ginny won't be able to make it," Ron informed them and everyone started eating without waiting for Caroline to return.

"Oh, that's too bad," said Kelly.

"What's she up to?" Harry asked.

"She's still trying to capture Wen," said Ron. He noticed Kelly flinch at the mention of his name. "The Ministry put out an official dispatch and warning to the wizarding community that if anyone spots him to notify the Ministry right away."

"Even the _Prophet_ reported that part correctly," Hermione added cynically as she helped Aaron get a scoop of potatoes.

When Caroline reappeared from her room, she sat down across from Hayden and threw Emma an angry look—to which Emma just smiled back. "Hey Hayden," she said with a hint of irritation in her voice before tucking in to her food.

"Happy Belated Birthday, Caroline," said Harry.

"Yeah, Happy Birthday, Caroline," Hayden added.

"Thanks."

Hayden was eager to fend off Caroline's questions about what had happened at Malfoy Manor because he enjoyed making her frustrated, but she seemed aggravated enough already. Whilst the adults were immersed in conversation about the upcoming Ministry hearings, Hayden attempted to cheer Caroline up.

**January 2015 **

The return train after Christmas holidays left from King's Cross at two in the afternoon the Saturday before the start of second term. It wasn't nearly as crowded as September 1st and more than half of the cars were empty. Ariana was excited to be going back to school, mostly because she'd be able to see her boyfriend again. When she was packing the night before, she realized she'd left most of her things at Malfoy Mansion. At least she had left her uniform at school, so she didn't have to worry about getting it. She asked her dad about it before they left for the station and he told her he'd send her things to her later since as soon as her grandfather was convicted, the mansion would be theirs.

Despite Aedan's muffled protests, Ariana dragged her unenthusiastic brother into the first empty compartment. Though he had been acting abnormally distant since his return, she thought it best to treat him the same way she'd always treated him, hoping that he'd eventually break out of his mood.

Aedan stared out the window, trying to free himself from her ardent gaze.

_What's the matter?_ she asked tentatively.

_You have no idea, Ari, _he replied, still staring out the window.

_ Obviously… Care to enlighten me?_ she rhetorically replied with a hint of sarcasm.

He didn't respond for a moment and shifted to sit further away from her. _I know it's strange, but— I suppose I'm intimidated to go back there. _

_Why? You shouldn't be,_ she reassured him, wrapping her arms around his waist and snuggling closer to him. She figured giving him too much space would be counterproductive for their bond—that they might lose the capability to speak telepathically—and she wanted to get back whatever those months of separation cost them. _Aren't you looking forward to Quidditch?_ She relished in their propinquity, sighing contently. She'd missed him so much. He made her feel safe and she wanted to assure him that he could feel safe with her too. _You're one of the most popular Slytherins…a prefect…_

Aedan merely shook his head dismissively. None of that mattered to him anymore. How could he explain to her that he'd lost all sense of purpose? _Isn't this what your,_ he hesitated, loathing to admit the truth, '_boyfriend' is for?_ He didn't mind that she was hugging him, but the tone of his voice stated otherwise.

She thought he was brushing her off and took it the wrong way. With a furrowed brow, she withdrew her arms and moved to leave.

_Oh, come on, Ari. I was only teasing…_

She left without looking back and Aedan's gaze returned to the window.

"Come on, Hayden!" Caroline begged as she made a sad pouting face.

"All right, all right…" Hayden conceded. "But only if you tell me what happened with you and Justin." He added swiftly, "Without any intimate details I'd rather _not_ know about."

"Oh," she said softly. "I broke up with him."

"You broke up with him?" Hayden repeated as if saying it would convince him more thoroughly that it was true. "But I thought you were in love with him."

"He cheated on me."

"He what! How did this happen?"

"Well…" Caroline recalled the entire event. "I caught him with a Ravenclaw girl. I hate her! I had this whole speech planned out when I confronted her. When I finished telling her everything, she looked at me like she had just realized I was there! It was infuriating!"

"So what did she say?"

"She said, 'Oh. What? Are _you_ talking to me? I didn't catch any of that. Can you start over?' The NERVE! And all I could say in return out of my exasperation was, 'You! Justin Wood!' and she looked at me as if she didn't understand English or something. She asked me who Justin was and I had to point to him. She said he was 'nice, but a little too pretty' for her taste and proceeded to go on about how hot Aedan Malfoy was! Malfoy! Of all people…"

"She really didn't remember who Justin was? What the—"

"She was staring over at the Slytherin table even though he wasn't even there as if she were reminiscing a prior encounter with him or something. I encouraged her to go for him anyhow. She turned back to me and asked, 'What's the matter? Oh, Wood and me. What was the problem?' and I wanted to tell her to go someplace evil, but I just said 'Nothing…' and left."

"You caught her snogging Justin?"

"More than just snogging, mind, they were full monty on the study room table!"

"You're kidding!"

"I wish I were. Then again, maybe it's all for the best. He's got a history of cheating. We got together when he was still technically with that Hufflepuff girl, remember? He didn't even have the guts to break up with her earlier. It doesn't matter. I'm done with him. I'm done with boys forever. They're all daft gits!"

"Hey!" Hayden said.

"Well, except _you_ of course…and my dad….and Uncle Harry." She paused for a moment. "And Uncle Fred…and George…and Charlie…and Bill…and Percy I suppose. Maybe not _all_, but you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." He grinned.

"So what about you?" she asked, changing the subject. "How'd it go with Malfoy?"

Hayden's cheeks involuntarily tinged pink. "Oh…we're official now."

"AH!" She clapped her hands. "I'm so happy for you!" She hugged him tightly. "What happened? Tell me everything! I want to know _every_ detail! Did you ask her? Or did she ask you? What about her brother? How did he react when he found out? I bet he went batty!"

Just as Caroline went on a tangent of questions, Ariana Malfoy entered their compartment.

"Oh, hey Ariana," said Hayden in a timid voice.

"Hi Hayden," she replied sweetly before casting a glance down her nose at Weasley's shocked face. "Weasley…"

Caroline's look of shock at Malfoy calling Hayden by his first name disappeared after being on the receiving end of her degrading glance. "I'll just leave you—"

"No," Hayden declared, "stay here." He felt bad about the way Justin had treated her and didn't want her to feel chucked out.

She gave in and sat down again, but once Malfoy leaned over to kiss Hayden, Caroline felt uncomfortable and left without them noticing she was gone. She walked about the nearly empty train through more than a few cars, anxious to arrive at Hogwarts. Out of boredom, she decided to search out the dining car and possibly buy something edible to snack on that wasn't a sweet.

When she found the dining car, she was disappointed to find it closed, but figured they probably wouldn't have it running since there weren't that many people aboard the train anyway. They'd probably arrive at Hogwarts in time for a late supper, so she wasn't upset. She slogged back toward the car Hayden and Malfoy were in.

Hearing someone walking by his compartment, Aedan peaked out and saw Weasley. A sly grin crawled onto his face. "Hey, Carrots," he flagrantly called out to her before she'd crossed to the opposite end of the car. "Lose Poofter?"

She frowned, maturely withholding her 'Oh yeah, he's a _real_ poofter while he's snogging your sister' and kept walking.

Once Weasley exited, he slammed the compartment door shut. There was no point in following her because she would probably lead him straight to something he'd rather not see: his sister and Potter getting a leg up. He shuddered at the thought. It was too bad that Weasley left though…he'd have liked to get her all riled up. He didn't realize until then how much he missed that.

At breakfast the first day of classes, Hayden and Ariana were mauled by the Finnigan brothers as they walked into the Great Hall for supper. Skiddle, Xzibit, and Ignition rushed straight over to the new couple; Skiddle putting an arm around Hayden as Ignition and Xzibit fought over who was going to put an arm around Ariana.

"So, Hayden…" Skiddle was saying. "How are ya? You shoulda been here over the holiday yo."

"Wuzzup baby?" said Xzibit as he beat off his brother with one hand and snaked the other around Malfoy's waist.

"Yeah?" Hayden asked.

Ignition pushed Xzibit out of the way so he could chat up Malfoy.

"After our man Justin lost his chance with Caroline," Skiddle went on, "you and Miss Malfoy here'll be the most talked about at Hogwarts. Y'know what I'm sayin'?"

"Why's that?" Hayden wondered.

"Hogwart's golden couple," Xzibit added.

"Slytherin and Gryffindor's hot inter-House relationship," Ignition put in.

"I'm jealous like whoa, Hayden! Everyone is," Skiddle said. Before they reached the Gryffindor table, he jumped in front of them. "You're the most popular—"

"—the most talked about—" Ignition interject.

"—the hottest fo shizzle—" Xzibit threw in.

"—couple in school," Skiddle finished. "With this supa' finebooty—" He grabbed Malfoy's bum.

"UGH! Get your soddin' hands off me!" She smacked his hand away and glared at Finnigan and Potter. "Bloody Finnigans!" she cursed before storming over to the Slytherin table.

The Finnigans collectively stared after her as she stormed away.

"Great going, mate. Thanks a lot," Hayden said to the Finnigan brothers, gesturing after Ariana. He wanted to go after her, but wasn't particularly keen on being grilled by her older brother.

"Your woman is one _fine_ piece of ass," Ignition exclaimed as he fell into his seat and started fanning himself.

"_Damn_," Xzibit added as he sat next to his twin.

"You're one lucky man, Potter." Skiddle pat Hayden on the shoulder before sitting across from him. "If you're ever up for sharing…"

"Hell no," Hayden declared.

Caroline was busy chatting with one of her fellow second-years when Justin entered the hall. He looked like death warmed-over.

Justin walked over to where she sat and kneeled next to her saying, "Did you get my note?"

Caroline didn't respond for a moment, as if she was considering what to say or do. She finally looked at him and said, "Yes, of course I did."

"…Won't you have me back then?" he hesitantly asked.

"No," she replied simply. "You think by writing some sappy apology letter I'll just forgive and forget?"

"Well, I didn't think that—"

"You don't think much, do you? Or else you wouldn't have—well, you know!" she said, stuttering out of anger.

"I said I was sorry, Caroline. What else can I do to—"

"You can back up your claimed 'affection' with actions, Justin. You can't just _say_ you appreciate and care for someone; you have to prove it!" She was really angry now; everyone could see it, including the Slytherins across the hall, particularly one Aedan Malfoy.

Aedan set down his spoonful of oatmeal as his gaze fixed on the blazing redhead who was turning down the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. He didn't know that they had dated and found that quite interesting. What was Wood doing now? He was prostrating himself to a Weasley in front of the entire school? What for? What girl was possibly worth losing face for?

Already humiliated by being turned down _again_ by a girl, Justin rose from his kneeling position to move between her and her friend on the bench and conjured a bouquet of flowers. Would that be enough?

Caroline looked at them, but crossed her arms, refusing to meet his glance.

Since the note, the verbal apology, and the flowers hadn't worked, Justin decided he may as well go the whole distance. He cleared his throat and began to serenade her acappella style. "_Since you left I can't seem to breathe/ Has it been that long/ How can you just turn me down/ You know I still think of you like that/ I did you wrong, but I can't pretend to be strong/ When you know…that/ All the stars in the sky at night/ Don't mean a thing/ Because you were my star, girl, it doesn't feel right/ Without you here by my side/ I can't pretend that I'm strong/ Because you know I can't get you off my mind._

"_You can't say you don't love me anymore./ You can't say you've closed the door, on our love/ You can't say it's time for us to go our separate ways/ Because, baby girl, I know you still think of me that way /_

"_When you're in love it takes time to heal/ When someone breaks your heart it changes how you feel/ I know you never thought I'd do you that way/ I said I'm sorry and you know that I can change._"

All the girls from every House—even a few in Slytherin—sighed and murmured amongst themselves at Justin's lovely voice and terribly romantic wooing of Miss Weasley. Albeit any other girl would have fallen head-over-heels and taken him back without another thought, but even as he sang the chorus of his composition, Caroline knew what her answer would be. She let him carry on with his public demonstration even when her best female friend fainted.

"Arrogant git," Aedan grumbled when his sister remarked, "That's so romantic!"

Hayden withheld a chuckle at his friend's song and looked towards the Slytherin table. He found Ariana gazing pensively at him from across the room and smiled.

It was nearly time for morning classes to start, so Caroline, despite protests from the other girls, interrupted Justin's last refrain. "Justin," she said, taking his hands in hers. All the girls leaned towards the couple, eager to hear what she would say. She smiled sweetly, leaning close to him as if to kiss him, and said, "It's not going to work…"

"Och, but I think it has," he contradicted, smiling just as broadly.

Right as he was about to kiss her, she withdrew her hands and stood up, gathering the conjured flowers. "I know how much you like making a spectacle of yourself, so here's one for you: You're addicted to your popularity and this whole thing—" She emphasized the point, by thrusting the flowers into his chest, "—was just for attention. Well, you've got their attention! Not mine!" And with that, she stormed out the Great Hall leaving Justin stunned.

Justin looked to his best friend who merely shrugged sympathetically.

Aedan laughed aloud at the display along with the rest of his cronies. "Did you see the look on his face!"

Greg Atkins and Charles Grandville roared with laughter.

Charles leaned over to Ariana and imitated Wood saying, "Oh please, please take me back. Oh Merlin, I can't live without you. I love you! I'd die for you!"

Ariana just rolled her eyes and crossed the hall to catch up with Hayden.

The particular Ravenclaw who was the cause of Wood and Weasley's break-up sauntered over to the Slytherin table as everyone was leaving for class. She strode directly over to Aedan, intent on making him interested in her. "Why do you constantly ignore me!"

"Excuse me? Do I _know_ you?" Aedan asked with an air of snobbery. He shot a look at Greg, who snickered.

"No one else ignores me!" she said in a voice loud enough for everyone in the classroom and the hallway to hear her. "I always say 'hi' to you every day and all I get is a nod from you. That's unacceptable!"

Intrigued, and a bit taken aback by her authoritative tone, Aedan found it hard to respond with an insult. Aedan was usually too preoccupied talking rubbish about the Gryffindors and teasing innocent Hufflepuffs to even notice a Ravenclaw girl. What _had _he been missing out on? He examined the strawberry-blonde-haired who was a little shorter than him. Her thick, straight hair lay perfectly over her breasts, accentuating her figure and her bright green eyes. He stretched out a hand towards her, introducing himself, "Aedan Malfoy."

She mimicked him and took his hand. "Samantha Boot, no relation to Julie." Julie Boot was a fourth-year Ravenclaw and a daughter of Terry.

"I don't understand," Justin was saying in his charming Scottish accent as Ariana approached them. "Didn't she like my song?"

"Didn't you snog some Ravenclaw outside their dormitory?" Ariana asked as she took Hayden's arm. "I don't think a song and some dead plants will make up for that."

"She has a point," Hayden interjected as the walked to History of Magic.

"It was actually in a study room," Justin admitted, "near Gryffindor Tower."

"Oh that's just brill, mate," said Hayden, "absolutely brilliant."

A first year nearly ran into Samantha as he rushed to his next class. As the boy profusely apologized and ran down the hallway, Samantha cursed, "Bloody Hufflepuffs."

"Are you certain you're in Ravenclaw?" Aedan asked dumbly.

"Of course!" Samantha responded. "I'm too smart for Slytherin," she added, thoroughly not caring that Aedan was from that House.

Ariana, who only a few paces ahead of them, heard their entire exchange and said, _She's talking bollocks about our House!_

_Does it look like I care?_ he replied without even looking at Ariana.

Ariana frowned.

"Well, I'm off to Herbology," Samantha said. "But remember what I said. You and me."

"Right," Aedan replied. "See you."

As Samantha departed, she ran across Hayden and Justin. "Hey Potter," she said, recognizing the popular boy. "And hey…erm…" she stuttered as though she'd quite forgotten Justin's name. "…John."

"It's Justin," he said after she was already gone. "Merlin! I can't believe she doesn't even remember my name!" His voiced ached with pining.

"You really fancy her, don't you?" Hayden surmised.

"Don't be daft…" Justin defended himself. "It was just a one-night thing."

"One night thing!" Hayden couldn't believe what he was hearing from his best friend. "You risked breaking Caroline's heart for a slag like her? I can't believe you'd do such a thing."

"The player gets played," Ariana tittered. "It's all coming together now."

Justin shrugged half-heartedly as they made their way to around a corner. "D'you think I can win her back?" Justin asked Hayden despondently.

Ariana turned her attention back to the Gryffindors and sniggered, "Not bloody likely!"

Justin frowned at her and entered the classroom ahead of them.

"You could be nicer to other people, you know," Hayden said to her.

Ariana had already told him she didn't want to be friends with his mates, so she ignored his suggestion and gave him a soft kiss before they entered. She smiled at him before going to sit on the far side of the room with another Slytherin.

Since Aedan had missed the whole first semester of classes, he was stuck sitting in the front. Ariana assured him ahead of time that she'd help him with the exams and let him copy her notes, but insisted that he read up by himself. He figured he'd end up having to sit in the front for all of his classes and wasn't happy about it.

While Binns went on about Dwarf/Giant hostilities several hundred years ago, Justin whispered, "Have any suggestions? You know Caroline the best. D'you think you could talk to her for me?"

"You cheated on her," Hayden reminded him. "Cheating is a betrayal of trust. Once you've lost it, it's dead hard to get back. Best move on, mate. That's my advice."

"But I can't. I won't," Justin insisted. "It's not fair. I should get a second chance…"

Aedan was nearly falling asleep by the middle of Binns' lecture, but when Binns began gesturing to him and referring to him as 'Tom', things went downhill.

"Thousands of innocents were tortured in that manner," Binns droned. "Each and every nerve… To survive this and live to tell about it…never be the same again… Isn't that right, Tom? One of your favourite means of torture, wasn't it, Tom?"

Aedan dropped his quill on the floor with a loud clatter, waking up more than half of the class.

Justin nudged Hayden and pointed out that Malfoy was sweating.

Ariana dismissed the fallen quill and resumed taking thorough notes.

Aedan's breathing increased as rapidly as his heartbeat until finally he couldn't take it anymore. He pushed his books off the table after his quill and stood up, yelling, "I'M NOT TOM! I wasn't the one who— I'd never intentionally—IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Fuming, he left his belongings on the ground and stomped out of the room leaving everyone confused.

"All the while the Giants…" Binns continued without acknowledging that Aedan had left.

"Blimey, what was that about?" Justin asked Hayden.

"Beats me," Hayden replied, looking over to Ariana who looked just as shocked as he felt.

Ariana asked the other Slytherin sitting next to her to let her copy her notes later and went after her brother.

* * *

A/N: All righty, I think that was the longest (4,481 words!) single chapter I've ever written and yes, there is more to come! When will this end? Soon. The characters just won't let go of me. I suppose they want me to finish their story before they'll let me say goodbye to them. Hopefully only one more chapter and then a ton of epilogues/deleted and extended scenes, etc…

Oh, the er- 'song' was my adaptation of a Justin Timberlake song (_Still on My Brain_) because I felt like it fit well with Wood's character. Does he really care about Caroline or is it really all about his popularity? I leave it up to you to decide. I wonder if my version can be sung along with the original music…hmm…I should try it sometime…LOL.


	34. Letters

_Aedan? Aedan! _Avoiding Filch and dodging a few prefects, Ariana chased after her brother and finally caught up to him as he exited out a backdoor. _Aedan, are you all right?_ He clearly wasn't listening to her as she pursued him outside the castle. _What happened with Wen that makes you so edgy? If you can't talk to me, at least let me help you find someone you can talk to._ She shivered, cursing the fact that she hadn't brought a cloak with her.

After a minute or so of standing in the snow, he finally turned around to face her. He stood rigidly as if by the slightest touch he would shatter. Ariana examined his facial expression carefully, trying to figure out what he was feeling or what he was trying so hard not to reveal. He held his wand with the tip pointing to his temple saying, _Talking isn't going to make it go away. Talking isn't going to return all purpose and hope to me. I don't want to know the things I know now. No. I have to do this._

_ What are you talking about?_

_ Just let me do this; let me go._

Ariana's eyes widened with fear. _I can't and I won't. What do you think this will do to our parents? Huh? You think everyone'll just move on with life as usual without you? It's not like that! I'd die! And Mum and Dad? They'd go mental! You're a coward if you think killing yourself is the best way—_

_ I'm not talking about suicide; I'm talking about _Obliviation.

_Might as well be! _

_ I just want to get rid of a few months, that's all!_

_ It's dangerous to do it yourself—_ she protested, making a grab for his wand.

_ That's why I want you to do it for me._ He stared straight into her eyes so she would know he was being entirely truthful.

_No, no, no, no, NO! I will not!_ she refused. What the bloody hell was he thinking? _What if something goes wrong? What if I erase too far? What if you can't even remember your name or who you are after I've done it? No. I won't do it, Aedan._

_ You don't love me enough to try?_

_ Stop being difficult! There are other options. Why don't you ask Professor Snape or—_

_ Please, Ariana. You're the only one I trust with this._

She shook her head. _I don't trust myself to do it and you won't help me understand what's bothering you! _

_ I can't tell you…_ he adamantly insisted. _I can't tell anyone. The things I've experienced…I just want to erase it from my memory. I can't live like this— I want to be innocent again._

Ariana was afraid for his safety as well as his mental health. Something was terribly wrong and she didn't know what to do. In attempt to merge with him, she clasped her hand over his wand-hand, but met with such resistance, she wasn't able to break through to figure out what was wrong. She felt the fear of loss, but wasn't sure if it was her feelings magnified or his. Maybe it was both. She forced feelings of hope and possibility through, but still depression reigned. When she couldn't take anymore of the melancholic emotions, she broke away. She met Aedan's blank expression. Knowing he wasn't going to hurt himself, she left him alone and headed back to class.

Aedan watched her go, thankful he was able to prevent her from entering his thoughts too deeply. He was in his own personal hell. He hated himself for the things he had been made to do; torturing innocent animals…causing pain. From the experience with Wen and Grandfather, he was shocked into reality, leaning that the Dark Arts he had been so enthusiastically interested in pursuing before weren't glamorous or fun. He hated that he was a prefect for the House that prided itself on ambition and he no longer had any. His passion for learning along with his belief in Slytherin House had all but disappeared, causing him to feel out of place and strange.

From the healing trance he'd performed on their mother, he learned about the tribulations Ariana went through during his absence, including Grandville's botched attempt at raping her. It sickened him that the only way to protect her was to fall back into the role of Slytherin Prince. It pained him to do it, but it was the only way.

He exhaled loudly, his warm breath visible in the cold afternoon. As he was about to turn around and go back inside, he peered into the greenhouse where Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were having Herbology. He observed Samantha Boot whispering to her friends and it was then he remembered she had dated Greg awhile back. "A good shag," Greg had surmised. Now it was no wonder to Aedan that she'd hooked a bloke like Wood. He figured being an intimidating leader of a Slytherin gang didn't mean he couldn't enjoy himself with a brilliant little Ravenclaw…

**March 2015**

_Why is she in my seat? How could you do this to me, Aedan? Ditching me for some Ravenclaw slag!_

_You've been dating a Potter so how the sodding hell can you be angry with me? At least she's not a Hufflepuss or worse—a _Gryffindor

Before she had a chance to argue, he turned back to Boot who was talking animatedly with the other Slytherins.

Though Hayden Potter and Ariana Malfoy remained the most talked about couple in Hogwarts, Ariana's preoccupation with her brother's affairs sparked the curiosity of her classmates. She rarely ate at the Slytherin table ever since the younger Ravenclaw who had so enraptured her brother decided to steal her seat.

"What's the matter?" Hayden asked her as she broodingly glanced over at the Slytherin table where Boot laughed raucously at Aedan's joke.

"Nothing," Ariana dismissed automatically, jamming her fork into her salad.

"What are you jealous or something?" Hayden asked her. "He's your brother! You should want him to be happy."

"I don't like it." Ariana said, still staring over at the Slytherin table. "I don't like it at all."

"He looks happy though, Ariana," Hayden said. "A bit flushed in the face since he's usually so sallow, but happy nonetheless. Not that I care because I think he's a ruddy git—"

"She's such a slag!" Ariana exclaimed, not even paying attention to Hayden's comment. She would normally jump to her brother's defence after a comment like that. "He may be a total prat sometimes, but that's still no reason for a girl to use him like that. I suppose she's good-looking, but I don't see anything particularly sexy about her. She has a strong presence, but I don't find it convincing, more like a lot of show without a lot of character to back up her non-stop mouth—"

Hayden jumped in saying, "You're acting like you're jealous. Should I be worried?"

She turned to Hayden. "I don't want him to get hurt is all, especially when he's so vulnerable."

"Let it alone, Ariana," he said. From the sour look on her face he added with a hint of sarcasm, "He's a big boy. He can take care of himself."

"Even if it is his decision to take up with that Ravenclaw tart, it's no way to cope with whatever he's going through! She's just a diversion from thinking about Wen and Grandfather instead of facing reality."

"Maybe it helps him," Hayden suggested. He was getting tired of hearing about Malfoy all the time.

"I think I should write home about it."

"What good'll it do?" said Hayden in a voice very much like his 'Uncle' Ron.

"I don't know," Ariana replied with a shrug, believing Hayden cared about what she was saying. She didn't say anything else for the rest of the meal.

"Why in Merlin's name would Weasley give up on Justin Wood?" a nosy Ravenclaw was murmuring to her friends in a study room near Gryffindor Tower. "He's the sexiest lad in the whole school! Who cares if he cheated on her?"

"Quidditch Captain…a prefect…" another girl added.

"And he can sing!" her friend sighed. "So romantic!"

A Gryffindor girl who sat with the Ravenclaws because she was dating a Ravenclaw prefect put in, "And he has such a lovely Scottish accent."

Her boyfriend waved his hand in front of her face. "Hello, I'm right here, you know!"

When Caroline Weasley walked past them, she was bombarded with accusations.

"How could you do that to him?"

"Do what to whom?" she asked, looking for an empty place to sit.

"Reject Justin Wood!" another girl said, standing up with her hands on her hips.

"Why would you break his heart and not take him back? He even apologized and tried to make it up to you!"

"If you're so keen on Justin, why don't you go out with him?" suggested Caroline. She sighed, deciding that studying in her room sounded like a pleasant idea. She turned on her heels and exited the study room.

"Yeah, well we would," the first girl said after Caroline's retreating form. "'Cept Justin's still pining after you."

One of the Justin-Wood-obsessed Ravenclaw girls finally got her way and began dating said Quidditch Captain. Unfortunately for her, she found his depressive moaning over his ex unbearable and broke up with him less than a month later. After her, a few other girls took their chances by playing the rebound girl, but all of them eventually tired of his talking about Caroline and how he'd lost her, leaving him alone once more.

Justin wondered if he would ever find someone else that he felt as strongly about and if he'd be tormented with not being able to have her back for the rest of his life. It hurt that Hayden, his best friend, had a girlfriend who fancied him so much, but he wanted to feel happy for him. At least with Quidditch and OWLs coming up he had other things to focus on.

Caroline on the other hand was thoroughly convinced she would end up like her Aunt Ginny with a great career and little luck in love. She was getting used to the possibility that perhaps some people were meant to be alone and that there was nothing wrong with that. Independence provides one with strength and the ability to make choices that are the best for oneself instead of having to think about what other people want.

"And finally the Potters are back in the headlines after months of it reading nothing but 'the Malfoys this and Malfoys that'. I was beginning to think we'd rival Harry himself with the press we've been getting," Laura said with a laugh as she handed the paper over to Draco.

Draco picked up _The Daily Prophet _with one hand and sipped his tea with the other. "_Pitter-patter of Little Feet to Echo at the Potters_," the headline read. "_The Potter family announced today that they are expecting their second child next month…Since Mrs. Potter's return, rumours of her child's paternity have been speculated upon, however, Mrs. Potter's response to this was that, 'People can say whatever they want, but honestly, don't you have more important things to be informing the public about?'… Despite the Potters' reluctance to discuss Mrs. Potter's experiences during the period she was missing, we here at _The Daily Prophet_ assure our readers that we will be the first to share with you candid photographs of the newborn…_" Draco broke off reading saying, "Dear gods; are they serious?" He looked to his wife.

Laura shrugged. "Who knows? Aren't you glad there're fewer mentions of Aedan than there were last week? Merlin knows what kinds of things the children at school have been saying to him."

"True." Draco glanced over the front page. "Did you see the article about much Aedan's 'worth' now?"

Laura sniffed, "I did…but I don't see why they don't include Ariana in our bequest. If they're such good reporters, they'd see Aedan has no desire to live at Malfoy Manor. Wouldn't Ariana be the appropriate inheritor?"

Draco shook his head and tossed the paper on the table. "Rubbish."

"What'll we do about the manor anyway? It's a rather beautiful piece of land if you get past the bad memories."

"They weren't all bad. Not entirely..." He thought of his mother when she wasn't handing him off to his nanny and remembered when he was a spoiled little prince, always getting his way. Of course when he was in his sixth and seventh year he realized how ironic it all was; that his father was moulding Draco into his own image. All-in-all Draco figured his coddled, overindulged childhood had been pleasant.

Laura thought about the happiest memories she had as a child. The memories were vague, but she remembered her mother's smile and the warmth she felt, but the cold eyes of her father as he told her she couldn't see her mother after she'd died overshadowed everything. Her whole world changed after that. She hadn't wanted to testify against Ormond—whom she played cards with as a child, whom she'd trusted with her life, with her children's lives—and she wouldn't have been able to go through with it if Draco hadn't been there by her side, holding her hand.

_"I never meant to do you harm, Lauriana," Ormond swore under oath, "just Draco Malfoy."_

_ "By hurting their father, my husband—" she attested in front of the counsel. "The betrayal cuts just as deep." _

Laura in turn was there for Draco when it came time for him to testify against his own father. Luckily Ariana and Hayden Potter weren't forced to be taken out of school to testify since they were minors and weren't charged with anything, but since Aedan was accused of acts wielded by means of the Dark Arts, he was present.

_Draco looked at his father and an unidentifiable feeling came over him. He didn't know how to describe it—pity?—remorse? His father looked old, for once, really old as if any anti-aging charms he'd implemented over the years had lost the will to carry on as he gave in to his true age. "No son of mine!" he was yelling as the authorities carted him off to his cell in Azkaban. "I have no son!"_

_ When it was all over, Aedan came over to his parents and looking his dad straight in the eye, he said, _Love you, Dad.

_ Draco reached towards his son, touching the side of his face before pulling him into his arms. _

_ Laura watched them, taking in how shaken Aedan was from the emotional boggart of the past few weeks, thoroughly touched by the affectionate display. When she noticed Ginny Weasley coming towards them, she touched Aedan's shoulder saying, "Don't want you to be late getting back to school, now."_

_ Aedan turned from his father to embrace his mother. _I don't want to go back…

_ To Laura, Aedan sounded like when he was five years old going off to primary school for the first time and it touched her. She kissed his temple and took a step towards Draco. "Go on, now."_

_ When Aedan saw Weasley, he released his mother and wiped his eyes swiftly, straightening to his full height. _

_ Ginny would be escorting him back to Hogwarts to make sure he made it safely. _

_ Draco nodded to her and said, "Thanks, Ginny."_

_ Ginny smiled in return and motioned for Aedan to follow her._

"Do you think we make good parents?" Laura wondered, breaking the reverie.

Draco took another sip of tea, examining her expression. "We did the best we could, love."

Aedan's owl swooped in and landed gracefully next to Draco's plate. She dropped a letter onto his lap and waited for him to read it, her glassy eyes studying him expectantly. Draco ripped open the envelope and unfolded the letter. He recognized Ariana's tight cursive. She addressed it only to him, not her mother, and Ariana explained that she didn't want to put her mother under any unnecessary stress.

"What is it?" Laura asked.

"It's from Ariana," he told her. Ariana was expressing her concern about Aedan and detailing his recent behaviour. She ended the letter mentioning Hayden Potter and he tossed the letter onto the table.

Laura picked it up and read her daughter's concerns. She chuckled when she got to the part about Harry's son, figuring that's why Draco was all po-faced when he finished reading it.

"Thought Aedan'd have difficulty readjusting, but sounds like he's OK…having a girlfriend and all," Draco decided.

"Hmm…" Laura's mouth twisted as she thought about it. The way Aedan decided to handle his problems sounded awfully familiar. "Just jot a note to her to reassure her he's dealing with things the way you would."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She smiled. "You know perfectly well what I mean, but I think relating that—even in the vaguest fashion—would be reassuring for her…letting her know it's normal."

"All right," Draco conceded with only a trace of reservation.

Aedan's owl gave a hoot of approval which Laura took as a solicitation for food. She almost called for one of their servants before she remembered they had sacked everyone save the House Elves. She called for a House Elf and ordered it to fetch a treat for the owl whilst Draco composed a reply to their daughter.

"We're finished with our lunch as well," Laura informed the elf.

"Yes Madam," the elf said with a bow as he cleared their plates.

"And freshen up this pot of tea," she ordered. "I detest lukewarm tea."

"Yes, Madam."

After the elf reappeared and filled their cups with hot tea, Laura brushed a stray hair behind her ear, saying, "Don't put in anything about her boyfriend."

"I wasn't going to," Draco said, barely concealing his reluctance to accept the fact his daughter was dating a Potter.

Laura grinned, taking a sip of tea. She thought it was extremely cute that though Draco detested the fact Ariana was interested in Harry's son, he wasn't going to do or say anything against it. She knew he had no desire to be like his own father; he wanted her to be happy. This made Laura fall even more in love with Draco than she had ever dreamed possible.

Draco gave Aedan's owl the letter and sent her off. "Wonder why she used Aedan's owl instead of her own."

"Because she's not as lazy as Ariana's," Laura snickered. Going back to their previous conversation she remarked with a wistful sigh, "We were so young when we had Aedan… We didn't know what we were doing. And Ariana was born soon after—we had two little ones on our hands—I'm surprised we didn't go mad. Do you remember when I had that charm put on the refrigerator so the children couldn't pilfer sweets without us knowing—how you got your arm stuck in the freezer—"

Draco set down his cup as he laughed. "And I was yelling, 'Riana! Riana! My arm's about to freeze off!' And when you finally showed up, you stood there laughing at me, saying, 'Finding everything all right?' Oh, I remember it quite well!"

"I came down to see you with your arm halfway in the freezer, what was I to think but that you were up to no good…stealing sweets!"

"I wanted a glass of milk."

"In the freezer?"

"Well not exactly…"

"Make off with my chocolate ice cream more like. And you've always said you dislike milk."

He reached across the table to take her hand in his. "I don't particularly like milk…" He raised her hand to his lips. "…but I love…" he continued between kisses, "chocolate ice cream…" He squeezed her hand.

Laura liked the casual way in which he took up her hand like that. It was second-nature to him, yet so comfortably familiar to her it was as though nothing bad had happened and everything was right in the world. "So do you think we make good parents?" she asked again in a more serious tone.

"We didn't exactly have the best role models, but yeah, I think we did all right."

"You always know exactly what to say." She smiled as he smirked the signature Malfoy grin.

Her smile waned as she thought of their lost little one and grasped his hand tighter. "Did you want it?"

He knew what she was referring to and replied honestly, "Yeah, I did."

"I know it wasn't planned, but—"

"When do we ever plan anything?" His grin reappeared along with hers.

"Would you want to try again?" she asked without hesitation.

"Well, let's think about this for a moment," he said carefully. His expression became more serious. "I've been reinstated as a Malfoy and consequently we've come into a modest sum of money," he said with deliberate understatement. "So financially, we're set for life… We could have a whole school of children if we wanted."

Laura's eyes widened at the notion. "Merlin, I don't know about that…you've got the easy part!"

He chuckled.

"How about just one more and loads of 'practicing'?" she suggested without blushing.

He nodded rigidly, pretending to consider her offer. "I guess I could settle for that."

Her previously unsure expression whelmed to grin. She shook her head saying, "You're such a prat! But an irresistible one at that."

* * *

A/N: What year is Justin Wood in really? Good catch! When Hayden met Justin on the train his first year, Justin exaggerated to look cool. He said he was a second year because he wanted to impress Hayden. I was waiting for someone to question that! I like having little subtleties as a running theme; sometimes essential to the plot, sometimes not. Everyone that spotted that gets a half quart of soy milk or a cookie, whatever your preference. ;-)

Now have you caught on to the on-going theme with Harry and Kelly? If you catch that without my help, you get mad cool points from me


	35. Charlatans, Children, and Chocolate Cake

**April 14 2015  
**The doorbell chimed loudly at the Marwood Mansion and Laura yelled for sacked employees to answer it. When she remembered that minor detail, she yelled for one of the House Elves, but recalled they were most likely preoccupied preparing supper to attend to the door which normally wasn't a House Elf task anyway.

"Would someone get that!" she demanded, jamming an earring into her left ear. "UGH! Fine!" She bounded down two flights of stairs and through the entrance hall. "I'll get it myself you lazy—" Peering through the peephole, she recognized the man standing outside. "Harry!" she exclaimed. Hastily, she checked her appearance in a nearby mirror before swinging the door gracefully open. "Harry! What are you doing here?" It was then that she noticed Harry wasn't wearing his gold-framed spectacles or any glasses at all for that matter, but she was too astonished that he'd shown up at her house to ask about it.

"I know it's been awhile since December," Harry began. He cleared his throat and Laura took that moment to invite him in. He stepped through the doorway and after thanking her said, "Since Kelly's return, everything's been happening so fast I just lost track of time. I thought it'd be too awkward if we sent an owl. Kelly would've come with me, but with the baby due any day now, I didn't think apparating was such a good idea. At any rate, I came by to thank you again and see how you're doing and everything…"

Laura thought Harry's concern about his wife was endearing. "I understand."

Harry looked her over carefully, trying to read her feelings from her demeanour. "But what about you? How's the baby?"

She hadn't thought about that in awhile and a knot caught in her throat. "Oh…" She swallowed in an effort to collect herself. "There isn't…" She had to look away from his eyes as she admitted, "I lost it."

"Was this because of Kelly?" he asked without thinking. His eyes widened with shock and guilt. "I'm so sorry." He wanted to reach over and put a hand on her shoulder as if some tangible act of caring would be of any comfort to her, but he withheld his hand. "If there's anything I can do—"

"It's all right," she told him quickly, looking back to meet his glance.

To Harry, she seemed dismissive and casual about the loss of her child, but he could almost—without even being connected to her in a healing trance—perceive the hurt she felt inside. He carefully wondered aloud, "So how is er—everything?"

"Oh…fine…"

"So you're—"

"I'm fine Harry. I'm not great right now, but I'll manage…"

"I'm really sorry."

She nodded, saying, "Yeah. What's done is done. It was nobody's fault."

He nodded along with her for a moment before changing the topic. "Will you be attending the Quidditch match at the school tomorrow?"

"I suppose so…if Draco ever lets me out of the house again," she said, partially joking.

"Well, good," Harry replied, not really sure if she was joking. "That's great." Not particularly wanting to be at the Marwood home when Malfoy returned from work, he said, "I should probably get going. I hope to see you there, then."

Just as he turned to go, Laura added, "On second thought, Harry, there is something I'd fancy. If you wouldn't mind…"

He turned back around. "Anything." He waited for her to sort out how she was going to ask him.

"Do you think I could see the baby when it's born? I'd really like that."

"Of course." He smiled though the request tugged at his heart.

"Thank you." She paused a moment and then suddenly threw her arms around his shoulders, hugging him tightly.

Harry was a little surprised, but hugged her back.

After awhile, she withdrew her arms saying, "See you, Harry."

"See you," he replied in a whisper.

Closing the door behind her, Laura was glad he'd stopped by to clear the air. She wasn't mad at Kelly and couldn't even feel resentful at her or Harry. She was really glad Harry knew that, but most of all she was glad that despite everything, she and Harry were still friends.

**April 31, 2015  
**"Hayden owled me back this morning. He'll be coming home in for a few days to see his new baby sister," Harry informed his wife who lay in bed at St. Mungo's after giving birth the day before. He was sitting in a chair next to her bed as Kelly was breastfeeding their newborn.

"We still haven't decided on a name for her," Kelly remarked as she watched the infant suckle.

"How about Gail?" he suggested offhandedly.

Kelly made painfully sour face. "No, that's the worst name! Besides, does she look like a Gail?"

"What about Fleur?" Harry joked. He laughed at her reaction. "I'm just kidding! That's for the Weasley family to use for naming children at their discretion…"

Kelly giggled and shifted their daughter to her shoulder. "Want to take her for a bit?"

"Yeah," Harry enthusiastically responded. He reached over and carefully took the newborn into his arms. It had been so long since Hayden was that tiny that Harry thought he'd drop her, but once he took her into his arms, the feeling was so natural he forgot his previous hesitations completely. "D'you remember when I went to see Laura—how she said she wanted to see her sometime," he said, referring to their daughter.

"Gladly," said Kelly. "Dash off a note telling her she can stop by here or the flat whenever she likes, when you get a chance."

"All right," Harry replied, knowing they both owed Laura for the safe birth of their yet unnamed baby girl.

"So we'll get to see Hayden before he goes back to school, right?" Emma was asking her mother as their family wandered through the maternity ward.

"He'll be staying at our home," Hermione told her.

"We should make a cake for his birthday!" Emma suggested.

"We already sent him his birthday presents," Hermione reminded.

Ron put in, "I'm sure he wouldn't object to a cake…"

"I like cake," said Aaron who was clutching his father's trouser leg.

"'Specially if it's chocolate," said Emma.

"I suppose not," Hermione agreed as they filtered into the room Kelly was assigned to.

"Hey Ron, Hermione, Emma, Aaron!" a cheerful Harry greeted them. He held the baby in his arms.

Emma squealed when she saw the baby and ran directly over to Harry's chair. "Oh, she so cute! Aww!"

Hermione went over to embrace Kelly carefully with her congratulations and then sat on the next to her bed on the opposite side, facing Harry. She took in how well Kelly looked compared to the day before. "How're you doing?"

"Oh, fine. I can't wait to get home though," she sighed.

"I know what you mean," said Hermione.

"Hi Aunt Kewwy," Aaron greeted as he meandered towards her bedside. "I'm gonna make a chocolate cake!"

"Oh wow," Kelly said, exchanging glances with Hermione.

"It's for Hayden," Ron explained.

"That's sweet of you," said Kelly.

"Can I hold her?" Emma asked Harry. "I'm old enough. I'll be going to Hogwarts next year."

Harry looked to his wife and then Ron and Hermione.

"I had to take care of Aaron all the time," she attested.

"Of course you can," Harry said, getting up slowly. "Sit down here."

Emma jumped into the chair previously occupied by Harry and he carefully set the infant in her arms. "She's so cute," she said again. "So tiny..." The baby cooed in its sleep. "What's her name?"

**May 2015  
**The Malfoys hired temporary staff to clear out everything at Malfoy Manor after the Ministry of Magic authorized it. It took awhile for all the paperwork to be cleared, but once the Ministry concluded their investigations and all Dark Arts-related materials were confiscated and/or destroyed, Draco was able to send the temporary staff over.

Eventually the employees asked whether Draco wanted to sort through the items they recovered which they thought might be of value or that the Malfoys might be interested in keeping. Though Draco personally had no desire to go through _anything_ he'd left behind when he was eighteen, he reluctantly agreed. This task was put off until Laura went to visit the Potters at St. Mungo's because he felt better doing it alone. Since his wife still hadn't mastered apparating, she had been gone nearly the entire day.

After going through four boxes of ruddy, insignificant goods and some things he'd rather never see again, he spotted his mother's jewellery box. He rifled through earrings and other nonsensical gaudy items to retrieve a dull, silver-chained necklace with diamonds. After a good cleaning spell, the silver sparkled, and he decided to give it to his wife. He also found a necklace his mother had been given when she was still a member of the Black household, but held onto long after it no longer fit her. It was a gold-chained necklace with a fire opal stone set in gold. He thought it'd make a nice gift for Ariana's birthday coming up in September.

The last item from the mansion was Draco old trunk containing most of the belongings he'd abandoned nearly seventeen years ago: his old school robes, an old Quidditch uniform from fourth or fifth year, a Slytherin scarf, a Slytherin tie, and a silver ring in the shape of a snake. He examined the ring for a moment, remembering when his father gave it to him on his thirteenth birthday. It fit his pinkie-finger now, but he quickly slid it off and returned the symbol of all his father's aspirations for him back to the box.

"Will you be keeping this box, Master?" one of the older House Elves asked hesitatingly.

"No. Take this one and the rest of them away," he ordered. "I've already removed the items I want."

The House Elf bowed his thanks and took up the trunk.

"Oh, leave that empty one," he said, pointing to the one closest to the door. Draco packed the empty box with Ariana's belongings that she'd left at Malfoy Manor and placed the newly polished silver and fire opal necklace on top. Who said he had to wait until her birthday? He sensed Laura had returned and without turning around he asked her, "So…how fares the Potter progeny?" He rose from his position on the floor to face her.

"Harry and…his wife have a darling baby girl," Laura informed him as she removed a jewelled comb set in silver from her dark tresses. "Her name's Katherine."

"Katherine Potter," Draco tested the name. "Kate, Kat, Katie…Potter," he mused. "Interesting…A bit lofty for a Potter though, don't you think?"

"'Spose we should start thinking of names too, Dad," she teased.

Draco was confused at first. "What? Are you—"

She nodded her confirmation.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" he asked in a nearly demanding tone.

"Draco," she said calmly, wrapping her arms around his rigid shoulders, "if I'd told you before, you wouldn't have let me go see their baby."

"You're damn right I wouldn't have! Not alone, at least," he added, tilting his head to meet her glance with a concerned frown.

"You wouldn't have let me leave the house," she countered, slapping his shoulder humorously.

"Right." Draco grimaced at his defeat. "Well, have you seen a healer yet?"

"I was at St. Mungo's," she said, matching his sideways tilt of the head. "I figured I might as well."

"And?" he asked. Anxiety was evident in his expression.

"And everything's as it should be," she informed him. An exhausted grin played about her lips.

His arms quickly enveloped her as she beamed. Her news caused him to feel a pinnacle of unnameable, elated emotions. Renewed hope and love enhanced his urge to protect and care for her. He kissed her passionately, in a way that conveyed all these emotions and let her know it.

Laura, who was already exhausted from the day's journey, had to break away soon. "This is what got us into this mess in the first place," she joked, gasping for breath.

"A most wonderful, surprising…enchanting mess that's better than anything thought possible for the likes of us…" he frankly replied. He kissed her until she broke away once more, panting. He pondered as she caught her breath, "Should we be thinking of names? I think it'll be a girl."

"Knowing your genes, it's a tossup." She figured, "Besides, I think it'll be a boy."

Summer came and went without much out of the ordinary happening. The Potters were busy with their new addition, the Malfoys were busy planning for the arrival of theirs, and the Weasleys were busy breaking up petty rows between Emma and Caroline whilst keeping Aaron's affinity for cooking under control—as he was apt to 'accidentally' cause things to explode.

_"No one said raising wizards was easy," Mrs. Weasley reminded Ron and Hermione. _

_ "Caroline and Emma never made things explode," said Hermione. _

_ "Unless you count the time Emma destroyed my Quidditch Supply Kit," Ron reminded._

Hayden, Justin, and Aedan attended the Ministry-sanctioned Quidditch camp Draco was in charge of.

Justin's dad was the head coach and Justin would casually mention this fact to random people as though it wasn't a big deal. Hayden knew he was doing this to look cool and thought it was funny because even though Hayden's dad was also coaching a team, Hayden wasn't about to brag about it. Ariana attended all the summer games though she had to practically beg her mother, assuring her she'd be OK to travel alone on the way there because her dad would travel with her on the way back.

Aedan's melancholia gradually diminished as Quidditch started up. He felt really good to be playing again. He especially loved the hype before games and how soaring through the air was almost as invigorating as sex. It also gave him a sense of freedom. At least with everything he was trying so hard to forget, with his slag of a girlfriend who smothered him, with the inevitable start of another school year and the studying that accompanied it, he still had Quidditch.

All the while, Hermione would've gone mad if she knew how overworked the House Elves at Marwood Mansion were now that they were the sole servants to a pregnant Lauriana Marwood.

_"Do you call this cool! I might as bloody well be in Tunisia with this heat!" she screamed at a female House Elf. "Turn the fan so it's facing me and bring me iced lemonade, will you?—crushed ice, not the big cubes. And they better not have melted before I get it! Why are you still standing here? Move _faster_!"_

**October 2015  
**Aedan and Ariana's sixth year at Hogwarts brought out a new Aedan Malfoy. From appearance standpoint, he seemed to have fallen back into his old role flawlessly. When other Slytherins asked about his Dark Arts training with Lucius Malfoy and the ex-Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Wen, he'd haughtily recall the "honour" those four months awarded him. When asked about the trial, Aedan would tell them with knitted brow, "Malfoy Manor is mine officially either way". He still refused to tell Ariana the true reason behind his façade, but the more he lied to himself, the easier it became. He almost started to believe in the lies.

As each day passed, the distractions of everyday life allowed Aedan to think less and less of the time at Malfoy Manor until those thoughts faded to the recesses of his mind. Though having a girlfriend was an easy distraction, by the end of the first few weeks of the new school year, Aedan tired of Samantha's possessiveness and persistent prattle. _"If you're _so_ smart and Slytherin stinks, then just sod off!"_ He broke up with her just before the first exams of the semester giving her plenty of time to snag another lad before having to study too hard. When Samantha found herself new boyfriend, Aedan was surprised that he didn't really care that much. It wasn't like it was hard for him to find another girl interested in shagging him either.

Ariana's concerns about her brother lessened over the summer as he seemed to be readjusting just fine and her attentions, once she returned to Hogwarts, were mostly on a certain Potter than anything else. She did, however, find the other Slytherins to be hypocrites because ever since Aedan's return they hadn't bothered her or even said anything to her face about dating a Gryffindor. Indubitably the cowards talked about her behind her back. She knew Aedan's reinstatement among the Slytherin ranks caused them to treat her with feigned respect.

Ariana lounged with Hayden in the Gryffindor common room on a couch in front of the fireplace. They'd both removed their school robes and tossed them on a nearby chair. Justin was across the room with Skiddle studying for Potions whilst a few girls pretended to read as they stole glances at Justin, sighing audibly.

Fiddling with the stolen Gryffindor tie from the previous year, Ariana recounted Aedan's latest fling whilst Hayden massaged her shoulders. "…every night! I just don't understand what's got into him. He's seventeen now for Merlin's sake! Ugh, it's driving me mad!"

"Don't worry about it." Hayden told her as his thumbs rolled over her neck. "You think too much. Who cares about those Slytherin girls?"

"Hmm…" she replied, relaxing under his warm fingertips. She reclined backwards onto his chest saying, "You do, don't you?"

"About them? Maybe just one Slytherin girl—"

She turned to look at him and met his smile.

"Now would you listen to your boyfriend and stop worrying about him?"

She frowned. "It didn't bother me the least bit when Aedan dumped that Ravenclaw tart, but once he started taking up with whomever he fancies at the moment— I'm worried about him."

"We've been over this a hundred times. Does what I say not matter to you at all?"

"No of course it matters, it's just—"

"He's more important to you. I can never win Ariana."

"It's not a competition. Wouldn't you feel the same way it were Weasley?"

"That's different. We're not even related."

"Really? I thought she was your cousin or something."

"Not even. Our parents are just good friends, so we were sort of brought up together."

"Maybe that's why you can't understand us, since you don't have a sister."

"I do too," Hayden reminded. "Kate."

"She's a baby," Ariana asserted.

He nodded, but maintained, "Well I know Justin and Jaime aren't like you and your brother. They fight like cats and dogs if they're forced to stay in the same room together for a long period of time. They _never_ hung out together. And Caroline and Emma fight all the time, especially now that Emma's old enough to steal her clothes."

Justin turned around at the sound of his name and found Skiddle hadn't even touched his homework because he was focused on the famous Inter-House couple.

"Who's Emma?" she asked.

"Emma Weasley," Hayden explained. "Caroline's little sister. She's ten."

"I don't know then. Maybe it's because Aedan and I can communicate in the mind and we're so close in age."

"Can we stop talking about your brother?"

"You're the one that brought it up!"

"I did not! You've been obsessing over him since last year. Can't we just focus on us?"

"We should go," Justin nudged Skiddle.

"No way, man!" Skiddle said, completely engrossed in their argument. "It's just getting good."

Instead being angered by Hayden's remark, Ariana turned it around on him by seductively removing her emerald-collared House jumper. "What do I need to do to convince you you're just as important to me as he is...that I care about us?" she tempted.

"Result!" Skiddle cheered, but Justin pulled him from his chair. The girls followed Justin as he hauled Skiddle out of the common room.

Hayden didn't even notice that everyone had suddenly left them alone in the common room because Ariana had pinned him to the couch and he was eagerly kissing her back. This wasn't an uncommon event, as they had often been found in vacant broomstick closets when reported missing by classmates. This was the first time, however, that Ariana initiated the removal of clothing. He took her idea a step further by pulling her blouse from her skirt and beginning to unbutton it whilst her fingers were agilely undoing the buttons on his shirt. She eventually couldn't handle how slow he was and finished removing her blouse leaving her straddling him with only her skirt and bra on.

The pair continued kissing, taking only a few seconds to part for air, breathing deeply. He loved how she made him feel so alive and as she reached back to undo her bra herself, he nearly lost all control then and there. She was his first everything and he didn't want to ruin it. He reluctantly pulled away from her.

Ariana moved back towards him and began kissing him again. She reached forwards, grabbing one of his hands and placing it on her breast. "It's OK," she assured him and kissed him again.

"Have you done this before?" he asked between kisses.

"Never," she finally answered him, gasping for breath.

He pulled away more forcefully this time and moved to sit farther from her. His mind was muddled with uncertainties. "We should wait."

"Why?"

"Because we should." It was too soon. They had been dating for less than a year and they were only sixteen. He was convinced they weren't ready for this. It wasn't that he didn't want to; he just wanted to make sure they were both entirely ready and he wanted it to be perfect.

"I don't want to."

"You do," he replied, as if still trying to convince. "If you think about it, you know I'm right."

Ariana thought it was good that they'd at least started discussing it. "Come on…" she teased, leaning over to kiss him.

"No…" he answered quietly.

"Do I have to Stupefy you into submission?"

Merlin! As good as it sounded to him, he wouldn't give in! "There're other things we can do besides _that_."

"Like what?" she asked provocatively, her hands wandering between his legs.

"Like…play…chess," he replied hoarsely.

"Pooh, you're no fun," she said with a pout and moved off him. She started getting dressed.

"From what I hear, it's not that great anyway," he said to his defence, "a lot of built up exaggerations making it out to be something better than what it is."

"We'll never know if we don't try it," she argued, buttoning her blouse and jamming it into her skirt.

"There are so many reasons not to," he insisted, "so many risks involved. We're not old enough to handle the possible consequences of such an act."

"Spoken so eloquently!" she huffed as she hotly pulled her jumper on. "Where's that Gryffindor courage I've heard so much about?"

"I don't know, maybe it's the inherited Ravenclaw knowledge that's overwhelming it. My mum was a Ravenclaw, you know."

"I've known about birth-control spells since I was twelve! My mum told me I should wait until I was in love…and I don't see what the problem is for you!" She threw her Slytherin tie on and moved to seize her House robes from the chair when Hayden clutched her arm.

"Don't be cross with me…" he pleaded.

"I'm not cross—frustrated, yes, but I'll get over it." She drew her House robe around her shoulders, gathered up her abandoned books, and moved to leave. "I should study anyway. See you later, Hayden." She failed to tell Hayden what was bothering her the most. She thought it was unfair that she was in a committed, rather serious relationship and as far as they'd got was heavy snogging sessions whilst her brother was getting off with whomever he wanted whenever he was gagging for a shag. She never realized how prudish Potters could be.

Hayden fell back onto the couch with a sigh. Maybe she was right. They were in love. She obviously wanted to as well, so what was stopping him? He felt he should talk to Justin about it…

**December 2015  
**Caroline Weasley glanced over the _Daily Prophet's_ headlines as she leisurely finished eating breakfast one Sunday morning. Hayden and Malfoy'd already returned to Gryffindor along with the Finnigans. _"Slytherin Skilfully Snakes a Win against Distracted Ravenclaw,"_ was the first to catch her eye. _"Slytherin Seeker Malfoy sidetracked Ravenclaw Seeker Smith whilst Slytherin snuck an extra twenty points in before Smith caught the snitch… A risky move for Malfoy, but cleverly carried out…devastatingly embarrassing loss for the Ravenclaw team…"_ Caroline shoved a strand of her wavy brown hair behind her ear as she flipped through the rest of the _Prophet_ without much interest. She missed the Muggle paper they received at home which had a special Comic section on the weekends. She sighed, downing the rest of her tea as she readied herself for a day of Defence Against the Dark Arts essay writing until she noticed something strange: her name was in the paper.

Not two seconds later, nails were digging into the collar of Justin Wood's shirt as Caroline screamed, "DO YOU HONESTLY THINK seeing my name in the paper in association with yours would make me feel ANYTHING but CONTEMPT for you, you're wrong!" she seethed, staring icily into his dark blue eyes.

An astonished Justin just stood there for a moment before he could form words. "But-I-I do! Don't you see? They asked me, so I told them— I'm sorry! I didn't know it'd offend you!"

"_'I miss her SO MUCH…my BROKEN HEART…'_ blah, blah… Broken heart, indeed! You don't seem to mind the publicity!" She released his collar at the expostulation.

"I didn't know they'd print that and I never said that you ever— Caroline, I'll never talk to them again, I swear!"

From across the room, Aedan Malfoy perked up at this outburst. Even Greg and Charles turned their attention to the bickering Gryffindors.

"What about all those other girls you've been so keen on dating? What would they say?" she mockingly asked him.

"What? Who? Them?" he gestured to two Ravenclaws and a Gryffindor sitting at the Ravenclaw table chatting.

"They didn't seem to mind the publicity." She punctuated her remark by tossing the paper at his chest.

"Someone's got her knickers on too tight today, eh?" Greg boorishly joked to his fellow Slytherins.

"They minded me though… What I mean is they got tired of me talking about you—" he tried unsuccessfully to defend himself.

"Then don't," she answered simply.

Justin finally got his bearings and exhaled, "I don't know what to do. Honestly, whatever you want, I'll do it. If you don't want me to talk to reporters, I won't."

"Rubbish!"

"Weasel 6, Sad Git 0," Charles sniggered to his mates.

"Och, I promise! Just have me back, will you?"

"For the last time," she said calmly, "no." She grabbed her House robe and moved to leave.

"Is there someone else?" Justin asked with pain in his voice.

She turned around out of sympathy and said, "No."

Before she turned to leave again he wondered, "Then tell me why you won't give me a second chance."

She looked at him for a moment, studying his features in a way that caused him to feel she would never look at him that way ever again. Her voice was soft as she admitted slowly, "Because I don't want you to break my heart again." Her childish, naïve dream of being the girlfriend of Quidditch Captain Justin Wood hadn't come true in the way she thought. She was done with inflated egos and the boys that came with them. She wanted nothing more than to move on and being angry with him over something stupid helped ease the pain.

Justin bowed his head after his heart left the Great Hall.

Since their conversation wasn't entirely audible from across the room, it looked as though they had made up for a moment. Aedan was amazed that yet again the un-intimidated, witty Weasel had publicly humiliated the sodding Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. For some reason, he found it interesting that she was unafraid to put the arrogant git in his place. With his eyes trained on the door she had just exited through, Aedan rose magnificently from his seat. His robes stylishly flowed behind him as he strode towards the exit, leaving his friends to their meals.

He wasn't too far behind the spunky, strawberry-headed Weasley though his conscientiously dignified stride would have normally caused him to fall behind. "Temper, temper, Carrots! Wouldn't want your row with Wood to lose Gryffindor the Cup—"

Caroline spun around and interrupted Malfoy in a calm, but loud voice, "It's getting old, Malfoy. Can't you think up any new lines?" She raised her eyebrow in a condescending way like her mother often displayed when she was irritated. She strode up to face him continuing, "In case you haven't noticed or you can only see red, I have _brown_ hair with maybe a tinge of red, but that's it! There are Slytherins with redder hair than me. Why don't you go bother them?" she suggested in a bored tone. What the hell was his problem? "If you're resorting to name-calling, then you've really lost your creativity. Peroxide melt what little brains you had?" She turned away from him.

"Peroxide? This is natural!" he attested.

"Save it for someone who cares, Malfoy!" she said without turning back. She resumed walking back to Gryffindor only this time with a spring in her step.

Aedan was completely taken aback. He didn't remember her ever standing up to him like that unless he counted the time his fifth year when she'd attacked him physically. He had laughed as she scratch and hit him, but this time she had come back at him with an equally witty remark. He had to admit, she was right, now that he had a chance to think about it: her hair wasn't a vibrant red anymore, at least not as much as it was when she was eleven. She was taller too… He had to remind himself she was only a third-year and was ironically glad that Ariana was too busy fondling Potter to notice his sudden interest in Weasley. His nicknaming was meant to harm her per-se; he just got some sort of satisfaction by getting a rise out of her. Why did she assume the worst in him? Then again, why shouldn't she?

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! RL has its way of catching up to you.

One more chapter and then a long epilogue…longest epilogue _ever_…Lots of surprises headed your way!

Also, extended and deleted scenes aka the "DVD" version of SIMaDE. hehe…


	36. Awakenings

A/N: Warning: violence and disturbing images …

* * *

Caroline wrote a letter to her Aunt Ginny that evening, _"…and it's just got worse since he came back last year. I just don't understand what Malfoy's problem is! Why does he have to be such an arse to me? I want to say hateful things back to him, but I don't think it'd help…"_

Less than an hour later came Ginny's reply. _"This might not what you want to hear, Caroline, but ignoring him is probably best no matter how badly you want to curse him. If the harassment increases, please don't hesitate to notify a professor…"_

Caroline didn't wait a minute after reading the letter before writing back. _"Professor McGonagall already knows about it! He's received warnings, a few detentions, and points taken away from Slytherin. There's nothing more to be done! It's already to the point that I want to switch schools so I don't have to deal with his gang! I don't know what else I can do."_

After she sent the letter this time, it took a lot longer to get an answer from her aunt. When it finally came, it was close to the time when she was supposed to be in her House dorm for the evening. Instead of a letter, she received what appeared to be an aluminium-paper-covered book. "What's this?" When she opened the book, all the pages were blank, but there was an envelope addressed to her. She eagerly tore the letter open and read, _"After speaking with my colleagues, we've decided it best for me to follow-up on Mr. Malfoy's condition. In order to observe this, please carry this book with you during the day…"_ Caroline was ecstatic at the news her favourite aunt would be able to witness what she went through and hoped once her aunt found out, she could put a stop to Malfoy's bullying for good.

"Hello?" Caroline said into the book.

"Caroline?" Ginny's voice jaggedly resounded from the books interior. "Good, you've received this. Point the cover in the direction you want me to see and I'll be able to see everything that goes on. I'll stay silent from now on."

"Right."

Ever since Draco and Laura's baby boy was born in November, they decided to raise him without the help of a nanny. Hiring a nanny meant having to trust someone else with their child. When Aedan and Ariana were small, the Malfoys hadn't had a major problem with that, but after everything that happened recently—previous staff members being convicted of poisoning Draco and/or spying on their family—such as they were more than a little reluctant to trust anyone to cook for them let alone be in the same room as their newborn. They also figured since they'd already 'raised' two children, doing everything themselves this time around would be a piece of cake. The idea seemed like a good one in theory, but the actual task proved to be more daunting than previously imagined.

"Finally!" Laura exclaimed when Draco apparated back from work to answer her distressed owl. She held the month-old baby in her arms.

Immediately at her side, Draco asked hastily, "What's the matter, Riana?"

"He was crying non-stop for what seemed like ages and I did everything…I fed him, changed his nappy, held him, but once he stopped he felt so feverishly hot—"

Draco put a hand to the baby's head. "Probably from all that crying," he surmised.

Just as she was about to continue expressing her concerns, the baby was sick on her shoulder. Instead of cringing, Laura was in a panic. "Ah, Edren! What do I do? Is this normal?"

Draco's rather calm demeanour fell into disarray at the site of their youngest vomiting. "I-I don't know. Your cousin—he doesn't have any kids, does he?"

"No… Should we take him to the hospital?"

"I don't know…" He felt Edren's temperature again. "He's not as hot as before. You don't remember if Aedan or Ariana were like this, do you?"

"That was such a long time ago, Draco," she replied without indignation. "We could ask Harry."

"No, I'm not asking Potter."

The tone of his voice told her he would be embarrassed to have to ask Harry. "I wasn't going to have you ask him," she assured him.

"Well, I don't want _you_ asking him either."

"Still jealous?" she giggled.

"Of course not!" He shook his head. "D'you really think after all this—" he began.

"What if I ask his wife instead?" she suggested. "It's not like she doesn't _owe_ me."

Draco shrugged, "Fine." Anything was better than either of them asking Potter. He checked Edren's temperature again, examining him scrupulously before meeting his wife's eyes.

Laura placed Edren in Draco's arms and rushed over to her writing desk to pen a letter to Kelly Potter.

Instead of owling a reply, Kelly apparated over within the next fifteen minutes. "Your letter wasn't that specific, so I figured I should pop over and see what the trouble is."

Laura explained everything to her, though she'd normally feign composure, and was surprised when Mrs. Potter boldly laughed aloud at their predicament.

"What the bloody hell is so funny?" Draco demanded callously. Was this what they got for asking a Potter to help?

Kelly caught her breath, knowing it would be hard to keep from laughing when she told her husband about this later. And she'd have to tell Ron and Hermione as well! This was just so hilarious. "First of all, it's perfectly normal for a baby to spit up like that, so you have nothing to worry about. Second, I just find it hard to believe that you two—" She smiled, suppressing a chuckle. "You mean to tell me, after having two kids, you still don't know anything about infants?"

"Thank you, Mrs. Potter," Draco said, trying to regain previously lost composure. "We appreciate you stopping by…"

"If you need anymore information about raising children," Kelly offered gallantly, "you know where to reach me." And with that, she disapparated.

"The nerve!" Laura took Edren back from Draco.

"Though rudely made, she did have a point," he admitted.

"Perhaps we should look into some parenting literature so we can avoid a future confrontation with the arrogant Mrs. Potter?"

"Will do," Draco concurred. "I should get back to work now, but owl me if you need anything, all right?"

"All right," she agreed.

He kissed Edren on the head and leaned over to kiss Laura briefly before disapparating.

Kelly returned to the Weasley who had been watching eight-month-old Katherine whilst she was away at the Malfoys. They eagerly awaited the news. Kelly held bright-blonde-haired Katherine in her arms as she told her story to the Weasleys.

"Classic Malfoy!" said Ron.

"That's rich," said a smiling Hermione. "Even Emma knows more about childcare than the pair of them put together."

"I think that's the funniest thing I've heard in ages," said Ron, who was red-faced from laughter.

"I can understand that they wouldn't want to hire help, but honestly!" said Kelly. "I'm beginning to think their child would be safer in the hands of anyone else."

"Poor bast—" Ron began to say.

"Ron!" Hermione reprimanded. "Not in front of the children."

"_Buggers_," he corrected himself. "Poor buggers."

"Oh, come on!" Emma insisted. "It's not like I don't know what it means."

Hermione shook her head. "You're not to use that kind of language, it's rude."

"Bugger!" Aaron mimicked his dad.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at Aaron's pronunciation. Ron, Emma, and Kelly laughed too.

"Thanks for watching Kate for me."

"Our pleasure," said Hermione. "She's very quiet, unlike these two." She nodded at Aaron and Emma. "I'm surprised she could sleep with the pair of them running about."

"That just means," said Kelly with a sigh, "she'll be up fussing all night. Thanks a lot!" she joked.

Caroline carried the charmed book around to all of her classes, but since she was a third-year whilst Hayden and the Malfoys were sixth-years, nothing of significance happened. After classes ended, Caroline stood outside the library for a moment, watching Malfoy and two other Slytherins around the same age as him enter and sit two tables away from the door.

Ginny clearly observed two Slytherins as they launched spitballs into some Hufflepuff girls' hair, whilst Malfoy leaned back in his chair reading for class. A pack of Slytherin girls wandered by, cooing as they passed Malfoy's table. He didn't pay them any mind even as they sat next to him.

Three of Caroline's friends—two Hufflepuffs and a Ravenclaw—caught up to her and they walked into the library together.

Even Ginny could hear one of the Slytherin girls cough something that sounded an awful lot like, "_mudbloods_." The Slytherin girls giggled and two of the three boys laughed in accompaniment.

From her position at Caroline's side, Ginny noted Malfoy look up as Caroline walked past instead of laughing with his friends. His eyes followed her as she seated herself across the room, facing away from him.

"How come you're not sitting with the Muggle-borns?" one of the Slytherin boys asked in a voice loud enough for Ginny to hear.

They looked to Malfoy for a similar taunt and he obliged them. "Run out of droll remarks, Carrots? 'Spose hanging with Hufflepuffs doesn't lend to your intelligence."

Though she couldn't see Caroline's reaction, she was proud that Caroline refused to answer the insult.

After about half an hour, Ginny watched as one of the girls admiring Malfoy, asked him, "Always meant to ask you: where in world did you get those scars?" She touched the wrist of his rolled-up sleeve. "Was it from when you were studying the Dark Arts with your grandfather?" she asked with excitement and sublime interest.

Malfoy tore his eyes away from the redhead and yanked his sleeve down to cover the scars. "No," he growled. He stalked out of the library without taking his belongings with him.

At this, Ginny was officially concerned for the boy. If he had attempted suicide, it was a cry for help that shouldn't be ignored.

Caroline stayed in the library until everyone left, awaiting her aunt's news.

"See! Can't help himself!" Caroline complained. "Didn't see them making fun of anyone else, did you?" She took in the serious expression on her aunt's face. "What?"

"Look," she began, talking quietly so Madam Pince wouldn't overhear. "I know more about what Aedan Malfoy went through during his time at Malfoy Manor than even his parents do. If I were to disclose this information to you, I'm sure you'd understand why he's acting like this. Unfortunately, I can't tell his parents, let alone you, because of legal reasons."

Caroline huffed a sigh and crossed her arms.

"His making fun of you is merely a diversion for his pain."

"HIS pain! Well, what about me? Why does he have to pick on ME!"

"You know, he didn't initiate it today. I'm not sure how it usually is, but it was another Slytherin who started it and he just played off that." Ginny took in her niece's frustrated expression. "I know I'm not much help for you, but really, just keep ignoring them and they'll be bored of you soon enough. The charm's about to wear off this book, but owl me if anything else happens, OK? I want to be kept up to date."

"Thanks for helping anyway," she concluded and closed the book with a malcontent sigh.

Ginny's new information about Aedan Malfoy proved to be disconcerting, but without examining him in person, she didn't have outright proof of a suicide attempt so she was unable to make an official report or even tell him parents. She did, however, decide to write Draco a letter to alert him that his son remained deeply affected by his abduction, even after a year.

She suggested in her letter that Aedan seek professional help with a counsellor, but Draco owled her back directly saying,_ "I appreciate your concern, Ginny. We'll watch him closely over the Christmas holiday. I'm sure whatever is bothering him will surface in time… He'll tell us in his own time..."_

"A lot of good that did," Ginny sighed cynically. She refolded Draco's letter and placed it in her desk.

**January 2016  
**The week after Christmas Holidays, Gryffindor and Slytherin were scheduled to play each other in Quidditch. Ever since the famous Harry Potter's son joined Gryffindor's team, wizarding newspapers from across the globe reported on his wins and losses. Like his dad, Hayden was camera shy and reluctant to say much to the reporters even though he had been dealing with them most of his life. Justin, on the other hand, was keen on talking to reporters and relaying how his father, the famous Oliver Wood, had influenced his game. Justin, however, rarely received as much press as Hayden.

_"…Hayden remains the team's strongest player. Though his mother was a Beater and team captain for Ravenclaw, he remains Gryffindor's strongest Seeker since Harry Potter,"_ the _Prophet_ read the day before the long-standing rival Houses faced off.

"Our readers have been swamping our offices with letters asking why you haven't pushed to be team captain," one of the reporters questioned Hayden after the match. "Why is that?"

"Er," Hayden replied after clearing his throat. "Wood's my best mate. I don't want to step on his toes. Besides, I think he's doing a great job."

"You stick to this statement even after losing against Slytherin today?" another reporter enquired.

"Slytherin has a strong team this year. Most of them have been playing together for the past three years. Gryffindor, on the other hand, has a lot of new players," Hayden explained.

"Some people have speculated that Wood doesn't have the heart for Quidditch and his father has been forcing him to play. What are your thoughts on that?"

"You can ask him yourself as soon as he quits trying to drown himself in the showers," Hayden remarked humorously. "The team means everything to him."

Before the reporters could ask him another question, Ariana manoeuvred her way to the centre of the media horde, threw her arms around Hayden, and kissed him. Cameras clicked like mad, but she didn't give them a single thought. Once she released him, she asked, "So, will I get my name in the papers too?" She batted her eyes, mocking the reporters' interest in them. "It's Ariana Malfoy. Make sure you spell it right. Now, if you don't mind, Mr. Potter has very important business to attend to. Good day."

The couple hadn't seen each other over the holidays because they were obligated to go home and spend time with their new siblings. Both Hayden and Ariana were keen on taking a ton of pictures to show each other their brother and sister. Once they were back on school grounds and void of media attention Hayden said, "Thanks for getting me out of there."

"And you will be forever indebted to me for coming to your rescue?" she teased.

"Forever," Hayden said with a grin.

"Come on," she said, pulling him down the hallway.

"Where are we going?"

"I wasn't lying when I said you had important business to attend to," she said. "Your Belated Christmas present awaits you."

Intrigued, he followed her.

As it was a Saturday and a Hogsmeade weekend, the sixth-year dormitories were abandoned. This was the first time in ages the pair of them had been completely alone together. Hayden wondered what she could have hidden in his room without him knowing, but when she locked the door behind them and began kissing him fervently, there was no doubt in his mind what she meant.

"Happy Christmas, Hayden," she said between kisses, smiling because she had planned this months in advance. There was definitely more than pictures she wanted to share with him.

Hayden grinned beneath her kiss, but though he knew she'd planned this, he couldn't prevent his conscience from interfering. He pulled away reluctantly.

"What?" she asked with a pout.

"Are you sure about this?"

"How many times must I tell you? Yes!"

"Since when?"

"Since we were nearly murdered at Malfoy Manor—since you said you loved me."

"I do love you, Ariana, it's just—we weren't..."

She backed away from him, still keeping her eyes locked with his. "I thought you were dead, Hayden. All kinds of things were going through my head, but I knew that this was something I wanted to experience with you; only you." She took a breath shakily as if withholding tears. "For what seemed like hours, I thought you were dead—"

So that's why she'd been pressuring him so much over the past few months. It was just over a year today that everything at Malfoy Manor occurred. He stepped towards her, caressing her shoulders comfortingly. "I'm not."

"I know," she said delicately.

"We have so much time though," he insisted yet again.

"I don't feel that, Hayden. We could be dead right now."

"The point is: we're _not_."

"Well then tell me, what's the point of waiting around if we're so much alive?" She purposely batted her enticingly silver-blue eyes. "Don't you want—"

Her question was cut short as he ravenously captured her lips; his tongue plundering her mouth. Blouses and shirts were tossed carelessly to the floor and once in their knickers, Ariana started giggling.

"What?"

"I was just thinking if my father caught us in here like this—" she kidded.

"Don't even start…" he said, moving in to resume kissing her.

Her hands found their way to his mess of dark-blonde hair. The colour of his hair had darkened much in the past year, leading her to believe it'd be as dark as his father's in no time.

Hayden only hesitated a little before lowering to the bed atop her. He was careful to take it slowly, afraid of hurting her, but she encouraged him eagerly to go ahead. Everything seemed to be going fine until she made a noise that sounded painful. He stopped, asking, "Are you OK? Did I hurt you?"

"Don't stop," she giggled. "It's nothing. I was just thinking if Aedan knew what's going on right now—" Her fingertips grazed his toned lower back encouragingly.

Hayden, conversely, froze. "How can you be thinking about him right now?" This was starting to annoy him. "Is this about getting back at him? Or do you just want his attention or something? This is supposed to be about us, Ariana…"

The disappointment was evident in his eyes. "No, no, no…" she reassured him. "It's not. I want this to be special…for both of us."

Her large dark eyes pleaded a winning case and Hayden succumbed to her charms once again.

Afterwards, they slept for a few hours before his roommates returned from Hogsmeade. When Hayden awoke, he found her curled up beside him and realized it hadn't been a dream. He remembered the night they had shared a bed in Amesbury and all the wonderful emotions she caused him to feel. Now he wasn't afraid to pull her into his arms and hold her close to him. He knew they probably didn't have much time before the others came back, so he gently coaxed her to wake.

Ariana's peaceful expression of deep sleep subsided when she woke to find herself naked in his bed. She knew everything she had wanted for such a long time had come true, so why wasn't she blissfully happy? She didn't know for sure why, but tears leaked from behind her eyelids, betraying her conflicted emotions. She'd never cried in front of him before.

When Hayden saw this, he was concerned that he had hurt her or that she regretted being with him even though she initiated it. He also wondered if he had been rubbish in bed and that's why she was crying. But when he recalled their time together, once she got over laughing, it had been all right. No, he corrected himself, it had been better than all right…

Ariana knew she was in love with him and that he felt the same way, but she couldn't help feeling a little lost…empty. She was afraid to admit that she needed him and she didn't like showing or admitting emotions other than Slytherin-accepted ones. She turned to look into his bright green eyes and he reached up to wipe her tears away. She told him in a soft, but earnest voice, "I love you."

Hayden knew then that everything was just fine.

Though all the other members of the Slytherin gang were eager to go to Hogsmeade and get pissed after slaughtering Gryffindor in Quidditch, Aedan sought solitude to celebrate Slytherin's victory, deciding not to join them. With nearly all the third-years and above at the wizarding town, over two-thirds of the students were gone. Aedan found the empty hallways refreshing and spent most of the day wandering around in Muggle clothes. He now thought it ironic that it was perfectly acceptable to wear Muggle-manufactured clothing and other finery, whereas befriending a Muggle or Muggle-sympathizer was looked down upon by the majority of Slytherins.

A second-year Slytherin kept following Aedan around, pestering him with questions regarding proper Slytherin behaviour. "…Well, but if your sister is fraternizing with a Gryffindor, how is wrong for the rest of us?"

"Shut you gob about my sister," he snarled, flashing his prefect badge. This wasn't the first time someone confronted him about Ariana's activities, but coming from a younger student, it really sunk in. He'd been so preoccupied with keeping up his appearance with the Slytherins that he hadn't thought much on her and Potter or anyone else for that matter.

Later that evening when most people returned from Hogsmeade, he asked a few sixth-year girls, "Seen Ariana around?"

"No, sorry," they answered with a slight grin, their eyes giving him the once-over twice as they were apt to do, not that he noticed.

It was getting late and as the last few stragglers returned to Slytherin with sweets in hand, Aedan raked a hand through his pale-blonde hair, deciding to go to Gryffindor Tower in search of her. Before he got far from the dungeon, he heard giggling coming from nowhere.

"Hayden!" Aedan heard his sister's voice call out. "If you don't stop that—"

"Shh! You don't want us to get caught by Filch!" he heard Potter's voice reply over his sister's fit of giggles.

"Oh, I'm just going to leave _you_ here," Ariana continued, "to get caught!"

Aedan followed the voices as they slowly made their way back to the dungeon. They would stop every so often and he'd hear them kissing. He swallowed hard; disgusted at the thought, but thankful he wasn't able to see it. Suddenly, as if she had apparated, Ariana appeared.

Her lips disappeared as she kissed Potter again. "I love you, but I've got to go…" She pulled away so her entire face was visible, but then her hand disappeared, obviously caught under the cloak by Potter.

"See you," he could hear Potter reply.

Ariana said the entrance password and entered as Aedan heard Potter's footsteps retreat. He wanted to rip that bleeding invisibility cloak off him, sock him a few times, and report him to Professor Snape, but what would that accomplish? His sister would hate him for it. No, the best thing to do was confront her about it.

Aedan bounded in after her, caught her by the bicep, and hurled her around to face him. Now in the in the torch-lit common room he could see she was glowing radiantly.

"What—" she started allowed, but once she felt Aedan's cool fingers on her arm, she said, _What the hell was that for, Aedan?_

_ What did he do to you? Tell me._

She avoided his eyes saying, _It's none of your sodding business._

_ It's entirely my business_.

Instead of getting angry with him, Ariana was glad to see Aedan acting like this. Things were finally getting back to normal. _Let go, please,_ she requested quietly.

He complied, but continued, _You've got no right keeping something like this from me._

Ariana knew from the brief contact of their skin that he was well aware of her newly consummated intimacy with Potter. _You don't seem to have any trouble keeping secrets from me,_ she lashed back even though she'd wanted him to find out anyway. It was refreshing to see concern unmistakeably evident in his countenance.

_ I'm supposed to protect you, Ari, _Aedan insisted. _How can I do that when you've let yourself get _defiled_ by that mudblood? _

_ I'm not defiled! _she exclaimed, appalled.

_ It's so obvious. I can smell him on you. You make me sick!_

Had it been anyone but her former best friend and brother, she would've stood up for herself or smacked him across the face, but she broke down completely and ran to the sixth-year girls' dormitories. How could he have said such a thing to her?

Aedan felt bad about what he'd said, but convinced himself he'd done the right thing. He wanted the best for her and was so revolted that Potter had shagged her he couldn't think straight.

"So…why isn't she talking to you?" Caroline asked Hayden as they ate lunch between classes on Thursday.

"I think it's because of her brother…" Hayden suggested.

"Either that, or you _were_ complete rubbish, mate," Justin joked, giving him a slap on the back.

Caroline glared at Justin crossly and turned back to Hayden. "You're probably right, Hayden. But don't worry; I'm sure she'll come 'round."

Just as Caroline said this, Ariana entered the Great Hall and instead of sitting with the Slytherins, she went over to where Hayden was seated.

Hayden moved over automatically so she could join them and Caroline got up making some excuse about an essay she needed to finish.

"I'm sorry I haven't been talking to you," Ariana apologized. "It's just been very difficult…"

"It's OK," Hayden replied, not certain of what she found difficult, but not wanting to overburden her with questions. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, no… I don't know."

"That really makes a lot of sense," Hayden kidded.

She smiled at this. "Listen, it's just that Aedan found out about—us—and well… He wasn't too keen on it…"

"What did he do? Did he hurt you or something?"

"Verbally, yes," she replied. "But that's not the point… I just—I feel like I have to choose between you two and I hate that idea very much."

"You don't have to choose. I'm not asking you to. Did he?"

"Not in so many words…" She looked away from him. "It's not fair."

"It's not fair of him to ask you to choose," Hayden pointed out.

"I don't want to be in a fight with him anymore."

"He's the one that owes you an apology."

"I know."

Aedan watched their interaction from across the room. He didn't want to be responsible for Ariana's unhappiness and if doing Merlin-know-what with that mudblooded ponce was what made her happy, so be it. Retaining Ariana's regard was more important than some petty prejudices of his. _Ari,_ he said whilst sitting with the Slytherin gang of mostly sixth and seventh-years. _I'm sorry for before. I shouldn't have said such dreadful things about you. _

Ariana stared off into the distance, hearing Aedan's voice in her head.

Hayden waved a hand in front of her face.

"What's going on with her?" Justin wondered.

_You can do what you want. I trust you'll make the right decision._

"What? Sorry, Hayden…" Ariana apologized.

"What's going on?" Hayden asked.

_Look, I'll just break up with him if you want me to,_ she told Aedan, avoiding Hayden's glance. She knew that boyfriends would come and go, but her brother would always be there for her.

Aedan shook his head even though she couldn't see him from where she was sitting._ It's your life. Do whatever makes you happy. _

"Ariana?" Hayden asked, confused.

Ariana turned around in her seat to look over at the Slytherin table.

Even from that distance, Aedan could see her face brighten and he knew what he'd told her was the right choice. _Don't mind me._

"Are you talking to him then?" Hayden questioned.

"Talking to whom?" Justin raised an eyebrow.

"Malfoy," Hayden replied.

Ariana, who wasn't paying attention to Hayden, darted across the hall saying, _You mean that?_

_Yeah, _he said with a half-grin. _But if he EVER hurts you…I'll kill 'em._

She threw her arms around her brother saying, _Thanks Aedan._ She kissed his temple. _You're the best! _

"What the bloody hell's going on over there?" cried Justin.

"Looks like they're on speaking terms again," Hayden concluded.

"Speaking terms? They didn't say two words!" Justin remarked.

_Oh, you have to see what he gave me for Christmas…_ Ariana pulled a small photo album from her robes containing pictures of both of their families, but mostly pictures of the two of them. _And that's him with his parents and Kate—Katherine—his little sister. I can't believe she and Edren are so close in age. It's almost scary! Maybe they'll go to the same primary school._

_ They couldn't possibly because the Potters can't afford the private schooling Malfoys are provided. _He glanced at the picture of Mr. and Mrs. Potter with their daughter. He took in the child's shock of blonde hair and dark-blue eyes.

_ Well, they'll attend Hogwarts together… _

_ Give it a rest!_

_ What's your problem? I'm only trying to make small talk!_

_ About your bloody boyfriend and his family! I said I'd leave you to it, but that doesn't mean I agree with it. _His stomach was all queasy for some reason. He shoved the photo album away.

Ariana found his reaction pleasantly predictable. She grinned. _All right, no more talk of my _bloody _boyfriend. _She kissed him on the cheek again before heading back to the Gryffindor table.

Just before Ariana walked up, Justin surreptitiously said to Hayden, "That's the oddest thing I've seen since Mrs. Finnigan used Snape in her sex ed. demonstration."

**April 2016**  
The first Saturday after the Easter Holidays, Ravenclaw bested Gryffindor in the Quidditch Cup finals, but in the end, Slytherin beat Ravenclaw to win the Cup. On their way back from supper the following evening, Aedan, Greg, Charles, and a few seventh-year Slytherins stopped by the trophy case to check out the plaque with their names on it. "Y'know what's strange," Greg mused, "Hufflepuff's never won the Quidditch Cup."

"Oh they have," Charles reminded him, "just not in the last century."

The gang of Slytherins chuckled.

"What I find so intriguing," Aedan's cool drawl echoed in the hallway, "is why they gave the daftest House the hardest name to say."

The chuckles swelled to roaring laughter at Aedan's joke and they repeated the leftovers' House name in a ridiculing way. "Huffehpuff…Huffuffuff…Hufflepuss…Pufflehuff…Hufflepudd…"

Trying to outdo the others, Greg joked, "The other day in the study lounge, your sister accidentally dropped her quill so she bent to pick it up. It was lucky Professor McGonagall was nearby so she could wipe the drool off the Ravenclaws' faces. Normally, it'd just be the Hufflepuffs because they're retarded."

Greg's joke didn't go over nearly as well as anyone else's, but lucky for him, Caroline Weasley was dashing down the hallway towards the Great Hall, evidently late for supper. The gang noticed the frazzled teenaged Gryffindor, but didn't pay her much attention. The eldest Slytherins turned their thoughts to formulating schemes for the rest of the weekend.

To offset the waning light-hearted mood, Aedan did the first thing that came to mind. He stuck his foot out right in front of Weasley.

Reflexively, Caroline made an effort to prevent her head from hitting the floor, but in her fall, she cut her chin. All at once, pain rushed into her hands, knees, and chin. She didn't even realize what had happened until she was facedown on the stone floor. She lay there for a moment, flat on her stomach, in shock as they taunted her. She could feel where there'd be bruises on her knees and forearms later. Tears came to her eyes, but she couldn't even hear the laughter from the Slytherins. Blood loudly rushed through her ears as she slowly rose to her feet. She turned to face her assailant, realizing it had been Malfoy who had cruelly tripped her.

Aedan hadn't laughed at her fall or said a single word, but an evil grin was plastered on his face.

When she turned to face him, she put a hand to her mouth and chin, drew it away, and saw she was indeed bleeding.

At the site of her blood and the tears sliding down her cheeks, Aedan felt bad for tripping her.

She stared back at him, recognizing she was standing in front of a truly evil bastard. She hated him with every fibre if her being. There was no soul behind his blue eyes; nothing remotely human or salvageable…

Aedan stretched his arm forward to touch her shoulder, about to apologize to her in front of the most popular Slytherins when Greg and a seventh-year Slytherin pulled him back in a congratulatory embrace. Aedan glanced back at Caroline's glaring frown. As he watched her tread away—pain evident in her walk—he suddenly felt that he didn't want her to be hurt by anyone… Ever. This was a new, scary emotion. What could this mean?

"Aww, you made her cry!" Charles laughed.

"Poor wittle weasel," another Slytherin added.

"Good on you, mate, for making the little halfblood cry," a seventh-year congratulated.

"Cry home to Mummy!" Greg put in.

The comments were like flies buzzing in the background to Aedan. He felt so incredibly guilty…

Later that evening, Aedan Malfoy stood in a lavatory near the dungeons. This particular lavatory was so run-down that the upper-class Slytherin boys rarely stooped to pissing in it. He held an unpleasant-smelling mixture in his hands that, if brewed correctly, could end his life or at least put him in a permanent dreamless state of being.

Every time he closed his eyes, he saw the pain he caused other people. He recalled vividly his exposure to the Dark Arts and what he was responsible for committing under the Imperius Curse. Grandfather—Wen—torturing the beasts—Mrs. Potter—nearly murdering Ariana—the look in Weasley's eyes after he'd tripped her—

Aedan closed his eyes and drank the potion in one gulp. Within a few minutes, his heart slowed and the vial shattered on the tile next to his lifeless form.

* * *

A/N: Wow! 5,783 words in this chapter…yet the novel's conclusion remains un-posted!  
I suppose I lied again…sue me! **One** **more** chapter after this…and then the epilogue! Sheesh! Will these characters leave me alone already! 


	37. Perception

"_You won't believe what happened to me today_," Caroline angrily scrawled to her Aunt Ginny. "_That-that—_"she couldn't find the right words in her rage, "_EVIL PERSON! He sent me to the hospital wing, that's what! I had to have some Muggle sewing thing fix my chin! And one of my knees! I hate him! I hate him so much!_"

Caroline paused, tapping her quill on the paper to get it flowing again.

"_It's every day, Aunt Ginny. I can't stand it anymore! _

"_…I wish he was dead!_"

Caught somewhere between the world of the living and his own imagination, Aedan Malfoy slumbered restlessly. He remembered Ariana telling him, _There's just one more year left and we'll never have to deal with the other Slytherins again… _

He had replied, _One year too long. I can't do it anymore. I can't fake it anymore._

It wasn't until Ariana's voice was replaced by a different, yet familiar, sweet voice that he recalled where he was and what poison he'd ingested.

_"Aedan?"_

Whether the voice calling out to him was in his head or out somewhere in an unattainable reality, he hadn't a clue.

_"Aedan… Aedan, can you hear me?"_ the girl's voice beckoned him to return to consciousness.

He felt her feminine hand wipe his sweaty bangs away from his eyes and her soft lips kiss his forehead.

_"You're safe now."_

Aedan blinked his eyes open to see a reddish aura shimmering behind a hazy figure. He blinked and was able to make out Weasley's form. "Weasley—"

Caroline Weasley smiled radiantly at him and then her luminosity increased so brightly, he had to close his eyes again.

_Aedan!_ Ariana persisted as she bent over him, trying to shake him awake. She had heard the smashing vial and the thud of her brother's body as he fell to the ground when she was walking towards the dungeons and entered to find him passed out. _Wait— Did you just say—Leslie?_

When he fully regained consciousness, he recognized his sister hovering in front of him. Pain engulfed his midsection and in a spasm, he rolled to his side.

Ariana let him recover as she cleaned up the debris from the vial he'd used, careful to wash her hands so the deadly combination of yew infused hemlock wouldn't seep through her skin. She needed the lavatory to be spotless so no one would suspect what had happened. She couldn't have him lose his prefect badge over this.

Forcefully ripped from his dreams, the stabbing pain in his stomachand laboured respiration reminded him what he'd planned. He couldn't help but think, _Gods! If only—concocted properly— paid more attention—brewing process— _In his state of confusion, he wasn't able to guard his thoughts.

_If you had, I'd never forgive you! _Ariana said as she finished clearing away any incriminating evidence and moved to wash his face. She perceived through their contact that he'd in fact tried this before. She perceived a shattered mirror, shards of glass, feeling so numb that he unable to feel anything for such a long time, his desire to feel _something_…drawing blood from his wrists…and the sense of futility. He hadn't been able to go through with it. She saw flashes of Snape's beautiful oak cabinets—the ones Ariana witnessed Snape purchasing in Hogsmeade—and Aedan stealthily removing ingredients.

Aedan was unable to budge more than a centimetre away from her in his agony.

She held his tie out of the way as he was sick in a basin and wiped his face clean again. _What the hell were you thinking?_ she anxiously chastised, dabbing his flushed forehead with a cool cloth.

After this pattern repeated a few more times and the potion was completely purged from his system, he was able to speak cohesively. _Go away, Ari._

She didn't move. _I'm only trying to help you…_

_Piss—off—_ he weakly groaned as he tried to get up on his own.

She was right there to support him.

He hated himself so much for everything. It even hurt that despite nearly killing her himself less than a year ago, she was still there for him.

_Come on,_ she insisted, helping him out of the lavatory, into the dungeon, through the common room, and into the sixth-year boys' dormitory.

After laying him on his bed, removing his shoes, tie, and placing a blanket over him, he was fast asleep. If the reason for his current state had to do with an excessive intake of alcoholic beverages, she would have crawled next to him and fallen asleep herself, but this was different. When she first came upon his collapsed form, she had been shocked, for sure, but she snapped into the guardian role and aided him without thinking. Now that she had a chance to think about it, she was devastated. Placing a hand to his forehead, she checked his temperature and glanced over his facial features, looking for a sign of purpose to answer the questions overwhelming her thoughts.

Caressing his face, she wished she had the power to heal that he and their mother so strongly possessed, but she was so besieged with her own despair that she was unable to focus on healing him. The feeling of futility began eating away at her so much that tears came to her eyes. In no time, she was freely sobbing over his sleeping form, not caring if she woke anyone else in the room. Her tears soaked his cotton shirt, but he didn't wake.

Aedan woke a few hours after dawn with a sour ache in his stomach reminding him of the previous night's botched plans. He was surprised to find himself in his own bed instead of the floor of the lavatory and that he was locked in his sister's tight embrace; her arms wrapped protectively around him with her head resting on his chest. As she slept, he perceived how distressed she'd been at discovering him and learning it wasn't his first suicide attempt. The guilt just kept building as he sensed how lost she'd be without him. She needed him. What the bloody hell _had _he been thinking?

He closed his eyes again and the virtuous face of an angel appeared to him. He saw Weasley's visage in the same form he recalled just before returning to the world of the living. She radiated a purity even his own sister couldn't match, but the two girls—whom he owed his life to—they were the ones that gave him purpose and made his life worth living.

Unable to move and not wanting to wake her, Aedan stayed in that position until she woke. He felt like he'd mistreated her by selfishly endeavouring to end his life. He watched as her eyes fluttered open.

Ariana gradually withdrew her arms from around his middle and rotated away from him, rising slowly.

His hand went to her back as he said, _I'm sorry for last night, Ari. _

Without moving, she looked back and met his eyes. _I know. It's OK._

_ It's not. I shouldn't have considered it. I should have talked to you like you asked me to before—_

_ It's all right, Aedan, really._ She reached over to brush his bangs from his eyes. _You need a haircut. _She grinned slightly.

He shook his head.

_You need to eat too. I'll have a House Elf fetch you a soft breakfast._ And with that, she rose and left the room.

Ginny replied to Caroline's letter the day after she'd sent it, _"… so sorry to hear about that…glad you're all right…"_ Caroline skimmed past the apologies and how her aunt couldn't do anything for her. _"…I suppose I should remind you of what happened at Malfoy Manor."_

Before Ginny mentioned this earlier that year, Caroline hadn't thought much on it. She'd agreed with Hayden that the Malfoys used it as an excuse for anything Malfoy did wrong. She never cared to know about it, but now that her favourite aunt was telling her it was relevant, she figured it must be true.

_"No one deserves what he went through. No one…"_

But being a young teenager, her aunt's words were of no comfort to her. The best way to get any kind of result was through Hayden…

After Slytherin defeated Gryffindor, Hayden and his teammates were rightfully jealous of Slytherin winning the Cup. When Hayden heard what happened to Caroline the evening before, his anger and frustration with Slytherin multiplied ten-fold.

"You best get your girlfriend to put a stop to this, or else!" Caroline raged after retelling her story at Hayden's prompting.

"Or else what, Weasley?" Ariana asked as she entered the Gryffindor common room to accompany Hayden to supper. She hadn't told anyone about what happened with Aedan the night before and was very tired still. "What could _you_ possibly do to me?"

Hayden was now stuck between siding with his girlfriend and defending his 'little sister'. "Calm down…I'm sure there's a perfectly good explana—"

"This isn't how you were before, Hayden!" Caroline was extremely frustrated. "You'd jump at the chance to stand up for me or anyone else for that matter. Becoming a Slytherin now, or what? Should I tell your parents!"

"I-er—" Hayden looked to his friend, but Justin merely shook his head.

"I'd love to help you, mate, but I'm enjoying this far too much."

Skiddle snickered.

"No need for a tantrum, _Weasley_," said Ariana in a tone that reminded Caroline of Malfoy's brother.

"That's no way to talk to her, Ariana!" Hayden defended Caroline. "I'm sick of your holier-than-thou attitude, thinking you're so much better than everyone else because you're a Pureblood. But most of all, I'm sick of the way you degrade everyone else, especially Caroline."

Ariana's mouth gaped open at this. He had never talked to her like that before. "SO," she said with an air of importance, "now we see where your loyalties _truly_ lie then."

Hayden frowned. "Look, why not ask your brother to ease off Caroline for a bit. Is that so much to ask?"

"A BIT!" Caroline screeched. "What does it take? Does he have to BREAK MY ARM NEXT!"

"Good idea," Ariana sniffed and turned to Hayden. "I've already got him to quit giving _me_ a hard time for dating you and now you want me to ask him for another favour? Besides, he's already got enough to deal with—"

"Don't tell me you brother's still _affected_ by his experiences at Malfoy Manor! That was over a year ago, Ariana! It's just an excuse to get you to side with him like you always do!" He was in her face now, not caring that his friends were witnessing their row.

"Don't tell me what you think you know!" she screamed, refusing to inform Hayden about Aedan's suicide attempts. Some things were meant to be kept private and his remark hit way below the belt.

"Yeah? Well, go ahead and take his side! Sympathize with that arrogant son of a—"

Just before Hayden got around to insulting her parents, Ariana slapped him across the face. There were no tears in her furious silver-blue eyes. "We're though!" she shouted throwing the stolen Gryffindor tie on the floor and storming out of the common room.

Hayden and Caroline both stood there in shock for a moment as Ariana's handprint reddened on his cheek. Everyone in the common room was waiting to see what would happen next.

Justin frowned, not sure if he should console him or encourage him to go after her. He waited for a cue.

As Hayden put a hand to him burning cheek, Caroline felt bad that she had been the cause of their break-up, but heartened at the same time because he'd sided with her in the end. Even though she'd gone to the nurse, she was still recovering from Malfoy's assault; the bruises on her forearms and chin attested the fact.

Most of the other Gryffindors saw this as the time to go to supper whilst Justin and Skiddle hung back for little whilst wanting to make sure their friend was all right.

After a moment, Skiddle broke the silence, "That's rotten luck."

"Bugger her," Justin puffed.

Caroline reached out to touch the reddened skin of Hayden's cheek, but hesitated and drew it back. "Hayden…" she said carefully, but he couldn't hear her.

Hayden moved to sit on the couch and put his head in his hands. The first girl he'd ever loved and made love to, the first girl he'd ever _really _dated, hell, the first girl he'd ever _kissed_ had broken up with him. He just couldn't fathom why or how…he couldn't believe it to be true. She was his first everything and now she wasn't his any longer.

Justin, Caroline, and Skiddle eventually left him to go eat and once everyone returned to Gryffindor Tower for the evening, no one remained in the common room after being notified of Hayden's heartbroken condition. He wouldn't have noticed if anyone stayed or not anyway since he was nearly catatonic in despair. Justin and Skiddle returned around eight, but went straight to the sixth-year boys' lodgings. Caroline stayed out much later, studying with her Ravenclaw friends. When she saw Hayden was still sitting on the couch in the same position they'd left him in, she was concerned, but didn't want to bother him. She went to her room to change into a nightgown and wash up. Afterwards, she descended the stairs to the common room and found Hayden asleep on the couch. Not wanting to wake him, she pulled a coverlet Xzibit had abandoned on a chair earlier that day over Hayden and reclined next to him.

"What're—?" Hayden sleepily asked her.

Without budging she answered drowsily, "You know, I've been thinking about trying out for Quidditch next year."

This sparked Hayden's half-asleep curiosity. "Why?" If he hadn't been so tired, he would've thanked her for being there and not bringing up the reason for his bad mood.

"Mainly 'coz I'm tired of seeing Gryffindor lose."

Hayden chuckled at this, wrapping an arm around her so he was more comfortable.

Her eyes closed and sleep soon found the both of them.

The next morning, Caroline's third-year roommates were the first to find Hayden and her asleep on the couch, but, giggling, they went to breakfast without waking them. First-year Seamus Jr. was the second to stumble upon them, but being a mischief-loving Finnigan, ran to notify the twins and Skiddle of his discovery. When Skiddle, Ignition, Xzibit, and Seamus Jr. had their fill of laughter as they passed the information on, Justin had no choice but to hear. Justin was jealous of Hayden even though he knew full well their sleeping on a couch together meant nothing. It wasn't like they hadn't done something similar on a previous occasion; he just desperately wished it were _he_ with her instead of Hayden.

Finally, Justin woke them up.

"Oh bugger!" Caroline exclaimed, springing from the couch. "I've got to get to class! I can't be late!" She ran to the third-years' rooms, grabbed her bookbag, and raced back through the common room.

Hayden was still waking up as she exited through the portrait hole.

Justin stared after her for a moment before his glance returned to his sluggish friend.

"Wonder how long it'll take her to realize she's still in her pyjamas," Ignition sniggered.

Even Justin couldn't withhold a chuckle at that.

**May 2016**

After word of Hayden and Ariana's break-up circulated, all kinds of boys were propositioning Ariana whilst throngs of girls relayed their condolences to an apathetic Hayden. Ariana dismissed all the boys who insisted they were so much 'better' for her than Hayden without second thought. Meanwhile, the girls spurned by Hayden drew the conclusion that indeed he and Caroline Weasley would hook up or were in fact already an item, but were trying to keep it under wraps for the sake of Ariana's pride.

Aedan commended his sister on her treatment of the opposite sex, mostly because he didn't think anyone was good enough for her anyway. The first time he saw Weasley after his return to reality, she pretended like he was invisible and he knew his resuscitation had been a vision only. He cursed his unrequited affection and in his angst, indulged himself with as many girls as he felt like. As long as they were physically attractive, he didn't care how pure or impure their blood happened to be. If the other Slytherins knew the true reason behind his promiscuity, he wouldn't have lasted a day.

Hayden was glad when his dad came up for a visit one weekend because he wanted to talk to him in person about everything. It was a Hogsmeade weekend, so he could chat with him whilst everyone was away. He told him everything, including the fact that Ariana had been his first _everything_, to which Harry was shocked, but tried not to show it.

Once Hayden finished, Harry sat him down and told him about how Laura was his first love, but it obviously hadn't worked out. "…but then I met your mother. I thought I'd never be able to open my heart again, but she changed all of that. Now, I'm not saying the next girl you date or even fall in love with will be the right one, but you've got to trust that she's out there somewhere. You're still so young…just seventeen…"

"Don't tell me that I'm not or that I wasn't ready for love because I know I was. I loved her—I still do…" Hayden declared.

"I know, Hayden," Harry said, giving him a pat on the back. "You're not ready to be thinking about moving on yet, but someday you will and I'm just letting you know that, though it might not seem like it now, it's not the end of the world. It takes time to get over someone."

Hayden stayed silent for awhile, mulling over the past month's events that kept replaying in his head even when he slept. "Does it get easier?"

Harry looked to him, but didn't quite understand the question. "What do you mean?"

"Breaking up."

"No. It hurts just as much every time."

"Isn't there something I can do to make it not hurt so much?"

"Just focus on other things. The less time you spend thinking about, you'll find you'll be thinking about it less."

It sounded like total bullocks to him, but he knew his dad was telling him the truth. On some level, he didn't want to stop thinking about Ariana because she'd been his world. He couldn't imagine _not_ being with her and now he had to move on without her. He thanked his dad for the advice and decided he'd take it. Concentrating on his future and the things that were most important—family, friends, and school—would stop him from thinking about his ex-girlfriend.

In the last week before final exams, Hayden found himself eyeing a blonde Ravenclaw by the name of Julie Boot. He recalled suggesting her to Justin two years ago as a date for the Imbolc festival. She was a year younger than them and though she wasn't the most attractive girl, her cheerful personality won her many loyal friends. After observing her with her circle of friends for nearly a week, he found himself forming a crush on her.

One of Julie fellow Ravenclaw friends pointed this obvious fact out to her during class and she looked for him during lunch. When she found his eyes staring back at her, she blushed redder than the Gryffindor insignia on Hayden's robes and quickly looked away.

Hayden wandered over to her table after eating and asked if he could sit down at their table, across from her.

She agreed and the girls at the table erupted in bouts of whispering giggles which drew Ariana's attention from across the room. She took in the back of Hayden's head and the elated, but hideously red face of the Ravenclaw.

By the end of their conversation, Hayden asked her to the last Hogsmeade trip and she had delightfully agreed.

Ariana thought it was so incredibly easy for boys to move on and didn't think it was fair. She knew that bint had had her filthy eyes on Hayden since last year. Why would Hayden go for the most studious, not to mention hideous, Ravenclaw there was? She didn't even attend Quidditch matches. Ariana was convinced Hayden and Boot would never work out and instinctively snarled at the pair as she thought this. Didn't he realize he was dating an ugly version of his mum?

The other annoyance Ariana was faced with was her brother's nocturnal escapades. It still irked her that he hadn't confronted his inner demons and was avoiding every opportunity she gave him to divulge them. At least she knew Aedan hadn't shagged Boot the Swot.

Draco was especially pleased to hear from Aedan that Ariana had got over her 'crush' on Potter's son and eagerly shared the news with his wife. Laura could tell from Ariana's behaviour that Ariana wasn't completely over Hayden Potter, but wasn't worried about it. She figured, given time, Ariana would find another boyfriend to fall head-over-heels in love with. Over the summer holidays, Draco and Laura paid nearly as much attention to Aedan as they did to little Edren. Anything Aedan desired, he received, including a new racing broom and allowing him to have the Grandville twins Charles and Leslie stay over for a week.

Though Aedan knew of Leslie's cruelty to his sister during the time of his abduction, it didn't take him long to forgive and forget. He convinced his parents Ariana and Leslie were still good friends and that he and Charles would be spending most of their time practicing Quidditch.

Draco and Laura were less than thrilled when Leslie spent most of the time complaining about the food, her accommodations, and whatever else she found dissatisfying whilst Charles roared with laughter at his sister's put-downs. Draco and Laura had difficulties restraining the urge to tell her off because she was from a formidable pureblood family. They were equally glad when the Grandville's stay was drawing to a close.

The only time Leslie ever shut her mouth was when Aedan was whispering suggestive thoughts in her ear or covered her lips with his. Though it was a rare occasion his parents were witnesses to her silence, Ariana on the other hand, stumbled on to the pair of them groping each other or worse almost every instance she walked into a room. It didn't seem to matter to Aedan where he and Leslie were or that Ariana kept walking in on them. She got so fed up with it that she decided to get her message across in the most blatant and stimulating way possible.

That evening, whilst Aedan was wherever doing whatever with Leslie, Ariana allowed herself to be found snooping in Leslie's guest room by Charles. Though she hated him with a passion for saying bullocks about her brother in his absence, being an irrefutable hypocrite, and nearly raping her, she was still angry with her brother and Hayden. Conveniently the only other male around and not half bad looking, Charles would be her message to Aedan. "Oh, she's not here, if you were looking for her that is."

"Didn't expect she would be," Charles suavely replied. He ran a hand through his spiky dark-brown hair. "Y'know, I thought it'd be fun spending time with Aedan over the holiday—out of school and all… And I was glad to see my sister and him get on so well since they're normally bickering about something or other... I know they've been dating on and off for about two years, but I never knew they _really_ fancied each other." She then remembered when she'd found Aedan passed out in the loo. He'd said something that sounded like a name…like 'Leslie'. Maybe he really _did_ fancy Leslie.

"I didn't think so either. It's a bit strange—they just went at each other like mad. I certainly didn't see it coming."

"Do you feel left out?"

"A little," she said with a slight pout. She knew this look showed just enough vulnerability that Charles would pounce on. He had an affinity for defenceless girls.

He made his move and she did nothing to prevent it.

Ariana didn't want to be kissing Charles at all and imagined it was Hayden. Git though Hayden was, she missed him terribly. She wished they hadn't had such a crossing of ways—that they hadn't said such awful things to each other—but at the same time she thought that maybe her dad was right all along: Potters and Malfoys just didn't mix.

Aedan and Leslie made their way back to her room and when she swung the door open to reveal her brother with his trousers at his knees and Ariana beneath him, Aedan went ballistic. Thinking Charles was raping his sister, he didn't even make a move for his wand: he simply grabbed him and hurled countless punches at him in a torrent of rage.

"What the f—" Charles objected between blows.

Ariana pulled her blouse back on, smoothed her slacks, and glided past the spot Aedan was beating Charles.

Leslie flicked her blonde hair behind her shoulder and flashed Ariana a smile of approval and returned her gaze to Aedan pummelling her brother. When she tired of their fighting, she clapped her hands saying, "Well done. Now that you've given my brother a black eye, would you so kindly leave us?"

"Don't you ever lay your sodding hands on my sister AGAIN!" Aedan yelled. He grabbed Ariana by the hand and stormed out of Leslie's suite down the hallway to his room.

_What was that for! _Ariana perceived from Aedan's touch that he'd thought Charles had taken advantage of her.

_ I thought he was—like before when I wasn't able to save you—_ he cut himself short, remembering, _but Potter did, didn't he? Were you trying to recreate that moment so your lover would swoop in and save the say?_

_ I wanted to be with him, Aedan._

_ With Charles? _he nearly laughed. _Don't lie to me, Ari. You really weren't planning on shagging him, were you?_

_ What if I was?_

_ It's not—you can't just shag whomever whenever!_

_ Isn't that what _you_ do?_

_ But you're a _girlhe shouted.

_ Oh, so it's perfectly acceptable for boys to sleep around like slags, but not for girls? That's such an outdated double-standard!_

_ What are you trying to DO Ari!_

_ Trying to get you to _wake up_ and see what you've been doing…how you've been acting with Leslie and all those other girls! I know you've just been trying to ignore what's really wrong. It hasn't solved anything, has it? _

Aedan shook his head. _No… It hasn't…_He sat on the corner of bed.

_ Why won't you just tell me what happened when you were gone? _she asked, sitting next to him on the bed. _I just want to help you!_ She reached over and touched his hand. _But…it's not just the memories of Grandfather and Wen that's got you so upset, is it?_ she asked, with her hand still over his. She read it in his eyes.

_ No,_ he admitted.

_ Who is she?_

_ Who's who?_

_ The girl you fancy,_ she said with amusement in her voice.

_ I don't fancy anybody, _he said listlessly.

_ You do too. I can see it in your eyes._

Aedan's deep blue eyes marked her silver-blue ones.

She straightforwardly asked, _It's Leslie, isn't it?_

_Why would you say that? _Aedan raised an eyebrow, not sure if she was being serious or not.

_I just— _Ariana shrugged, realizing her assumption was incorrect. _Well, who it then?_

_Someone too perfect for words, _he answered in a voice barely above a whisper. _Someone who could never care for me the way I want her to…_

_ You'll never be able to get her with a defeatist attitude like that. Once you work through everything else that's bothering you, this should come easy. Never give up on love, Aedan._

_ You should take your own advice, _he said gravely.

Whilst all of this was going on, Draco was putting Edren in his cradle and Laura sat at her writing desk finishing up her final journal entry.

"_…but even after Weasley's letter to Draco,_" she wrote, "_her concerns about Aedan seem purely speculative. He's made great strides since his return… _

_ …nearly the last page of this journal is complete. It's been a great outlet for me, but I don't think I'll be needing it anymore. I hear my husband coming up the stairs to bed now…_"

"What're doing?" Draco's lazy drawl was heard at the doorway. "Still writing in that bloody journal?"

"Just finished the last page," she said, placing the quill on the desk and looking up to meet her husband's glance. "How's Edren?"

"Fast asleep…for now..." He came over to the desk where she sat and reached for the journal asking, "Anything in there about me?"

"Perhaps…" she said seductively, as she grabbed it back from him, smiling provocatively. "You know, I always wondered…how ever _did_ you figure out that I was at the Potters?"

"What are you talking about?" Draco wondered.

"During Aedan's absence…" she offered.

"Oh, right," he coughed. "I—erm—went to France looking for you—met your aunt—your cousin—he suggested your journal, so I came back here and read part of it—" he said very quickly.

"Wait, you met my aunt? Aunt Juliette? The one who—"

"Yes. Dreadful woman."

"And my cousin…Troy?"

Draco nodded. "Nice chap. Could do with a little remodelling and some assistance with his wardrobe…"

Laura poked his side playfully. "Couldn't have been _that_ bad."

"You lived in France, so maybe it's normal for you," he teased.

She shook her head, smiling, and flipped through her journal. "So which part did you read that led you to me?" She paused to look at his reaction. "How much did you read?"

He grabbed the journal back and thumbed through a few entries, not recalling what he'd read when his eyes glanced across the top of a page titled 'December 2014'. "I don't remember which page I read, but what does this mean?" He pointed to the line that caught his eye. It read, _"Souviens- Drago, je t'aimerai toujours…_"

She blushed despite herself. "Remember Draco, I shall love you forever…"

All thoughts of the journal disappeared when his gaze intensified as he met his wife's eyes. He mimicked her grin before ravishing her lips with his own. One of his hands fondled her raven locks whilst the other pulled her closer.

When she broke away to catch her breath, she said, "Do you know what the best thing about you is, Draco Malfoy?"

"What?" He flashed the signature Malfoy grin.

"You're all mine."

"Well in that case," he said, his grin broadening. He took her hands in his and used his weight to pull her to the bed atop him on their king-sized bed in one swift move. "You'll just have to use me until I'm completely worn out." He took a breath before adding. "I'm at your mercy, Riana."

She smiled impishly in response before her lips reclaimed his.

* * *

A/N: This kind of thing happens all the time. People don't always get a second chance in real life and dreams don't always come true. But fear not. Since this isn't exactly 'the end'—there's an epic epilogue to follow—please refrain from flames and insults.

Though this was the original ending to the series, the following epilogue was added at the request of you-lot-know-who-you-are. The epilogue takes place in the future, but don't worry; flashbacks and summaries shall inform you of any important events from 2016 until then.

So far, the epilogue will be in two parts (around 5,000 words each). And after that, extended and deleted scenes—I'm not sure if I'll just have those up on my website or if I'll post them here as well. I'll let you know.


	38. Reconciliation

After graduation in 2017, the new Hogwarts grads found themselves pursuing various career paths. Skiddle Finnigan went to work for the Weasley twins in advertising and promoting their goods internationally—specifically in the United States where he'd have to visit often which allowed him to keep up on the current trends. As expected, Justin Wood followed in his father's footsteps as Keeper for Puddlemere United Reserve Quidditch team. Aedan and Ariana Malfoy went off to a wizarding university for specialized healing instruction so, once they earned a degree, they could find work as healers. After only a year at university, Aedan was recruited by ministry officials to train as an Auror under none other than Ginny Weasley. 

Out of all the 2017 grads, Hayden Potter had the hardest time deciding on a career. Though it took a bit of persuasion on his mother's part, Hayden got over his camera-shy tendencies to use his celebrity status for the benefit of others. Embracing his fame, he sought out the weak, poor, and suffering to draw society's attention to them and support various charities. Whilst his 'Aunt' Ginny was working closely with Auror-in-training Aedan Malfoy—helping him come to grips with the past and readying him to face the future—Hayden found himself unequivocally confronted with his own past.

Whilst on a trip to a Muggle slum, in the November of 2018, Hayden came face-to-face with Ariana Malfoy who was tending victims of a collapsed housing structure. Wearing simple, unpretentious attire with her long black hair plaited in a single braid down her back, she knelt at the side of a young child. Though she was sweating and her plain clothing was soiled from work, Hayden thought at that moment she had never looked as beautiful. He watched her attend the child with such precise and quick resolve, he wondered if anyone else knew she was a witch. If only the reporters hadn't tagged along with him this time!

Flashes of cameras sidetracked Hayden only for a moment, but caught Ariana's eye. She looked up to see Hayden's tall figure, nearly mistaking him for his father now that, as she had predicted, his untidy mane was a sandy brown. He was shaking hands with one of her classmates—another disguised healer-in-training—causing her to examine her own hands which were filthy from her labours, but she couldn't do any sort of spell with all the Muggles around. Loathing the garb the university students were issued and desperately not wanting Hayden to see her in mucked up second-rate attire, she smeared stray hairs away from her eyes and fidgeted with her clothes as she stood up. Before she had a chance to escape, a Muggle reporter and his camera crew cornered her.

"An amazing recovery for the Raymonds' child all thanks to this lovely young woman, Miss—"

"Er— Nobody," Ariana began, assuming an air of confidence. "It was nothing. I'm sorry. I've got to be going now—" She ducked away, trying to avoid the camera.

Another ambulance drove up and the undercover wizarding healers and their protégé made sly exits to disapparate without turning heads whilst Ariana was occupied with the reporter.

Hayden was impressed with her fortitude and graceful evasion of the press. After dismissing his own camera crew, he caught up to her as the victims were carried out on stretchers to the ambulances. "Oy, Miss Nobody—" he cried before she had a chance to disapparate.

Wand in hand, Ariana jumped at the voice and spun around.

He placed a hand over her wand.

"Hayden," she breathed in relief.

"That was brilliant what you did back there." He loosened his grip so his hand slid to cover hers.

"What the whole 'nobody' thing? It was more of a reflex. I should've been more prepared, but I only just started at the university and I—"

"I meant your healing talents. You've really improved," he said, meeting her eyes. "Brilliant."

"Thanks," she said with a catch in her throat. He was far too near to her and she sensed through their contact just how much he'd missed her. Or was it her own longing magnified through him? Soon they were kissing, not knowing who the first to initiate contact was, but Ariana was compelled to pull away.

"What's wrong?" Hayden's voice ached with yearning.

"We don't work and it'd be daft to try it again, Hayden." She disapparated before he had a chance to say anything to the contrary.

Realizing the only way Hayden would ever even have a chance at getting back together with Ariana was to have her brother's approval, Hayden called in a favour with his 'Aunt' Ginny and got Aedan's address.

It was a chilly, rainy afternoon when Hayden found himself outside the flat Malfoy shared with a roommate who worked across town.

Wearing a black t-shirt and dark-washed Muggle jeans, twenty-year-old Aedan Malfoy answered the door personally since he was expecting delivered food. "What're you doing here?" he said when he saw it was Potter at his door.

"I wanted to speak with you…" said Hayden, "about your sister."

"What is it? Is something wrong? Has she been hurt?" Aedan asked before thinking how Potter could possibly know if Ariana was well or not.

Shivering, Hayden wondered, "Can we discuss this inside?"

Aedan was taken aback at Potter's audacity at inviting himself in, but he assessed the temperature outside and conceded, "I suppose." He gestured for him to enter and closed the door behind him. As Potter uncomfortably seated himself at the kitchen table, Aedan snobbishly added, "I imagine I ought to offer you a drink then."

"A cuppa would be nice," Hayden politely replied in an obligation-free tone.

Aedan frowned, but went to get some tea for him anyway. "What kind do you want?"

"What kind, what?"

"Oolong, Green, Darjeeling, Peppermint, Chamomile, Earl Grey?"

Hayden chuckled despite himself. "Earl Grey."

Aedan brought two cups, teabags, sugar, milk, and a teapot over to the table. He placed the cups in front of them and did a simple heating spell on the teapot with his wand. He poured the hot water into Potter's cup before doing the same to his own.

When Malfoy served him first, Hayden was impressed. "Thanks." He took a sip, but it was too hot to drink.

Aedan steeped a bag of black tea leaves whilst Potter added milk and sugar to his. "What?" he asked when he saw the smile on Potter's face.

"Didn't think you'd be one to offer me tea let alone dish it out so willingly."

"Pureblood arrogance won't get me anywhere in the real world," Aedan wittily responded as he sipped his tea without adding milk or sugar. "I'd never get promoted if I kept up that attitude constantly."

"Thought you didn't have to work," Hayden mentioned casually.

"I don't," Aedan retorted. Withholding his irritation, he added good-humouredly, "It'd be a rather boring life though if I didn't have _some_ sort of responsibility or pastime."

"So you're saying you feign amiability?"

"Did you come here just to irritate me?"

Hayden set down his cup saying, "On the contrary! I came here to discuss your sister."

Aedan reclined in his chair, crossing his arms. "All right. Discuss her then."

Hayden took another sip of tea before admitting. "I'm in love with her and I need a go-ahead from you before pursuing her because she'll never be with me if you have anything against it." He leaned forward demonstrating his sincerity. "It's not like I'm expecting us to come out of this as best mates or anything… just tolerance…a mutual neutrality if you will. We won't bring up any past grievances. From here on out, all's forgiven."

"OK…" Aedan considered the offer. "Let's get this straight: you get to shag my sister and I get what out of this deal?"

Hayden flushed bright red and opened his mouth to object to Malfoy's statement.

"I know," Aedan put a hand up as he reminded him. "I don't care—"

"Look, I haven't even talked to her yet because I know she values your opinion, without which, I'll have no chance with her. I know this. That's why we didn't work out before."

"You came to me before talking to her?" Aedan asked with raised eyebrow.

"I did."

Aedan's expression shifted from suspicious to impressed. "Well, well, Potter… If she decides she wants to take up with you again, she's got my seal of approval."

"You were right, Aedan!" Ariana gleamed when she apparated over to his flat a few days later. "Hayden came to see me right after you told me that he'd visited you and he asked me to be his girlfriend again!"

"And what did you say?" Aedan asked indifferently.

"I said 'yes' of course," she drolly replied. She stepped towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you Aedan!" She hugged him tightly. "I'm so happy you've accepted this." She released him to see him smiling back at her. "You'll never guess where we're going for our first date! Hogwarts! Turns out there's a Quid game Saturday and his 'sister'—Weasley's playing. I guess she made the team last year or something. Anyway, then we're going to Hogsmeade…"

At the mention of Potter's 'sister', Weasley, Aedan tuned out the rest of his own sister's enthusiastic list of plans. He hadn't thought about Weasley in ages.

"I best get back to school now. Thanks again." Ariana kissed his cheek. "Love you," she said before disapparating back to the university, leaving Aedan to his thoughts.

**Flashback January 2017**

_It had been the worse day ever. Caroline Weasley woke up late; consequently missing breakfast which caused her to have a headache. She forgot that she had an essay due and had to beg for an extension. There was crap food for lunch and pea soup for supper. She hated peas. What she hated most was having to make up an Advanced Potions exam she'd neglected to study for the night before. _

_ After supper, she sulked to the dungeons for her scheduled appointment with her least favourite professor. When she arrived, another student happened to be there talking to Snape. It was none other than her worst enemy, Aedan Malfoy. "This day just keeps getting better and better." _

_ Aedan turned at the sound of her voice saying, "Talking to yourself again, Carrots?" _

_ Snape approached and directed her to the cauldron and ingredients she'd use for the exam. "I expect this to be finished within the hour. I have other business to attend to so Mr. Malfoy will be overseeing your exam." He turned to the seventh-year prefect. "Make sure she doesn't muck anything up. That's a brand new cauldron." _

_ "Yes, sir," Aedan replied respectfully. Once Snape left, he turned his infamous smirk on Weasley. _

_ Ignoring him, she set about beginning her exam. _

_ From across the room, Aedan crossed his arms, examining her. His eyes grazed her entire form slowly, taking in every detail of her figure. Her delicious pout and the consecutive twirling of her hair as she concentrated on the potion's ingredients directed his attention to her flawless skin, especially when she loosened her tie revealing her bare neck. He wanted nothing more than to touch every fraction of her body._

_ To her increasing annoyance, she felt his eyes roaming over her, but restrained herself from going mental on him. She had to finish the stupid potion and get a good mark. That was all that mattered._

_ Aedan thought it strange that Weasley hadn't dated since the incident with Gryffindor's Quidditch captain. He figured the other lads were most likely intimidated because how could they possibly measure up to the popular Mr. Wood? If Wood had failed then there wasn't a chance in hell she would say 'yes' to them. Aedan's sneer widened as he meandered closer to her._

_ Caroline chopped up the appropriate amount of sneezewort root and measured 30ml of scurvy-grass oil. 'Scurvy-grass, sneezewort, check, check…' she thought to herself as she poured them into her cauldron. _

_ When he calculated it, though there was only three-year difference between them class-wise, she was four years younger than him. He'd turned eighteen in October and she'd turned fourteen in December. She was so young…_

_ She picked up two different vials, trying to decide which she was supposed to use. 'Now was it asphodel or…' Her potion started bubbling over the rim of her caldron. In her panic, she dropped one of the vials on the counter. Luckily, it hadn't fallen into her potion. "Oh, _shit_!" she cursed. She heard Malfoy sniff and looked up at him expectantly. He was surprisingly nearer to her than she anticipated._

_ "What?" he asked. He folded his arms across his broad chest, looking into her cauldron._

_ "Yes, yes, we all know!" she said, going off at him as she expected he would. "It's the incompetent, halfblooded, carrot-headed, Muggle-loving _Weasel_ with _Trollish_ potion-making skills! So go on and taunt me 'til your face turns blue for all I care! I know you're just dying to! Well! I'm waiting." _

_ Stunned by her outburst, he found himself unable to speak for a moment. It was then he realized what awful things he'd said to her in the past and choked on his reply. He answered dully, "I hadn't thought to say any of that."_

_ "Sure you hadn't," she scoffed, trying to recover her potion. _

_ "You assume too much," he said. "I was just going to point out that you forgot to add a drop of lovage." He gestured to her bright-blue potion._

_ "Lovage?" she recalled, staring at her ingredients. "Oh…" _

_ They simultaneously reached for the vial and their hands touched. She withdrew her hand from his confident grasp. _

_ "Careful, it's volatile," he warned. He perspicaciously fixed the potion for her quickly and efficiently. The potion swirled to a deep crimson colour. "There." _

_ "Er—thanks…" she said, eying him suspiciously. "Aren't you going to tell me how stupid I am for not knowing the proper ingredients for a Befuddlement Draught?"_

_ "No," he breathed. Barely able to stand it any longer, he allowed his hand to tentatively go to her waist. He examined her lips as meticulously as he had inspected her potion._

_ Unsure of his closeness, her breathing rapidly increased as she felt his hand on her waist. "Right, Malfoy. And I'm a Hippogriff."_

_ He felt her muscles tense at his touch, but instead of answering her, he leaned forward, kissing her softly. _

_ It had been over three years since she was last kissed, but once she got over the shock and realized what was happening, she pulled away. "What the hell are you doing, Malfoy?"_

_ "I'm kissing you…" He drew her back to him, kissing her deeper this time._

_ Caroline thought this had to be a nightmare. This was Malfoy—her worst enemy! She hated him! She tried to remember all the horrible things he'd done to her in the past instead of allowing herself to fully enjoy his well-practiced, knowledgeable kiss. She strived to recall how awful he treated her instead of connecting how he was just as adept at kissing as he was at potion-making. Previously at her sides, her hands found their way to his firm chest, but only so she could push him away from her. _

_ Aedan had her pressed against the desk, but when she squirmed, he sighed and pulled back to gauge her reaction. "Was it good for you?" he asked, licking his lips. "Want to go again?"_

_ Wide-eyed and barely breathing, Caroline summoned her courage, responding, "You're so conceited!"_

_ He could tell she was faking it. "I'll take that as a compliment."_

_ She felt his warm fingertips skimming the side of her neck where she was very ticklish and smacked his hand off, moving away from him. "You egotistical prat! I know you've got some evil plan just waiting to be implemented! You're just toying with me because your only joy in life is causing other people pain!" _

_ Before she had a chance to move too far, he gripped her shoulders so tightly it hurt and slammed her back against the desk._

_ She winced under his grasp._

_ "That's not true!" He stared fiercely into her dark blue eyes. "Don't you _ever_ say that!"_

_ Shocked, but only a little frightened, she apologized, "I'm sorry." Why was she apologizing to him?_

_ When he saw his effort to evoke in her the emotions he felt hadn't worked as planned and that his forceful act only proved she was right about him, he loosened his grip. "I'm sorry," he said, defeated. He bowed his head and turned away from her, departing before any more words were exchanged between the two of them._

_ She wiped her lips, disgusted with him. 'Why did he apologize to me?' she wondered. She tore her eyes away from the door he'd exited through to focus on her potion._

_ A few minutes later, Snape returned and asked her, "Where's Mr. Malfoy?" _

_ "I-I don't know, Professor. One minute he was h-here staring crossly at me and the next he was gone."_

_ "Well, finish your potion and I'll check it." _

_ "Oh, it's finished, sir." Could Snape by a mere look see her trembling lips and know what happened? She wiped her lips again as he came over to scrutinize her potion._

_ "An improvement, but not O material. You're lucky you have another year before OWL's. I see you haven't inherited your father's inadequate brewing skills… All right Weasley." He marked an 'E' in rigid lettering on her score sheet._

_ An ecstatic smile spread across her face as she read her score. She was so happy she exclaimed, "Oh, brilliant!"_

_ Snape tossed her an uncertain look that appeared to be a mix of derision and amusement._

_ Once Caroline was making her way back to Gryffindor Tower, her joy at receiving such a good mark—especially on a make-up exam—escaped her and she was left wondering why Malfoy had helped her. She couldn't even start thinking about why he had kissed her because her brain was already too belaboured. Helping her had to be for a reason; some scheme to make her look a total fool. Maybe he'd tell Snape he fixed it for her and Snape'll revoke her score or even fail her. There was no use mulling over it because it was too late now. _

_ It was so strange though… Why had Malfoy— Why had he— She just didn't understand. Maybe it was nothing. No, it was the stupid Befuddlement Draught's fault. She wondered if by just smelling the infusion one could experience side-effects. She mentally kicked herself for not having actually read the chapter before taking the exam. _

_ Though she'd always been aware Malfoy was good-looking, it hadn't been real to her until this evening. His lips, his touch, his piercing blue eyes that rivalled hers for intensity… She wanted to stamp the thoughts out of her head. He was an intolerable git. She'd said so herself, even to his face. It was all some sick joke and it was naff to think it could mean anything but that. She couldn't tell Hayden about it. She couldn't tell anyone. It was far too embarrassing. _

_ The more Caroline tried to forget, the more she remembered. No one could make her feel anything so…intensely…_

**End Flashback**

Aedan took up his tea only to find it cold. He set the cup back on the table with an exhale. He could still remember the kiss as if it happened yesterday. Now she was playing Quidditch? Was that what Ariana had told him? He didn't even recall Ariana saying she was leaving. He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

Weasley...with her wavy, russet locks, and eyes as blue as his, she'd never believe him, not in a billion years. He couldn't confront her. Not yet. He'd have to think of some way to prove his affections were genuine. But how? He tapped the side of his cup with his wand to reheat the tea and took swig. What could he do?

**February 2020  
**Caroline Weasley joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team her fifth year as a Chaser, but wasn't very good, so she switched to Keeper. Now, nearing the end of her seventh year, she was team captain, holding the coveted position previously held by her ex-boyfriend. Though the team as a whole wasn't nearly as good as the Ravenclaw team, she received a flower after every game without fail. The flowers had been coming for the past two years, but no one could identify who they were from. At first she had thought the flowers were from her parents or even from Hayden, but they said it wasn't them.

After defeating Slytherin, Caroline received a dozen white roses, but contrary to previous Saturdays, there was a note attached. She opened the parchment, but didn't recognize the slanted scrawl. _"Dearest Caroline…"_

"Who's it from?" her Hufflepuff friend asked, leaning over to look at the note. "Is it a secret admirer?"

Caroline moved away to read it in private. _"Ever since that kiss three years ago, I haven't been able to get you off my mind. I know this doesn't make up for all the years I've treated you like such a git, but I hope now we can start over. If you are willing to give us me a shot, I'll be waiting for you at The Three Broomsticks tonight at seven. Today you played the best game of Quidditch I've seen in a long time..."_ It was signed, _"With sincerity never before displayed to you, A.M."_

"A.M.? A M…" she couldn't place the initials at first. "Aaron Miller? Alan Melville? Adam Marks? Alex Montague?" Those were the only male A.M.'s she could think of, but she'd only kissed Alex and it hadn't been _that_ long ago…

"So it _is _a secret admirer!" her friend squealed.

"I-I don't know… I guess I'll find out," she said before going in to change out of her uniform.

When she arrived at The Three Broomsticks that evening, she scanned the pub before entering. Her eyes fell upon the profile of a bloke in a dark cloak and with bright blonde hair. From the window, she couldn't see him too clearly, but when he moved to pay for his drink, she got a good look at is face. It was unmistakeably Malfoy. This couldn't be the very same person she was supposed to meet… She dug into her pocket to withdraw the note and examine it again. 'A.M.…Malfoy? Aedan Malfoy?' She watched as he glanced towards the door. He was expecting someone. She sighed. If only it wasn't him. Why did he have to ruin everything for her? She'd been in such a good mood. When he looked away from the entrance, she decided to get it over with.

He didn't see her enter, but she was taken aback at his twenty-one-year-old figure. If she didn't know him, she would've said he was handsome. All the things she'd come up with to say to him disapparated when he swivelled his chair to see her walking towards him. Why'd he have to look so damn good? Instead of cursing him, she cursed her inherited Weasley blush which flushed her cheeks as she approached.

He stood and pulled out a chair for her to sit down.

"Thanks," she automatically responded. They were silent for a moment.

"So, you received my flower?" he said as more of a statement than a question.

"I did. Thank you." She paused before asking, "Have you been sending me flowers on a regular basis?"

A bit embarrassed, he nodded.

Her eyes widened. "Why?" she asked without thinking.

"Because…I suppose," he answered slowly, "I fancy you, Caroline."

Not even taking in the fact he'd addressed her by her first name, she countered without hesitation, "Suppose? Suppose!"

"All right," he exhaled. "I admit it. I'm in love with you."

"You're—" She caught her breath, her heart pounding in her chest. She didn't know what to make of this. "How can you?"

"What?"

"How can you say that you love me when you don't even _know_ me?"

"I do know you. I know h-how you twirl your hair absentmindedly around your finger when you're trying to concentrate—and are always there for your friends no matter what… You're loyal, innocent, a talented Quid captain with a sweet, caring personality and big heart. I love everything about you—even how you can get so infuriated over trivial things that your cheeks turn the colour of your hair…"

"And you think this _gesture_, as sincere as you claim it to be, will make up for all the years you tormented me! You _humiliated_ me in front of my friends! You called me a mudblood and-and Carrots!" She stood up to leave.

Grabbing her arm, he implored, "Wait—let me ex—"

"Let go of me Malfoy!"

"Wait just a minute!"

"Let go of me!"

Everyone was staring at them, including the owners.

"I'm not the same person I was back then. What'll it take for you to give me a chance to prove it to you?"

"If you're such a _nice person_ as you claim to be, you'd let go of me!"

"Hey, now that's unfair!"

"Unfair? I'll tell you what's—" she began, but he cut her off.

"No, you're going to listen to me for once," he said, still holding onto her tightly. "I know about love. My parents are in love and they love my sister, my little brother, and me, so don't think you can go on making generalizations about how the Malfoys only know about pain and torment because believe me, I know about pain and torment."

The look in his eyes told her he was telling the truth; no, she _felt_ it through his touch. His brutal honesty consumed her.

Sullenly freeing her, he admitted, "Maybe I'm not the best at identifying emotions, but I know from experience there's something different about you. I've kissed loads of girls, even slept with a few, but I'm telling you they've never caused me to feel like this. Ever since that evening when you were making up a Potions exam—when I kissed you—I haven't been able to stop thinking it. You've got some spell over me. I can't get you out of my head. And I know how crazy all this sounds especially after all the terrible things I did to you and all the teasing and name-calling. You've said it yourself: I don't deserve the mud off your shoes let alone be given the time of day from you, but I'm not here for second chances. I'm here to apologize for my past transgressions and hope to start over like complete strangers." He paused to take a breath, praying she understood and accepted what he'd said. He slowly reached a hand towards her, "Hi. My name's Aedan Malfoy."

She couldn't comprehend everything he said and summed it up as Malfoy being foolish. Moving a step towards the door, she said, "I need time to think."

"When will I see you again?"

"I don't know." She shook her head. "Maybe never." She ran out of the shop, thankful he hadn't followed her.

Aedan sat back down and glumly ordered another drink. What daft notion had caused him to think simply talking to her would make any difference? Had he completely forgotten how he'd treated her back then? What gave him the idea he'd ever have a chance at a relationship with her other than pure hatred, utter loathing? And if he cared so much, what took him so long to apologize to her? _I've made a fool of myself..._

After a few minutes, Caroline returned to look through the window. She peered in to see Malfoy drinking alone. He looked heartbroken. Had she done this to him? He seemed so depressed it almost made her feel sorry for him. After a moment, she tore her eyes away from his lone figure and trudged back to the castle, trying to figure out what she'd say to her friends.

* * *

A/N: More soon!

btw- I guess the "author alerts" on are free now, so if you add my id#: 296706, you should receive email alerts directly from hmm… that's pretty neat! In any case, if that doesn't work, feel free to toss me an email and I'll add you to my update email list.


	39. A Malfoy Wedding

**March 17, 2023  
**After their graduation in 2018, Ignition and Xzibit Finnigan joined their brother, Skiddle, working for the Weasley twins at their joke shop. In just four years, the Finnigan twins expanded the Weasley's range of joke sweets and eventually the Weasley joke shop became a worldwide corporation—easily buying out Zonko's—with the Finnigan twins as head of the Confection Division. Once the wealth started pouring in and the Weasleys gave them more leisure time, the Finnigans found love. Xzibit began dating Julie Boot whilst Ignition dated an older woman—six years older than him to be precise—by the name of Jaime Wood. Once Ignition was twenty, he married Jaime in Scotland and they honeymooned in Ireland so both of their families would be satisfied. They returned to Hogsmeade to live.

_"I honestly don't know what I was thinking," Jaime said at their wedding banquet as Ignition's entire posse of a family banged on their glasses for the newlyweds to kiss.  
__  
"Well, you're a Finnigan now baby!" Ignition replied. He dipped her in a passionate kiss and the hoots and hollers of both of their families erupted in the reception hall._

For the past three months, the news that a famous person was getting married had been kept under wraps, but as the date drew nearer and the final plans were being arranged, the information leaked. Once the rumour that a member of the Malfoy family was going to be wed, the outpour of media attention was uncontrollable. Witches and wizards from around the globe ate up wedding details like dragons hording treasure. No one in the Malfoy family had tied the knot since Draco and Lauriana, but their wedding had happened in such haste that, secret though it was, it didn't reach the front page until the following day. As today was St. Patrick's Day, the entire Finnigan posse was assembled at their parents' home to feast and get especially drunk when they heard the news.

"What the fuck is that?" Ignition asked his older brother who was reading his owl post. His wife clicked her tongue at his colourful vocabulary.

"An invitation!" Skiddle enthusiastically replied. "It's for the Malfoy Wedding. Haven't you heard about it?"

"Wait just a fucking minute," Xzibit pushed between them. "How'd you get one? Since when did you get all friendly with the Malfoys?"

"Honestly, d'you think they'll ever stop swearing?" Julie asked the newest Mrs. Finnigan.

Jaime shook her head. "But it's a challenge I'll never tire of." She grinned at the younger girl.

"Did you hear that, Jaime?" Ignition bounded over to her. "Skiddle's been invited to the Malfoy wedding. The Malfoys'! Jesus fucking Christ!"

"Lord's fucking name!" Siena interjected as she strode into the room with humongous green cake in her arms. She set the cake on the long table filled with an inordinate amount of food where all of her family sat waiting.

"He's not the only one, love," Seamus added, holding up a similar envelope. "Looks like we've been invited too."

"AS WE SHOULD!" Siena exclaimed.

"I never thought I'd see the day," Seamus commented as he opened the letter. "Potter and Weasley tying the knot…"

Siena walked over to sit on her husband's lap and inspect their invitation. "You foo!" She took up the invitation and smacked him on the head. "It's Potter and Malfoy!"

"Right," Seamus covered, "well, even so, never saw it coming."

"All's I know," Skiddle put in, "is we invited yo. And these foos here," he gestured to the twins, "ain't." He chuckled.

Xzibit's owl swooped in and crashed into the green cake.

"Looks like he started drinking early today," Julie commented.

Xzibit laughed at her joke and removed a letter from its beak. "KICK ASS! I'm invited too! And you, of course," he said, winking at Julie.

Ignition's owl soon followed and soon, the entire Finnigan family and their dates were invited to the wedding.

To everyone's surprise, the newest Mrs. Finnigan stood up with one hand in the air and a fist tightly grasping an invitation in the other yelling, "HOLD UP!"

Everyone in the room stopped chattering and gaped at Jaime Wood-Finnigan.

"I always liked her," Siena commented to Seamus with a tear in her eye. "Takes after me."

"This invitation's not for a Potter/Weasley or a Potter/Malfoy wedding! It says it's for a Malfoy/Weasley wedding!"

After her announcement, the room broke out in a cacophony of cursing and exclamations of surprise.

"Weasley and Malfoy! Well, that's just not right…" said Ignition.

"Malfoy and Weasley!" Xzibit wondered at the same time, re-examining his invitation. "Wait-which ones?"

"It says Aedan Malfoy and Caroline Weasley," Jaime informed them, shaking her head.

"How in the—" Seamus stuttered.

"THAT IS SICK AND WRONG!" shouted Skiddle.

"Fo' shizzle!" Ignition agreed.

In an entirely too thick of an Irish brogue to be considered an honest member of the Finnigan posse, Seamus Jr. interrupted them. "It's really not as outrageous as you're making it out to be." Seamus Jr.—who had only just graduated the year before—was sick and tired of his brothers' superior attitudes. At the age of eighteen, he considered himself the more serious and wiser brother than Skiddle, Ignition, and Xzibit put together.

"Whatchu saying, boy?" Siena demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

The twelve-year-old triplets Mystikal, Ludacris, and Eve and eight-year-old Missy all looked at Seamus Jr. expectantly.

"I'm saying that from what I've heard about them, it's not odd at all." The eighteen-year-old looked to the elder twins saying, "You work with the Weasleys every day. I don't see how you _couldn't _know about their niece and Malfoy."

Ignition and Xzibit exchanged awkward looks.

"Give us the 411 then," Skiddle instructed.

**Flashback February 2020 **

_A few weeks after Caroline found out her secret admirer was Malfoy, she finally decided to owl him. It took several rolls of parchment and a few repairing charms—after she'd pounded her quill too hard whilst suffering from writer's block—before her brief message to Malfoy was in final draft form. She agreed to meet him at the next Hogsmeade weekend in front of her uncles' shop. _

_ It was a blustery cold snowy day when Caroline trudged into the store. She planned on spending her last few sickles on Hayden's favourite liquorice—which happened to change the colour of the consumer's tongue—and some Wildfire Whiz-Bangs for his birthday, but George gave the lot to her free of charge. _

_ "You're family, after all," George said as he wrapped the present himself. When he handed the package to her, he added with a laugh, "If your dad was here though, we'd charge him." _

_ Caroline smiled and shook her head at his joke. "Thanks, Uncle George."_

_ "Is that our sweet little niece's voice I hear?" asked Fred as he stepped out from the backroom with Xzibit Finnigan. _

_ "Hi Fred!" She gave him a hug._

_ "What're you so spiffed up for?" he wondered, taking in her straightened hair that was now dampened from melted snow. Though bundled up with her scarf, a thick wool cloak, and gloves, he could see the usually au natural Quidditch player was wearing a dash of makeup._

_ "You gotta date or sumthin'?" asked Xzibit. _

_ "No," Caroline promptly set them straight, clutching her present for Hayden tightly. She exited the store to wait outside for Malfoy._

_ When Aedan arrived, the first thing out of his mouth was, "Why here?"_

_ Caroline smiled coyly causing Malfoy disconcertment. "You claimed you're in love with me… Prove it."_

_ "What?" he asked utterly bewildered. _

_ "I said: prove it." Still demurely grinning, she instructed craftily, "I want you to march into my uncles' shop and announce to everyone present your undying devotion to me."_

_ "In front of everyone?" he repeated, not sure if he'd heard correctly._

_ She nodded. _

_ "And what, may I ask, do I get in return?"_

_ "My esteem," she straightforwardly replied. "And the knowledge that, _if_ anything were to happen to me, the entire Weasley family—and probably the Finnigans as well—will be out for your hide!"_

_ Aedan frowned at this, but understood she didn't trust him. "There's got to be something else…" _

_ "No, that's it," she said. "Why? Are you scared or something?"_

_ "No!"_

_ "Coward…"_

_ He had to prove his affections were genuine and that he was no coward. Choking back his pride, he adjusted the collar of his long, black cloak saying, "Sticks and stone, love," before marching into the Weasley-owned establishment._

_ The bell on the door jingled and George welcomed the unknown man to their shop._

_ Aedan approached the closest red-haired man and said, "I fancy your niece..."_

_ "What was that?" George asked, looking to Caroline who merely shrugged as if she were gormless._

_ "I said, I fancy your niece, Caroline," Aedan repeated in a louder voice._

_ "Did you hear that, Fred?" George shouted across the store._

_ "Huh?" Fred yelled back. "What?"_

_ Realizing what was going on and jumping at he chance to torture him, George said to Malfoy, "'Spose you'll have to let him know too."_

_ Aedan exhaled loudly, mustering up what little dignity he had left, declaring so the whole store was able to hear, "I, Aedan Malfoy, am hopelessly in love with Caroline Weasley!" He looked back at her, hoping to see adoration in her eyes._

_ "No fuckin' way!" Xzibit exclaimed after recognizing Malfoy. He punched Fred in the bicep. _

_ "What?" asked a gormless Fred._

_ "It's Malfoy!" Xzibit informed him._

_ Caroline was embarrassed at first, but when all eyes were on her, she found she didn't mind the attention. It was the same kind of feeling she experienced after a Quidditch match whether they'd won or not. "Yeah, it is," she said, courageously marching over to where Malfoy stood. Shocking everyone in the shop, including the already dumbfounded customers, she thanked George again, waved her goodbyes, and exited the shop with Malfoy. _

_ The pair of them walked around the town side-by-side for a few minutes before Caroline broke the silence. Formally addressing him, she asked, "What is it you want with me, Malfoy?"_

_ Aedan surprisingly stuttered for words. "I—well, I was hoping— I'm not really sure _what_ exactly..." He was a bit saddened that she still called him by his surname as if she couldn't think of him as anything more than that even after his public demonstration._

_ "A bit lonely from your job—whatever it is you do?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Is that why?" _

_ "No, that's most certainly not the reason!" he said, turning on her. "And could you at least _try_ to call me by my name?" _

_ This caught her off-guard. Barely looking at him, she stammered, "…a-a-Aedan." _

_ His face practically glowed when he heard his name uttered from her lips. _

_ She choked on further argument when she noticed his name hadn't sounded strange coming from her mouth. _

_ "For your information, I'm an Auror apprentice! I don't suppose your aunt informed you she's training me, did she?" He looked over to see her facial expression, but with her House scarf wrapped around her neck, concealing her nose and mouth, he couldn't tell what her reaction was._

_ "She might have mentioned it," Caroline sceptically responded. "Why become an Auror? It doesn't seem very plausible someone like you would want to be an Auror."_

_ Aedan chuckled wryly. "And just what d'you think a person _like me_ would do?" _

_ "Something Dark Arts related like a good little graduated Slytherin would be keen on."_

_ "You said before that I don't know you, but you're the one who obviously doesn't know _me_!" _

_ "Enlighten me then," she distrustfully commanded, folding her arms under her breasts._

_ Aedan bowed his head, exhaling; his breath was visible in the frosty afternoon. The pair had stopped near a newly erected Quidditch supply shop next-door to Dervish and Banges. Since the weather was unusually cold for late February, the town was rather deserted and a few of the stores, like the Quidditch shop, had closed early for lack of patrons. He finally turned to look at her. "Dark Arts?" He shook his head. "Sure, when I was younger I thought they were cool at first, but after everything that happened during my abduction—" He shivered involuntarily, but Caroline took this as a sign he was cold._

_ "Why don't we step inside that café?" she suggested, breaking his rumination. _

_ "All right," he conceded and followed her across the road to where it seemed like the only café in the area was doing business. Opening the door for her to enter, he resisted the urge to rest his hand on the small of her back as he followed her over to the counter. _

_ Caroline ordered peppermint tea for herself, but just as she was about to pay, Malfoy rudely stepped in front of her. When she saw him shelling out a few silver sickles for her drink, she was taken aback. "I didn't order you one."_

_ "It's OK. I ordered one for myself too."_

_ "Here," she said, fumbling for sickles to pay him back._

_ "Don't worry about it," he nonchalantly dismissed, waving her gold away._

_ "Really…" she insisted, holding the sickles and knuts towards him._

_ He moved away to grab the tea instead and turned back to her asking, "Where do you want to sit?"_

_ She took her mug from his hand and thanked him before scanning the packed room. "I don't know…"_

_ From his vantage point, Aedan spotted a pair of empty chairs in a back corner of the café. Without thinking about it, he squeezed her arm, whispering, "Follow me," and weeded his way through the crowd to the small, vacant table. _

_ Just before reaching their seats, a large woman in a red cloak spun around, knocking Aedan's mug of hot tea all over the front of his cloak. _

_ "Oh Heaven's to Hera! I'm so sorry!" the woman exclaimed. She started wiping the front of Aedan's cloak with her handkerchief._

_ "It's no problem," Aedan told her without scorn. He took out his wand and soon the cloak was cleaner than before._

_ When the two of the sat down, Caroline wondered why Malfoy hadn't rebuked the woman for being clumsy. Had he really changed as much as he'd claimed? She removed her House scarf and cloak as she warmed to the crowded café. _

_ Aedan mimicked her before taking a sip of what was left of his tea. "Before I forget…" he said withdrawing a thin, square box from his cloak. "I bought this for you." He slid the box across the table to her._

_ "What's this?" she asked, setting down her mug. _

_ "A gift," he replied casually, taking another sip of tea._

_ She hesitantly touched the box, but looked up, eying him suspiciously. "Let me ask you a question first."_

_ "All right," he agreed._

_ "If you found a sack of gold lying in the street, what would you do with it?"_

_ Not quite sure what she was getting at, he thought about the situation seriously for a moment. "I'd probably look around to see if anyone was searching for it and if unclaimed, I'd keep it."_

_ Caroline nodded slowly as if deep in thought._

_ Her reaction worried him. "Why?"_

_ "At least I know you're not lying to me," she finally replied. She opened the box to see a gorgeous silver comb with some sort of blue stones she couldn't remember what they were called. By just looking at it, she could tell it probably cost at least as much as the sum of all schoolbooks she'd bought for classes over the years. "I can't accept this," she told him plainly._

_ "What? Why not?" he questioned her anxiously. "Don't you like it? It's not silver if that's what you're thinking—it's platinum with charmed sapphires that change shade based on a particular location's luminosity—" _

_ Her eyes grew wider, but she insisted, "No, no, it's lovely! It's just that, I can't accept this. You can't buy my affection…I'm not like those other girls! I can't be won over with presents and jewels!" She pushed the now opened box back towards Malfoy._

_ "That was not my intention at all!" he asserted. Picking the comb up carefully, he suggested, "Why not at least try it on for size…and then if you don't like, I can take it back." He scooted his chair closer to hers._

_ "Fine," she surrendered with an exhale as he brushed her hair away from her neck and coiled a few strands of her auburn tresses around his fingers. She felt a surge of coolness from the platinum as he slid the comb into her hair. In striking contrast, his warm fingers tentatively stroked the back of her neck. With his cautious touch came waves of emotions and flashes of images from Malfoy's past and present more vivid than the scant feelings she'd sensed from him before. Without fabric hindering the connection this time, every thought, memory, and emotion was magnified._

Didn't mind being kidnapped at first…mastering the Dark Arts…the intrigue…becoming the ideal Malfoy heir…the challenge…the torturous defeats…wanting to go home…Imperius Curse…Wen's tutelage…brutal shock of ultimate evil…sick, lurid thoughts…manipulation…wicked intentions carried out under Lucius Malfoy's will…barely returning to himself and Hogwarts, but not feeling at home in Slytherin anymore…no place for him…his devotion to protecting his sister …the after-effect: the torment of what he'd done under the Imperius Curse, guilt, an irreclaimable loss of innocence …wanting to tell his sister everything, but not wanting to overburden her…his love for his sister and concern for her welfare…trying to kill himself twice without success…the hope Caroline brought to him and the love he had for her…the way he saw her through his eyes…

_ Frightened and appalled by what he allowed her to see, tears came to her eyes as she comprehended everything. She perceived he wasn't revealing the worst of it, but something discerned from his deep blue eyes told her he wasn't lying. She sensed such pain and desperation there that now she didn't hate him as a person at all. It was strange. She understood without needing to be told. She wanted to take away his painful memories: those that her Aunt Ginny strained to help him with. He was sharing with her a part of him that even his sister was blocked from seeing. "How— Why are you telling me this? This is so…"_

_ "I know. I apologize." He withdrew his hand from her neck and moved away. He slowly reached for his cloak, standing to leave. _

_ Despite the amalgamated mass of confused emotions he evoked in her, she understood him. She didn't necessarily agree with everything, but she understood and she couldn't let him leave. She stood, saying, "No, there's no need to…"_

_ He turned back around, penitently looking into her eyes. When he saw a glimmer of hope there, he took a step back to her wondering, "Do you think we could try it again, just once?" _

_ "Try what?" she asked as he stepped closer._

_ "This—" He leaned over and kissed her._

_ She didn't resist his advances even though she was very confused. Succumbing to everything she previously refused to give in to, she kissed back. He was making her dizzy. If it wasn't for his arms around her, she probably would have collapsed. When they broke apart, she asked in a voice no louder than a whisper, "What is this—what are we—?" _

_"Don't think about it," he murmured, "just kiss me again."_

_ While they were preoccupied, a few fellow students recognized the snogging Gryffindor from their table. "Who's that bloke she's with?" a Ravenclaw seventh-year girl asked._

_ "I don't know, but he looks familiar," her Slytherin boyfriend replied._

_ "I know who that is," another Slytherin remarked. "That's Aedan Malfoy."_

_ "A Weasley and a Malfoy!" the Ravenclaw exclaimed. _

_ The two of them didn't even notice the mounting gossip surrounding them. When they parted, she gazed into his eyes and allowed her hand to reach up into his pale blonde hair. Nervous butterflies of possibility rose in her stomach when she saw his unfamiliar, yet completely genuine smile. She matched his grin and hugged him tightly, inhaling his scent from his collar. _

_ Aedan began kissing her neck up to behind her ear and caught the glance of a staring Slytherin. "Friends of yours?"_

_ They shifted together so she could look over his shoulder at the table of mostly seventh-years. Caroline couldn't help but laugh, "No." Embarrassed, she hid her blush by burying her forehead in the crook of his neck._

_ "Shall we take our leave, Carrots?" he murmured into her ear._

_ She backed away to glare at him. Instead of frowning she said, "All right, _Bleachfoy_."_

_ "It's n—" he started to defend himself, but she put a hand over his mouth._

_ "I know," she said. "And mine's not orange." She smiled sweetly and removed her hand._

_ Aedan reached for her cloak and drew it around her shoulders before putting on his own. _

_ She took his arm and the two of them gracefully exited the café. The gawking stares of her classmates followed them as they left._

_ After walking around the nearly deserted town for awhile longer, it began to get dark and they traipsed to the carriages heading back to Hogwarts. She'd originally planned on leaving much later thanks to the Marauder's Map, but since Honeydukes was closed and the tunnel from the Shrieking Shack was just plain uncomfortable, she thought it best to return with the other students. When they reached the carriages, he asked her with a catch in his throat, "Is this…real?" still holding onto her hand. _

_ She turned back to his uncertain expression. "What?"_

_ "Are you really here with me?"_

_ She touched her free hand to his cheek. "Yes, Aedan." _

_ "And you really just called me by my name?"_

_ "Yes…"_

_ "And you actually fancy me?"_

_ "Well, I wouldn't say that," she said, with a tilt of the head. "I don't hate you anymore, so that's a start, right?"_

_ When he saw she was kidding, he yanked her over to him, kissing her fervently. He sensed through their contact that she felt something for him that in time could turn into love. This gave him hope beyond measure._

_ "I have to go," she said reluctantly. "I'll owl you." She kissed him again. "'Bye."_

_ "'Bye," he said to her retreating form, not sure if she had heard him. _

_Meanwhile, Ariana didn't have class so she spent the bulk of the day with Hayden. When he finished signing a few release forms allowing a wizarding dentistry corporation to use his photos for advertisements, his day was free. That evening as they were snuggling on a small couch in his flat, Ariana both heard and felt her brother's happiness, consequently seeming to lose all interest in her boyfriend. _

Ari, you won't _believe_ this! _her brother's voice called out to her._ Ari…

You spoke to her—that girl you fancy?

The girl I'm in love with, yes!

And?_ she prompted as if she couldn't tell from the intense joy he radiated how it went._

And I've really got a chance with her!

I'm so happy for you, Aedan! Will you tell me who she is now?

Promise not to tease me?

I promise… Just tell me already!

It's Caroline Weasley…

_"Ariana?" Hayden asked, waving a hand in front of her face. "You all right?"_

_ "I'm fine, Hayden. It's just that Aedan's trying to tell me something important," she explained. _

_ "Oh… Right," Hayden replied. _

_ Aedan awaited his sister's laughter, but received none. _Ari? Didn't you hear me?

I did. I did… _she responded._

I'm just not sure what she thinks of me now… Anyway, I'd have apparated over to see you, but I figured you're preoccupied with Potter. I didn't want to disturb you.

Oh, he can deal with it,_ Ariana insisted with a hint of joking in her voice. _

_ "What's this?" Hayden remarked as Caroline's owl dove into the side of the couch. Hayden reached to grab the letter from its beak. After reading the brief note, he exclaimed, "By Merlin's beard! Caroline fancies your brother!"_

Aedan! Aedan! _Ariana cheered. _Hayden's just received Owl Post from Weasley!

And? And? _Aedan questioned as eagerly as a child. _

She fancies you!_ Ariana squealed, clapping her hands together._

_ "What're you so excited about?" Hayden questioned her._

_ She exhaled before saying, "It'd make the most sense if I started at the beginning…"_

**End Flashback**

"And that's all I know," Seamus Jr. concluded, leaving his entire posse of a family in shock. He looked to Skiddle, Xzibit, and Ignition saying, "All three of you were working that day and you honestly don't remember!"

"I don't get it!" Jaime said whilst everyone was still paralysed with shock. "Wouldn't Hayden be upset? He and Justin hated Malfoy with a passion!"

"Hmm…" Seamus Jr. considered it. "Well Emma told me—" he cut himself short, correcting himself, "I mean, I heard that Caroline's Aunt Ginny influenced her a lot saying that 'not all Malfoy's are bad' and that it was Caroline herself who convinced Hayden to go out with Malfoy's sister."

"All right…but what about their parents?" Jaime asked. "I wouldn't think they'd approve."

"Emma said that—I mean, from what I've heard, Caroline's dad and Malfoy's mum were the ones that voiced the most objection to their relationship," Seamus Jr. explained. "I'm not really sure what happened to change Malfoy's mum's mind, but I know Caroline's mum and aunt convinced her dad into accepting it. They even invited him over a few times."

"That's some fucked up shit," Xzibit put in his two sickles.

"Tru dat," Ignition assented.

"Do you know when he proposed to her?" Julie wondered.

"More importantly," Siena interrupted, glaring at Julie as if to educate her in the ways of the Finnigan family, "what kinda rock is she frosting herself with?"

Seamus Jr. swallowed a piece of the green-coloured cake before replying. "He proposed to her last year during Christmas when he was over at her parents' home. She still lives there whilst she's earning a teaching degree or something." He looked to his mum adding, "It's a 20,000 galleon ring...platinum."

"Holy shit!" Skiddle exclaimed at the same time as his younger brothers.

"Only way to be!" Siena interjected.

"How do you know all this?" Ignition questioned his younger brother. "She's two years above you."

"I er-well-I-er—I just heard from school…" Seamus said, blushing bright red. He stared at his plate intently.

After a moment of silence, Seamus wondered, "So Caroline's teaching school?"

Seamus Jr. took a swig of non-alcoholic wine before responding, "She will as soon as she gets her degree. Em—er—I heard she'll be teaching at the same posh primary school the Malfoys went to when they were little."

"In honour of receiving invitations, I purpose a toast," said Jaime, raising a pint of ale.

"But you ain't Irish," eight-year-old Missy interrupted.

"Ouch, better get some ice for the BURN!" the triplets Mystikal, Ludacris, and Eve chanted simultaneously.

Siena shed a tear at her children's derisively entertaining jeer.

Ignition heroically stood up for his wife. He yelled at the twelve-year-olds, "EVERYONE'S IRISH ON ST. PATTY'S DAY!"

**April 2023**

Extremely happy that she had played a large part in the day's festivities and that everything had seemingly come together so effortlessly, Ginny Weasley took a few minutes after the ceremony to walk around the Marwood grounds before everyone else moved outside for the reception. Ginny Weasley: the woman responsible for Draco opening up to loving the daughter of his mother's murderer, the woman who taught Caroline not to hate a person because of their family name, the woman who helped Aedan through his torturous memories of Malfoy Manor and everything Lucius and Wen put him through, it was she who made this day even remotely possible. She had been the one to convince her brother to give Aedan a chance and unbeknownst to her, she was the reason Draco wasn't against the union. To anyone else besides Draco and Ginny, just the idea that a Weasley and Malfoy would be friendly to each other was preposterous.

As Ginny meandered around the long tables set with crystal and luxurious fine china place settings, she was startled to see the man she was currently seeing acting like he was ordering the waiters around. Terry worked as a foreign intelligence Auror specializing in French affairs and he was definitely the last person she would have expected to run into at her niece's wedding. "Terry? What are you doing here?" she asked, wandering over to him.

Visibly shocked to see Ginny coming over to him, he pulled her aside before anyone else could hear them. "I'm not really Terry Marcus," he informed her. He broke his fake English accent and his natural French accent seeped through as he admitted, "I'm sorry for lying to you, mon chéri, but I'm Lauriana's cousin Troy Morales. When I'm not on Auror duty, I'm in Normandy where I own the restaurant that's catering this réception."

Instead of being angry, Ginny laughed. "What would McAvery say if he saw us now?"

He joined her merry laughter and kissed her cheek. "I'm so glad you're not angry with me!"

As Troy hurried back to yell at the cooks and waiters in French, Professor Snape wandered outside, carefully avoiding the sunshine peeking through the trees. From Ginny's point of view, Snape seemed frighteningly happy. "The air is full of _spice_!" he sneered.

Soon Harry, Kelly, Kate, Ron, Hermione, and Aaron exited the mansion. Soon after Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, with their wives and children, the Finnigans found their seats.

"Couldn't he've worn something a bit more cheerful?" asked Ron about Snape's black robes. "Or at least've had the courtesy to wash his hair?"

"Oh, give him a break, Ron," said Hermione. To her surprise, Snape wasn't the only familiar face from Hogwarts able to make it to the wedding. "Hagrid!" she cried, dashing over to the half-giant.

"Hello Hermione!" he greeted her joyfully, giving her a hug. "Beautiful wedding that!" he said with a tear in his eye.

"We're so glad you could come," said Hermione.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," he said. "Ron! Harry!"

"Hiya Hagrid!" Ron beamed.

"Er—I'm not Harry," Hayden timidly corrected him.

"Oh, er-right, sorry 'bout that Hayden," Hagrid quickly apologized. "You just look so much like your dad now."

"It's OK," Hayden dismissed it. He looked behind him for any sign of the Malfoy family, namely Ariana.

"Crêpe Suzette! Vol-au-vent!" cried seven-year-old Edren as he eagerly pulled Ariana by the hand into the Marwood gardens. Brown haired, dark-blue eyed Edren went on about the different kinds of desserts he heard the chefs discussing. "Ah, et crème brûle! Je la aime crème brûle!"

"What? Where did you learn that?" asked Ariana.

Hayden was as amazed as Ariana. "Did he just say something in French?"

Caroline's bridal party found their chairs at a table to the left of where Hayden and Ariana sat. "Her dress alone cost over 11,000 quid!" a Ravenclaw grad was saying. "…and the wedding about 400,000!"

"How much is that in gold? I've no idea about Muggle currency," a seventh-year Hufflepuff asked.

"I don't know…" a Gryffindor grad interjected, "but I heard her engagement ring was worth 16,000 galleons…"

As the bridal party gossiped enthusiastically, Draco and Laura Malfoy regally approached their chairs near the centre of the arranged tables on the side where Aedan would soon be sitting. Ron and Hermione were situated on the opposite side where their daughter would be sitting as soon as she changed into more comfortable attire. Draco and Laura reservedly greeted their guests one after another. Draco even shook hands with Arthur Weasley.

After the Malfoys moved past them to greet the rest of the Weasley, Molly said to her husband, "I never thought I'd see the day!" Molly about had a heart attack when she saw how civilly Ron acted with Draco Malfoy. "Never in my life!" she exclaimed as Ron and Draco, albeit a little reluctantly, shook hands.

Meanwhile, Aedan poked his head in the room where Caroline was changing asking, "Are you ready?"

Startled, she cried, "Not yet!"

Aedan came in anyway. "Need any help?"

She slipped her cream-coloured blouse on and turned to embrace him.

"Didn't think you'd want my 'slimy Slytherin hands' touching you," Aedan joked. "Don't you remember?"

"I recall saying something to the effect of me cursing you so you'd never be able to walk upright again…and something about how you're a selfish, pernicious fiend with only one thing on your mind which you'll never get from a sane woman like me," she teased, fixing the platinum comb he'd given her over three years ago into her auburn hair.

"A sane woman like you, eh?" He pinched her side adding, "I'd say you've rather lost your sanity then, if you've gone and married me."

"It's not such a bad thing, is it?" she giggled as they made their way outside.

"I'm most certainly not complaining." He took her hand and the two of them walked out into the garden to confront their friends and family for the first time as Mr. and Mrs. Aedan Malfoy.

Hermione, who had just finished drying her eyes from the preceding ceremony, started dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief again, whilst Ron supportively squeezed her hand. Ron remembered the day Aedan had come over to their flat alone to ask them if he could propose to their daughter.

_  
__"I know Caroline and I haven't been dating that long—about two and half years— and she'd still very young…but I know she's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with and I want to ask her to marry me. I'm going to ask her either way, but I thought I should tell you first…instead of seeming like I was trying to go behind your back and all. I know you're not keen on anything having to do with the Malfoy family and I appreciate you letting us get on so well without interfering… _

_ "You don't have to worry about any financial issues if that's you're concern, obviously I'm affluent, both stable from my own income and my inheritance. I won't refuse your daughter anything and I'll strive to make her happy, I promise. Merlin, this is hard enough for me, Mr. Weasley, with you not saying anything…" _

_ "What does your father think about this?" questioned Ron. "Or haven't you told him yet? I wouldn't think he'd be too keen on tarnishing the Malfoy name with blood traitors such as the Weasleys—" _

_ "Ron!" Hermione quietly chided._

_ "I haven't told him about it as of yet, no." _

_ "Well, I suggest you do so _before_ proposing to my daughter," Ron ordered. _

_ "So, but, it's OK?" Aedan's eyes widened with hope._

_ Ron and Hermione exchanged glances before looking back at the twenty-four-year-old Malfoy. "I don't—" began Ron, but Hermione elbowed him into saying, "Yeah, I suppose so…" _

_ At Aedan's glowing reaction, Hermione smiled broadly. _

Once everyone was seated, Hayden saw this as he cue to recite the toast he'd prepared. He stood with a glass of champagne. "To me, marriage involves three things. First of all: Friendship. Friendship incorporates honesty, loyalty, and being able to talk about anything. Secondly, marriage is about Love. Love involves understanding, respecting, and caring for one another through the good times and the bad. And finally, marriage is about Family. Both the family you create together and the much larger one you have now." He specifically looked at Aedan as he said, "I'm talking about you especially, Aedan…"

Everyone, save the youngest children who didn't understand, laughed at Hayden's joke.

"Whether related by blood or by marriage, we're family, and we'll always be there no matter what. Family means supporting, comforting, protecting, loving, and sometimes merely providing entertainment," he said, looking over at the Finnigans, "for each other." He raised his crystal goblet high. "So here's a toast to Caroline, who's always been like a sister to me, and to her husband, Aedan, that they might find a lifetime of happiness and fulfilment together."

The Weasleys, Malfoys, Potters, Finnigans, and everyone else cheered before drinking to the happy couple.

Hayden went over and shook hands with Aedan. He then gave Caroline a kiss and hug before sitting down.

"That was beautiful," said Ariana, very affected by his speech. She took his hand in her own.

Draco glanced from Aedan's grinning face to his daughter's equally happy expression. He knew it was only a matter of time before he'd lose her to the Potter on her left. 'No,' he figured as he witnessed her eyes unwaveringly meet Potter's, 'we already have.'

Whilst the Finnigans created a commotion by banging on their goblets to get the couple to kiss, Draco and Laura were deep in thought. Despite any previous reservations Laura had about Aedan marrying a Weasley, she was as delighted and proud as Draco to see their eldest so happy. They were also pleased that the wedding outshined all others in over three decades.

After the banquet was finished, dessert, dancing, and merriment followed. Aaron Weasley spent most of the time getting into trouble with fellow second-years the Finnigan triplets and his Weasley cousins. They enjoyed playing tricks on eight-year-old Kate Potter and her best friend eight-year-old Missy Finnigan. Kate spent most of the wedding bored stiff. She didn't understand everything that was going on just that she had to do a lot of sitting still and being quiet, but once the ceremony and eating was over, she imagined she was getting married with a beautiful dress on. All the children went to the same primary school except Edren Malfoy, so it was their first time meeting him. Kate and Missy thought he was stuck-up, but that didn't stop Missy's brothers from trying to get him to play with them.

The adults and teenagers took turns around the area set aside for dancing whilst Skiddle's girlfriend DJ-ed the event. Skiddle had been dating an American girl by the name Shanika whom he met whilst on business in the States. It took the two of them about three hours to set up the decks before the wedding. When Skiddle requested an old favourite, Shanika suggestively told him, "Oh, I'll play it, if you're good…"

"Always…" Skiddle replied, leaning closer to her.

She stopped him short adding, "When you're good to mama, mama's good to you."

Siena heard her and marched over yelling, "EXCUSE ME? Oh, I know you ain't talkin' smack about me, biatch!"

"I didn't say anything about you!" Shanika defended herself.

"You will respect my AUTHORATAA!" Siena shouted.

"She wasn't talking about you, Ma," Skiddle put in.

"Oh, I KNOW you ain't takin' her side!" Siena yelled at Skiddle before punching Shanika. "I'm kickin' ass and takin' names!" She shook her fist out afterwards. "Damn, that hurt."

With all the ruckus, Snape strode over to see what the matter was. When he saw Siena was in pain, he took her hand in his, placed his wand above it, and said a simple spell. "I've taken your pain," he told her.

Skiddle pulled his girlfriend up who said to Siena in a dazed voice, "You've got a pretty good arm for a white woman."

"That's right I do and don't you forget it." She turned to Skiddle saying, "This is how you repay me? After I carried you little bastard around in me belly for nine months you ungrateful peasant! You ruined me girlish figure in one foul swoop—"

"I know, MA! I know!" Skiddle cried, covering his ears.

"You constantly need reminding!" Siena scolded and a scowling Snape nodded in agreement.

"I KNOW MA!" Skiddle exclaimed, barely able to stand hearing anymore.

Just before Siena shouted, "DEAR GOD!", Shanika turned to her boyfriend saying, "You sound like a dying sheep!"

"THANK you!" said Siena. She looked at Shanika as if seeing her for the first time. "Oh, I like your handbag…"

Whilst this was going on, Harry and Kelly finished a dance and meandered towards their table for a refreshing drink. Harry pointed to a bouquet of lilies and chrysanthemums sitting on the table. "Look at these flowers, love. They remind me of our own wedding…"

Kelly smiled thoughtfully and took his arm. Before she had a chance to say anything, her youngest 'niece' ran over to her all flushed in the face.

"Aunt Kelly!" said Emma. "Aunt Kelly, I have this problem about my boyfriend…"

"What is it?" Kelly asked, releasing Harry's arm.

Harry saw it as his cue to strike up a conversation with Ron and Hermione to keep her parents distracted so she could talk to Kelly.

"He started talking about children that are dying and about his feelings and stuff. I was so bored, I was falling asleep! I was nearly about to shout: 'Really, I DON'T CARE', but I stopped myself—thinking I should ask your opinion. Is there any way to stop boys from talking like that? I just want to have fun! I'm graduating in May and I don't want to be tied down."

"So you want to learn my magical ways with men?" Kelly teased. "You're too young…"

"I'm eighteen, Kelly."

"Hmm…" she considered it. "I suppose you're old enough then. My advice is either break up with him or snog him senseless. That's really the only way to get him to shut it. Watch." She strolled over to Harry.

"I was just telling Ron—" Harry was abruptly cut off as Kelly kissed him. When she backed away, he looked confused. "What-erm—what was I saying?"

Kelly then winked at Emma who grinned broadly in return.

Harry wondered, "What was—"

"Don't think so much, Harry." She rubbed her index finger over where his scar used to be. "Let's dance." She pulled him closer.

Ron took Hermione by the hand and drew it around his neck so they too were soon dancing. "D'you know what this reminds me of, love?" he asked with a nod over to where Harry and Kelly were dancing.

"It reminds me of the ball our seventh year—" she began.

"The Graduation one when Harry and Kelly conspired to get us to make up—"

"Yes," she said with a smile. "And it nearly worked…except for the fact that Voldemort had to show up—oh, shut it, Ron!" she interrupted herself when he cringed at the mention of Voldemort. Her smile faded a bit. "And then you were injured by his curse for protecting Harry—"

"So were you—" he added gravely. "But it all worked out for the best, love."

"Yeah," she said, glancing from Harry and Kelly to where Aaron was playing with the Finnigans and Kate. She then looked over at Caroline and Aedan finally turning back to Ron. "It did."

He matched her smile and leaned in to kiss her.

Hayden left Ariana to tap Caroline on the shoulder where she was dancing with Aedan. "D'you mind if I cut in?"

Caroline chuckled and reached up to put her left arm on Hayden's shoulder. "So did you ask her yet?"

"Ask who what?" Hayden said as he dipped her.

"Don't play dumb with me, Hayden. You know exactly what I'm talking about." She thrust her index finger at his chest to emphasize her point. "She's already finished university and I heard she's moving away from London too. You have no more excuses to procrastinate!"

"I know," he replied. "Maybe I'll do it next week… I don't want to take any attention away from your big day. And besides, what if she says no?"

"She won't say no," Caroline assured him. "At least not today—I mean, look at you," she said, fiddling with his collar, "you actually dressed up for once."

Hayden smiled, shaking his head at her comment.

Ron moved towards them and asked, "How about a dance with your old man?"

Whilst the couples were dancing, Ginny watched the younger children playing. Mr. and Mrs. Granger and her parents sat a little ways off eating brightly coloured fruits with cream and strawberry tarts for dessert whilst chatting and supervising the children. It was the first time in history since its construction and concealment from the Muggle world that Muggles were not only allowed, but invited on Marwood property.

Ariana wandered over and found herself in an awkward position. She had really only met Ginny once before whilst at Malfoy Manor eight years ago and even though she'd heard various things about Ginny from her brother, she assumed Ginny had heard things about her as well. Just when Ariana was about to give up trying to start a conversation, she noticed where Ginny was really looking. "So you have a thing for my mother's cousin Troy?"

Ariana's tone lacked a needed teasing quality for Ginny to take the remark humorously. "I do," she sincerely replied. "I only just found today that he's related to you."

"If it makes you feel any better, I only just _met_ him today," Ariana said with a slight grin.

Ginny began opening up to the Malfoy girl, concluding Hayden was responsible for the change in her normally less than amiable nature.

Ariana looked the older woman directly in the eyes. "I know today wouldn't have been possible without you and everything you've done for Aedan."

"Oh…" Ginny blushed from the praise. "He became a fine Auror on his own, really. I just guided him in the right direction—"

"No," Ariana corrected, "I meant if you hadn't intervened he might not be standing here today. You helped him get past…everything…" She hinted at Wen and her grandfather, but refused to speak their names.

Ginny nodded in understanding.

"Thank you…" she said with a catch in her throat.

Ginny put a hand on Ariana's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "You're welcome." When she saw Aedan approaching, she tossed him a nod and retreated over to where her brothers and their wives sat.

_Hey,_ Aedan said as he drew nearer.

The silver glint in Ariana's dark-blue eyes sparkled as tears unsuccessfully strained not to fall. She hugged him tightly, grasping him like they'd never see each other again and knowing she had to give him away. _Congratulations, Aedan, _she said, not caring if anyone was watching when she kissed him. _I'm going to miss you._

He leaned forwards so their foreheads and noses touched for a moment. _I know things won't be exactly as they were, Ari, but I'll always be there for you. I promise you that._ He pulled back and kissed her forehead.

She solemnly nodded and reached for his hand.

_We haven't tested the distance yet, but I'm sure we'll still be able to communicate telepathically. If not, we'll figure something out. Don't worry. _He squeezed her hand before letting it go when he saw Hayden walking towards them. He left them together to steal his wife away from Mr. Weasley.

Ariana kept her head bowed to avoid Hayden's ardent glance because tears stained her cheeks and she didn't want him to see it.

"Been looking for you…" he said as he strove to meet her eyes. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing…I don't know," she said, still refusing to look at him.

Hayden turned her shoulders to face him.

"I guess I'm a bit sad," she confessed.

"Sad?" he asked, wiping a stray tear away. "Why's that?"

"Well, he's married and I'll be in Birmingham… I'm going to miss him, that's all."

"It's not like you won't be able to see him," he attempted to comfort her.

"I know," she curtly replied. "It's just that—things will change. It's not like when I was at school and he was living with Greg. It's different… I don't like that we all have to grow up and move away. Oh, don't mind me… I know it's foolish to think this, but I can't help it."

"And I can't help, but mind, Ariana," said Hayden. "I love you…very much…always have."

"I know…" She shrugged off his declaration just like her mother.

"I'm serious." He sunk to one knee in front of her.

"What are you doing? Get up! You're going to ruin that suit—your mother'll have a fit—"

He captured her wildly gesturing hands with his own before withdrawing a box containing an oval-cut diamond engagement ring set in platinum from his right pocket. "Will you marry me?" He knew of her expensive taste in jewellery all too well, so he made sure to pick out something that would impress her. He prayed this ring would do the trick.

Even after dating him for over a year at Hogwarts and for four and a half years afterwards, she was completely taken by surprise at his proposal. Speechless, she could only nod in response. All thoughts of insecurity, loneliness, and fear vanished as he slid the ring on her finger.

Hayden stood next to her and she flung her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply.

The pair hardly noticed the pairs of Irish eyes watching, the snickering, nor the hand-held digital camera filming the event. The Grangers, Weasleys, Aedan, and Caroline had come over to witness the latter part of their exchange.

Not aware of their growing audience, Ariana pulled away from their kiss, her nose still touching his as she whispered, "Hayden… Why are you so good to me? I don't deserve someone as good as you."

Aedan's arm tightened around Caroline's waist at that statement. When he saw Skiddle's Muggle recording device, he couldn't conceal a broad smile widening across his face.

Siena questioned boisterously, "So was it a 'yes' or not!"

Harry, Kelly, Ron, Hermione, Caroline, Skiddle, Xzibit, Ignition, Julie, and Jaime laughed at this. Even Aedan and Laura permitted a chuckle or two to escape their lips.

Embarrassed, Ariana turned in Hayden's arms to see everyone watching them. "Yes," she said. She looked back at Hayden. "Yes." She hugged him again.

Caroline clapped her hands together exclaiming, "Ah! Congratulations!" She hugged both Ariana and Hayden in turn. "Told you so!" she whispered to Hayden.

Draco stood a little ways away from the excitement, folding his arms across his chest and trying not to look disappointed. It wasn't until that moment that the reality of his daughter dating a Potter really sunk in. He'd been ignoring it for years, so when Potter's son asked him if it was all right to propose to Ariana, Draco had thought of it more as a hypothetical idea than Ariana potentially becoming a Potter.

_"Did you get her pregnant?" Draco demanded._

_ "What?" Hayden reacted in shock at the accusation. "No! No, no, no, no, no…" _

_ "Right…well…good…" _

_ "Sir," began Hayden, "I love your daughter and I'm asking your permission to propose to her. I wouldn't otherwise." _

_ Damned Saint Potters and their infallible propriety! What he wouldn't give to see them slip-up once… That way, he'd have an excuse to deny him Ariana's hand. _

_ Ever honourable, Hayden said, "Please, sir, if there's anything I can do or say to convince you…" _

_ "That won't be necessary, Hayden."_

Draco observed his wife embracing Ariana and telling her how proud she was, unsure about what he should do or how he should react. If it had been a few years ago, he might have yelled, _"I don't THINK so! No daughter of mine will associate herself with a Potter!" _and broke the pair up.

Laura turned to see her husband standing aloofly and moved next to him. She placed her hand over his.

"Riana…" he began, but in a flash he vividly recalled the confrontation with his father about Laura nearly twenty-five years ago.

_"What are you still mucking about with that tart for?" Lucius demanded. "She's the daughter of our sworn enemy!"_

_ "We're not enemies; we love each other, really," said Draco. _

_ "You can have her," Laura's father interjected, spitting at her feet, "she's worthless to me." _

_ "So it wouldn't make any difference to you, if I said I was to marry her?" Draco asked her father directly._

_ Roger turned at this declaring, "I would kill you first." _

_ "Marry? You want to marry that filthy slag?" Lucius scowled._

_ "That's right," Draco said assuredly._

_ "You are no son of mine!" Lucius declared, casting him off._

_ Draco deliberately stepped forward facing his father saying, "She means everything to me and if that means you disinherit me, so be it!"_

Draco wasn't like his father. After Voldemort's downfall pureblood associations and ideology had significantly declined and his feelings on that issue were conflicted. In the end it came down to his daughter's happiness. He loved his daughter and wanted her to be happy, so if she wanted to be with a Potter, so be it.

Harry courageously went over to where Malfoy and Laura stood. Broaching conversation, he said, "She's a great girl—your Ariana…"

"Yeah, she is," Draco replied flatly.

"We've had the pleasure of having her over for supper a few times," Harry added. "Always polite and straightforward…" He looked from Laura back to Malfoy.

Draco nodded before actually looking Potter in the eye. Not one to praise a former enemy, he was reluctant to say anything remotely flattering about Potter's son. Despite himself, he said, "Hayden's not so bad either."

_I know it's hard for you, _Laura urged Draco to understand._ It was hard for me to accept Aedan's choice. _She released his hand, giving Harry a nod.

Draco exhaled. "We've had our disagreements, Potter, and we don't like each other, but since our kids get on so well…" He cleared his throat. "I know you didn't have parents to raise you, but I did. Did I turn out any better than you?—so much better that my children deserve better than yours? How conceited would I be to say that was true?"

Devoid of irritation in his voice, Harry asked, "What's your point?"

Instead of answering, he extended his hand towards his former enemy.

Harry uncertainly examined the hand, unsure what the gesture was supposed to mean.

With his hand still confidently outstretched Draco added, "Following my son's example…"

Harry recalled Hayden and Aedan shaking hands at the banquet and reached forward to grasp Malfoy's in a firm, but brief handshake.

After giving the newly engaged couple hugs, Kelly looked over to see the old enemies shaking hands and met Laura's eyes. She smiled at her and then at Harry.

Laura nearly smiled back at Harry's wife, but as her hand unconsciously found Draco's again, her thoughts were focused on him instead.

The peaceful moment was interrupted with an ear-piercing scream.

"YOU LITTLE TROUBLEMAKERS!" Siena shrieked.

Everyone's attention turned to where Siena stood next to the table she had overturned in her rage. When she took a step to the side to yell at Seamus for letting the episode happen, everyone was finally able to see the source of her exasperation. Seventeen and eighteen-year-old Emma Weasley and Seamus Junior were found under the table with chocolate sauce all over their faces, snogging.

Noticing the onlookers, Emma blushed furiously as she frantically wiped her face before running into the mansion.

Seamus Junior stood up slowly saying, "It's not what you think—" as he unceremoniously lit up a cigarette.

"Don't just stand there you dolt," Ignition commanded. "Go after her."

"R-r-right," he said, chasing after Emma.

Seamus grabbed his sides which were by that time aching from so much laughter.

Still justifiably flustered, Siena marched away from the amused eyes and Snape went after her.

As she clenched and unclenched her fists, he said, "See how Finnigan doesn't support you in your struggle to raise those children? I could help you…" He touched her shoulder. "I love you, Siena…"

She snapped back to reality and faced the professor. "OH MY GOD!" She flogged his hand off her. "I'm married to Seamus!"

Snape took a step away from her.

Completely taken aback, she asked him, "Seriously, where did this come from?"

Gobsmacked, Snape stuttered for a reply. "B-but I thought you—"

"NO," she interrupted.

"Where did this come—"

She interrupted him again. "Whatever you're going to say, NO! NO! I have _children_ that you _teach_! I was your student!"

By this time, Seamus ceased hooting with laughter and was at her side. The rest of the wedding guests were either talking about something else or still congratulating Hayden and Ariana or Aedan and Caroline.

"You…" Snape sighed in dismay started walking away. He walked a few steps and turned back to see Siena holding Seamus close. Before turning back around again, he saw her wink flirtatiously at him. "I'm back in the game!" he cheered.

"Why, God? WHY!" Xzibit exclaimed in horror as he covered his eyes.

"Why what?" Hayden asked the twin.

Ariana shrugged.

Ignition held up his goblet. "Why is the rum gone?"

"Rum?" Seamus wondered. He looked to his wife before dashing over to inspect the empty goblets. "I know just what to do," he announced. He dragged a large container of water over to the table.

"Oh no…" Ron and Hermione moaned together.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked Potter.

Whipping his wand out, Seamus chanted, "Eye of rabbit—"

"You see," Harry explained, "back in our first year at Hogwarts…"

"—harp string's hum—"

Hermione rushed over to prevent him from doing the spell, but Siena stepped in her way. "We've got to stop him!"

"—turn this water—"

"I think you better BACK OFF, G!" Siena barked.

"—into—"

"_EXPELLIARMUS_!"

Seamus' wand flew from his hand, sparking violently and everyone looked to the young voice that had disarmed him.

"Aaron!" Hermione gasped.

"I know we're not supposed to do magic out of school, but—" the second-year apologized.

Hermione applauded him and all the witnesses, including the Malfoys, joined in.

The ovation caused Aaron Weasley to blush redder than the strawberry tarts.

The End

* * *

A/N: So you've finally reached the end. Congratulations. Now, if you're as awesome as me, you'd be able to place the quotes and from what film they came from. In _So I Married a Death Eater…_ I've made homages to :drumroll:

_About a Boy, Anna and the King, Austin Powers I/II, The Believer, The Boondock Saints, The Borrowers, Bringing Down the House, The Chamber of Secrets, Charlie's Angels II, Chicago, Children of Dune, Gosford Park, The Kim Possible Movie, Lock, Stock, and Two Smoking Barrels, Newsies, The Patriot, Pirates of the Caribbean, Pride and Prejudice, Rasputin, The Sorcerer's Stone, Star Wars II… _

Name which quotes came from where and gain my high regard.

The answers will be posted on my website shortly. Check the "Updates" page.

Onto the DVD extras: Outtakes! Alternate, Deleted, and Extended Scenes! On my website: 


End file.
